G r a v i t y
by SunshineGirl09
Summary: Moving from America to my home country Japan was never a bright idea. The highly unpracticed but very skillful hobby I excelled in was weaponry, so let's say I didn't fit in. That is until the crew of misfits from the circus took me in for the summer as a trainee. With this unlikely mob, I began to realize that different is good and Neji Hyuuga might not be hopelessly stoic.
1. Radar

~G r a v i t y~

NejiTen FanFic

(I was inspired ^_^)

Chapter 1: Radar

I smirked to myself. Too easy. I breathed in the summer air while a slight breeze blew my bangs out of my face.

The target board was staring me down. I glared at it, analyzing every angle.

I then drew one of the kunai back, narrowing my eyes.

100% accuracy. Eat this!

The kunai hit the board so hard it tipped over, slowly.

I scoffed. "Easy,"

It took me a moment to realize clapping from behind me. My ears perked with curiosity. Someone was watching me? How had I not noticed?

I turned around, spinning on me heel and stared at a big chested, blond woman who was also smirking.

My grin faded. "What?" I questioned suspiciously.

The woman chuckled. "That was no ordinary strike," she informed me.

I shrugged. "Been doing it since I was six,"

She looked at me amused. I wondered what she was doing here. No one ever came to the target boards to watch. They did last year, but people only came to try and see me fail and miss dead center by less than an inch. Of course I never did. So what could she possibly want?

"I see you're good then," she continued.

I sweat dropped. "Well, duh. Not to brag or anything but 100% accuracy,"

The woman raised and eyebrow. "Oh, is that so?"

I nodded. There was something about her that was weird. She looked extremely powerful despite being a girl. She just had this presence that made me feel she could beat the shit out of any man she wanted to.

"Can you do it with a shuriken?" She inquired, interested.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'd show you but I don't have any with me,"

"No problem," she reached for her back pocket and pulled out two shuriken.

I flinched. The only person to carry around weapons would be me. Why did she have them?

Cautiously, I took them from her. Turning away, I stared at the target board to the left of the one that was knocked over.

_Concentrate. Concentrate._

**Don't mess up!**

_Shut up!_

God, I hate my inner.

Narrowing my eyes, I drew the shuriken back and shot them forward. Two blades shared the bulls eye.

"Ah," the woman behind me commented. "Perfect,"

I blinked. "What?"

She shook her head dismissively. "Would you like to go eat somewhere? My treat,"

Not really, creeper. "Sure,"

I followed her out of the practice area, ignoring the weapons lying by the target boards, knowing I had so many more of them.

She led me to a restaurant called, The Saltwater Room. Inside it was bustling with people, coming in and out. Lights were flashing repeatedly and it was getting more obvious because it was getting darker outside in the lovely city of Konoha.

We took a seat at the bar in the last empty seats.

She turned to me. "My name is Tsunade,"

I smiled. "Tenten,"

Tsunade held out her hand and I shook it.

Before she could say anything else I asked, "Is there a reason you brought me here?"

Tsunade crossed her arms, waving over a bartender. "I have a preposition."

"Water," I told the bartender.

Tsunade sighed. "I'd get sake, but . . . no water,"

The bartender left immediately to get the simple orders.

I raised an eyebrow. "What kind of preposition?"

"I hope you're not doing anything this summer," Tsunade announced.

My memory flashed to my irresponsible parents sitting around at home. They didn't give a shit what I did. Nope. Not two fucks off. But I didn't allow myself to get pissed with this Tsunade lady right in front of me.

"No," I answered. "Nothing at all,"

Tsunade smirked. "Then with your parents permission-"

"They won't care," I immediately butted in. "I'm sure,"

Tsunade sweat dropped. "You don't even know what I'm about to say,"

I shut my eyes in annoyance. "Trust me they won't care,"

After a slight silence, I opened my eyes to see Tsunade's widen. She obviously understood.

"Well then, Tenten," It seemed she had to rack her brain to remember my name. "Would you like to join the Konoha circus?"

I dropped my glass and Tsunade caught it in the nick of time.

"The _**circus**_?" I questioned.

Tsunade smoothed her pants. "Yes, you heard,"

I didn't know what to say. Sure it would be fun but I'd never been to a circus. I didn't even know if I could do anything! My thoughts were racing. Maybe I wouldn't be extremely bored this summer! Still, I didn't think I'd be able to do anything. She had to be messing with me.

"I couldn't do anything," I remarked coolly.

"Seriously?" Tsunade asked. "Are you that stupid,"

I flinched at the comment but shook my head. "I've never even _**seen **_a circus," I replied.

Tsunade laughed. "Your weapons mastery!"

I cocked my head to the side. My weapons?

"They can be used in a circus?" I asked her.

Tsunade smiled, taking a sip from her water.

"Anything out of the ordinary can be used," Tsunade explained. "As long as it's interesting."

My eyes widened. Was she for real?

"You'd actually let me join?" I demanded, curiously.

Tsunade guffawed. "Of course!" She cried. "You got talent kid,"

I pondered over this. It was too good to be true. I'd always wanted something kind of adventurous like this. She had to be playing with me.

"You're not kidding are you?" I queried.

"For Chris'Sake I'm not!" Tsunade exclaimed. "Swing by tomorrow and have a look for yourself!"

I could swear my eyes were twinkling.

"Really?"

Tsunade sighed. "Hell yeah! I want you in my circus!"

"Yours?" I wondered.

Tsunade smirked. "Well who else do you think is choreographs?" she asked me.

I raised my eyebrows once more. "All of it?" I asked.

She nodded. "I come up with all the stunts and direct everything,"

"Sugoi," I murmured.

Tsunade then cut in. "Our circuses are a bit different though," she said. "We have no clowns...well you'd have to see for yourself. It's a circus more or less."

"When do you want me to come?" I asked almost too fast.

Yeah I know. I get excited over shit like this.

Tsunade smiled. "Tomorrow for the best,"

* * *

Tsunade and I both shared a platter of Mango Marinated chicken. Don't ask me why, but we were already beginning to be friends.

I swallowed the last bite of food.

"Thanks, Tsunade,"

We were now walking out, bellies full.

"Swing by tomorrow," Tsunade told me. She slipped a piece of paper in my hands. "Here's the address,"

"Yeah," I replied. Let's hope when I go that they don't turn out to be pedophiles and rape me ...

"And Tenten!" Tsunade called.

"Yeah?" I turned.

"I've wanted a weapons specialist in the circus for a while now, I'm glad I found you on the radar!"

* * *

I ignored my drunk parents lying on the couch and stomped up to my room, trying to be as loud as possible.

Pf. Don't blame me, they deserve it!

Laying on my bed, I sighed. We moved a year ago and that was when my parents started to drink. I didn't have much luck making any friends at school. Besides I apparently went to the "Bad" Junior High. There was Oak Junior High and Konoha Junior High. Oak Junior High was built because of all the kids. That's where I go. Everyone says Konoha is the best. Better teachers, nicer kids, nicer facility. Psh. And you'd think the newer one would be cleaner.

My phone lay useless on my nightstand. I missed my old friends back in America. There was no way I could text them with the time differences.

Actually I was really lucky that I had an anime Otaku level. It led me to my amazingness with Japanese knives and it's how I learned to speak the language. Unlike my idiotic parents. God only knows why they moved to fucking Japan. You'd think I'd be happy to move here with my anime/manga obsession. FALSE! I always wanted to visit. not stay and abandon my friends back in the U.S.

More sighes. I really did miss my friends.

Finally giving in, I grabbed my phone, flipping it open. I decided to text my friend Lisa. I knew she wouldn't answer but tomorrow morning there'd be something.

I threw it aside, not daring to text any of my guy friends. Yes, I had romance issues.

My chin was now resting on my elbows. I really hoped that this circus thing was for real. It seemed cool. A Japanese circus. It'd be something different than just laying around like my first summer here.

I was only fifteen for Gods sake. I should enjoy my childhood or ... teenage-hood?

Something to do would be nice. Some friends would be too. I really didn't want the circus freaks to be a bunch of jerks. That would piss me off. A lot.

GOD DAMMIT ALL! I can't be this depressed! I'm too young!

I pulled out my laptop that I bought with my own money. Opening it I scanned through my archives of downloaded anime episodes. I finally settled for Ranma 1/2. This had always been one of my favorite animes. It was amazing how Ranma could adjust to moving with the Tendo's so easily.

_"Saotome Ranma!" _

_"Nani?"  
_

_"Nandaiou!"_

_"Urusai!"_

Ah. Good old anime to cool down the temper.

* * *

When the episode was over, I closed the top of my laptop, not bothering to turn it off because it would be such a drag when turning it back on again.

I slipped into my PJ's that consisted of short shorts and a cami. Don't you dare call me a slut. I'll jump out of Fanfiction and kill you. It gets very hot in my room and my parents don't bother with air conditioning.

Grabbing a brush, I pulled out my ponytails that had neatly kept my hair in twin buns. My chocolate hair fell over my shoulders in clumps. I sighed, brushing through it.

Why'd it have to be so damn long?

Finally, after the knots were all smoothed out through some intense brushing, I set the brush down and turned off my cheap lamp.

I laid on top of the thin sheets and stared into the obsidian sky. Okay. Maybe not obsidian. But there was still a red tint in the darkness, reflecting against the moon. Not strange _**at **_all.

Then I feel into dreamless, but content sleep.

**A/N I GOT INSPIRED! This came to me when I was listening to the song Take It Off and I was like BAM! Okay. First chapter = boring but awesomeness is ahead aight? Gosh can you tell I'm excited. I didn't know inspiration would come this fast. Anyways, the story Dance Forever will have a couple more chapters because I now figured out my new story. Get pumped! Tenten's joining the circus! Lol. Tsunade did sound like a pedophile didn't she? Haha. Moving on, please tell me what you think of my new new new new new new new inspired idea, ne? Review ^_^!**


	2. Amazing

~G r a v i t y~

NejiTen FanFic

Chapter 2: Amazing

The streets of Konoha were very empty at eight in the morning, surprisingly. I looked around only noticing a few people who were just opening shops. There were no customers. It was silent also.

I had a funny premonition that they'd be there so early in the morning during the summer. Don't ask why. It was stupid just to assume that but Tsunade seemed to be a person who liked things like that.

Again, I sighed, I barely knew her. She still might be a pedophile.

I flinched at the thought. God, that would be awful.

Looking down at the crumbled paper, I squinted. The creases made the words hard to the hell did it even say?

Finally I was able to make it out:

_Look for the big dome._

Oh my fricken God. Was she serious?

I grumbled as I strolled down the streets, keeping my eye out for a huge dome that I didn't even know existed. It seemed impossible to find something huge that I hadn't even seen being here in a year.

At last I decided to ask for directions. I walked up to a man at a ramen shop called Ichiraku's.

"Oi," I called him over.

His ears perked as he came.

"Do you know where a big dome is?" I questioned, waving my paper around.

The man laughed...hard. It kinda pissed me off but I didn't do anything.

"Miss," he managed between laughs. "Look right behind you!"

I looked behind me and nearly fainted. It was behind some other shops but stood out. A lot.

"Wow," I muttered. "How the _**fuck **_did I miss that?"

I shoved my paper in my pocket but before I knew it, it was weighing me down as I approached the door. What if they didn't like me? What if they thought I was bad? I would probably have to prove myself somehow-

Oh screw it. I opened one of the double doors that swung open dramatically.

And I was flabbergasted. You would _**not **_believe it. I didn't even think that I believed.

First, up high there were people, without anything like a net below them, flying high on swings and jumping from either one. There were also kids juggling sticks that had fire lit on the ends of them. Two girls were doing backflips on a mat. There was endless amazingness. In the backround was an unknown song to me.

It was amazing.

Before I could take in anything more Tsunade clasped my shoulder from behind me.

"HOLY SHIT!" I cried. "Don't do that,"

Tsunade chuckled. "Don't worry. Now let's introduce you,"

I had no idea why I was still feeling queasy.

She blew a large whistle and immediately everything stopped. The music and the teens. The ones who were the acrobats swing down graceful, lowering their selves with the different height levels of the swings. The fire that was glowing on the juggling sticks was extinguished almost too quickly and the two girls doing flips walked over. Okay, slightly intimidating.

Once they were all over, eying me of course, Tsunade smirked and said, "Here's our new member, Tenten,"

"O-Oi," I stuttered. "Who said I was joining?"

Tsunade's grin widened. "Anyways, she masters in weaponry,"

"Cool!" it was a pretty short blonde kid, wearing an orange jumpsuit. He had messy blonde hair and wore a huge, sloppy, grin.

I laughed nervously. "Er, yeah..."

"Well I'm Naruto!" the blonde introduced, holding out his hand.

I shook it hesitantly. "T-Tenten,"

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Naruto don't piss me off," she warned.

I laughed lightly.

"Anyways," the blonde continued, motioning towards the other kids who were staring at me, as if trying to analyze me.

I smiled, which faltered.

"That's Kiba," she pointed to a boy with shaggy black hair, two face painted triangles on his face, and a dog in his arms. "His specialty is dogs and stunts,"

Kiba smirked. "Yo," he greeted.

"Er, hi," I answered, shifting my weight. This was so awkward.

Tsunade continued. "That's Sakura," the girl had pink hair, a short pink dress with v cuts on the side, and clinging short shorts under. Her eyes were a pretty shade of green. "Her specialty is gymnastics and stunts,"

I noticed she was one of the girls doing backflips. She smiled at me . . . and actually showed teeth.

"Speaking of gymnastics," Tsunade stated. "This is Ino. Her specialty is the same. Gymnastics and stunts." The girl's hair was long and blonde. She had electric blue eyes and was wearing cut off purple shirt and a short purple skirt. Under those close was a skin tight fish net that went to mid thigh and covered her stomach.

"Hey," she waved, also smiling.

I waved but didn't say anything. Did I mention how _**awkward **_this was? Oh yeah.

"Moving on to Hinata," Tsunade went on. It was a girl with short cropped navy-black hair, Capri pants, and a thick jacket lined with ... fluff? Or was it wool? "Now you're _**definitely **_going to be surprised at her talent," Tsunade smirked. I waited. "360º of vision. Plus stunts,"

My jaw dropped. No. Fucking. Way. That's impossible.

"H-Hello," she stuttered. My, my, she was cute.

Tsunade waved her hand. "I'll show you later. This is Lee, he's got speed." My mouth was even more open. Not because of his 'speed' but because of his attire. He was wearing a green spandex suit and orange legwarmers. His eyebrows were extremely bushy. His eyes were huge and his _**hair **_was black and bowl cut. Lee gave me a huge thumbs up, grinning largely.

"PLEASE TO MEET YOU, TENTEN!" He cried.

I smiled. "Y-Yeah,"

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Anyways," Tsunade coughed. "This is Shino, master of the ... bugs," The boy had rounded shades, a huge a fro, and his shirt collar covered up mos of his face.

I waved nervously and he nodded. Okay, creepy.

"Next is Sasuke," Tsunade rambled on. "We call him the...fire breather." Sasuke had onyx black hair that was shaped like-oh my fucking God it looks like a chicken's ass. I kept that to myself. He was wearing black shorts and a black T-shirt with wrappings that started at his ankles and went up to his knees. He also had the on his arm from the shoulder blade (I'm assuming since he's wearing a T-shirt) to his elbow.

"Why do you call him that?" Hey, I asked a question.

**Would you like a cookie for that?**

_No! Shut up._

"Why do you think?" Tsunade left me at wits end with that. "That is Shikamaru, Shadow Possessor." What the hell? Shikamaru, despite seeming to be asleep... had pineapple shaped hair. His attire consisted of a netted shirt, with a half, short sleeved jacket over that and Capri pants.

He waved lazily at me, only opening one eye.

"Shikamaru goddammit wake up!" Ino smacked him on the back.

"WHOA WHAT?" He cried.

There were a few giggles but no one said anything.

"This is Chouji!" Tsunade announced, ignoring the laughs that were finally dying down. She pointed to a slightly chubby kid. He wasn't really that fat. He was wearing a scarf, thing green jacket and also had white wrappings. On both of his cheeks were red swirls...

"Hi!" He said cheerfully.

"Hi," I answered. Aw, he seemed nice.

Tsunade sighed. "And _**last **_here," she pointed to a boy with pale lavender eyes that seemed not to care. His eyes were actually pupiless...what the fuck? He was wearing a gray shirt and black pants with wrappings around his right arm and right leg. "is Neji. His specialty is _**also **_360º of vision plus stunts," that's when I realized he looked a lot like the girl Hinata...HEY I remembered a name:)

Neji didn't say hi though. He gave me the stink eye though. Oh that pissed me off so I gave it to him also. Soon we were death glaring each other except I think he was actually serious. God. The kid looked like he wanted to kill me.

"A-Anyways," Tsunade chuckled. "Tenten would you like to show them your shooting?" Which was also English for "Show them now,"

"Sure," I smiled. Goddamn you Tsunade. I had no doubt in my mind that I was going to hit the bulls eye. I was just wondering if they found it impressive.

"We have one right here," Tsunade informed me. "Naruto, go get it." She ordered.

"Why do I have to?" the blonde whined.

I just shrugged.

"Go and get it, dobe," Sasuke poked Naruto.

"Teme,"

"Dobe,"

"Teme,"

"Dobe,"

"Te-"

"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP AND ONE OF YOU GET IT!" Tsunade snapped.

Hehe. I was beginning to like her. Yet, I was still slightly frightened for my life.

Naruto brought the target board and positioned it thirty five feet away from me.

Too easy.

Tsunade tossed me a kunai and shuriken.

"Take your pick," she told me.

I smirked. "Both,"

You had to throw each weapon a certain way. It would be literally impossible to throw them at the exact same time with the exact same hand. So, I held the kunai in my left hand and the shuriken in my right. I threw the shuriken first, with my right hand and the moment I released it, I shifted quickly and shot the kunai out of my left hand at a different angle. My crowd wasn't able to notice the shuriken hit the board first.

I didn't even realize they were clapping until I turned around.

"Sugoi," Sakura commented. "Nice, you're really good."

Ino nodded along with a lot of other people ... except that bastard Neji.

"How'd you get so good?" Sasuke asked me.

I shrugged. "Been practicing since I was six,"

"Your parents let you," I realized it was Neji who butted in.

I narrowed my eyes, getting pissed. "Yeah, they didn't give a shit,"

He narrowed his eyes but said nothing more.

"THAT WAS AMAZING DEAR TENTEN!YOU ARE SO WONDERFUL AT THAT!" Lee shouted.

I sweat dropped. Of course Lee would say that.

In fact. I might just like it here. Of course that would be if Neji fell off of the swings and broke his neck...

_**Anyways**_, most people seemed welcoming.

"There's one problem," Tsunade stated dramatically.

"What's that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You need to learn stunts," Tsunade informed me.

My hands were clammy, clenched together. Stunts. Fun. Dangerous. Exciting and NO WAY IN HELL IS SHE GETTING ME UP ON THOSE SWINGS!

"A-Ano..." I mumbled.

"TENTEN YOU MUST!" Lee cried. "EVERYONE NEEDS STUNTS!"

I sighed. "I'm not good at stunts,"

Tsunade smiled.

"Don't worry!" Naruto said. "You'll be taught,"

"Yes," Tsunade continued. "I'll teach you. It'll be cooler if you can throw those knives from up in the air."

I really did not want to do this but "You're damn lucky I don't have anything to do this summer," I remarked. "And if I fall and brake my neck, it's your ass!"

"You won't fall," Sakura waved her hand. "Trust us, Tsunade's a great teacher.

"Yeah," It was Chouji. I didn't even realize that he had and onigiri in his hand that he was chomping on. "You'll be fine,"

"No prob," Kiba added. "Besides you're totally wicked at weaponry eh?"

I drew in a deep breath. Well most of them are supportiv-

"She'll never catch up in just a month or two," Neji burst in.

I shot a nasty glance at him. "What was that?"

Neji scoffed. "It's only the truth." he said. "It'd be impossible for you to catch up. Don't try to change fate,"

I growled. "How the hell is fate involved in this? Don't lecture me unless it has something to do with stunting,"

Neji shrugged. "You'll be useless. Can you even juggle,"

I clenched my right hand into a fist and raised it. Why that cynical bastard. "Do you _**want **_to say that again?" I hissed.

Neji sighed. "Hopeless,"

"Okay!" Tsunade cut in. "Enough of that!"

Neji crossed his arms, not daring to look at me. Psh. Stupid child. That's how he was acting. Maybe he was just jealous of my insane shoot skills.

"Alright everyone!" Tsunade announced. "Go back to where you were; I'm talking to her alone,"

They returned to their crazy acrobatics and etc.

"Ignore him; he's cynical," Tsunade advised. I nodded.

"Son of a bitch," I muttered, watching him dodge things that were flying at him from behind. Definitely 360º of vision.

"Anyways," Tsunade went on. "I need you to get your parents to sign this form or I can't let you perform,"

I gulped, knowing I'd probably end up forging their signature.

"Sure," I mumbled grabbing the form and looking at it. It was just a bunch of crap about the risks and showtimes...etc.

"When you get this signed," Tsunade said. "I can teach you some basics."

I sighed. "Fine,"

* * *

"Mom!" I bellowed walking through the door.

She was typically on the couch with my dad.

"What?" She moaned.

I sighed again. This was troublesome.

"I need you to sign this form." I told her.

She rolled over and looked at it, though I _**highly **_doubted she could read it.

"What is it?" She questioned.

Yep.

"It's a form to join the circus," I informed her, knowing she wouldn't give a damn.

"Whatever," she replied, take the pen and groggily sitting up. "As long as it doesn't cost money,"

Yeah. That's my mom for you. Not, "As long as you don't get hurt,".

* * *

In bed that night, I was watching anime, thinking excitedly about what would happen tomorrow. I wouldn't lie. Part of me wanted to learn the stunts and be cool. I thought it would be pretty awesome to have people amazed at me talent.

I also wondered how many shows we performed or how many routines we had. Or _**they **_had I should say. I hadn't exactly been taught yet. But there **_was _**one thing that was bothering me. That Neji!

Ah! I'm getting pissed just thinking about him. He just has a talent of pissing people off. That's what I think. I mean who the _**hell **_does he think he is anyways? Being mean to new people like that. 'Oh she'll never catch up...' well FUCK YOU! MWAHAHAH! Ahem. Sorry. That was overkill.

I turned off the lamp and as always, shut the lid of my laptop, pushing it under my bed. I drifted off into sleep without being under the covers.

**A/N Oh it's heating up! Mwahaha! I love making Neji a jerk. It's _so _cliche that I love it :P Of course there are more stunts than the high swings and juggling and gymnastics. I'm just waiting until Tenten gets the basics. To tell the truth I've never been in a circus but I've been to some and I thought they were pretty cool. They didn't have any clowns either. Lol. I'm afraid of clowns believe it or not. I was debating whether to put the Sand Siblings in or not. I was going to do it for ShikaTema but I crossed two issues. One: It was the _Konoha _circus and yeah...sand. Two: I can _not _write ShikaTema. I have absolutely nothing against them at all. I actually kinda like them but I just _can't _write it. It never works inside my head. So I haven't decided to make ShikaIno a side pairing or not. I don't really care because the main pairing is just NejiTen...anyways! Thanks your for reading and you _know _I love my reviewers! ^_^**


	3. Trapeze

~G r a v i t y~

NejiTen FanFic

Chapter 3: Trapeze

I woke up the next morning feeling slightly groggy. Saturday mornings in the summer typically for me were spent in bed but...no. I had to go the the dome and start to learn from Tsunade.

The moment I thought about it, butterflies fluttered around in my stomach, making me grip it painfully. It really didn't hurt but I hated the feeling more that anything. The more I was nervous, the worse I performed. It was a written fact...okay maybe not written.

I sighed. If I didn't eat breakfast it would only get worse.

So slowly, I rolled out of bed and trudged down the stairs. My parents were sleeping peacefully on the couch (and to my annoyance). I made sure not to wake them up. Though they probably wouldn't, I'd be pissed if they did and it wasn't just because I don't like having them around because of their...bad drinking habits. I just don't like having people around in the morning.

In the cupboard was the Chocolate Cheerios (1) that I had bought with my own money. There was also the skim milk in the refrigerator that I also bought with my own money I had stopped getting pissed about that after a while.

I took down a chipped bowl and set in on the table, then reaching for the cereal. I poured a heap of it into the bowl and dug my spoon in. You'd wonder about why I don't have milk in my cereal. I just hate if it makes the Cheerios soggy. So I usually have milk on the side in a glass.

Yeah I know. I'm _**so **_precise.

I looked over at the clock and realized it was 8:05 and before I could contemplate over what time would be best to leave at the phone rang. I went to pick- whoa wait what? The phone rang! What the hell...the phone never rings.

Cautiously, I picked it up, raising it to my ear.

"Tenten," said a familiar voice. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

Oh. Definitely Tsunade.

"How did you get my number?" I managed to ask before she screamed in my face once more.

"I have my ways," She replied. "NOW GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"

"Alright, alright," I answered, sighing. "I'm coming,"

I finished up the last bits of my cereal in three gigantic bites and headed out the door, slipping on my shoes on the the way.

By now I knew where to find that goddamn dome that I seemingly missed before.

I jogged the whole way, forgetting my nervousness, but of course it returned by the time I reached the double doors. Oh God. Just what the hell was in store for me. Sure the weapons I could handle but not the stunts.

_Kami-sama, keep me alive!_

Tsunade was waiting with her arms crossed. Before she could say anything I cut her off.

"You _**never **_told me what time to be here, smart one," Surprisingly, I already felt close enough to Tsunade to be cynical with her.

Tsunade smirked. "Yeah sure," she grabbed my arm in order for me to speed up. "Let's get started,"

Of course everyone was already here which I tried to keep form bothering me but what if they were angry? No they wouldn't would they? A ridiculous excuse to be mad since Tsunade never gave me a time to be here. I probably would've gone to bed earlier too if I had known.

"Yo!" Naruto welcomed.

Sakura laughed. "Someone's late,"

I chuckled. "No one told me what time to be here,"

Ino smiled, sympathetically. "Girl," she said now laughing herself. "You should've saw when I first came here. I arrived at noon so I wouldn't be worried about-"

She was interrupted by a cold voice.

"Of course it's a problem,"

Why the bastard Neji! He's the only one having issues.

"What?" I demanded, whipping around to face him.

His arms were crossed and his eyes as hard as ever...not to mention is face!

"Well you _**should've **_asked Tsunade," he informed me, an eyebrow raised but _**obviously **_it wasn't in amusement.

I decided to give the same facial expression as I replied.

"Well I'm sorry, Mr. Perfection. I guess I forgot to ask while I was learning _**all **_of your guys' names!" I snapped, angrily. My arms were crossed too.

I wasn't _**trying **_to mimic him in every way, but I guess he took it that way.

"For your information," He hissed between his teeth. "You should worry about your performance and attendance more than people's names,"

Oh my fucking God. Oh no. He _**needs **_to get like a LIFE! Okay, so maybe this was his life and he was serious about it but _**really?**_This is beyond obsession. Gosh. He had no right to scold me for not showing up on time.

I sighed. "Whatever, I'm not going to fight with you,"

he seemed taken back.

"You're just going to argue," I reasoned, walking away to the impatient Tsunade.

Wow. Now _**I **_seemed to be the mature one.

"Don't fight with him," Tsunade warned. "He'll always win,"

"Even against you?" I wondered.

Tsunade laughed. "Of course not, I cheat!"

I didn't even bother to ask how. That was just her secret. Or was it...?

"Anyways," Tsunade coughed. "Let's move on,"

I followed her to wherever she was going and my jaw dropped at our arrival.

"No. Fucking. Way." I told her. "I'm _**not **_doing it,"

I was staring at the high swings for the acrobats.

"No you're not," she told me.

I sighed with relief.

"Until you give me your form," She continued.

I sweat dropped, handing it to her.

"Okay," she smiled happily. "You can go.

The swings were _**extremely **_high. There many levels. A few low ones, a few mediumish ones, and two high ones.

"We'll start low," Tsunade announced, pushing me forward.

The lowest one was a little bit taller than Tsunade's head.

"Now," she said. "How do you think you get to the higher swings,"

Obviously there was no latter so I analyzed the situation. It became apparent that you would use the swings to go high obviously.

"You swings from the lowest and work you way up?" I guessed, looking at the swing.

Tsunade nodded sharply. "Yep. Good observation,"

Without further notice, she grabbed me and set me on the swing that was lowest. It wasn't really intimidating at all. It wasn't that high.

"Stay there," Tsunade told me.

While she left, it was a little embarrassing sitting on the swing not knowing what to do while everyone around was doing something important.

When she returned I realized put a net underneath the entire set up of swings. She was below the net.

"Tenten," Tsunade said. "I want to see you swing,"

So I started to swing on the net feeling content that there was a net beneath me.

"You're doing it wrong, FYI." Tsunade commented, watching me from under the net.

"What do I do?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "It's nothing serious you just need to pump your legs to go higher,"

"Why?" I asked nervously, as I started to pump my legs.

The swing consisted of a small wood bar and rope on each end. Swinging was easy, but it kind of hurt my hands.

Now I was high enough to reach the next swing. It was within my fingertips.

"Now," I heard Tsunade say. "Jump and grab the swing,"

I looked down at her, through my intense swinging.

"Are you fricken kidding me?" I cried, making sure she heard.

"No!" Tsunade called up. "There's a net below you! Don't be afraid!"

Gripping the twine harder, I sighed. I thought first days were supposed to be doing team building stuff. I wasn't supposed to go on the swings the first day ... unless of course Tsunade was desperate.

Oh . . . screw it!

I jumped. It felt as if there was now gravity for a split second.

My fingertips reached outwards. Thank God I launched myself at the precise moment as I went forward.

My right hand caught the higher swing and I was dangling. To be honest I wasn't very good at holding on with one hand so I quickly reached my left up too so now . . . I was just dangling. With both hands.

"Not bad!" Tsunade shouted. "Can you do a back hip circle onto the bar?" she questioned.

I had taken gymnastics for a year when I was in second grade but I pretty much sucked. When we were doing back hip circles I was the only one that need to use the cheese mat to help me do one.

"Um," I said loud enough for her to hear. "I kinda can!"

My hands were beginning to shake and my arms were burning.

"Try it!" she bellowed.

I started to swing, pumping my lower body to get momentum and finally I kicked my legs over. Wow. That was a whole lot easier in the air now than when I was on the ground in second grade.

My stomach was now resting on the bar and I easily hoisted my legs over. Okay. Not bad . . . until I looked down.

"Oh shit."

"Don't know how to get down do you?" Tsunade asked me from below.

"No shit Sherlock!" I yelled, gripping on the twine and closing my eyes.

I opened them though and watched Tsunade climb onto the net and up onto the lower swing.

"When the net isn't there," she said. "You use a partner."

I nodded, feeling the nervousness creep up again. I glanced around, making sure that everyone else was doing something and not watching me. When I confirmed that it was only Tsunade and I, I looked down.

Holy shit! She was upside down and from her ankle to her knee was wrapped around the rope. And she was swinging, her hands outstretched for mine.

"Do the same!" She shouted.

"ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?" I demanded, panicked. "I'll fall!"

I was able to see her roll her eyes. "That's what the net's for _**smart one**_,"

Okay. She had a right to say that.

I took a shaky breath and lowered myself, twisting me legs around the rope. It was easy because I had done it many times on our old swing set back home. But then again, I wasn't thirty feet in the air back then.

The I started to swing and figured out was we were supposed to do.

"Grab my hands!" Tsunade directed.

I mentally sobbed. She should've prepared me for this. This wasn't how you were supposed to learn. I thought we were supposed to train before we actually went in the air. *Sniff sniff* This could be the end.

**Oh shut up and focus!**

_Hey you've been gone a while..._

**Never mind that, focus.**

_?_

With a burst of inspiration, my fingertips grasped onto Tsunade's and I let my legs go. But it was only my fingertips.

They brushed past her and I fell downwards. Instinctively I turned with my back facing the net and it was over almost instantly.

Tsunade chuckled falling beside me. "I probably should've told you how to land it but you nailed it,"

"Gee thanks," I said, my head spinning.

My fingers were in the holes of the net, gripping it.

"Now," said Tsunade. "Let's do it again,"

* * *

Once I had finally perfected the basics of moving to the next swing and getting down (which by the way took three and a half hours) Tsunade placed a kunai in my hand.

I stared at her quizzically. "What's this for?" I questioned.

The blonde smirked. "Shooting," She remarked. "On the swings,"

I raised my eyebrows. So _**that **_was why she was making me learn stunts. So I could throw weapons while I did them.

"How do you want me to do it?" I asked her.

"Upside down," Tsunade replied.

I hoisted myself up onto the lowest swing and wrapped the lower part of my legs around the rope. Tsunade positioned the target board behind me, but since I was upside down, I was staring right at it.

"Can you get a bull's eye swinging?" Tsunade inquired.

I shrugged (and failed because I was upside down). "It'll be a challenge but sure,"

Squinting at my target, I raised my kunai.

_Focus. Concentrate._

_1. 2. 3!_

I shot the kunai straight into the target board. Of course I got bull's eye but it missed dead center by less than a cm. It slightly bothered me but I shook it off because Tsunade didn't notice and neither would other peop-

"It's not dead center,"

That cold, bastard-like, ice cubish voice pissed me off.

"Oh yeah!" I called down below. "Come up here and do it Neji."

I finally caught sight of him and gasped. He was farther away than **_I _**was. How could he possibly see that I was less than a centimeter off? From his angle there was no way!

Neji scoffed, seeing my disbelief.

"My vision," he explained briefly, while heading back to whatever his post was.

"Ignore him," Tsunade advised. She tossed me shuriken, which I caught expertly. "Do it with that," she ordered.

"Hai, hai," I answered, ignoring the that my face was red from being upside down.

* * *

"So...tired...can't...walk!" I groaned, literally crawling.

Tsunade laughed. "You learn surprisingly fast." she complimented.

"Thanks," I breathed.

"It took Naruto a month to master getting off," Tsunade pointed at the other blonde who denied it.

"What?" He protested. "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Sure,"

Sakura elbowed me. "I saw you throw those knives. Pretty sweet," she smirked.

"Thanks," I smiled.

Naruto put his arms around my shoulders. "Yeah your cool," He grinned.

"TENTEN! YOU WERE WONDERFUL FOR YOUR FIRST DAY!"

"Lee." I sweat dropped.

"You'll probably be better than me," I turned to see Choiji eating chips.

"Chouji," Ino reasoned. "I don't care if you eat but EAT something healthy!" she scolded.

Chouji smiled, raising the bag. "Low-fat chips," he answered.

Ino sighed. "Well that's better than regular chips."

Many of us laughed.

"Oh don't bother him, Ino," Shikamaru told her.

"Yeah you're right,"

More laughs.

I couldn't believe it. For once in my life I felt at home. These guys were going to turn out to be friends . . . except maybe Neji!

**A/N Oh yes, another chapter. It's heating up even more. Interesting eh? I won't lie, making Neji a jerk is just SO fun. Anyways. I got a review saying that they didn't want SasuSaku in this so I'll have another poll. YAY FOR POLLS! So tell me after you review BECAUSE YOU MUST REVIEW! Lol. As I was saying, tell me if you want SasuSaku or not. If the majority says not, I won't have them as a side pairing, ne? Alright. Thank you for reading my lovelies! Please review ^_^**


	4. Hot Blooded

~G r a v i t y~

NejiTen FanFic

Chapter 4: Hot Blooded

"God dammit," Tsunade muttered, stuffing her phone in her pocket.

I raised an eyebrow, sitting on the trapeze.

"Something wrong?" I inquired, boredly.

Tsunade sighed. "I'm needed at work,"

"Eh?" I wondered. "Work?"

Tsunade chuckled. "What? You think I'm _**paid **_to teach you guys? Tch. I wish,"

I'd never even considered Tsunade to have another job. Honestly it had never crossed my mind that she would ever _**possibly **_teach us for free.

"Marketing Sales Manager...Konoha Product Industry," Tsunade remarked. "Normally I have summers off and I don't have to show up at the office but occasionally those bakas need assistance," she groaned. "It's really annoying,"

"So I get today off?" I asked her...partly hoping I did and partly wanting to still learn.

Tsunade smirked. "Oh you think it's that easy?" she questioned.

I gave her a puzzled look. Oh she just though I could teach myself. Yeah. That'll work.

"I'll just have the most successful student at the trapeze teach you," she informed me.

"Oh yeah?" I challenged. "Who?"

"Hyuuga Neji," Tsunade replied.

I nearly fell of the swing, gagging.

"NANI?" I cried, then covered my mouth, letting go of the twine and almost falling again.

This time quieter, "Are you insane?"

Tsunade gave me a mischievous grin. "Eh? Scared?"

"Psh," I scoffed. "Who's scared of that idiot-"

"What idiot?" A cold voice interrupted me.

"Holy shit!"

This time I did fall straight down into the net.

"Dammit Hyuuga!" I hissed, rolling off the net and facing him.

Neji raised an eyebrow but made no effort to reply.

I rolled my eyes. He was _**such **_a stick in the mud. GOD IT PISSES ME OFF!

"Tsunade why did you want me?" Neji demanded, crossed arms.

Why that little punk talking to people like he's some sort of-

"I need you to teach Tenten, while I'm gone," she told him sternly.

My jaw dropped. She actually told him. Before I had a slight chance of escaping but now I'm doomed. DOOMED!

Neji scowled. "Why should I? Get Naruto over. Someone else that actually _**likes **_her." He retorted.

I death-glared him. Clenching my fists and raising them.

"_**What **_was that?" I demanded, grabbing his shirt.

"Oh just _**shut **_up," Neji snapped.

He then shoved me off of him, effortlessly.

I didn't know what was worse. My anger or ice-cube, bastard-like, cynical attitude.

"You know," I told him. "You're kind of a jerk..."

That damn idiot trying to act so cool.

Tsunade was face-palming the whole time. Slam. Slam. Slam.

"WOULD YOU JUST GET ALONG?" She cried in frustration.

I sighed. "I _**would **_get along. But **_he's _**the problem,"

Tsunade was now rubbing her temples. "Just listen to him, will you?" she moaned. "I already have to go to work,"

I sighed sympathetically. "Only if he decides to behave."

Neji glared at me like I was some sort of infected insect.

My eye twitched.

"Don't look at me like that you-!" I stopped. "I mean, Tsunade go on to work, I'll listen."

Tsunade did _**not **_trust us. She kept glancing back as she walked out of the dome.

"Get over here!" Neji snarled.

God damn him. God damn it all!

"What?" I asked.

I climbed onto the first swing and made it so I balanced. To be honest, I was really nervous. I didn't want to mess up in front of him or embarrass myself in any way. It would've been _**way **_better if Sakura or Ino did it. One of the girls. Hell I wouldn't care if it was Lee as long as it wasn't Neji.

Oh God. Here we go.

"We're going to test your strength," Neji said. "NARUTO GET OVER HERE!" He called.

I gulped. Oh no.

"I'm going to teach you one of the tricks performed in our circus," Neji explained from below. "Pull me up."

I started to swing high. Once I had a good speed I tipped myself upside down. Tsunade had recently taught me how to just hang on by my knees, and not wrap my legs around the twine. I had done it many times before with the bar on our old swing set so it wasn't anything new besides swinging from 30 feet in the air.

When I swung down to the lowest point, still upside down, Neji and I grabbed each others arms, I then swung upwards and let him grab the medium swing with his feet. We let our arms go (because if we connected our hands we'd be dead).

Neji pulled his body up easily from his toes that weer the only thing hanging on the bar.

Naruto was now over.

"Oi! Neji! What did you want?" He asked.

"We're teaching her the Triple Person Trapeze. Hurry up!" Neji shouted from the medium swing.

"Hai hai," Naruto replied.

Oh God again. What the hell was the Triple person trapeze? Neji was probably trying to kill me.

I let Naruto up and swung him over to Neji's arms. Neji was upside down on one knee and holding Naruto.

"Tenten," Neji said coldly. "You're going to connect with Naruto and we'll swing you over to the medium bar. We will all still be holding on and I will let go of this bar. You're going to hold onto the bar exactly how I am."

I stared at him. A million questions popping in my mind and I couldn't believe the first one that came out.

"Can you hold all of us?" I wondered.

"Tenten," Neji hissed. "Stop wasting time,"

My face was turning red. But not from embarrassment, from being upside down for so long. So I just decided to comply, knowing that I had never hung on one knee and never hung with two people holding on.

I swung to Naruto, connecting hands with him and let go of the bar reluctantly. I did _**not **_like the fact that Naruto was not directly connected to the swing.

"Ready Ten?" He asked me.

No. I nodded. Hell no I'm not ready. I don't want to do it.

I swung upwards and since it was to the next medium bar it was easy to connect my knee. But, it hard not to put my other one up there.

At first I seemed fine too, hanging on one knee, then Neji's and Naruto's weight came.

My knee immediately unfolded and we started falling.

At first I didn't notice but Neji was shoving me to the side.

It was all too fast because now I was on the net, my head spinning.

**Nice one. **

_Shut the hell up! ...Stupid inner._

**Don't take you're anger out on me.**

"Are you an idiot?" Neji cried.

"No!" I remarked, frustrated. My blood seemed to be boiling.

We were both on our knees, clutching the net and yelling.

"That was my first time even hanging on one knee!" I bellowed. "You can't expect me to be good!"

Neji scoffed. "You should have at least _**tried**_!"

"I _**did **_try!" I screamed. "How can you be so rude?"

"Ano..." Naruto butted it.

"WHAT?" Neji and I both snapped.

"Ah!" I immediately apologized. "Gomen Naruto. What did you want to say?"

"Why don't we just try again? You'll get it Tenten! Believe it! Dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed, encouragingly.

"Arigato," I smiled. Though Naruto was annoying, he was a good friend.

"Fine," Neji grumbled. "Get up there!"

Geez. Anger _**issues**_!"

* * *

_CRASH!_

Okay. I really should get this about now. We'd been doing it about an hour.

"You're a failure!" Neji insulted in my face.

I placed my hands on my hips. We were having a water break outside.

"I'll get it eventually!" I told him. "Just wait! You'll be surprised!"

It was only later that I realized how lame of a comeback that was.

Neji raised an eyebrow. "I got that trick the second time I learned it. And I was ten,"

"Oh yeah?" I grumbled. "You probably had to carry ten year old's then!"

"Doesn't make a difference," Neji said. "I was ten too."

"Well...I'm a girl!" I cried, leaning against the side of the dome.

Neji took a swig of his water. "Hinata got it her third try,"

"But they've all had more training," I protested. "It's a **_huge _**difference!"

Neji shook his head. "Some people just aren't cut out to do it-"

"ALRIGHT!" Naruto stated loudly. "I don't get what's going on here but I don't like it so Neji why don't you just back off and Tenten you better keep trying, ne?" He compromised.

I sighed. "Okay. I'll try,"

Neji grumbled but said nothing more, walking back into the dome.

Alright. I CAN DO THIS!

* * *

_CRASH! CRASH! CRASH!_

...Take that back.

"You know you don't belong here," Neji said. "You really don't,"

My fingers twitched as I reached for my back pocket. I really shouldn't but...

I launched a kunai straight at him.

Neji barely ducked, nearly getting a kunai straight through his neck. It hit the target board behind him so hard it split in half. I wasn't even able to confirm I had hit bulls eye.

Of course I knew he would dodge. Can't commit murder can I?

Neji narrowed his eyes and I stared him down.

We probably stood for about ten seconds completely still.

"What the hell was that?" He demanded.

I raised an eyebrow. "Don't forget," I told him. "The only reason I came here was because of weapons. I didn't come to fuck around on the stupid flying trapeze! Cut me some slack!" And I walked away. My blood feeling hot.

"Come on, Naruto!" I called.

Naruto clambered after me, stunned. I know. I just told _**The **_Hyuuga Neji off. I'm bound to be cursed.

"Teach me something new Naruto," I suggested.

Naruto nodded, smiling. "Juggling!"

I sighed. Better than Neji.

* * *

Surprisingly, I was amazing at juggling! And it was all thanks to my weapon training. I used to juggle weapons all the time. There was now one thing I had to master. Juggling and passing. It was super hard!

Naruto and I would begin juggling, then we would pass a ball to each other and soon we'd be juggling and passing. Juggle, pass, juggle, pass. It was fun and didn't involve stupid Hyuuga or heights.

Next Naruto and I came up with a cool routine thing with my weapons.

What I did was juggle three kunai for about a minute then sneakily I would toss one at a time towards the target board, hitting bulls eye.

Once I mastered three, Naruto kept tossing kunai in so soon I was juggling 7 and throwing seven.

And no joke...I'm actually being serious but...Naruto was way better at teaching than Neji. Or maybe just nicer.

* * *

"Ah," Ino and Sakura walked over. "You're good at that," Sakura was nodding.

I smiled.

"You should see one of the routines," Ino said smirking. "It's pretty amazing,"

"Oh yeah!" Naruto jumped in. "It's where the entire cast is juggling in lines with partners!"

"Cool," I commented. But there was one thing. "Weren't there eleven of you back then?"

Naruto stopped his cheering. "Oh. Yeah. That was when we had Keiko. It's best not to talk about her. She was Neji's partner."

**A/N Cliff hanger? Lol. No idea what I would call that. Haha. Anyways, it's more INTENSE! A little different that my last stories. Who is this Keiko? Haha. I'm supposed to be practicing for dance try outs but I decided to squeeze another chapter in. Kinda short? Yeah maybe a little. But I got an interesting one to keep you guys thinking. Moving on though...here's my lecture: "DO YOU THINK I'M AN IDIOT? WHAT IS THE PURPOSE OF A POLL? It means you vote ONCE! Don't pretend I don't know an anonymous reviewer is signing in under multiple names saying they don't want SasuSaku. It's only a SIDE pairing and ridiculous to get worked up over. The reason I made a poll was so one person wasn't manipulating my story. So I'm going to toss the poll aside and decide whenever the hell I want if SasuSaku is going to be in there or not! Jesus Christ people. *Cough cough* Lecture over. Now I'm going to have a couple of energy bars and get ready to dance. Audition results come August 10. WISH ME LUCK! Toodles! Thanks for reading and review please ^_^**


	5. Are You Happy Now?

~G r a v i t y~

NejiTen FanFic

Chapter 4: Are You Happy Now?

"..."

"..."

"...I hate you."

"Shut up."

"I _**really **_hateyou."

"Shut the _**hell **_up."

"I ha- oh screw it." I grumbled looking over at Neji.

He glanced at me for a second, narrowed his eyes, then turned around.

"Damn circus prodigy," I muttered, crossing my arms.

Neji scoffed. "Better than you," he spat.

I grabbed his shirt shouting a bunch of pointless shit.

"...how can you say that? I didn't want to join the stupid circus!" I went on and on and I was pretty sure he wasn't listening.

"You realize I'm _**not **_paying attention to you," Neji commented, opening one eye to look at me.

"Ha!" I cried in triumph. "So you know that I'm talking,"

"Hn,"

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Hn,"

Oh God. He's impossible. Why did Tsunade send us out to buy food for her? Why _**us**_? She obviously knows we hate each other with deep burning passions.

**Probably to get _some _chemistry going CHA!**

_Silence. You're bothering me._

**Maybe you should kiss him...**

_God, you've always had such a perverted mind._

**Hey it might work.**

_And it might lead to my death._

**Don't be so negative. Neji obviously had a partner last year. That Keiko chick. It shouldn't be impossible to get him to like you.**

_Well I'm not his partner-_

**How do you know. Now that this Keiko is gone Neji doesn't have a partner.**

_Don't be ridiculous. Tsunade wouldn't do that to me,_

"Hurry up!" Neji hissed. "God you're slow,"

I sighed. Typical Hyuuga.

"Fine, fine," I mumbled, following Neji.

Walking forward without looking, I bumped straight into the bastard.

"Watch where you're going," He said frowning.

Geez. He needs to learn to _**calm **_down.

"What does Tsunade want us to buy for her?" Neji inquired, his voice monotone-ish.

Learn to get some EMOTION!

We were now standing in the middle of Konoha market. Tsunade gave me a list and money to go shopping for her. Of _**course **_she had Neji go with me.

I pulled out the crumpled list from my pocket and stared at it. Tsunade's cursive handwriting was scribbled over it.

_Tsunade's shopping list:_

_Note: Naruto take this and I'll kill you!_

_1: Tomatoes ORGANIC!_

_2: Instant ramen (choose whatever the hell flavoring looks good)_

_3: Energy bars (low fat ones)_

_4: Blue Cheese_

_5: Pocky (Ichigo flavored and Chocolate flavored)_

_6: FRESH Sushi FRESH GOD DAMMIT!_

_7: Vanilla ice cream_

_That's it._

_(The Sushi BETTER be fresh ... fresh as in JUST-MADE-AN-HOUR-AGO-FRESH!)_

I sweat dropped. Tsunade.

"First," I stated. "Organic Tomatoes." I squinted. "She really wants them organic-"

"I can follow directions, thank you," Neji growled sarcastically.

Okay. Anger issues. ANGER ISSUES!

What is with this kid?

We explored the market in search for ORGANIC tomatoes. I tailed behind Neji so I didn't do anything in particular to piss him off. Of course it didn't work.

"Don't fall behind, idiot," He snapped, turning around.

Man. He _**needs **_to chill.

And if he doesn't so help me God I'll beat the shit outta him. Okay...no I won't. I'll _**hire **_someone to beat the shit out of him. Oh yes. I smiled to myself. No way I'd be able to do it by myself. I'd hire some Black Star Assassin (1) to do the job. Yep. That's my plan.

But since of course since my plans never work, my assassin will come with like a bazillion knives and lethal weapons, probably some nukes hidden in there too, and Neji will like take him out with his eyes closed... oh and because _**apparently **_he has 360 degrees of vision.

I still didn't get that yet. He's never demonstrated that for me. The same goes for Shikamaru and Sasuke. I haven't seen Shadow Possession or Fire Breathing yet. Or any other shenanigans.

"Are you listening to me?" Neji demanded.

I snapped out of my daze.

"Um...no not really. What were you saying?" I remarked, looking around, realizing we were already in the produce section/

Neji's eyebrow twitched. "Get the tomatoes over there,"

I crossed my arms. "Why do _**I **_have to do it?" I interrogated.

Neji raised an eyebrow. "If you were _**listening **_you would know that I'm going to the other end of the market to get the ramen." he informed me. "Unless you'd rather-"

"Fine fine!" I exclaimed. "Go!"

"Hn," Neji Hn'ed away as he walked towards the other end.

For Chris'sake he was so hard to talk to. I didn't know how his parents communicated with him.

Speaking of his parents he _**had **_to of been brought up the wrong way because there was no possible wa-"

"Tenten!" Neji snarled.

"Holy shit!" I turned around. "DAMMIT HYUUGA! Don't do that! ... You're fast,"

"Did you get the tomatoes?" he inquired.

I shook my head.

"Well get them,"

_Neji...you need to take...a chill...PILL!_

I sighed, walking over to the tomato cart and picking out the best ones. Hm...the red one looked really nice, oh wait. They're all red. Silly me. Perhaps I was losing it.

Distinctively, I looked over at Neji. It was all his fault for driving me to the edge of my sanity.

Now that I thought about it, I put that tomatoes in a bag after paying for them, Neji and I fought like a married couple on the verge of a divorce. Of course, we'd never gotten along in the first place.

* * *

We were getting the FRESH SUSHI when someone screamed my name.

"TENTEN!"

Oh no. It was my mom. And she was drink.

...Shit.

"Neji, get out of the way!" I cried trying to push past him, except what really happened was me shoving him over and falling on top of him.

Before he could come up with some smart ass remark I scrambled off him and was about to run, but my mom caught my foot.

"Dammit," I hissed. "Let go,"

I could barely see Neji get up and observe the scene while I struggled through her arms.

"Where the fuck where you?" My mom demanded.

"None of _**your **_business!" I snarled. "Since when do _**you **_care?"

"I don't!" She snapped.

Ouch. That hurt.

But I wouldn't allow myself to cry. ESPECIALLY not in front of Neji.

"You're father wanted me to find you!" she cried, her speech slurred.

The people around us stood with their mouths opened wide.

You know...you wonder why no one in Japan ever calls the police when this stuff happens.

She pulled my hair and ordered, "Come back to the house...NOW!"

"Ow," I whined very softly hoping no one would hear.

"Come...back!" She grumbled.

Alright that's it.

I kicked her as hard as I could, then took her arm and wrapped it around, pushing it against her back and shoving her on the floor.

"Thanks for being there for me," I whispered, letting go.

I know. I treat my mom _**so **_nicely. Don't get me wrong...I'm not a fugitive but _**she **_attacked me. Self defense, kids!

Besides, she deserved that for being drunk all the time.

Neji turned to me. "You're pathetic,"

That was all it took. I burst into tears and ran as fast as I could.

That _**bastard **_had no right to say any of that. NO RIGHT! GOD DAMMIT HE HAD NO RIGHT!

I was angry that my vision was clouded...and probably my thinking to because I was running to only God knows where.

He made me so angry. After seeing me get tackled by my own mother he calls me pathetic. Neji was plain and simply a cynical bastard with nothing but stupid and mean remarks. I understood why his partner Keiko ran away from him. That might not have even happened but I'm assuming it because he is such a JERK!

Before I knew it, I was sitting down, leaning against a wall.

It took me a minute to notice that I was sitting right behind Ichiraku's...sobbing my eyes out.

My sniffling only stopped when I hear a timid voice.

"T-Tenten?"

Hinata?

I confirmed my assumption by looking into those pale lavender eyes- oh god they remind me of Hyuuga...er Neji I mean. Since their both Hyuuga's.

"Are you o-okay?" she asked me.

"No," I mumbled. "You probably wouldn't understand."

Hinata smiled sweetly.

"I saw the wh-whole thing," she told me.

My jaw dropped. When did _**she **_get there? Then again she had amazing vision that was probably like x-ray or something so she could've been behind a bush or something cliche like that.

"Y-Y-Y-You did?" I cried. "H-Hina-chan," I laughed lightly.

Hinata took a seat next to me. I looked over at her.

"There are some th-things you should know about Neji," Hinata declared softly.

"What kind of things?" I asked curiously.

"First," she started. "His father is dead,"

"Sad," I sighed, looking down.

"But," Hinata continued. "His father, Hizashi, was the o-only person Neji had ever loved...then he d-died."

"Oh God," I muttered. "That can ruin you as a kid," It was true. "How old was he?"

"Four,"

Oh God oh God. Even worse. I had just turned fourteen when my parents started to turn a little crazy but Neji? His father died when he was four. That's definitely enough to screw with a child.

"And m-my father, Hiashi," Hinata went on. "Wasn't the b-best uncle to him," she explained.

I put my head in my arms. So that was why Neji was so messed up. Still, he didn't have to be so mean, especially towards people that had never done anything to him.

"Know why he called me pathetic?" I asked Hinata, the words coming out icily, reminding me of his NOT appropriate comment.

Hinata shook her head. "Not exactly. Maybe it was because he dealt with his p-parental issues a different way..."

Heh. Neji was so screwed up.

I sighed, getting up. "Well that is everything I want to know," I informed her.

She missed grabbing my arm.

"B-But Tenten, there's something else you should kn-know!" Hinata cried after me desperately as I headed back towards the dome.

I turned smiling.

"Trust me," I said. "If I hear anymore, I might feel sorry for him and forget that I'm totally pissed,"

I heard Hinata sigh as I head straight for the dome.

* * *

"TENTEN WHERE THE HELL WER-"

I ignored Tsunade and ordered that idiot Neji over.

"Get over here," I grumbled.

"Oh so that stupid-"

"Shut the hell up and hurry," I growled at him.

Neji gave me one of the most evil death glares I had ever seen. Hyuuga (c). But I ignored it and pulled Naruto's arm along with me.

Yeah. I think I went officially crazy.

**What the hell are you doing?**

_Don't ask me!_

**Are you insane?**

_No._

**Crazy?**

_Yes._

**Tch. I figured. Are you seriously trying this.**

_Yep._

**...Why?**

_Don't know...BURST OF INSPIRATION! CHA!_

"Ne, Tenten," Naruto rubbed his head. "What are we doing?"

"What do you think?" I snapped, climbing onto the bar, making sure the net was still below.

Neji narrowed his eyes as I started to swing, but nonetheless, grabbed my arms as I reached down.

I flung him onto the medium bar and grabbed Naruto, who then went into Neji's awaiting arms.

Alright this was it! I drew a deep breath before lunching myself.

Naruto grabbed my legs as Neji continued to swing. He shot me upwards, slightly above the next swing, just as always.

My right knee connect with the bar, wrapping around it. And before I knew it, Naruto's and Neji's weight jerked me downwards. However, this time I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes, ignoring the feeling of my back being pulled in two. Which probably would have happened if I wasn't in good shape.

"How...long...do...I have...to...stay...like this?" I demanded panting.

"Swing and bring us down," Neji instructed, but just as I began to do so, my shin slid up and we fell.

But I was so happy that I did it I didn't even listen to Neji's stupid lecture.

"GREAT JOB!" Lee congratulated.

I realized everyone was watching and a few people were even clapping.

Kiba was nodding up and down along with Akamaru, who was sitting on his head.

I smirked, turning to Neji.

"Hey!"

He turned, looking me in the eye.

"Are you happy now?" I asked.

**A/N BAM! Another chapter. I swear to God I'm living off of energy bars so I decided to put that on the list of groceries because my mom is going off. When I get into dance mode that's like the only thing I eat lol. Sorry guys that I'm complaining to you about dance a lot. It's just been taking over my life** **for the past month. Haha. So anyways...yay. I wrote again. I'm so proud of myself. *Dances around* So yeah. Hinata is always there to comfort the ... discomforted. Lol. So YOSH! I'M READY FOR TRY OUTS SO I CAN WRITE IN PEACE AGAIN! Thanks for reading my charming fans and please review~!**

**(1) Lol. Black Star Assassin...you know, Black Star from Soul Eater? Haha. At school I don't remember what my friends were talking about but I told them, "Go hire a Black Star Assassin" and though they've never seen Soul Eater that's like our thing now when we're in trouble...BLACK STAR ASSASSIN!  
**


	6. Forever an Idiot

~G r a v i t y~

NejiTen FanFic

Chapter 5: Forever an Idiot

"Alright!" Tsunade announced. "Time to announce the partners!"

There was a buzz of excitement throughout the dome. Everyone seemed to be _**happy **_about this but really for me it only proved that I was probably going to be further embarrassed with whoever my partner was. However, there was still the chance it would be someone like Sakura or Ino or Hinata who wouldn't care about my klutziness. Or it could be some quiet dude like Shino, which wouldn't bother me ... or it could be the devil himself, but like I said before, Tsunade wouldn't do that to me, she-

"Neji and Tenten," Tsunade said. "Are partners,"

Is she _**trying **_to kill me.

Neji shot me a nasty glare.

"What if she slows down my career?" Neji suggested. "Partner that amateur with someone closer to her skill level,"

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched, along with mine.

"SHUT UP!" we cried at him.

He crossed his arms and refused to look at us. That's when I remembered how mad I was at Tsunade.

"Yeah wait!" I protested. "I _**should **_be with someone else!"

Tsunade raised her eyebrow.

"The only way you'll ever catch up," She informed me. "Is if you're partnered with the best,"

"Geez," I mumbled. "Don't give him and ego-boost,"

Everyone watched Neji and I death glare at each other. Damn I could not beat that Hyuuga stare though...(By the way that's copyrighted)

"So is it gonna be the same as last year?" Naruto inquired, noisily.

Tsunade frowned. "God that didn't work, _**especially **_Naruto with you and Sakura."

Naruto sulked after hearing that. Obviously he wanted to be with Sakura.

"The new partners are Neji and Tenten, Naruto and Hinata, Shikamaru and Ino, Kiba and Shino, Sakura and Lee, and last Sasuke and Chouji!" Tsunade declared.

There was more controversy.

"I can't be with _**that **_lazy ass!" Ino complained.

"Just no..." Sakura muttered, looking at Lee.

"Can I even carry him?" Sasuke wondered aloud.

"WHAT?" Chouji demanded.

"N-N-N-N-Naruto-kun..." Hinata _**so **_had a crush on him.

Kiba stared at Shino. "You know...he's kinda creepy,"

"What did you say?"

During all of this fight, there was another one between Neji and I.

"Why can't you be nicer?" I asked him.

"Hn,"

"THAT'S NOT AN ANSWER, DAMMIT!" I screamed at him and everyone stopped talking at one.

"Now look what you did...idiot," Neji grumbled.

"What was that?" I growled, turning towards him.

"Don't pretend you're deaf," Neji remarked coolly. "You heard exactly what I said,"

Anger was boiling through my veins. This was a war between ice cold, and blazing hot. *Cough cough* You can probably guess with Neji and I who's cold and who's hot.

"You...make...me...so...MAD!" I cried, flinging my arms in the air.

"...Good," he replied, not looking at me.

"TSUNADE!" I screamed. "Do you see why I can't be partnered with him?"

Tsunade sighed.

"It won't work any other way though..." she moaned. "You have so much to learn."

I raised an eyebrow.

"And who's fault is that?" I questioned.

"Well not mine," Tsunade answered, looking warily at me.

Perhaps she was right. It was my fault I sucked at everything...especially the trapeze. Actually I wasn't really bad at juggling, but that was such an easy feat.

* * *

I wanted to cry. I wanted to run away. I wanted to do _**something**_! Neji was just so mean! I didn't know how anyone put up with him. It actually seemed he was mean especially to me. His iciness level was way lower to everyone else than it was with me. What could he possibly hate about me? I didn't do anything to him. It was so unfair.

After the first day of training with him I seriously thought about quitting and if it weren't for Sakura I probably would have.

"Don't do it," she told me. "It's a life experience you'll never have ever if you quit now,"

I asked her why Neji hated me.

"It's not that he hates you," She said. "I think it's because he's never met anyone with the will to talk back to him."

In bed, watching anime, I pondered over that.

_"The will to talk back to him" was supposed to mean what? Has Neji been a jerk his whole life? No. Not when he was four but that must've been the breaking point when his father died_.

It made me kind of sad thinking about Neji's father dying at when he was four but ... what about his mother.

There were just some things I didn't know.

* * *

The next day, Neji was teaching me a new course called the "Rings," but I couldn't work without getting a burning question off my chest. And it didn't have anything to do with Neji's mother.

"A-ano Neji?" I asked him.

"WHAT?"

God. Angry much?

"Why did Keiko leave?" Immediately I knew I was an idiot for asking.

Neji pushed me onto the ground, getting into my face, which was a little to close for my comfort.

"Don't you _**dare **_talk about her," he hissed, icily, through his teeth.

He was pressing so hard that tears started to form in the corners of my eyes, but not because of sadness or pain, just because of the pressure he was putting against my stomach.

"Don't touch me," I muttered quietly.

Then I shoved him off and stood up abruptly. I was literally shaking with anger, so mad that I was trembling.

"So tell me, Neji," I said. "Did you like her?"

Oh God. I must be _**insane**_.

Neji narrowed his eyes.

"Get the hell _**out **_of here!" He snarled.

So I ran. Not necessarily away. I wasn't about to give up yet but I needed to ask someone some questions...

HINA-CHAN!

"Hinata!" I called her over, separating her from Naruto.

"Wh-What is it?" she inquired.

We sat down on the edge of the dome.

"I have to know about Keiko." I informed her.

Hinata flinched at the name. What was with everyone? Keiko couldn't have been that bad could she? Did she do something so terrible that they never forgave her? What was it?

"What a-about her?" Hinata asked me.

"Did Neji like her?" I queried, curiously.

Hinata drew a breath.

"We were pretty sure he didn't l-like her romantically-"

"Tch. Because it's physically impossible- er sorry go on,"

"But," Hinata continued. "They were pretty close f-friends,"

_Tomodachi eh?_

"So something happened then..." I pondered. "What was it?"

Hinata trembled. "I can't t-tell you," she stuttered. "If Neji wants to, h-he can,"

Oh my God. Everyone has a serious problem here.

WHAT COULD SHE HAVE DONE? Dammit this pissed me off.

* * *

"Oh so you're back?" Neji asked, frowning.

"Sorry to disappoint you," I mumbled.

Neji didn't respond so I walked forward.

"These are the rings," He finally said.

The ring was floating in the air a few feet above the ground. It was connected to a small cable that ran all the way to the top of the dome.

"I'm assuming the rings go upwards?" I guessed.

"Of course, idiot," Neji confirmed.

That bastard. HE MAKES ME SO MAD SOMETIMES! Take that back. All the time.

I sighed. Typical Neji. Always like this...

And so, for the next hour, he taught me all the tricks on the rings. They were always done with two or more people because ... oh God only knows.

The first one he taught, was demonstrated with both of us.

The ring was raised high off the ground so neither of us hit our heads. Below us was a huge squishy mat which Neji stated, "Just in case your idiocy gets ahead of you,"

That Hyuuga Neji.

So anyways, on the ring Neji would sit on it like a swing, but he would then tip back upside down and his legs were pushed against the ring, keeping him from falling. What _**I **_had to do was simple and hard. I'd always been able to do the splits but what I had to do was grab his arms, my torso and head upside down but my legs in the splits ... as I was holding onto Neji's arms.

It really hurt like hell, especially the weight of my body trying to push me down. It was a good thing that we were both wearing gloves with good grips so we hard each others arms for sure.

**Hey you're doing good!**

_Shut up! I'm concentrating..._

**You like telling me to shut up but have you ever thought of-**

_NO! Be quiet._

***Cough* Anyways, maybe Neji's lightening up!**

_Yeah suuuure..._

**It's possible.**

_In **your **dreams._

**Technically they'd be _your _dreams too, smart one.**

_What?_

**Because really I _am _your mind and pretty much a figment of your-**

_THEN HOW COME I CAN GET PISSED AT YOU!_

**You know it's not weird to have a war with yourself but having a war with yourself and **_**losing**_**...**

_Okay, I'm gonna fall anytime soon._

**Oh calm you're only twelve feet in the air.**

_Yeah well it's still-_

"TENTEN! Pay attention!" Neji snapped.

"Stupid prodigy," I muttered. "What?"

"Jump-"

"ONTO THAT MAT?" I demanded.

"Well where else?" He hissed.

"No I can't!" I cried.

"Do it before my arms break off!" He ordered.

I grumbled. This was gonna hurt even more but-

I fell. What a _**fail.**_

And god did it sting because I landed on my hip bone. Damn...

Neji landed beside me with a _thump_!

I looked at his shaking arms...I had completely forgotten how much it must've hurt for _**him **_since he was the one carrying _**me**_.

**Thc. Cause you're so fat...**

_SHUT UP!_

**Number 2...**

_Okay...you know what..._

"Um...sorry about that," I told Neji, rubbing the back of my head, smiling sheepishly.

Neji scoffed. "Hn, you're bad at everything." He got up and literally walked away.

I humphed.

"Oh no!" I called after him, in a mimicking voice. "It's okay Tenten, don't worry about it!" Neji completely ignored it.

That's what he _**should've **_said.

* * *

"Come on," Tsunade moaned. "Please just work with him," she pleaded.

"No," I crossed my arms stubbornly. "He's too mean..." I trailed off watching Tsunade's eyes widen.

I turned to see what she was looking at and my mouth dropped.

It was a gigantic Hyuuga Neji...holding real Hyuuga Neji...and Hinata!

His uncle.

They were both struggling against him.

"GET THE HELL BACK HOME!" Hiashi was yelling. "It's and elder's birthday! Yukito's"

"I don't even know who the fuck that is!" Neji hissed, trying to break free. Damn. He was really mad...like compared to how it was with me, this was on steroids!

It was an interesting scene because Hinata wasn't struggling at all (probably knowing that it was hopeless) and Neji was stirring up a storm, spewing fire while he was at it.

Tsunade was face-palming herself.

"Why now?" she groaned.

"WHO ELSE IS GONNA SERVE DINNER? HANABI? NOT A CHANCE!" Hiashi spat. "THE MAIDS CAN'T DO IT! THEY'RE FORBIDDEN!"

And then I did something totally crazy.

"A-Ano..." I butted in, walking over.

Everyone stopped moving.

"I could serve because Hinata and Neji are doing something really important right now..." I trailed off, suddenly stunned.

Neji's mouth was open slightly, his eyes widened just a bit.

Hinata was completely gaping.

"_**You **_would?" Hiashi asked. "You're not even a Hyuuga!"

I had no idea what I was doing or what came over my body but I saw Hinata's and Neji's faces marked with disdain and for some reason...it bothered me a lot.

"Well...they were just doing some important tasks for the routine," I lied. "It's extremely crucial but...I'm not doing anything so..."

Hiashi was literally staring me down.

It was rather nerve wrecking. I was getting timid now watching him glare at me for a minute straight.

His eyes jumped from Neji to me, then back to Neji and to me again.

"Fine," he concluded. "Arrive in your best attire and you shall serve."

Oh God. I _**really **_wish I hadn't done that.

"But," Before Hiashi left he turned to look at me. "If you mess up it is _**unforgivable**_."

He then left.

And before I knew it, Neji was at me.

"What the hell is your problem? Do you know what you just did?" He demanded.

"What?" I asked. "What the _**hell **_did I just do?" I was pissed at Neji for not thanking me but-

"If they take a liking to you, they'll never let you leave!" Neji hissed through gritted teeth.

I scoffed. "Okay, one, that's kidnapping. Two, since you hate me so much, why would they like me? And three, even if they did like me, you'd be happy to get me out of you hair...right? ISN'T THAT RIGHT?" I screeched at the top of my lungs. "You couldn't give two fucks!"

Neji narrowed his eyes.

"You're right." he answered. "I don't. Do whatever the hell you want!"

Okay. I **_officially _**hate his guts.

"Fine!" I cried. "Maybe I will,"

Oh God. What did I get myself into?

I was forever an idiot.

**A/N MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA x 5 How about that? *does some more dancing* A cliff hanger with Keiko and the party and Neji being an ass (as always). That was so fun to write I might have to update again later today since I have nothing better to do than dance. OFFICIAL TRY OUTS TOMORROW! Anyways, I'd much rather be writing than practicing... So moving on, you guys like? Dislike? My lovelies you must tell me! Could you find the centimeter of fluff. I think you need a microscope...perhaps it's not even fluff; I haven't decided. But you guys might not have noticed. BWAHAHA (hehe reminds me of Bleach) So yeah...dance...cliff hangers...what's new? Thanks for reading and please please please review ~! **

**PS: Because I love you all so much ^_^  
**


	7. Gee, Thanks!

~G r a v i t y~

NejiTen FanFic

Chapter 6: Gee, thanks!

What to wear, what to wear, what to wear!

I couldn't decide as I fumbled through my closet, looking at all of the dresses. There was no way to possibly know what you were supposed to wear at a Hyuuga Birthday Party. Haha. I laughed at the the thought. The prestigious Hyuuga clan having a birthday party.

Now I collapsed on the floor, gasping for air, giggling my ass off.

**Hey get serious about this!**

_Why? You're not serious most of the time..._

**SO! This is important; you must build a relationship with his family.**

_...Why?_

**Just in case...you...possibly...go out?**

_..._

**...**

_I knew it. You had some dirty intention behind your serious mask._

**Hey! And inner's gotta do what an inner's gotta do!**

_Don't you mean a **perverted **inner?_

**Honey, all inners are like this.**

I snorted.

_Even Neji's?  
_

**Yeah, I'm pretty sure.**

_I **highly **doubt that. He's such a bastard it isn't even funny._

**But didn't he get mad that you were risking-**

_The only reason he was mad was probably because I made some form of interaction with him. That's all._

**Some form of ... interaction?**

_Yeah. Like going to his HOUS- how do I get there anyways?  
_

**Ha. You're an idiot.**

_Gee. Thanks._

**You're welcome.**

_...That;s not helping!_

**Well what do you want _me _to do?**

_I don''t know...go inside Neji's inner?  
_

**Already tried.**

_Aww dammi- WHOA WAIT WHAT?_

**I already tried, but he rejected me from coming inside.**

_Well THAT explains some of the times he was randomly mad at me!_

**Oh please. Neji barely even noticed.**

I twitched. Stupid inner.

_Alright go away._

**Fine. Pick out a cool dress.**

_Yeah._

I ran my fingers along the dresses until they collided with silk. I pulled the dress out. It was a deep, navy blue that stopped below the knees, a vee neck the wasn't very low, and thin straps.

Sighing I moaned, "Well, this will just have to do..."

* * *

**Do you even know where the hell you're going?**

_Nope!_

**Well you better find it or-**

"Dammit Tenten," A cold voice muttered. "There you are,"

I turned around to face the ice king himself.

"What?" I snapped, suddenly realizing that he had been looking for me. "I mean what...are you doing here?"

"What the hell do you think I'm doing here?" he hissed, lowly.

I chuckled nervously. We were standing in the dark, under a broken street lamp.

"Um...I need directions," I stated shyly.

Neji furrowed his eye brows.

"This is a bad idea. They shouldn't have let you come," he informed me, obviously frustrated.

I thought about it. Clicking my tongue I answered, "Good point. Hiashi even said the maids couldn't-"

"Hiashi-sama," Neji corrected me. "You will refer to him as Hiashi-_**sama**_."

I sighed.

"You really hate him, don't you?" I asked.

"That's none of your business," he hastily replied.

My God. Neji, it was so evident.

"So?" I retaliated. "Does it matter? Nobody these days, mind their own businesses,"

Neji narrowed his eyes.

"You should learn some respect-"

"Oh get over it," I butted in. "Like I said, no one really knows respect. This is Japan. You should see America. That's where I grew up and it's a _**hell **_of a lot different there!"

But before Neji responded, I cut him off.

"Everyone there is a rebel. I grew up in a place where kids secretly throw stuff around the classroom and at the teacher when the "Sensei" is not looking." I ranted. "But I know what respect is because I get hit by my parents for not showing it to them. Ever since we moved to Japan that is. That's when they started drinking though. That's when they turned insane. So you're asking me to respect you...does that mean you're drunk? Or just plain mean because at the beginning I did respect you, but you were nothing but cruel! So don't ask me to respect you until you respect me! Got it?"

I panted for breath after my speech.

Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." he answered. "But the difference between you and me is you're amateur and I'm pro. That's also the difference between a teacher and a pupil. The student _**always **_respects the teacher,"

My jaw dropped. Was he **_seriously _**saying this?

Before I could reply he said, "Hurry up or I'll leave you behind."

I scoffed. No he wouldn't. but gingerly I followed, occasionally making sure he wasn't too far ahead. I know. I'm stubborn because I refused to walk within five feet of him.

* * *

After ten minutes of awkward walking, we arrived at the GIGANTIC Hyuuga compound.

"You live _**here**_?" I demanded.

"Hn,"

Ty-pi-cal Neji answer.

"Seriously?"

"Hurry up," He remarked coldly.

Okay. Neji. I was seriously ready to smack him. Like _**seriously **_ready.

I was about to knock on the door but Neji pushed past me and shoved it open. I expected it to be quiet and serene but it was really loud and boisterous. The Hyuuga's really did like their birthday parties.

Before I could think about the amazingness of the decor in the house, Neji yanked me into the dining room which by the way was bigger than three of my rooms put together.

"Ah!" Hiashi announced. "Here is our server!"

I bowed, sheepishly, out of the corner of my eye seeing Neji's disgusted face which, surprisingly, wasn't directed at me but at Hiashi.

Around a huge table were twenty Hyuuga's all grinning madly. Their attention was now not at me but at one man grinning madly.

"A-Ano..." I stuttered. "I shall be back in a minute to take your drink orders."

I could Neji's stare from behind me almost direction me where to go. Once we were out of the dining room he whispered, "Left,"

That's how we ended up in the kitchen.

"Having you even served before?" Neji questioned, while I searched around for a pen and paper.

I sighed.

"Because my parents were out of work, I took a waitress job at a local restaurant here in Konoha." I told him. "So yes,"

Neji didn't reply.

Hmph. That's right. Don't even respond.

Neji followed me once more out into the dining room.

"Who's birthday is it?" I asked the crowd.

The man who was grinning raised his hand.

"Yukito-san?" I assumed.

He nodded.

"That's right, ma'am," He answered.

"What would you like to drink, Yukito-san?" I asked him, smiling sweetly.

"Saki please," he remarked.

I could here Neji make a grunt of disapproval. Wow. He's not happy about _**that**_.

Still, I went around the table gathering everyone's orders.

_Drink Orders:_

_1: Sake_

_2: Sake_

_3: Diet Soft drink_

_4: Sake_

_5: Sake_

_6: Regular Soft Drink_

_7: Wine_

_8: Wine_

_9: Sake_

_10: Diet Soft Drink_

_11: Sake_

_12: Sake_

_13: Sake_

_14: Wine_

_15: Regular Soft Drink_

_16: Milk WTF?_

_17: Wine_

_18: Sake_

_19: Sake_

_20: Sake_

When I was finished, I turned to Neji.

"What would you like, Neji-san?" I asked, straining to keep a smiling face.

Neji scowled, pulling me away.

"Water," He muttered.

Back in the kitchen again, I ignored Neji, helping out the maids cook the meal, which was multiple cuts of Filet Mignon...wow. Rich much?

Once I had all the drink orders ready on the table, I brought five out at a time, giving them to each person individually.

I had to run into the kitchen and back again frequently for refills.

Panting, I leaned against the counter and Neji approached me.

"One of the reasons," he said. "that this was a bad idea was because you are probably going to be doing this until one in the morning."

Oh great. Thanks for telling me that before. I would've been more prepared.

"Awesome," I mumbled, my eyelids fluttering. It was only ten o clock, but I was worked to the bone-

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

That was the timer for the grill and minutes later, maids brought into the kitchen huge, steaming plates of steak.

While Neji and I brought them out to the table, the maids also prepared the mash potatoes (**a/n ick!**) salad, and other necessities for the meal.

"Thanks sweetheart," Yukito said when I handed him a plate full of steak.

Jesus Christ. I never should've given them the goddamn sake.

After everyone had their steak, Neji and I ran back into the kitchen, bringing bowls of the other food.

We placed them on the table, then grabbed one of them, going around and individually serving everyone.

What a pain!

"Refill, darling!" Someone called.

I spun around on my heal, and dove back into the kitchen, grabbing the fifth bottle of sake, and bringing it out.

My eyelids were literally fighting to stay open. If it hadn't been for stupid training today I might've been able to stay up all night but now I was just so tired.

When I was back in the kitchen, I looked at the clock. 11:30.

_Stay awake! Stay awake! OI INNER!_

**WHAT?**

_Make sure I don't fall asleep okay?_

**Fine, fine.**

"Tenten!" Neji snapped.

I sat upright. I hadn't been sleeping but my eyes were starting to close.

"I'm really sorry Neji," I said softly. "I'm so tired."

Neji grabbed my arm and muttered in my ear, "Go and serve. Trust me. You _**don't **_want to fall asleep here!"

And so I went back and served.

* * *

It was now midnight.

"One more refill, Hun,"

Once I was in the kitchen, I nearly collapsed.

"Neji," I moaned. "I'm too tired. My body won't do it."

"One more hour," Neji remarked. "Then you can go,"

"But-"

"Get in there!" he ordered. "This is for your own good."

And so I went and served once more.

* * *

One o clock sharp.

I literally fell in the kitchen, expecting impact, but nothing came.

I was so tired I didn't even notice around my waist.

"Idiot," he muttered.

Neji.

"You're such an idiot," he whispered.

"TENTEN!" a voice called from the dining room.

Neji sighed.

"It's a damn good thing that they're too drunk to notice you're leaving,"

He didn't carry me out the door.

That bastard dragged me.

"Where are you taking me?" I moaned.

"To your house," he replied, coldly.

"You're dragging me there?" I asked, really hoping that wasn't the case.

"No idiot," Neji answered. "I driving you,"

"You're only fifteen..."

"I _**have **_a permit."

"But there's no adult..."

"Just be happy I'm driving you home, Tenten," Neji grumbled, literally throwing me in the backseat.

Drowsily I called from the back, "What? I'm not cool enough to ride in the front?"

"Be quiet."

And so I did ... all the way back to my house.

When Neji left me, I was expecting some sort of thanks for helping him but instead I got:

"Don't be such an idiot next time."

Gee. Thanks.

**A/N: BAM! Another chapter! MWAHAHA Neji is still kind of a bastard. But anyways...TODAY IS THE DAY! THE FINAL DAY OF AUDITIONS! I was practicing all morning until I suddenly couldn't get my simple double pirouette turn and that's pretty basic! So I kinda freaked out but decided to calm down, eat something, and write a chapter and now that I'm talking about this I'm getting butterflies in my stomach and OH MY GOD I'M NERVOUS AND THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE STORY! GAH! But yeah I leave in an hour and a half so right now I'm gonna go practice and hope that I can get my turns perfectly this time. WISH ME LUCK! YOSH! I'M GONNA OWN THE TRY OUTS! GAI AND LEE STYLE! *Cough cough* I love your readers so please review~!**


	8. Cat Scan

~G r a v i t y~

NejiTen FanFic

Chapter 7: Cat Scan

"I refuse," I hissed.

The words escaped my mouth with a cold bitterness...almost enough to match Neji's level ice, but not quite.

"You _**have **_to," Tsunade growled. "There's no escaping it,"

I crossed my arms stubbornly.

"Nope,"

Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"You're being immature," she told me, sighing.

"Good," I remarked. "Because I'm _**not **_doing it."

"Try it!" Tsunade ordered.

I leaned against the side of the dome.

"N.O." I spelled it out. "No way in hell,"

Tsunade face palmed her forehead, followed by the rubbing of her temples.

"You're acting like a two year old," she informed me.

"Tch." I replied. "Sure,"

Tsunade drew a breath.

"So you're going to where _**those **_sweats?" she asked skeptically.

"Yep," I answered in a serious tone, nodding sharply.

"No," Tsunade protested. "Not gonna work,"

I sniffled. There was really no way to get out of this.

**Geez just where it!**

_NO! Look at it!_

**...I don't really have eyes.**

_Oh you know what it looks like. Look through the images through my brain or something. I **know **you can see._

**Huh. Genius work. OF COURSE I CAN SEE DUMBASS!**

_Yeah. So look at it-_

**I CAN'T LOOK!**

_Goddammit you inner just _**_observe _**_how you observe._

**Well...it's kinda of slutty-**

_Kind of?_

**Yeah but it's perfect for you and Neji!**

_...You did not just say that._

**Hey, it might pull you two together.**

_You and your perverted mind-_

**Don't complain because this time you actually _asked _for my opinion!**

_I didn't want something perverted! I __told you to look at the dress._

**And I did.**

_Technically I didn't ask for your commen-_

**You were implying it.**

_So what if I di-_

"Tenten dammit! Are you listening to me?" Tsunade demanded.

"Huh?" I said dumbfounded. "No,"

She thrust the _**costume **_in my hands.

"Well then. Try it on!" She instructed.

"Why?" I whined, walking towards the bathroom.

"BECAUSE YOU WEREN'T LISTENING TO ME!" Tsunade called after me.

"Yaddiyadiya!" I mumbled. "Not listening. I was having a war with myself."

**Tch. And losing.**

_Oh shut up._

_

* * *

_Oh God no. Kami-sama help!

What I was wearing was a tight, strapless leotard...thing. It was REALLY tight. Oh what are those things called that girls wore under their dresses, around their chest and stomach, back in the 1700's? Well that's what it was except it was shaped like a leotard. Under it and covering my legs were fishnet tights. There were also black, silk gloves that went to my elbow. The leotard...thing, was covered in sequence. I didn't tie up the back because I couldn't reach.

And to top it off (haha) was a top hat. That wasn't going to fall off at _**all**_.

"Tsunade," I growled. "What the hell is _**this **_?" I cried.

Tsunade smirked.

"Your costume," She replied.

"Well the top hat is going to come off," I rationalized.

Tsunade laughed. "Don't worry," she said. "We'll make sure it _**doesn't **_fall off."

I grumbled.

"Do the back please,"

Tsunade clapped her hands excitedly.

Wait. She _**must've **_ordered my exact size meaning...she assumed I was going to where it no matter what.

Tsunade. STUBBORN WOMAN.

"What are the other girls wearing?" I inquired.

"The same thing except some are red not black," Tsunade replied.

"Oh," I replied. "What about the guys?'

Tsunade smirked once more.

"What?" I asked.

"Black dress paints, and a top hat," She replied.

"Cool," I answered boredly. "What's their shirt?"

Tsunade didn't answer.

"Oh _**come **_on." I grumbled. "Are you trying to tell me that they don't where a shirt,"

Tsunade was nodding repeatedly, grinning madly.

Oh God.

"Tenten-chan! There you are!" I turned and faced an extremely hot, shirtless Naruto.

Kami save me!

"H-Hi," I answered. Oh no not that. Anything but-

"Sup," Sasuke walked in...

Followed by Kiba, Shino, Chouji (who was actually wearing a silk white shirt no offense but...thank God), Shikamaru, Lee...and the one and only Hyuuga Neji.

This...oh God was all I could say.

That's when the girls walked in.

Sakura's and Ino's costumes were red, while Hinata's matched mine, being black.

All twelve of us matched with our legit top hats (that of course includes the boys).

"Aw, my lovely circus pupils," Tsunade commented, memorably.

I rolled my eyes.

"I look like a slut," I mumbled.

**BWAHAHAHA!**

_Oh no._

**Neji...is...shirtless.**

_So._

**And you're wearing...that!**

_And...?_

**WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?**

_Nothing. I'm just worried._

**Oh I'm excited.**

_Why?  
_

**Just think about when he places his icy hands against your bare skin, it'll-**

_Okay! Did not need to hear that!_

**Oh my gosh! I'm getting more excited!**

_That can sound really wrong you know._

**What?**

_...Excited._

**Oh you pervert!**

_You're calling **me **a pervert...?_

**Please. You think _I'm _a perv?**

_Yeah. You answered your own question._

**That doesn't even make sense in this context-**

_DOESN'T MATTER! I'm just worried okay!_

**Why?**

_Neji will probably tell me that I look fat or ugly or-_

**You're worried about that? Trust me, Hun. You're _not _fat or ugly.  
**

_I'm trusting you on that...Why do I always talk to myself?  
_

**SO YOU FINALLY ADMIT THAT I AM YOU!**

_You're embarrassing me._

**...In front of who?**

_Oh yeah. Good point. But still! What if Neji makes fun of my body?_

**He's won't...he'll just make fun of your lack of skill.**

_Oh great. Thanks. But I-_

**Just calm down. Think through this like an adult.**

_Right...adult._

I glanced over at Neji. We hadn't spoken since that night before. Was he mad at me? Or worse yet...was he still mad at me? He seemed pretty angry at the idea of me coming with him to the party. Or maybe it was the fact that I offered to go instead of him. OR it was that fact that someone had actually done something nice for him and he didn't know how to respond. I highly doubted it but yet again it could be like what happened in Fruits Basket (C) Kyo was always pissed at Tohru but he really did like her a lot- No. That's not possible. Even Kyo didn't treat Tohru like Neji treated me. Hyuuga acted as if I was a disease that he didn't want to catch. It was ridiculous.

His arms were crossed over his bare chest...his eyes unfathomable, and his face stern.

Yep. There was no way he liked me as an acquaintance, let alone a friend. It was as if his heart was made of stone! STONE! He never felt a thing...except of course the other day when his arms were soar form holding me in the air so long. However I at _**least **_assumed that the bastard was human...barely. Missing a vital organ (the heart) doesn't even really qualify him as an organism. THAT'S RIGHT NEJI! YOU'RE A NON-LIVING ENTITY!

Why couldn't I have had a partner like Naruto or Kiba or even Shino. I know that bug freak even feels! I saw him blush when Hinata bumped into him the other day! Too bad for him though that she and Naruto liked each other. *Cough* obvious.

"Alright!" Tsunade declared. "Time for a little skill demonstration."

* * *

We sat in the first row of bleachers that went all the way around the dome while Tsunade stood in front of us.

"Now," she said. "We're going to demonstrate each of our skills, ne?"

She was smiling, and winked at me.

"Kiba!"

For five minutes straight, I watched Kiba order his dog through an impossible obstacle course with just words and hand signs. Like literally. It was flawless.

When Kiba bowed we all clapped and that's when I wondered what _**I **_was going to do...

"Next is Sasuke!" Tsunade said, her grin widening.

And my jaw dropped pretty much to the ground.

HOLY FUCK!

Sasuke was breathing fire! The chicken ass haired boy blew on one of the juggling sticks and lit one end on fire. He also demonstrated many many other tricks involving ... doing the impossible.

"Naruto!" Tsunade called. "Get over here you ass!"

"Coming, coming!" Naruto called.

He jumped over the edge of the bleachers excitedly.

"Alright guys! Ready for this?" He cried loudly.

"Seen it a million times," Sakura muttered, crossing her arms.

I looked back and Naruto and was not staring at one but...like fifty! HOLY SHIT!

So he went around on the trapeze with his million Naruto's doing tricks and hanging onto each other, creating a chain until...they all ran into a wall and all of them disappeared except one. Naruto landed on the mat with a forceful thud.

"Ow," he moaned. "Maybe I overdid it."

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Shino's turn,"

Shino silently got up and went towards the center of the dome.

Before I knew it, surrounding him were millions of beetles. He gave some hand signs to the beetles and they immediately started to form letters.

_Tsunade's Costumes Suck!_

I laughed loudly but was silenced by Tsunade.

Was it just me or was I going insane? This seemed literally impossible.

"Haha," she commented sarcastically. "Sit down,"

"Chouji! Come boy!"

Chouji shuffled out into the center of the ring.

"Show your stuff,"

I waited and waited and finally saw what was happening and then BAM!

Chouji infalted. Literally.

He was as big as a balloon, floating to the ceiling.

"YOU'RE LUCKY THOSE CLOTHES STRETCH!" Tsunade cried up to him.

Okay. I'm going crazy. I'm dreaming. I've _**seriously **_lost my sanity.

"Shikamaru, lazy ass, you're up!" Tsunade yelled.

Shikamaru moaned.

"You know I need someone else," he complained.

"Fine," Tsunade said. "Naruto get over here!"

"Why me?" He whined.

"Because you're annoying!" Sakura remarked for Tsunade.

"Exactly."

Naruto reluctantly followed Shikamaru away from the bleachers.

I looked at Shikamaru closely and saw his hands come together. What the heck was he doing?

Then he started to _**jump**_ around. Yeah. Shikamaru...jumping. Must've taken a lot of energy.

That's when I realized Naruto was jumping too. The same exact way Shikamaru was jumping too.

"What?" I whispered.

"Look closer," Ino answered.

And so I did. That's when I noticed that Naruto's shadow was connected with Shikamaru's.

"Shadow possession," I corrected.

Ino nodded.

"Exactly. Shikamaru's specialty." She confirmed.

"Enough!" Tsunade said. "Sakura and Ino!"

"Hehe," Sakura giggled, Ino coming with her.

"What do you want us to do?" They asked.

Tsunade smirked. "What's more exciting,"

Another laugh.

"Okay,"

More exciting? What did she mean by that? Before she only mentioned the two being gymnasts.

Sakura grinned taking out a pocket knife. Okay. What the hell was she doing? Only **_I _**should be handling the knives.

She and Ino looked at each other, sharing the smirks.

And Sakura gave herself a deep gash on the arm. WAIT WHAT? Sakura was EMO?

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" I cried.

She was absolutely insane.

Sakura grinned, handing the knife to Ino, who gave herself a cut on the leg. They then turned to each other and placed their hands on each others wounds. Faintly I could see a green light that lasted ten seconds. And before I knew it, the gashes were gone.

Healing. THEY SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME!

"Lee," Tsunade continued. "You next,"

Lee was _**fast**_. He was running around the dome but all I saw was a blur...and a hole in the ground from where he dropped his "Weights" that were secretly kept under his orange leg warms. Dang. he could definitely beat _**my **_time on the mile.

"Hinata," Tsunade said. "Get out there and do your thing!" She then disappeared, going off somewhere else.

Hinata fumbled through her pockets...looking for something obviously. Earmuffs? That was what she pulled out and a ... blind fold?

When Tsunade returned I realized that there was a giant, metal pendulum, swinging back and forth in the center of the ring.

Hinata was standing right next to it, blindfolded and "ear muffed". No way. No fucking way. She couldn't hear any sounds or ... see? She was facing backwards and-

HOLY SHIT!

The girl was walking backwards, getting dangerously closer to the swinging pendulum. And somehow, at the right time, she passed right through, then she did it again, and again. Now way. She had like...x-ray/360 degree vision!

"Lastly!" said Tsunade. "I want Tenten and Neji to go together."

"WHAT?" I demanded.

"It'll go faster so just get out there!" Tsunade ordered.

And so I did.

"Now, Tenten, you see all these weapons in front of you?" Tsunade questioned.

I looked in front of me, already knowing that there were probably twenty Japanese knives.

"Yes," I remarked.

"I want you to throw them at him from _**every **_angle." Tsunade continued.

Okay, I hated Neji but no one deserved weapons being thrown at the from every angle with _**my **_aim.

"I don't really think-" I was cut off by Tsunade.

"Just do it," she interjected.

"Alright,"

Yeah. Maybe I gave in too quickly.

I picked up multiple weapons. In order to throw them at every angle I need to throw two at the wooden beams in front of me to my left and right so I would be able to hit those weapons with a kunai. It would bounce off and give me the angle I needed.

"Ready Neji?"

"Shut up,"

Okay. Okay.

Then I did it.

All twenty knives were thrown in less than five seconds and Neji dodged them all except something was wrong with the last one. Nineteen of the knives he had dodged swiftly and at ease but with the last one it seemed like a desperate move.

Was he...possibly not expecting it?

WAIT! How did he dodge everything else.

Tsunade clicked her tongue.

"_**Also **_360 degrees of vision. Neji and Hinata _**are **_cousins,"

Well that explains everything.

"Great," I sighed. "But Tsunade?"

"Hm?"

"HOW THE FUCK DID ALL OF THAT HAPPEN?"

* * *

"Chakra," Tsunade explained. "The flow of energy in ones body."

"Alright," I answered. "What does that have to do with this?"

"Also kekkei genkai," Tsunade went on.

"What's that?" I asked.

"A bloodline limit, I guess," Tsunade explained. "It's a technique that's passed through traits,"

"Such as the Hyuuga eyes," I suggested.

"Yes,"

"Knowing chakra and/or having some kekkei genkai can lead to great things," Tsunade stated. "Sasuke's Fire Jutsu is something that only _**he **_can do (or his family) because he is an Uchiha, the same goes for Kiba's telepathy with Akamaru and Shino's bugs. Now Naruto, uses Shadow Clones. No one knows why but he's been the only one to be able to do it in years. It's a simple technique that everyone with chakra control should be able to use,"

"What about me?" I wondered. "Do I use chakra?"

Tsunade laughed. "Of course, how do you think your aim is so accurate?"

I shrugged. "I didn't even know,"

Tsunade nodded. "You focus all your chakra to your fingertips before you shoot. Or you create chakra strings but I'm not sure if your that good yet."

"How come most people can't do this amazing stuff?" I inquired. "It'd be all over TV,"

Tsunade sighed. "Chakra control is underrated and forgotten. That's why my circus is special."

I nodded. "Typical humans, to get bored with things...or forget them,"

Tsunade agreed.

Well. I suppose that made sense...the chakra thing.

Now I just think I need to get a cat scan.

**A/N YOSH! Another chapter! Add this to the previous one and that adds up to 6,000 words today...YAY FOR ME! XD Jk. I know I'm excited. I just got back from tryouts and I didn't MESS UP! WHOOP WHOOP! I'm really psyched! I hope I make it! That's why I decided to make another chapter. I know some of the description towards the end is sloppy but I'm a little tired from waking up early and dancing, writing a chapter, then dancing, and now writing another chapter. I've barely eaten anything today. And if you've read Dance Partners you know my love for FOOD! God I'll be obese someday. Anywhoo...not really much NejiTen fluff (like there was any before this lol) but now you know costumes and techniques and what other way to explain the amazing impossibleness of the Naruto world than chakra? EMO SAKURA AND INO! Jk. They're not emo...just brave. I could never intentionally cut myself, even knowing I'd be able to heal the wound right after. HOLY CRAP! Long authors note. Are any of you even reading this far? Anyways, audition results come August 10th (Izzy's b-day XD) and I love you all for reading, so please review my loves~!  
**


	9. Theme

~G r a v i t y~

NejiTen FanFic

Chapter 8: Theme

I took a swig of water and glanced at Tsunade. The blonde was sitting on the bleachers, her chin resting on her fist. She seemed to be in deep thought. Her forehead was layered in tight wrinkles, her eyebrow was twitching, and her entire complex of her face looked...annoyed. There was no other way to put it.

"What's wrong with Tsunade?" I asked Neji.

"Don't worry about her. Focus on your training, idiot," Neji remarked, coolly, not even looking at me.

I rolled my eyes, used to his sharp tongue. It didn't really scare me that much because I knew the others would stand up for me if all else failed. Neji really wouldn't hurt me on purpose. I knew that much. He probably knew that it would be considered _**abuse**_,which would be too troublesome for his career.

"I'm going to see what's going," I announced.

Neji, that bastard, grabbed my arm.

"If you ever want to catch up," He advised. "Then you should train as much as possible. Don't be so stupid,"

I sighed. Neji. Neji. Neji. Did he _**really **_think that was going to stop me? Tch. No. It would only encourage me _**not **_to train with him.

"Sure," I responded, breaking free of his grip and walking over to Tsunade. "Just watch me,"

"Tsunade-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Tsunade cried, rubbing her temples.

Jesus Christ. She was _**not **_happy.

"What are you doing?" I questioned, ignoring her random outburst, which was something that I was _**also **_used to.

"Coming up with another theme..." Tsunade trailed off, getting into more deep thought.

"I thought we had one alre- Hey what was it anyways?" I wondered aloud, placing my hands on my hips and looking up at her.

Tsunade opened her eyes and looked down.

"Well I have the final theme," She informed me. "It's called Take It Off,"

I sweat dropped. That sounded really wrong.

"The song by Ke$ha," Tsunade told me. "That's our ending performance."

I cocked my head to the side. What did she mean by that?

"We dance to a song?" I asked.

Tsunade nodded, her eyes closed again.

"We dance to three songs...and the rest is instrumental music...all picked by yours truly," Tsunade answered.

"Okay," I said. "So you're having trouble coming up with the other two songs?"

Tsunade shook her head.

"I have two of the songs," She replied. "I just need the last one,"

"What's the other song that you chose?" I questioned.

"Toxic,"

I sweat dropped.

"By Britney Spears?"

"How'd you guess?" Tsunade wondered, puzzled.

I sighed. "Don't forget I used to live in the U.S."

"Oh yeah,"

"So what's the problem then?" I asked. "Can't find a slutty enough song?"

"Wrong," Tsunade said. "I can't think of a good circus song. Something that would go with the costumes a bit and- HOLY SHIT!"

"What?" I demanded. "Did you think of something?"

"Yes!" Tsunade exclaimed. "We need to change the red costumes to gold costumes!"

"Why...?" I inquired.

Tsunade smirked.

"Because I've decided to use the song Black & Gold (1) !" She remarked. "Perfect,"

I sighed. It did work out well. I hadn't heard the song but the title gave it away.

* * *

That night I was on my laptop, searching for the songs. I didn't bother searching for Toxic...heard it a million times, back in sweet old America.

First was Black & Gold.

I looked it up on YouTube. And holy shit! It was an amazing song.

**(A/N Song link: .com/watch?v=eHuebHTD-lY LISTEN NOW!)**

The next song was Take It Off. God that sounds so wrong. It had no official video so I clicked on one of them with lyrics. And my mouth dropped. It was _**perfect**_.

**(A/N Song Link: .com/watch?v=waZOciF1wx8 LISTEN NOW! Or I kill you!)**

_"There's a place down town,_  
_where the freaks all come around,_  
_It's a hole in the wall,_  
_It's a dirty free for all,_  
_And they-_

_..._

_When the dark, of the night,_  
_Comes around, that's the time,_  
_That the animal, comes alive,_  
_looking for something wild,_

_And now we looking like pimps,_  
_In my gold Trans-Am,_  
_Got a water bottle full of whiskey_  
_In my handbag._  
_Got my drunk text on_  
_I'll regret it in the mornin'_  
_But tonight_  
_I don't give a_  
_I don't give a_  
_I don't give a_

_There's a place downtown,_  
_Where the freaks all come around._  
_It's a hole in the wall._  
_It's a dirty free for all._

_And they,_  
_Turn me on,_  
_When they,_  
_Take it off,_  
_When they,_  
_Take it off,_  
_Everybody take it off!_

_There's a place I know,_  
_If you're looking for a show,_  
_Where they go hardcore,_  
_And there's litter on the floor,_

_And they,_  
_Turn me on,_  
_When they,_  
_Take it off,_  
_When they,_  
_Take it off,_  
_Everybody take it off!_

_Lose your mind._  
_Lose it now._  
_Lose your clothes_  
_In the crowd._  
_We're delirious._  
_Tear it down_  
_'Til the sun comes back around._

_N-now we're getting so smashed._  
_Knocking over trash cans._  
_Everybody breakin' bottles_  
_It's a filthy hot mess._  
_Gonna get faded_  
_I'm not the designated_  
_Driver so_  
_I don't give a_  
_I don't give a_  
_I don't give a_

_There's a place downtown,_  
_Where the freaks all come around._  
_It's a hole in the wall._  
_It's a dirty free for all._

_And they,_  
_Turn me on,_  
_When they,_  
_Take it off,_  
_When they,_  
_Take it off,_  
_Everybody take it off!_

_There's a place I know,_  
_If you're looking for a show,_  
_Where they go hardcore,_  
_And there's litter on the floor,_

_And they,_  
_Turn me on,_  
_When they,_  
_Take it off,_  
_When they,_  
_Take it off,_  
_Everybody take it off!_

_Oh, oh, oh!_

_EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!_

_Oh, Oh, Oh!_

_EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!_

_Right now! TAKE IT OFF!_  
_Right now! TAKE IT OFF!_  
_Right now! TAKE IT OFF!_

_Oooh._

_Right now! TAKE IT OFF!_  
_Right now! TAKE IT OFF!_

_EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!_

_There's a place downtown,_  
_Where the freaks all come around._  
_It's a hole in the wall._  
_It's a dirty free for all._

_And they turn me on._  
_When they Take It Off._  
_When they Take It Off._  
_Everybody Take It Off._

_There's a place I know_  
_If you're looking for a show._  
_Where they go hardcore_  
_And there's glitter on the floor._

_And they turn me on._  
_When they Take It Off._  
_When they Take It Off._  
_Everybody Take It Off."_

Holy shit. It was _**perfect **_for a circus. It just sounded so...dirty and. My God it just worked. It would be amazing for the ending finale.

Sighing.

_I should buy an iPod so I can listen to music more._

**YOU SHOULD!**

_Yeah. _

**But then again I can sing to you...**

_..._

******"YOUR TOXIC COMES SLIPPING UNDER-"  
**

_Okay. You're terrible._

**That means you're terrible too, you know!**

_I'm not the one singing right now, am I?_

**Oh psh. You _love _my singing.**

_I thought you said it was my singing too._

**So you _do _admit that you're bad at singing.**

I sweat dropped.

_That's not what I meant._

**Oh sure. So do you like the songs.**

_I actually do. You'd think that she'd do something cliche _**.**

**I know right.**

_Well. The theme is **definitely **interesting._

**A/N Sorry I had to cut this chapter short guys! I'm going to have a sleepover so I decided to quickly update. I'm going to help my friends get rid of a virus on her computer. Please review! Cha~!**

**(1) I may possibly have an obsession with this song...  
**


	10. According To You

~G r a v i t y~

NejiTen FanFic

Chapter 10: According To You

"Tenten! Hurry up!" Neji ordered.

I turned around, sighing. Neji was waiting by the trapeze, being pestered by Naruto and Lee about something that slipped my mind.

"Neji," I remarked, walking over. "You're being extra cold today. Something bothering you?"

Neji's eyes narrowed as he turned his attention away from Naruto and to me.

"It's none of your business," He hissed, angrily.

I faced the other direction and shrugged at no one in particular. It was always worth a shot.

"Yeah but if you plan on being _**merciless**_, I want no part in your training." I informed him, stubbornly crossing my arms.

"TENTEN YOU MUST-" Lee was cut off by Neji.

"You must learn some _**discipline**_." He put in.

I raised an eyebrow. Stupid Neji. I was immune to his icy remarks by now.

"Oh really?" I challenged. "Well then. If you keep talking to me like that then you're going to have an _**amateur **_at the circus because I won't learn from you!"

I smirked. Neji was such a cynical bastard.

"You're immature," Neji grumbled, storming passed me.

I stuck out my tongue at him.

"You're impossible," I counterattacked. "And a jerk!" I added loudly so he could hear as he left the dome.

Naruto and Lee were gaping.

"Care to teach me?" I questioned, turning towards them.

"Ah, sure Tenten-chan," Naruto smiled.

"I WILL DO MY BEST TO TRAIN YOU! AS HARD AS POSSIBLE!" Lee cried. "WITH POSITIVE METHODS AND ENCOURAGEMENT!"

I sighed. Why couldn't Neji be a bit more like these two.

"Thanks," I grinned. "I'll...try...hard...too." It was hard to match Lee's enthusiasm.

* * *

Of course we didn't do the trapeze. Neji was just the _**master **_at that. Note my sarcasm. He may be good at the trapeze but he _**sucked **_at being a teacher. Naruto-kun and Lee-kun were great. Like seriously. They were nice, encouraging, and most of all, they didn't lash out at me for making mistakes. With them, I worked on my juggling.

After I worked with them, they handed me over to Sakura and Ino, who both taught me how to do a backhand spring. It took me a million tries but I finally got it. They yelled a lot but the difference between them and Neji is they were girls and were becoming my good friends. Typically, with me, when I become good friends with someone, we scream and throw shit at each other, but will put our lives on the line to save each others asses (1).

Kiba perfected my senses. He taught me how to rely on my nose and ears, not only on my sight. Of course I had already been quite good at this, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to perfect it. Kiba instructed me correctly though. Before I was just assuming random things when relying on my ears and nose. Kiba taught me the right way...and the result was pretty sweet. I could now through my weapons at a moving target, blinded folded. Of course it was a scented target board but cut me some slack. I hit bulls eye with my eyes closed.

"Well," concluded Tsunade. "You did good today without Neji. I just wonder where the hell that bastard went."

I shrugged.

"He was pissed about something." I said.

"Something that _**you **_didn't do?" Tsunade asked skeptically.

I nodded.

"Hard to believe right?" I answered. "But yes he was pissed about something before this,"

Tsunade closed her eyes.

"I'm never going to understand that child." She mumbled, mostly to herself.

She had a point. Even _**I **_wouldn't be able to tell, in my youth. And yes, the only reason I'm saying that is because it is _**so **_fun to tease Tsunade about being old.

"Whatever," Tsunade waved her hand in dismissal. "You're free to go,"

I sighed.

"See you later then!"

Walking out, I was in deep thought. Neji...showing emotion. Normally the only emotion he showed was annoyance but this time he actually seemed _**angry**_. Almost hatred. That was the type of aura coming off of him. Of course it wasn't directed towards me because I would've been able to tell and kicked his ass...or at least attempted to. There was something _**else **_that pissed him off though. Something other than me, which I found hard to believe because I was the only person he actually yelled at. Oh. But except his father who- Could it have been his father?

I rounded the corner onto the next street. Darkness was now falling over the sky.

No. That was really only a one time thing. I would be mad over that probably, but not hate my parents for it. So what could it have been then that made Neji so mad? He wasn't really taking it out on me because he always shouts at me but there was _**seriously **_something wrong with him today. But what could it have been...?

"GOD DAMMIT!" I heard a voice cry from behind me.

"What the hell?" I whipped my heard around.

Heh. The devil himself. How did I miss it?

"Oi Neji!" I called, strolling over the the fuming Hyuuga who had just kicked a park bench. "Why are you so mad?"

Neji turned towards me, spewing fire while he was at it.

"I told you!" He hissed. "It's n-"

"None of my business," I barged in. "Yadiyadaya..."

Neji was literally giving off an even more angry aura.

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm just surprised you're not concealing your emotions," I informed him, taking a seat by the bench.

Neji kept standing, he seemed calmer, but kept his intense stare. Cough cough. Hyuuga Stare (c)

"What?" I asked, tauntingly. "Are you going to keep staring at me like I'm poisonous or are you going to tell me why you're so pissed?"

Neji seemed taken aback slightly.

"It's none-"

"Do you really think that if you keep saying that I'm going to stop asking?"

"Stubborn," Neji muttered.

I smirked.

"Exactly. So spill,"

"Why should I?" Neji demanded. "You're nothing but-"

"An amateur," I finished. "Yeah I _**know **_that. You make it clear everyday that I train with you."

Neji didn't answer.

"Gonna say something?" I questioned, leaning back on the bench.

"Hn,"

"You know that's not a real answer," I told him. "I'm starting to question whether your human o-"

"Shut up," Neji sighed, taking a seat next to me.

Geez. You could be a little less of bastard.

"Hmph." I laughed. "I don't know why I bother with such a jerk,"

"Hn,"

"So are you gonna waste my time or tell me?" I asked. "I'm not staying out here all night, that's for sure."

"Why the hell are you so persistent?" Neji asked, obviously annoyed.

I shrugged.

"Curiosity...and did give me some old saying on 'Curiosity killed the cat because you _**know **_I won't give a shit." I said.

"Hn. It did," Neji replied.

"You could say so," I answered. "But it also made the cat more knowledgeable."

Neji gave me a strange look such as, "How the hell did you come up with that?" kind of a look.

No response though.

"Alright Hyuuga," I reasoned. "Tell me what the hell it is or so help me God I'll-"

"I got into a fight," Neji admitted.

Whoa. Neji. Alright here we go. It was time for me to weasel it out of him.

"With who?" I nagged.

"None of your-"

"Seriously Neji?"

"My uncle," Neji retorted, his face showing extreme discomfort as it scrunched together.

Hey. A new expression from Hyuuga Neji. Progression.

"About what?" I pried.

"I'm not going to tell you," Neji informed me. "No matter what,"

I pouted.

"Well that's no fun." I added. "But as long as it was verbal-"

"It wasn't verbal," Neji cut me off. "Not at all,"

"Seriously?" I cried. "A fist fight with your father?"

Neji nodded.

"I used to have them all the time when I was twelve. With him." Neji looked up at the sky.

"You were so angry you couldn't work today," I murmured, staring ahead to nowhere in particular.

"No," Neji corrected. "I was kicked in the stomach. So I didn't feel like-"

"What?" I demanded. "Really?"

Why was I concerned about this?

Without further notice I lifted up his shirt and got a peak at the nasty bruise that covered the left half his stomach. Holy shit. It was **_ugly_**.

Neji slapped my hand away.

"Stop it," he hissed. "Just go aw-"

"Neji!" I exclaimed. "That should be treated or something! Your _**uncle **_did this to you?"

Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. It doesn't really mat-"

"Come on!" I grabbed his arm.

Okay. There was something officially wrong with me. I really wanted to kick Hiashi's abusive ass right now. It was also wrong because part of me on the inside was happy Neji was disciplined but most of me was just pissed that anyone could do that to their nephew.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Neji growled. "You're insane!"

"Tch. Better off insane than _**average**_."

I left Neji to ponder with that as I pulled him all the way to the Hyuuga Compound.

"You're not really-" I interrupted Neji.

"Of course I am!" I cried defiantly.

Neji wretched free of my grip.

"You have **_idea _**what the hell you're doing!" Neji scolded. "He'll-"

"Come off it Neji." I grumbled. "I'm pissed and you can't stop me now."

I couldn't really tell why I was so upset. Perhaps it was the fact that someone had struck down the cynical, conceited Hyuuga Neji. Or perhaps I just didn't like child abuse because Neji compared to his full grown uncle was considerably a child, even though he was strong.

Fiercely, I knocked against the door, repeatedly until it opened.

I was just about to say something until I saw who answered the door.

"T-Tenten-chan!" Hinata stuttered. "And Neji-nii-san,"

"Hina-chan," I greeted. "Where's your father,"

"In the living room. Why do y-you-"

I stormed passed her, Neji running after me.

"Tenten you're such and idiot. Why are you-"

"HYUUGA HIASHI!" I cried.

"Tenten?" He turned around, sitting on the couch, playing shogi with some Elder that I didn't recognize.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?" I demanded.

"My pro-?"

"YEAH YOUR PROBLEM!" I continued.

"I don't know what-"

"OBVIOUSLY IF YOU'VE BEEN FIGHTING WITH NEJI SINCE HE WAS A KID HE'S _**GOING **_TO TURN INTO A COLD JERK BY THE TIME HE'S FIFTEEN! SO WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM? DON'T YOU KNOW THAT HE'S BOUND TO BE EMOTIONLESS? OR AN ICE CUBE? IT PROBABLY NEVER CROSSED YOUR MIND! BUT SOME PEOPLE ACTUALLY HAVE TO DEAL WITH HIM THROUGHOUT THE DAY AND YOU _**KICKING **_HIMDOES NOT IMPROVE THE SITUATION! IN FACT IT'S PLAIN CHILD ABUSE-"

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about!" Hiashi countered.

He raised his fist.

"I liked you at first, but now I think you're plain disrespectful,"

Hiashi narrowed his eyes.

"You should be punished also!"

I closed my eyes, waiting for his punch to connect with my face, but I was surprised by a sharp jerk to my arm.

"You idiot!" Neji hissed lowly under his breath. "God you're worse than an idiot!"

"Neji...?"

Neji's eyes were narrowed, and his face was in a new expression. Was it possibly...concern? No. No possible way. But his eyes were seriously straining.

"BAKA!" he cried, towards Hiashi. "You can't touch anyone outside of the family! It's against the law! What were you thinking?"

Hiashi narrowed his eyes again in my direction.

"I've never met such a disrespectful or rebellious child in my life!" Hiashi spat.

Ouch. That hurt a bit. My eyes showed it. They were watering, but still tears refused to come down my cheeks. I wouldn't allow them. Not now. _**Definitely **_not in front of Neji.

"Tenten," Hinata murmured, by the door frame. I heard it.

I bit my lip.

"WELL I'VE NEVER ME SUCH AN IRRESPONSIBLE ADULT!" I shouted. "WHO FORCES THEIR KIDS TO STAY UP ALL NIGHT AND SERVE THEM WHILE _**THEY **_GET DRUNK-" I stopped. Why the hell did I just say that? It was totally _**my **_parents.

"Tenten," Neji growled. "Get out,"

I looked up at him and was about to respond, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me out the door before Hinata or Hiashi could say anymore.

"You're more of an idiot than I _**thought**_!" Neji insulted.

I looked down, my bangs covering my eyes, my hands in fists and shaking.

"Well." I said. "According to you, I'm an idiot and I'm useless. You think I'm a fool. If that's so then...then...WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU LET ME GET PUNCHED, HUH?"

"Hn. I only saved _**you **_to save my clans reputation." Neji answered, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"THAT'S IT!" I tore off running. "NEXT TIME GET SOMEONE ELSE TO WORRY ABOUT YOUR WELL BEING HYUUGA NEJI BECAUSE I. DON'T. CARE!"

I didn't look back.

**A/N Another chapter! Yay! I love being able to update often. But technically in your guys' book this is late isn't it? Well. I was just at my friends house getting rid of a virus on her computer. The main one was a .AV gen31 virus. But I was annoying because non of her .exe programs were like running! So I couldn't turn off system restore in order to get rid off it. In the end I got rid of every virus except one. It was really tricky so I told her she was screwed and let her spew for five minutes before telling her to send it in to Best Buy and some nerd there could fix it. Lolz. Anyways. Neji's kinda a jerk in this chapter and kind of not. He's like a devil and an angel. Sorta. So my loves, for all I'm worth, please review~!**

**(1) There always mentioning this in Naruto. "But he's a comrade and I'll put my life on the line to save him," and it just pulls at my heartstrings you know? I'm just like awwww Konoha ninja are all buddies. Cough cough. Except for stupid traitor Sasuke, but if you realize before that bad Uchiha left, he and Naruto worked really well together when it came to fights. THEY WERE ACTUALLY BUDDIES DEEP DOWN! Stupid Orochimaru...sorry! I'm ranting.  
**


	11. Sometime Around Midnight

~G r a v i t y~

NejiTen FanFic

Chapter 11: Sometime Around Midnight

"You couldn't possibly stoop any lower," Neji informed me, as I laid on the ground, collapsing after a long training session.

Rebelliously, I jumped up.

"Oh yeah?" I challenged. "Well you just watch me!"

"Hn," Neji turned his gaze away from me. "I'd like to see you _**try**_."

And that's how it started.

For the next two weeks I did _**nothing **_but train. Not necessarily with Neji the whole time, but longer that anyone in the circus. After everyone had gone home, I spent extra hours at the dome practicing the trapeze. I came early in the morning too. And I watched _**zero **_anime ... though I still dreamed about it.

One particular morning though, exactly eleven days after my little spat with Neji, I was surprised.

Just as I was about to throw my knife, my knee slipped and fell, but caught myself on one of the lower swings.

"Why did that happen?" I muttered to myself.

"Your foot wasn't pointed," a cold, but calm voice stated simply, from below.

"Shit!" It scared the living daylights out of me and I came crashing down into the net. I never though anyone would be here at six AM.

My head spinning, I turned and faced Neji.

"What did I say about scaring me like that?" I demanded, clutching the net in dizziness.

Neji shrugged.

"I only answered your question." he replied, monotone.

"How long have you been watching?" I interrogated, finally getting a grasp of what was around me, Neji's cold appearance coming into clear view.

"Ten minutes," he remarked, raising an eyebrow. "Does that bother you?"

My eyebrow twitched as I sat up.

"Yes it does bother me, Hyuuga!" I grumbled. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I was amused, and slightly disgusted," Neji answered honestly.

"Amused and disgusted..." I murmured, repeating his words.

_What the hell does that mean?_

"Why?" I asked him.

He smirked.

"Because only an _**idiot **_like you would master the hard tricks, but forget fundamental basics such as pointing your foot," he said.

My jaw dropped. He called me an idiot again! Why that jerk...

"How can you say that?" I cried, angrily.

"Hn," Neji narrowed his eyes. "It's only the truth. You really _**are **_a fool,"

I raised my fist.

"NANI?"

I lunged forward but of course he had to slickly move away, allowing me to run face first into the floor.

Damn that Hyuuga!

"You really love the ground don't you?" Neji asked me from up above.

"Hyuuga Neji!" I screeched. "YOU'RE SO DEAD!" Of course he really wasn't because I wasn't fast enough to catch him.

Finally Neji grabbed my wrist and rammed me into a wall. Ow. Stupid Neji that _**really **_hurt ... and you'd think the walls of the dome would be soft.

"If I were you I would train," he advised.

I shoved past him.

"You have no control over my actions," I told him, icily. "I've been training the past two weeks longer than anyone here so don't give me that shit."

Neji didn't answer so I left him with that.

Ha. Stupid bastard. He doesn't realize that was the key to my training. I'd mastered all the difficult tricks but there was always something missing...something that was basic. And now I knew it. Everytime I failed a stunt, I checked for the basics, fixed it easily, and **_master _**the trapeze.

* * *

"Holy...shit," Tsunade mumbled. "Since when did _**Tenten **_get so good at the trapeze?"

"TENTEN YOU ARE AMAZINGLY WONDERFUL!" I heard Lee cry from all the way above.

"Sugoi," Sakura murmured. "Even better than me,"

Ino chuckled. "Anyone's better than you, Forehead," She joked.

"She's better than you also, Pig!" Sakura countered.

"Forhead!"

"Pig!"

.

.

.

I took a long drink of water and Tsunade addressed me.

"That was amazing," She told me. "How the hell did you get so good?"

I smirked.

"Practice,"

Tsunade nodded.

"I'm not joking," She replied. "You're almost as good as Neji,"

I shrugged. "It's kinda easy,"

Tsunade shook her head.

"No, really, it's like you were born to do this," She remarked. "I'm not kidding,"

I rubbed the back of my neck, slightly embarrassed. This was definitely a table turner.

Suddenly Tsunade's cell rang.

"GAH? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" She cried as she answered.

I could here faint piping noises from the other end, but couldn't make out any words.

"Fine," Tsunade grumbled. She snapped her cellphone shut and looked at me. "I'm wanted at work,"

She groaned.

I chuckled.

"Typically,"

Tsunade nodded in agreement.

"Yeah it sucks," she admitted. "Anyways, train on. I'll see you tomorrow!"

I watched her disappear from the dome and sighed contently.

"Don't flatter yourself," I knew Neji's voice from anywhere. So cold and precise.

"Heh?" I turned my head.

"You've mastered _**one **_skill," Neji stated coldly. "Out of many that are needed in the circus,"

I placed my hands on my hips, but not replying.

"Besides," he added. "You're not as good as me. Not as long as you have one component missing."

"Oh yeah?" I asked. "What's that?"

Neji scoffed. "Strength," He answered, spinning on his heel and walking away.

"Oh so I'm weak then?" I called loudly after him.

Neji clicked his tongue in annoyance, and didn't turn around to respond.

"Exactly," he answered, his back still facing me.

Why the nerve that kid had!

* * *

"So you _**are**_ practicing,"

"EEK NEJI!" And I fell.

"What did I say about doing that?" I cried, springing up immediately.

Neji shrugged.

"Only an idiot would fall like that," He informed me, crossing his arms.

"You know I'm gonna count the times you call me idiot," I mumbled, sweat dropping.

"Hn,"

"Why are you here anyways?" I asked him.

Neji glanced at me.

"To teach you a knew trick," he replied.

"Eh?"

"On the high trapeze," he added.

I gulped, staring at the highest swings. There were two of them and I'd never been on them before. Yes, they did intimidate me. I'll admit it, I was a bit scared.

"All the way up there?" I questioned.

"Where else?" He muttered.

"I-"

"Technically you haven't mastered everything if you can't do the highest swing..." Neji said persuasively.

I nodded sharply.

"Yeah watch me!"

He sighed.

"Don't screw up, idiot,"

Maybe I _**should**_ count.

* * *

"Neji this is **_really _**high!" I cried, his one knee sustain both of our weight.

"Get over it," he mumbled.

Geez. Neji. Thanks.

**Hey.**

_What is it?_

**You two are like bonding!**

_Sure. This is bonding._

**Oi! He stayed late to help you.**

_Yeah and I'm **sure **he did it for me._

**Huh. Good point. **

_Yeah you see? He's mean!_

**Maybe he's just trying to hide his _true _feelings...?**

_Um. No. It's way too obvious he hates me._

**Fine. But your relationship _is _getting stronger!**

_I don't think our relationship is what you would call **healthy**_ _exactly._

**Oh sure it is.**

_You know that's not true._

**Well maybe it isn't, but didn't he save you a couple weeks ago.**

_Don't remind me. He was rude about it._

**Well, you didn't thank him properly anyways!**

_Why should I? He shoved me out like **I **was the problem._

**Maybe he was just protecting you!**

_Um. No. If he was he should've said, "Quick get out of here before my uncle hurts you!"_

**Well maybe if you stuck around-**

_Yeah when he told me to **leave**_**!**

**Huh. Another good point. BUT STILL!**

_...Still what?_

**Oh I don't know. You should like him.**

"Tenten," Neji growled. "Are you listening to _**one **_word I'm saying,"

I sighed. "No, my ears are open now, what?"

"You need to-"

"Aw how cute!"

Drop.

Neji and I crashed downward. He shoved me out of the way so he didn't land on me.

"Ow..." I moaned, looking up at a Tsunade.

"I see _**you **_two are getting along nicely," She commented.

Neji sighed, rolling off the net.

"She really is an idiot,"

I scoffed. He had the nerve to call me that again!

* * *

Don't ask me why. Don't ask me how. But Neji and I were walking alone together at midnight.

I sighed.

"What's your problem, Neji?"

"I don't know _**what **_you're talking about," He responded.

"Hm," I answered. "Why are you so mean to me?"

He didn't reply.

"Is there something particularly wrong with me that makes you hate me?" I questioned.

"I don't hate anything," Neji remarked, maturely.

"Oh yeah?" I asked. "Really?

"It's stupid to hate things..." Neji said with a sigh. "Stupid like you,"

My eyebrows twitched. Now he _**really **_had nerve.

"What about your uncle?" I suggested, glancing over at him in the darkness. "You hate him don't you?"

With the look that Neji gave me I seriously thought he would slap me but he repeated, "I don't hate anything,"

"Hmph," I mumbled. "Trying to act all mature,"

"It is mature," Neji agreed. "Unlike you,"

"Hyuuga Neji!" I cried. "What's your problem?"

Neji raised an eyebrow.

"I have no problem," He corrected. "You're the idiot amateur,"

I was close to tears. Come one seriously. Neji was a _**huge **_jerk. I didn't know how anyone put up with him but he was _**especially **_jerkish to _**me**_! It wasn't fair! It really wasn't fair! I don't even know what the hell I did to that kid!

"Well I got a lot better at the trapeze!" I countered his statement. "I'm not so amateur at that!"

"Yes," Neji admitted. "But you easily get distracted, which proves you're an idiot."

Anger boiled through my veins. I _**wasn't **_an idiot! I always got straight A's for my grades and my tests! I learned how to fend for myself because of my stupid parents! They were the idiots not me!

"You have _**no **_idea what you're talking about!" I cried, dangerously mad now.

**Oi! Calm down! Neji could seriously beat you up!**

_I don't give a shit! He probably doesn't have the guts anyways!_

**But what about building your relationship with him?**

_WHO GIVES A SHIT?_

"I can't believe you Neji," I informed him.

"Hn, suit yourself, baka,"

"You're such a jerk!" I insulted. "How can you live with yourself?"

Neji crossed his arms.

"I have no problems with it actually..."

"I CAN'T STAND IT!" I shouted. "YOU'RE LIKE A WALKING ICE-CUBE!"

"Hn,"

"WHO LIKES TO SAY HN WAY TO MUCH!" I bellowed.

"Stop yelling and don't be so immature." He calmly stated.

"NO! I CAN'T STAND YOU! I'LL SHOUT AS MUCH AS I WANT!" I screamed.

Neji sighed.

"Idiot,"

So I took off running away from him once more. This was my solution to my problems. Run away, but I'll come back for tomorrow when I have a strategy. A strategy to beat that jerk!

**Um, _where _are you going?**

_Home!_

**You don't even know how to get there in the dark.**

_I'll figure it out eventually._

**Great. Eventually.**

_Tch. Besides. Who wants to walk with that bastard?_

**Whatever. Suit yoursel-**

_Don't say that! It reminds me of him!_

**Fine.**

And So I ran all the way home.

**

* * *

**Neji's POV**:**

Dammit Tenten. She really pissed me off at times. What the hell was her problem? She was so annoying and persistent and loud. I've never had to deal with a girl like her. Keiko was _**similar **_but she was _**completely **_a different story. When it came to her, I would much rather prefer the amateur Tenten as a partner.

But Tenten was so stubborn and annoying. She could never admit when she was wrong, her skin was **_way _**too thin because she took insults too harshly, and she had _**no **_control over her stupid emotions. She acted really strong when she was really weak _**especially **_against Hiashi. She gets herself into foolish situations such as serving at the party. I swear to God she the attitude of a boy but in a girls weak body. She had a mouth with nothing to back it up.

It really pissed me off!

I didn't even know why I saved her earlier from Hiashi. She really deserved to be slapped but my body moved automatically, as if I had no say. There was some tug in my gut and that just fucked with my brain afterwords. I couldn't get over the fact that I actually saved that stupid idiot.

So once again. She _**really **_pisses me off!

**So do you like her?**

_I don't even know if I like that baka as a friend._

**Tch. Like you have any.**

_Shut up. It's not like I need bonds anyways. They're pointless and only end up in disappointment and hatred._

**Like what happened with your father?**

_Shut up, stupid inner._

**And I thought you said you didn't hate anything...**

_I don't! Such strong emotions are pointless._

**Then why do you dislike Tenten so much? Those definitely seem to be strong feelings that are _negative_.**

_She's annoying._

**Or is it because she talks back to you?**

_What?_

**She's the only girl who has the _nerve _to yell at you. Surely you've noticed that.**

_It's **probably **another reason she pisses me off._

**Because she's different? You don't like people who are different?**

_Shut up. I don't know why you're arguing with me._

**Technically you're arguing with yourself. This is _you_ debating.**

_Well. I must be **insane **for debating whether I should like Tenten or not._

**Who said anything about liking?**

_You did._

**True but I didn't think you took it seriously.**

_Maybe I didn't._

**But-**

_Just go away. You're bothering me almost more than Tenten._

**Let's hope you regret being mean to her.**

_In your dreams._

**...I hope not.**

**A/N: Yay! I updated! *cheers* I decided to finish the chapter from Neji's point of view to give you a little insider of is complicated Hyuuga head XD I was inspired to write because I finished the book, "The Boy in the Striped Pajamas" in two hours. OMG! So sad! It just makes me want to hate Hitler even more! Poor Bruno and Shmuel. Very sad book. Anyways, yesh, I updated because I know you guys love it. Decently long chapter. Not very though. I had trouble coming up with a theme, so it's just a bunch of randomness put together. Insanity in a bottle. Lolz. I came up with that and now I love saying it. Sooo...please review my awesome-like reviewers~!**_  
_


	12. Ouch!

~G r a v i t y~

NejiTen FanFic

Chapter 12: Ouch!

I was out buying a delicacy. Something that I rarely got. It was something that, was not to be imported but freshly made. It was something that...most people in America would not like. Something that was amazing and foreign. SOMETHING LIKE SUSHI!

Yes. I was out buying some expensive Sushi. It was my mission to find the best there was. My mission to-

**Alright. I've had about enough of your "speech".**

_...Are you hating on my Sushi?_

**No. I'm simply "Hating" on your speech.**

_Oh gee thanks._

**You're welcome.**

_You know I wonder if inners really **do **know what sarcasm is..._

**Psh. I just like pissing you off.**

_Cha! I know that_**.**

**Then don't get angry, idiot.**

_Oi! Don't remind me of Neji!_

**Heh? Still mad about last night? You're lucky you have today off.**

_Damn right I am. _

**You seem to be angry a lot these days.**

_Oh greaat._

_

* * *

_The restaurant just happened to be_ The Saltwater Room_

I sighed. The first time I met Tsunade.

Looking down at the menu I observed the Sushi choices and decided to get the two pieces each (nigiri) of the Salmon, Tuna, and Unagi (eel).

When the Sushi arrived I looked down at it gleefully. My favorite meal.

"ITADAKIMASU!" I cried loudly, ignoring the stares.

Normally I would eat Sushi slowly but I couldn't resist XD All six pieces were gone in less than two minutes. But I'd also ordered a side of onigiris too which I also ate "gleefully" because they were also a plate of my favorite foods.

Finally when I finished those, and paid the bill, my stomach was full and I hit the streets. There was some shopping I wanted to do.

* * *

I ended up shopping for two and a half hours, mostly just browsing and not buying, but I still bought a few knickknacks. Some chibi anime dolls that were absolutely adorable. I know right. I'm so obsessed but I couldn't ignore them.

As I was walking home I started to feel queasy though. My stomach hurt like crazy and I was feeling light headed. In fact I could barely see where I was going because I was so focused on the pain in my abdomen.

"Dammit," I muttered, clutching my stomach.

Just then I was pretty sure I ran straight into a wall and as I tumbled backwards caught a glimpse of a persons face.

"Nej-" It wasn't a wall.

Then my head hit the concrete...and everything went black.

* * *

Slowly my eyes fluttered open and it took me a while to realize where I was.

"Idiot," that bastard muttered. "You really should watch where you're going."

Stupid Neji. You don't even know the half of it.

"Neji, no. My stomach," I moaned.

He glanced down at me and I finally recognized where I was. On a park bench close by to where I collapsed. Neji was standing beside it. He didn't ... possibly ... carry me?

"What about it?" he asked icily.

"It...really hurts," I complained, squeezing my eyes shut.

Neji sighed.

"Are you sick?" He wondered, not making eye contact.

"I don't think so," I answered.

It was too bad he didn't sound the _**least **_bit concerned or I'd actually have been heart warmed.

"Positive?" He retorted.

"Well, no." I remarked. "But the only thing that could've gotten my sick by now was the ... sushi." I sighed. It had to have been food poisoning.

"Baka," Neji commented. "You should make sure you eat the right **_foods_**."

I ignored his little comment.

"Tch." I replied. "Easy for you to say when you probably don't even eat."

"Excuse me?" Neji asked.

"Well you never eat," I repeated.

Neji gave a harsh, not warm, chuckle.

"Such a false accusation, because as you can see I'm _**living**_." he responded.

"Keh. I don't think you're human." I admitted.

"Don't be so immature," Neji answered, still looking away and keeping a blank facade.

"I'm not being immature I'm- OUCH!" I felt the back of my head, and clutched my stomach even harder. Great. A headache and a stomachache. Could life _**get **_any better?

"It's _**your **_fault," Neji told me.

Huh. I just _**had **_to think about it, didn't I?

**BUT WAIT! HE CARRIED YOU HE CARED HE-**

_Alright you can quit it now._

**Eh? Fine. But this mood is not how it should be.**

_Oh yeah? How **should **it be?_

**Well you know...romantic...and-**

_Yeah no. In your dreams._

**Which would technically be your dreams too...**

_Stop. Just go away,_

**Why? So you can argue with Neji in peace? Continue your little love quarrel?**

_You just have that kind of a mind don't you?_

**Well it's _your _mind.**

_NO IT'S NOT!_

**What? So I'm just voices that are put inside your head?**

_Sure. If that's how you wanna think about it/_

**Tch. That's _not _how I want to think about it.**

_Well then- Aw __forget it._

**Suit yourself.**

"Well I'm not going to fight with you." I declared, standing up, stumbling also.

Neji watched me, almost hesitantly.

I walked a few steps, wobbling.

"I'm going home to enjoy my day off," I slung my shopping bag over my shoulder, causing more swaggering. God I really felt like I had food poisoning.

"Tenten,"

I turned and faced that jerk.

"Are you okay to walk home by yourself?" He asked.

Whoa! Did he just ask that? My heart was pounding a million miles an hour. Did he just ... care? No it couldn't be possible because he's still wearing that stupid, permanent scowl...but his words say otherwise? I seriously couldn't tell!

"Yeah," I replied.

"Don't blame me when your idiocy gets the better of you," and he left it at that.

We separated.

_Why that jerk! I thought he was serious!_

**Hey maybe he was...**

_Oh sure. 'Don't blame me when your idiocy gets the better of you,' WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?_

**Oh calm down.**

_No. I'm fucking pissed. I don't want to calm down._

**But he was _willing _to walk you home!**

_Tch. He probably still needs me as a partner._

**Whatever. You're turning out to have such a negative personality.**

_Keh. Blame that stupid Hyuuga._

**Hinata...?**

_No DAMMIT! Neji!_

**Oh right. Hehe. I suppose that make more sense.**

_Gosh. And he calls **me **an idiot,_

**Well technically-**

_DON'T START!_

**Hai hai.**

I walked home in silence besides on the inside fighting with my inner.

Sighing, I rubbed my aching head. Ouch.

**A/N Yup! Really short chapter! Sorry peeps. I'll make a better one tomorrow, ne? I added some miniature fluff in there for you guys to eat at though. I started a new AMV though and I'm SOOO addicted to making it right now. So I stopped in the middle to write a short chapter for you guys to chomp away at while you wait for tomorrow. So CHYA that's about it. Tomorrow audition results come out so my chapter will have a happy feeling to it (if I make it) or a depressing feeling (if I don't) sooo thanks for reading and please, review~! **


	13. Like Whoa!

~G r a v i t y~

NejiTen FanFic

Chapter 13: Like Whoa!

"Tsunade!" I moaned. "I'm freakin' tired,"

Tsunade looked up mercilessly.

"We have no breaks!" She cried, triumphantly.

I raised an eyebrow. She had a _**ton **_of breaks.

"But I've already learned all the tricks on the trapeze," I complained.

"Not _**some **_tricks," Tsunade corrected.

I rolled my eyes, lying on the net.

"Okay." I admitted. "Not the _**impossible **_ones."

Tsunade shrugged.

"Yeah, you have the basics." She sighed.

I smirked.

"And you're _**second **_best at them," She informed me, pointing her finger.

"Yeah?" I challenged. "Then who's fir-" I stopped. Was I an idiot? Of course _**he **_was number one.

"No number three," Tsunade changed her mind.

"Who's number two?" I asked her.

"Neji,"

"Who's number one?"

"Me of course, idiot!" Tsunade remarked.

I chuckled. "I didn't think that you counted,"

"What?" Tsunade wondered. "Because I'm old,"

"No," I said in realization. "But now that I think about it that's pro-"

"Alright," Tsunade gave in. "You can have the other half of the day off,"

"WHAT?" It was Naruto whining. "What about me?"

Tsunade's eyebrow was twitching in annoyance.

"Please, please, please, please!" Naruto pleaded. "GOD DAMMIT PLEASE!" he begged.

"Yeah," Kiba joined in. "What about us-"

"_**Obviously **_you're all getting it off!" Tsunade snapped. "Just go and do something together please?" She asked. "Build some chemistry..."

I just _**missed **_he glance at the ice cube and I.

"Like what?" Sakura questioned.

Tsunade sighed.

"Eyes on Fire?" (1)

I sweat dropped.

"The theme park?"

Tsunade nodded.

"You wanna have fun? Go there for a change." She told us.

True, I had never been there but I would have to _**pay **_for it which meant no fricken dinner tonight unless I felt like working at the cafe late which I did _**not**_!

"Okay," Naruto agreed.

Ino was sniffling.

"Rides mess up my hair," She mumbled quietly. But I was next to her so I obviously heard.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru said. "What a drag,"

No one missed Ino bonking him on the head.

"At least I had a legitimate excuse to complain," She grumbled.

"RIDES!" Kiba cried. "HELL YEAH!"

He and Naruto did somewhat of a victory dance as if it were an accomplishment.

"YOSH!" Lee exclaimed. "RIDES ARE A SIGN OF YOUTH!"

We sweat dropped. Lee.

Chouji chomped on an Onigiri.

"I love rides," he commented.

Well. Everyone seemed to be going...I guess I would have to pa-

Hinata raised her hand.

"A-Ano, I heard that it was very expensive for an u-unlimited wristband," she stated.

We all glanced at her.

"So I c-could pay for them. N-Neji and I that is," Hinata looked at her cousin.

"HINA-CHAN I LOVE YOU!" I cried, bowing at her feet dramatically.

Neji narrowed his eyes, suspiciously, watching me, but I ignored his weird stares. He didn't _**really **_care about me when I was sick with food poisoning which by the way lasted TWO days and Tsunade still made me come and watch (2).

Everyone shrugged.

"Sure,"

"Yeah,"

"Okay, whatever,"

"If you want to-"

"THANK YOU!" Yeah. I guess I stood out.

Hinata rubbed the back of her neck.

"N-no problem, Tenten-chan," She said, smiling.

"ALRIGHT! WE'RE GOING TO THE THEME PARK GUYS!" Naruto cried. "WE'RE GONNA OWN AND STUFF! BELIEVE IT! GET YOUR SWIMSUITS AND-"

"Shut up, dobe," Sasuke muttered.

"Oh yeah, teme?"

"Dobe,"

"TEME!"

"Dobe,"

"TEME!"

"Dobe,"

"TEME!"

"Dobe,"

"TEM-!"

Sakura put her arm around Naruto's shirt.

"SHUT UP NARUTO!" Whoa. Pissed off Sakura.

That's one chick you do _**not **_mess with.

"Don't be such idiots," Shino murmured, creepily.

I glanced at him. Well. They all _**did **_shut up. But I don't think it was his way with words. Probably the odd way he was staring at them with his shades- WIAT! How do we know what he's staring at if he's got the shades on? Um. Sorry. Off topic.

* * *

_GOD! Where is it?_

**What are you looking for anyways?**

_MY SWIMSUIT!_

**The new one?**

_Yeah!_

**Jeez. No need to shout. Bottom drawer. **

_Oh._

**Man. I have a better memory than you do.**

_You _**are **_my memory!_

**...Oh yeah.**

_Tch._

It was a brown and pink, plaid, bikini.

**Kawaii.**

_I know right. Let's hope it fits me._

**It did last year.**

_Yeah but I have more muscle mass after working with Tsunade for the past few weeks._

**Good point. But that _was _big on you last year.**

_Oh yeah._

I stripped from my clothes and put on my swimsuit. It took forever to tie the halter top because my long hair, that had gotten out of its buns, was flowing down my shoulders.

Finally, when I succeeded, my hands burning from being raised so long, I took a look in my mirror. Nice.

**Holy shit!**

_What?_

**It fits you better than I thought!**

_I guess...so._

**No seriously! With your new tones body...YOU LOOK HOT!**

_Can I call that perverted coming from an inner?_

**Psh. Or conceited coming from your own mind.**

_Yeah. YOU cannot be my mind, You''re too perverted._

**Suit yourself.**

I slipped on a short skirt and a cami for when we were going to go on rides like roller coasters.

**Hey you look so good, you might even get raped!**

_...You honestly said that?_

**Tch. Good happen. **

_Yeah. I'll be in a **group**._

**Huh. Forgot about that.**

_Not **just **a group. A group of twelve._

**Ha. Okay. Unlikely. OH! INSPIRATION!**

_What?_

**NEJI!**

_Huh?_

**NEJI! YOU! WATER RIDES! SWIMSUIT!**

_Okay. I'm leaving now._

_

* * *

_It was embarrassing coming to Eyes on Fire and having everyone already there.

"Ne, Tenten?" Naruto asked. "What took so long?"

I sighed.

"I walked," I answered.

"You're parents didn't drive you?" He asked.

"A-Ano, they're at work so..." I stuttered. "Yeah,"

Neji eyed me again, with the same suspicious look.

"One of us coulda picked you up," Sakura said, nicely.

"Um...no." CHANGE THE SUBJECT DAMMIT! "Well I'm here so..."

"LET US RIDE!"

Thank you Lee.

And so we rode!

The first ride was of course the biggest one. Wild Thing. Great.

The drop was HUGE. And not just huge huge. I'm mean _holy-shit-that-thing-is-huge-as-in-in-the-clouds-huge-! _kind of huge...LET'S DO IT!

**Not confusing...**

_Not at all._

"I am **going **on that!" Sakura's mouth drop.

"Yes you are!" Ino cried.

"No I'm _**not**_!"

"YES YOU ARE FOREHEAD!"

"HELL YEAH!" Kiba cried.

"Piece of cake!" Naruto agreed.

"So troublesome..."

"U-Um..."

"A ride for _**losers**_," Sasuke muttered.

"I AGREE WITH SASUKE!" Sakura announced loudly.

Ino sighed.

"If it's a ride for losers," she reasoned. "And you're afraid to go on it. That makes you **_worse _**than a loser!"

"WORSE THAN A LOSER? CHA! I CAN'T ACCEPT THAT! WHERE'S THE FRONT OF THE LINE?" Sakura demanded, shoving all of the people out of the way.

"O-oi!" Ino called. "S-Sakura-chan, don't trample over the other people!"

We chased her all the way through, trying to politely budge.

Finally, once we reached the front, in the first car, Sakura and Ino were paired together.

Then it was Sasuke and Naruto. After that, Shikamaru and Chouji, Hinata and Lee (how the hell did that even work) Kiba and Shino, WTF? And of _**course **_since I was pushed to the back, I was stuck with literally the devil himself, Hyuuga Neji. Fate just hated me didn't it?

I seated myself as close to the edge as possible.

**You're on a roller coaster-**

_Shut up. Don't even start._

**Hehe. You know what I'm thinking.**

_No. Don't even start._

**You already said that.**

_THEN MAYBE IT WASN"T CLEAR?_

**Heh. Nope.**

There was a sudden jerk and we started moving upward.

I had to admit. The people behind us were bothering me immensely. I was seriously ready to lash out at them. LIKE SERIOUSLY!

Behind us:

"Oh...baby!"

"Aki! Don't be so naughty!"

"Heh. Who's looking?"

I'm fucking listening though!

"Ne? Neji?" I asked.

He turned to me with his extremely, pale, lavender eyes.

"What?"

Heh. As scary as always.

I looked down at the ground and told him.

"I'm kinda scared now."

"..."

"..."

"That's you're problem."

"...WHAT?"

Neji shrugged. "You never should've gotten on the ride then." he reasoned.

I was seriously now regretting it.

"What happened to all your confidence?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

I rubbed the back of my neck.

"A-Ano..."

"Obviously faking it then," Neji assumed.

Tch. He was right.

"No...maybe,"

"Well that is completely _**your **_fault." he remarked.

Okay. Great. Thanks.

We finally reached the top and...stopped. Neji and I weren't exactly at the top but Sakura and Ino were hanging over the drop. Literally almost at a ninety degree angle.

"INO I HATE YOU!" I heard Sakura shriek.

"OH BABY!" Ino was crying. "I'M PSYCHED!"

"WHAT THE HELL?" Sakura demanded. "HOW CAN YOU BE SO ... FINE AT A TIME LIKE THIS!"

"I don't know," Ino answered.

Everyone was laughing, including me, until I realized we had actually stopped.

"Neji!" I panicked. "Is the ride broken?"

Neji raised an eyebrow.

"You've never been on this before?" He asked.

"HELL NO!" I replied. "OBVIOUSLY!"

Neji scoffed.

"It _**always **_stops. For a dramatic effect and to surprise you when it-"

"AGH!" I screamed...really loud as we dropped ninety degrees. Neji just _**couldn't **_have warned me earlier.

It was like...whoa!

After a while I realized that I was actually having fun and laughing. Screaming my head off while I was at it, which was probably annoying the hell out of Neji...

Sakura was giggling as she exited the ride.

"TIME FOR THE SCRAMBLER!" Kiba cried.

"HELL YEAH!" Sakura agreed. "SOMETHING WITHOUT HEIGHTS!"

I sweat dropped. What the hell was the scrambler.

I followed my friends around until we arrived at this "Scrambler."

Indeed it was very close the the ground but it acted as a metal slingshot. Seriously. And the person on the outside got completely squashed.

_**Ironically **_everyone agreed on having the same partners. Obviously I _**didn't**_.

"Neji! You're sitting on the outside!" I announced.

Neji raised an eyebrow.

"I'll be flattened instantly..." He said. "If I was on the other side I'd be strong enough _**not **_to hit you-"

"Not taking the chance," I told him, smiling. "So go on like a good little boy and sit on the outside,"

Neji scoffed.

So I crawled in first and he followed.

"This won't be pleasant," He growled.

"Neji," I sighed. "Is _**anything **_in your world pleasant?"

Neji gave me a look that kinda resembled, "Oh right," except in an extremely pissed way...

The rider attendant walked around and made sure all the bars were pulled down before starting. He smirked, raising a metal lever. Through a microphone he called out, "Have fun, riders!"

And it started.

At first I was fine. I managed to not run into Neji when we shot out towards the edge. Then it got faster and I gripped the edge.

It was too much.

"Sorry Neji!" I slid right into him and he made a barely audible grunt. "Sorry sorry sorry sorry- MY GOD! Sorry again!" I was trying really my best not to hit him but it was no use. With the speed of the ride it was seriously impossible.

"NARUTO, DOBE, GET OFF OF ME!"

"SASUKE-TEME I'M TRYING!"

"INO-PIG! YOU FAT ASS!"

"WHO ARE _**YOU **_CALLIN' FAT-"

"CHOUJI...CAN'T .. BREATHE!"

Ah. Poor Shikamaru. On the "squish" side with Chouji.

"A-Ano..."

"DO NOT WORRY HINATA! THIS IS NOTHING!"

Yeah. It was hectic.

* * *

"So what do we do-"

"I'm hungry," Chouji interrupted Sakura.

We shrugged. Of course.

"There must be food around here somewhere..." Ino pondered, pulling a map out of her pocket.

"Yeah. You should know where it is..." Sakura smirked, allowing herself a smack from Ino.

We'd just finished riding a total of eight rides. Yeah. It was fun. I screamed, I laughed, I cried, I got nervous, afraid that Neji might possibly kill me.

"Found it!" Ino cried triumphantly.

"Knew you would," Sakura retorted, her grin wider.

She got another hit.

"DO NOT FIGHT OR-"

"Where is it?" Chouji asked and we all peered over her shoulder.

She pointed straight forward.

We stared stupidly at the stand right in front of us that we conveniently missed.

Wow.

We ordered a giant basket of mini corn dogs and a giant basket of fries to all share. Courtesy of Hyuuga.

Chouji ate most while we picked away at food, obviously knowing that it would only be puked up later if we ate too much.

"Where should we go after this?" Kiba asked to us all.

"WATER PARK!" Naruto answered loudly.

"Dude, yeah," Kiba agreed. They fist bumped and the rest of us sighed.

The water park it was.

* * *

"WELL DON'T WATCH US!" Sakura cried.

"Yeah!" Ino grumbled. "Turn,"

They mainly focused on Naruto and Kiba, making sure they turned.

"Well you _**do **_have your swimsuits under there, don't you?" Shikamaru asked.

"Of course," I replied. "But turn around because we don't want to look like strippers...TURN!" I grabbed Shika's shoulders and pivoted his body around.

While the guys were turn they all tossed off their shirts. I knew this because I was voted to watch them while we all changed just in case they turned around, though I highly doubt it would've done anything because they already would've seen. I didn't really think it mattered anyways though. It's not like we were naked...

Sakura's bikini was scarlet red, with white vertical stripes. Ino's was a deep purples, with white "lace" on the edges. It was swimsuit material in the shape of lace. Hinata's was plain as you know, was a halter top, pink and brown plaid.

The boys were boring except for Naruto who had orange trunks with white Hawaiian flowers. The rest of the guys just had one color. Ranging from green to gray. *Cough* Neji's gray.

"Raft ride!" Ino sang, walking in the particular direction of the ride so we had no choice but to follow.

The line was pretty long and boring, especially just sitting there in our swimsuits.

Finally, we sat in a circle on the huge raft at the top of a platform high off the ground. The raft had a path to follow along the tubes that it went through.

Around the circle it went, Shikamaru, Ino, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Shino, Lee, Chouji, Neji, then me. So technically I was next to Shika.

We were pushed into the dark tunnel and I started to regret it.

In my SWIMSUIT I was crashing into Shikamaru, not that bad because he's too lazy to be a perv, and _**Neji **_who's not a perv, but too mean. Great.

The slide was very curvy too so there were random turns where the tub would ride up the side of the wall. Yeah, Neji, Shikamaru, and I ran into the people across from us. Ouch. Lee, Shino Sakura, Hinata...

"Get off me," Sasuke murmured.

"Ow..." I moaned rolling off them but suddenly was jerked to the other side.

It was dark too so we couldn't see a thing.

"HELL YEAH!" Kiba and Naruto...those bakas.

...

"Pain," I groaned rolling out of the raft after we "crash landed" into the pool.

The attendant took our tube away as we slowly got out in pain.

"THE POINT OF NO RETURN!" Naruto cried.

"The what?" I asked, not liking the name.

He pointed to our far left.

It was a huge yellow slide that was honest-to-God ninety degrees for a drop. It was _**seriously **_a ninety degree drop. Seriously!

"No. Way." Sakura disagreed. "No way in _**hell**_."

Of course we both ended up going.

And there was _**no**_ line. Great.

Naruto volunteered to go first but once he was at the top he was getting second thoughts.

He sat with his arms crossed listening to the attendant.

"All you guys have to do is lie down and cross your arms. It'll all be fine," He smiled.

Naruto laid down.

"I really don't think I-"

And Sasuke pushed him.

Laugh. Out. Loud. It was that fricken funny.

Kiba took a deep breath and went second.

Hinata wasn't going to do it but she heard Naruto from the bottom cheering her on so she gritted her teeth, squeezed her eyes shot, and slid down. Aw. True love.

"I'm not doing it," Sakura said.

Ino obviously pushed her. There was no other way. It was a good thing Sakura was ready or it seriously would've been a safety hazard.

"I can do this...I can do this..." Ino closed her eyes and followed after Sakura.

Shikamaru scoffed and laid down, crossing his arms. His eyes were closed but more like he was relaxed. And slowly, he slid until he hit the crest and then went all the way down at the speed of lightning.

Chouji shivered.

"I don't know guys. This is suicide..."

Eventually he went with a lot of encouragement from me. Neji and Shino did absolutely nothing those cold hearts.

Shino went down without a problem. Hmph. The silent treatment.

Now it was my turn.

Oh God.

"Neji I don't think I can do this," I glanced nervously at the bottom. It was literally a ninety degree angle.

"COME ON TENNIE!" Sakura shouted. "I did it so can you!"

I drew a breath.

"No I can't," I muttered.

"Well don't take forever," Neji grumbled, leaning against the rail.

"Tch. Silence," I told him. "I need to concentrate."

"Hn," Oh yeah. Haven't said that in a while have you?

...

...

...

A minute passed.

"Would you just _**go**_?" Neji snarled.

"At least I'm not taking as long as Chouji," I told him.

"Hn."

Okay about enough of that.

"You always were weak-"

"NO I'M NOT!" I cried.

Then I pushed myself down and could swear to God that my body had lifted an inch off the slide.

"HOLY SHIT!" I exclaimed. "That was fucking fun. Let's do that again,"

I got out of the way and let Neji come down...who by the way did it effortlessly. Stupid prodigy.

So yes. We went on it probably about five more times. *no exaggeration*

* * *

"So...tired..." and I thought I was tired this morning.

"Must...crawl out..." Ino joined in.

The girls were really tired but apparently the guys didn't care. Shikamaru was like sleepwalking though...

We waited outside the entrance.

Everyone's parents came to pick them up except for Hinata and Neji. They had a bodyguard? I didn't know who he was but he had shades...BODYGUARD! Ahem sorry.

"Tenten...don't you have a ride?" Ino asked.

I shook my head.

"I'm walking."

"Come with us," She offered.

I rejected once more.

"Nah," I said. "Exercise is good for me..."

That was the lamest excuse considering we were running around the entire day and hardly ate (thanks to Chouji).

Neji was literally staring me down, like he was analyzing me. It honestly looked like he was pissed at me because his eyes were narrowed and his eyebrows furrowed together. Jeez. I hated that "disgusted" look on his face as if I was dirt.

_Well, Neji we don't all have "body guards' to drive us home._

**Tch, You wish.**

_I do..._

"Well...see you then,"

We departed.

I haven't been this tired in a while. I needed to rest when I got home. Whoa.

**A/N OH BABY! CAN YOU TELL THAT I MADE IT? LOLZ! I'M SO PSYCHED! YOSH! THANKS FOR ALL OF YOUR "GOOD LUCKS" AND STUFF! Sorry. Ahem. I'm excited. Anyways. HAPPY REAL BIRTHDAY IZZY-CHAN! I hope your B-Day was totally sweet XD And the one after that I hope that one's pretty cool too...So...filler much? Ha. This chapter kinda was but I needed something summer-ish. It was supposed to be a longer chapter but my fingers are tired this late. My mom had me working all day chya. OH and I posted the SasuSaku poll on my profile...I think it's there so an anonymous reviewer can not sign in under multiple names and vote! God that was annoying. Ya. I'm a little hyper. So my loves, please please review! **

**With love,**

**~Sunshine ^_^  
**


	14. Walking on Sunshine

~G r a v i t y~

NejiTen FanFic

Chapter 14: Walking on Sunshine

"A new trick?" I repeated, watching Tsunade.

She smirked.

"Yup,"

"What kind of one?" I asked, as the rest of my friends dispersed to practice separate things.

"On the high trapeze," She remarked.

I shrugged. Scare me once, shame on you. Scare me twice, shame on me. And I was _**not **_going to be scared twice!

"She's not very-" I silenced Neji.

"Don't listen to that baka," I interrupted him

Neji scoffed.

"You think that _**I'm **_the ba-"

I cut him off again.

"Tsunade just tell me what it is," I grumbled, giving Neji random glares of death, which he ignored successfully and shot some of his signature ones back at me.

Why that-

"It involves weapons," Tsunade sang happily, handing me a kunai as she motion Neji and I over.

"Why do _**I **_need to come with?" Neji questioned, icily.

Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"I don't know. Supervise."

Neji raised an eyebrow but said nothing more.

That's right stupid Hyuuga be silent-

"Tenten," Tsunade interrupted my thoughts. She pointed up above. "See that target board?"

I followed her fingers with my eyes and set them on the target board twenty feet away from the highest trapeze.

"How long did it take you to get that up there?" I asked her, curiously.

Tsunade waved her hand in dismissal.

"All night now don't change the subject." She answered.

I sweat dropped, replying, "Alright then,"

"Anyways," Tsunade continued. "What I want you to do is face the target board on the trapeze, but then hang over on your knees so your back is now facing it. You'll be swinging, and after you have good momentum, shoot the kunai at the board."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Backwords?"

"You can do it," She encouraged, smiling.

Which is English for "You better do it,"

I sighed.

"Alright, I can try,"

"_**Why **_am I here again?" Neji asked.

"After I watch this," Tsunade remarked. "I'm leaving so _**you **_watch her practice,"

Neji crossed his arms, stoically.

"For what purpose?" He demanded.

Tsunade thought about it.

"Supervision?" Oh God it came out like a question.

"Tsunade I don't nee-" The blonde cut me off.

"Get up there already!"

"Hai, hai," I mumbled, going through the procedure to get to the highest swing.

**You'd think Neji would've lashed out about now.**

_I know right. Especially with Tsunade's poor reasoning._

**She probably doesn't want you to get hurt.**

_Most likely. I _**_am _**_their only weapons mistress_**.**

**Chya. By the way...do you even know how to shoot backwards?**

_No. I guess it's the same as shooting with my eyes closed._

**Yeah but this time your body's turned a different way _and _your upside down.**

_I've shot upside down before..._

**Not at this angle.**

_If I don't get it now, I'll get it eventually._

**Oh yeah. I remember when you thought it would be impossible to get a bulls eye with a shuriken. Ha. That was when you were nine.**

_Oh shut up. You didn't give me much encouragement._

**Hey. Speaking of encouragement, Tsunade's waiting.**

I was now hanging upside down on my knees, swinging.

"You gonna go?" Tsunade called.

"Oh right!" I answered. "Sorry!"

I took occasional peeks behind me as I swung, getting more momentum.

Well. Here goes nothing.

As I swung towards the target, I drew my arm back and ... shot backwards.

I bent to the side so I was able to see where my kunai landed. To the naked eye, it looked like it was perfect. But I knew it was _**exactly **_center.

"PERFECT TENTEN!" Tsunade cried. "Absolutely-"

"Off center," Neji coldly put in.

Damn that bastard.

"It's technically off center." he continued.

SCREW YOU NEJI! Wait. Why did I say that? Neji's name _**means **_screw...(1)

"Neji you can't even tell ... " said Tsunade.

"Tch. Any _**Hyuuga **_would be able to tell,"

"OH YEAH?" I challenged. "WELL MAYBE WE'RE ALL NOT-"

Crash. Whoops. I fell.

Tsunade and Neji moved out of the way in the nick of time. Psh. That's what those idiots got for laying on the net. Then again, I was dangerously close to the edge.

**Hey you "did" it.**

_Oh shut up._

**I'm just playing with you. No one in the crowd will know that it's-**

_I'll perfect it by then._

**Do you even know when the first performance is?**

_...good point._

"Tsunade?" I asked, rolling off the net.

"Huh?" She said. "Good job by the way,"

"Thank you," I replied. "Anyways, when is our first performance,"

Tsunade smirked.

"Three weeks!"

Shit.

I practically fainted.

"Three ... fricken ... weeks!" I moaned. "I'll never be as good as everyone by then!"

"No you won't," Neji agreed.

"Oi," I mumbled.

Tsunade waved her hand again.

"Don't worry," She assured me. "You're already better than most at the trapeze, you're decent at juggling, decent at the rings...all _**we **_have to do is learn the choreography."

"Choreography?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Yes, to the songs and everything in between. You're not going to be doing random tricks," Tsunade replied.

"Idiot," Neji muttered.

I ignored that.

"Oh...hard?"

Tsunade shrugged.

"It's easy because you know all the moves, just not what order they go in," She explained.

I nodded. Simple enough.

* * *

"No, no!" Ino cried as I fell over on the mat.

"You have to balance," Sakura advised, nodding repeatedly.

I sweat dropped.

"You know I've never taken gymnastics..." I told them.

Sakura disagreed.

"It's not necessarily gymnastics," she explained. "It's basic balancing."

I sighed. There was no way that was _**basic **_balancing!

I was on a fricken rope. Ino and Sakura had finally taught me to master standing on one foot but now I had to do the scorpion. You know. Stand on one foot and bring one of my feet up to touch my head. Now...the scorpion I could do ... BUT NOT ON THE DAMN ROPE!

Sitting up on the mat after falling again, I looked at them helplessly.

"Hopeless case?" Ino suggested.

"No," I grumbled.

"You have to SQUEEZE your muscles, Tenten," Sakura instructed.

"Squeeze?" I asked.

"Yes," Ino added. "You literally should be squeezing so hard your body gets sore afterward...of course when you get as good as Sakura and I you won't be sore after." she started to nod.

I shrugged.

"Alright, I'll try,"

I got up on the low platform and stepped out onto the rope and walked hesitantly to the middle. God did it hurt when you fell.

SQUEEZE!

"Squeeze, _**everything**_," Sakura said. "Everything,"

So I did. I tightened my calves, my thighs, abdomen, neck, arms, eyes, even my lips were pierced together. Slowly I brought my squeezed leg up to my head, and grabbed onto my foot with both my arms. I wouldn't lie my entire _**body **_was already aching. To tell the truth it felt like it was on fire.

I lasted about seven seconds before I collapsed.

Sakura and Ino were clapping in the background.

"Good job," Sakura said.

"How do you feel about accomplishing your first advanced move?" Ino questioned.

"Sore," I moaned, rolling over.

Sakura chuckled.

"That means _**our **_mission is accomplished."

I sighed. That was great to know.

Next I worked with Sasuke on the rings. It was kind of awkward because I had never worked with him before but we were already buddies ... I think.

"Now move your foot up!" He called from down below.

The ring was now suspended high up in the air. 35 feet.

I brought my foot upward so my face was look down at the ground and my legs were wrapped around the side of the ring. Now I was completely upside down.

Sasuke then took a rope that was connected to the ring and spun it.

I tried not to get dizzy after going around so many times.

"Now let your arms free!" Sasuke instructed.

And I did.

It seriously felt like I was flying and I forgot the nauseous feeling. The air cooled my face and I smiled. It was fun and refreshing.

Next was the trampoline with Naruto.

"You just have to do it like this!" Naruto demonstrated.

I watched him as he did a front flip, landed on his hands, bounced up and did another flip.

So I tried.

I bounced up and down to get momentum. The I pushed off the tramp and did a front flip perfectly but when I landed on my hands I didn't get enough "push" to get another flip in.

"Ow..." I groaned, laying on my back.

"No not like that," Naruto contradicted my movements, smirking.

I looked at him.

"Impossible..."

"No," he said again. "You just didn't get enough push."

Yeah I _**know **_that.

"All you have to do is land on your hands, bend your arms and _**then **_push." he advised. "It'll also help if your flip is higher,"

He gave me another demonstration but he thought it would've been better if there were "multiple" demonstrations. So of course he replicated himself and did it.

Naruto...

The next two times I failed but the third I was determined.

I jumped extra high. Pushing extremely hard against the trampoline. My flip was very high and gave me enough time to think about bending my arms before I hit the tramp again. I shot upwards and barely managed to get the second flip in.

Naruto gave me a thumbs up.

"I told you could do it, dattebayo!"

I smirked. God do I love that kid.

* * *

"FOOD!"

I worked damn hard to get it too. Extra hours at the cafe last night God.

Our team was sitting at a large table at the Saltwater Room.

Of _**course **_I still couldn't resist the sushi.

"You're going to get food poisoning," Neji warned, sipping his ramen.

"Tch." I answered. "It was fine the time before last time,"

He raised an eyebrow but didn't answer.

Ino and Sakura were chowing down on the mango marinated chicken. It was huge so they shared. Ino insisted.

Chouji had multiple servings of...God I didn't even know.

Shikamaru picked randomly at his food.

**Heh. Did Neji say that just because he cared?**

_NO!_

**Yes,**

_No,_

**Yes,**

_No._

**Yes.**

_No._

**Yes.**

_No._

**No.**

_Yes...dammit._

**HA!**

_You know I don't mean it anyways!_

**Yeah good point.**

_

* * *

_"Bye guys!" I called, walking down the sidewalk.

Neji watched me as I waited for everyone to depart in their cars.

"Why don't your parents pick you up?" He asked, an eyebrow raised.

I sweat dropped.

"A-Ano...they work late?" Shit it came out as a question.

Neji kept his eyebrow raised but did not answer.

"Hn," he only said.

Well life seemed pretty good besides Neji being a jerk. I was pretty much walking on sunshine.

**A/N YOSH! I FINISHED CHAPTER! A bit short but oh well. My friends over and chomping at the bit telling me to stop writing. So I will but I wanted to let you guys know that I dedicated an AMV to you so you better watch it. It's called Chocolate Love with Naruto pairings XD**

**Link to Amv:**

**.com/watch?v=I9ZQAA8uoeQ (Add YouTube before the .com)  
**

**(1) Lolz. Neji's name is screw in Japanese. I realized that after I wrote it.**

**REVIEW MY LOVES AND YOU BETTER WATCH THE MUSIC VIDEO THAT I WORKED HARD ON OR I KILL YOU!**

**With love,**

**~Sunshine**


	15. Smooth as Silk

~G r a v i t y~

NejiTen FanFic

Chapter 15: Smooth as Silk

"There's a place downtown, where the freaks all come around!"

This is where we "walked" into the center of the ring. Tsunade set up the display so there were strobe lights flashing slowly; that way it looked like we were appearing a few feet ahead every flash, as if we weren't really walking. You obviously know what I mean.

What I mean by "walked" was that some of us weren't actually walking. We were crawling. I unfortunately was one of the poor souls who had to crawl. The crawling wasn't very hard though. It consisted of randomly throwing up and arm, or dipping a leg upwards in a six O' clock.

"It's a hole in the wall it's a dirty free for all and they-"

We were still "walking" but during the time where there was no singing, we dispersed to our first stunt.

"When the dark, of the night, comes around, that's the time,"

I climbed up onto the trapeze, swinging to get momentum.

"That the animal, comes alive, looking for, something wild,"

I took out my knives, slightly smirking to myself. The lights in the dome were still "strobing" and though I was on the lowest swing, I was still high, about twenty feet when I was at the highest point. It was a good thing that I trained many days on how to get momentum quickly.

"And now we lookin' like pimps,"

The lights stopped flashing.

I did a back hip circle, still staying on the swing and shot my kunai toward the target board, but not hard enough to break the thing in half.

"In my gold trans-amp,"

I launched myself to the next swing, the medium one, and immediately flipped over and shot my kunai at the target board again, unaware of what everyone else around me was doing. Tsunade had taught us individually and she had told me not to worry about anyone else while performing.

"Got a water bottle full of whiskey in my hand bag,"

I was now hanging one knee and my other leg arched skillfully at another angle. Neji and Naruto were now helping themselves up on the swings. Naruto first, then Neji.

"Got my drunk text on, I'll regret it in the mornin'."

I was holding Naruto's knees, while he held Neji's.

"But tonight, I don't give a, I don't give a, I don't give a..."

I swung and let Neji grab the highest swing. I then let Naruto up and finally myself.

"There's a place downtown, where the freaks all come around,"

Naruto's arms were wrapped around mine. My head and back were completely upside down, and I was doing the splits. I know. Nice view for Naruto right?

"It's a hole in the wall, it's a dirty free for all,"

Naruto, and I let ourselves down so I was on the lowest, Naruto was on the medium one, and Neji remained on the highest swing.

"And they!"

Neji swung forward, Naruto backward, and I went forward. We did a pose on "they".

"Turn me on!"

We retracted on that.

"When they!"

We swung the same direction, doing another difficult pose.

"Take it off!"

We pulled back, spreading our arms in motion, to make it look interpretative.

"When they! Take it off!"

We did the exact same pose.

"Everybody take it off!"

We had our arms behind the rope that held onto the bar, but our bodies were below the bar, being only held up by our arms.

"There's a place I know, if you're looking for a show!"

Neji swung down to Naruto's awaiting arms.

"Where they go hardcore, and there's litter on the floor,"

I was now holding Neji, who held Naruto.

"And they!"

I swung back.

"Turn me on!"

I flung Neji. who did a flip and landed on the ground lightly.

"When they!"

I pulled back Naruto.

"Take it off!"

I shot him forward. He did a back flip.

"When they!"

I went back once more.

"Take it off!"

I didn't do a flip, but I leapt, my legs going into the center slits, mid air, and landed with a slight thud. Not that anyone could hear it though, considering how loud Tsunade had the music.

While the music played without singing I moved to my next position. It was with all of us. The juggling line.

I picked up my trio of juggling pins and positioned myself to where I was supposed to be. Across from Neji, and next to Sakura and Hinata.

Sasuke smirked and we held the tops of our pins. He lit them on fire with one blow. Oh yeah. This was what all that training was for. To be _**totally **_legit.

**Oi you're getting to full of yourself!**

_And you're never...?_

**Don't burn yourself.**

_Tch. Yeah._

"Lose your mind, lose it now,"

I started to juggle the pins easily. I wasn't worried about burning myself because Neji and Hinata were supposed to give Sasuke a signal just in case so he could immediately put the fire out. Besides, I was too cool to do that.

"Lose your clothes, in the crowd,"

I continued to juggled but Neji and I gave each other a brief nod...the signal.

"We're delirious, tear it down, til the sun comes back around,"

We still juggled, making sure everyone was ready.

"N-Now we're getting so smashed, knocking over trash cans,"

Neji and I started to toss pins to each other. Instead of throwing two up, I threw one up and threw one at him, he did the same. I caught that one and threw it up, throwing the one that came down back to him. we were all doing this. It was a hole mass of juggling and passing.

"Everybody breakin' bottles it's a filthy hot MESS,"

We still juggled and passed, getting ready for our next stunt.

"Gonna get faded, I'm not the designated driver so, I don't give a , I don't give a, I don't a ..."

We stopped juggling and shuffled quickly to our next positions. It was very similar except _**half **_the size. I now stood behind Neji. It was Neji and I, across from Naruto and Hinata. Quickly, Hinata and I both climbed on our partners shoulders. My legs were still shaking slightly.

Hinata, Naruto, Hinata and I nodded, along with the other quads of people.

"There's a place downtown, where the freaks all come around,"

Hinata and I started to pass to each other. She was on Naruto's shoulders, I was on Neji's. Neji and Naruto were also passing to each other.

"It's a hole in the wall it's a dirty free for all,"

Now we switched. Naruto and I passed to each other, while Neji and Hinata passed to each other. I could've sworn to God that I was going to go blind from all of the flashing fire.

"And they turn me on!"

We switched partners.

"When they take it off!"

We switched again.

"When they take it off!"

Another switch.

"Everybody take it off!"

We were now passing to everyone. Me to Hinata, to Neji to Naruto to me. But Hinata was still passing to me as Neji was still to Naruto. It was a huge mess that looked fucking amazing!

"There's a place I know! If you're looking for a show!"

Now Neji started to move to the right, as did Naruto, so Hinata and I switched our juggling to fit the movement.

"Where they go hardcore! And there's litter on the floor!"

We continued to move.

"And they turn me on!"

Switch.

"When they take it off!"

Switch.

"When they take it off!"

Switch.

"Everybody take it off!"

The fire immediately stopped along with the music and I panted for breath, Neji allowing me down _**not **_so nicely.

Tsunade nodded in approval. That was as far as we had gotten with the ending routine. There was still the area before the final chorus, and then that.

"Know what we're going to do?" I questioned, wiping the sweat that was dripping from my forehead.

Tsunade smirked.

"Of course. I just wanna see something first." She said.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh what's that?" I inquired, following by Sakura and Ino.

"Yeah. What is it?" They asked.

Tsunade shrugged.

"I think I'll let you guys cool off for a half hour before though," she informed us.

I did _**not **_like the sound of that but had learned to live with Tsunade over the past month and a half. It was already mid-July.

* * *

"Alright!" Tsunade called. "Hurry up!

Twelve of us walked over to the blonde, cautiously.

"Now," she said. "This is for the girls not guys,"

Of course we moaned about fairness but she shook it off.

"Tch. The boys should be jealous," was all she said.

So while they went into the dressing room to do "guys stuff" as Naruto said, Neji and Sasuke following reluctantly, we girls listened to Tsunade.

"I would like to to an endurance test," Tsunade said.

I cocked my head to the side.

"Endurance test?" I wondered. "What kind?"

"Running," She remarked.

Oh piece of _**cake**_. I was the bomb diggity at endurance running. In America I was always the star of track and field.

"Alright," I answered.

But Ino and Sakura moaned. Hinata said nothing.

Obviously they also ended up running too.

So here's how it went.

Half hour later:

We were all still doing laps around the dome, my breath wasn't even getting ragged yet.

45 minutes:

Ino was lagging but still ran.

1 hour:

Ino was barely surviving and Sakura was starting to get tired.

1 hour fifteen minutes:

I thought Ino would've collapsed but she still ran and Sakura was getting worn.

1 hour and 30 minutes:

Ino stopped, crying that she lost but a minute later so did Sakura. I could swear that their strengths were the same but still. I had to hand it to them. No ordinary girl can run longer that an hour.

1 hour and 45 minutes:

I was starting to get a bit tired and Hinata was like ... dying.

2 hours:

Hinata collapsed, leaving only me.

I knew I had one but Tsunade didn't feel like making me stop. So I shrugged...mental shrug actually.

2 hours 30 minutes:

Ok. I was seriously tired but Tsunade was still waving me forward. I seriously didn't even think I was jogging anymore. Technically I was though...

It was a good thing that Tsunade had music in the background to distract me from how tired I was, especially because of this morning. God and what a waste of time it was, running for hours straight.

Occasionally, the boys peeked out and saw that I was still running, slightly amused.

3 hours:

I was extremely tired, it felt like there was blood in my throat and I couldn't speak.

"You can stop about-"

I shook my head sharply. Oh hell no! Now that you have me running! I'm gonna break a world record! That pretty much took my breath away.

3 and a half hours:

C-Can't give u-up...!

4 hours:

NEVER! NEVER! I CAN-

I collapsed. There was no fucking way that I was gonna go further.

Everyone gathered around me, putting their arms against my back.

"Tenten that was amazing endurance!" Kiba cried.

"Yeah," Naruto agreed. "I went and had lunch and came back and you were still going at it!"

Can't ... breathe ... so I nodded tiredly.

"Much better than us," Sakura and Ino joined in.

Hinata nodded and I _**couldn't **_fucking BREATHE PEOPLE!

Tsunade smirked, looking down at me.

"Oh you're definitely gonna work," she said.

Just then Neji walked into view and raised an eyebrow at my current state on the ground.

"You're an idiot,"

I didn't have enough breath to yell at him.

"You're not supposed to lay down right after you're done running," he advised. "You're heart slow down it's quick pace that fast,"

Tch. I would've been a _**lot **_happier if he actually sounded concern.

Chouji handed me a water bottle and onigiri.

"Ar-arigato," I managed. Oh God. That run really took it from me...

* * *

Once I had finished calming down a bit. Eating about five onigiri and drinking six water bottles, I sat down with Tsunade alone in her "office" if that's what you would call it. The dome wasn't really an office atmosphere.

"So," Tsunade started.

"Yes?"

"I have chosen you to take part in the Silks," She explained.

"The what?" I asked, stupidly.

"It's a stunt," she answered. "Using a long silk rope,"

I nodded.

"What?" Nope. I still didn't get it.

Tsunade chuckled.

"I suppose you have no idea what I'm talking about," She suggested.

I nodded this time truthfully.

"Well it's a stunt that requires endurance and physical strength. I want one of the _**girls **_to do it though," Tsunade went on.

It made sense. Explained why she didn't want the boys to take part in the little run.

"Is it hard?" I asked her.

"What?"

"The silks," I added.

Tsunade shrugged.

"You just need to be strong. And don't get me wrong it's just one silk rope," She corrected.

I sweat dropped.

"Then why do you call it the silks?" I questioned.

Tsunade shrugged.

"We used to do more than one but I thought it was cooler with _**just **_one so there could be other stuff happening around it," she remarked.

"Who did them last year?" I asked curiously.

"Keiko." Tsunade replied dryly.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

A _**really **_awkward silence came upon us.

**Oh good job.**

_**What**? I had to know!_

**I'm sure. Was it THAT tempting?**

_...shut up. You wanted to know too._

**Yeah but ... you're right but the real question is...**

**What did this KEIKO DO THAT WAS SO SCARRING?**

_That's what I've been **trying **to figure out!_

**Good point.**

I had the rest of my time with the circus (which was only God know how long) to figure out what Keiko did. But I couldn't be real blunt about it. My discovery would have to be as smooth as silk. Besides, wouldn't anyone want to find out about a person who actually LEFT and impression on the infamous Hyuuga Neji.

**A/N Lolz. I just love incorporating the name of the chapter towards the end. Anyways my new obsession is Owl City. I now have every song by him on my iPod (35) and I also have two more from his previous name Sky Sailing. Yesh he's amazing! But yeah, Neji and Tenten are progressing slowly. I think he's still getting used to the idea that Tenten has no fear in bitching to him and the rest of his Hyuuga family (besides Hinata XD) And if you think that it's impossibly to run for four hours you're WRONG! Because I witnessed it myself. My good brother's friend Katherine, age sixteen, did so BAH! In your face! But yesh! I hope your summers are going lovely good. And if they aren't I'll kick whosoever ass that's making it unbearable! Thanks for reading and review~!**

**Ja ne!  
**


	16. The Silky Experience

~G r a v i t y~

NejiTen FanFic

Chapter 16: The Silky Experience

I woke up groaning. Oh God. Running the other day was definitely not necessary. My body seriously felt like it was going to fall apart instantly, from the moment my feet touched the ground, trying to sustain my weight. Pain...pain...ow!

Sighing, I rubbed my eyes and stretched.

"Ow," I murmured, shuffling to the door.

**Well it was _your _fault for running so long.**

_It seemed like Tsunade wanted me to though..._

**She definitely _didn't _want you to be sore today.**

_Hmph. Well she should've said that._

**Suit yourself.**

_I will. I will suit myself._

**Um...are you okay?**

_Does it **look **like it?_

**No not really...**

_Then don't ask unnecessary questions._

**Man.**

_What?_

**You're _really _becoming a 'Neji'.**

_Oh please..._

**Maybe you're getting used to him**

_Like I said...you **wish**._

**I do. I do wish.**

_Okay, now you're just copying me..._

**Yep...I am. I am copying you.**

_..._

**Okay I'll stop now. But you're still becoming like Neji.**

_Come on. I could never turn into such a bastard..._

**You never know. Neji had to have been screwed up at _some time _****his life.**

_..._

**What? You honestly think he's been like this since birth?**

_...Maybe._

**Jeez. You cut him zero slack.**

_You're right! I don't!_

**Well why not?**

_Because he cuts **me **zero slack!_

**Psh. Alright then.**

I poured my cereal in a bowl that already had a small chip in the side. Milk was definitely not an option because I hated if the flakes were soggy...yuck!

It hurt even more when I plopped into the chair to actually eat.

"No..."

* * *

"But I'm so sore..." I protested.

Tsunade sighed.

"It's not my fault that you ran so long..." She palmed her own face numerous times.

"Well," I crossed my arms. "I'm not learning _**or **_doing anything while I'm this sore!"

Tsunade sniffed, almost fake crying.

"Please..." She pleaded.

I shook my head. Ow.

Tsunade looked upwards in deep thought.

"Oh but I have an idea!" she exclaimed.

Oh God. Knowing her this would probably be some intense-

"STRETCH ROUTINE!" She cried in triumph.

Great.

"With Ino and Sakura!" She added.

Even _**better**_. Knowing them, by the end I'd probably...

* * *

It felt like I could twist in any direction!

Sakura and Ino put me through extreme and painful forty five minute stretching but by the end I wasn't nearly as sore and it was as if my ligaments could move in unexpected and abnormal ways.

"Good work girls," Tsunade gave them the thumbs up.

I sweat dropped. She was on the path of becoming Naruto himself.

**Just like you're on the path of becoming Neji...**

_Okay, enough of that._

**Just saying...**

Tsunade shooed the other girls away and pulled me over.

I stared blankly at a long, silk rope. It hung in the middle of the ring, dead center.

"Now," Tsunade started. "I was hoping you would fit the slot for this because I was going to incorporate some weaponry once you master the ... er basics I guess.

I raised an eyebrow, wondering what could've been so hard about a silk rope.

"How should I...?" Tsunade wondered. "Oh I'll demonstrate first,"

So I decided to observe.

Tsunade walked to the silk. She grabbed it, holding it up. I watched as she wrapped it once around her right leg, she then wrapped in around her right. Next it was around her stomach and before I realized it, she was moving upwards. Tsunade kept moving up with each "wrap" until finally she reached the top.

"What are you gonna do up there?" I called up to her, up thirty feet in the air.

I could barely see her smirk.

"Just watch..."

Then her hands let go of the silk and she did a free for all.

My mouth dropped.

Her body was spinning rapidly, twisting and turning, not going as fast as normal gravity would pull her towards the earth.

It looked slightly painful and lasted about five seconds.

When she was back to the ground, grinning madly at me, I didn't even notice how wide my mouth was open.

"Did you just...? No you didn't...you..." I was speechless and very determined that... NO WAY IN FUCKING HELL WAS I GONNA DO _**THAT**_!

Tsunade walked towards me.

"Now let's begin," She announced.

I tried to protest but she insisted that we were only gonna learn the wrapping.

Tsunade took out a piece of paper, and pen from her back pocket.

"That's where that pen was..." she muttered. "Never mind, here."

I took it and still stared at her in wonder. What _**was **_the order exactly?

"Oh," Tsunade said in acknowledgment. "Duh,"

She wrote down the wrappings in order for me.

_1: Right leg_

_2: Left leg_

_3: Stomach_

_4: Left Leg_

_5: Stomach_

_6: Right leg_

_7: Left leg_

_8: Upper Stomach_

_9: Right leg_

_10: Mid stomach_

_11: Left leg_

_12: Right leg_

_REPEAT UNTIL YOU GET TO THE TOP!_

"Now," Tsunade informed me. "You're going to right that fifty times,"

I stared in disbelief.

"What the hell? No!" I protested.

Tsunade shrugged.

"The no silks,"

"I'm fine with that," I told her.

"Just do it," She grumbled, spinning on her heel. "I WANNA SEE FIFTY WHEN I COME BACK!" She called from her "office".

Psh. Easy for her to say. My hand was probably gonna fall off before I even touched the silk.

**So are you nervous?**

_Not really. Tsunade wouldn't do anything to hurt me. I mean, she believes I can do this right?_

**Yeah. But remember this is what _Keiko_ did last year.**

_Oh yeah. I still need to do some **research **about her._

**Tch. You could try.**

_I know. Everyone around **seriously **do not want to talk about her._

**I know. I'd be surprised if Hinata actually decided to tell you.**

_Hm...not likely._

**And Neji?**

_Hm...not possibly._

**I suppose so...so what do we do?**

_You mean me? I guess I wait for an opportunity._

**

* * *

**"God," I muttered. "Do you have a stretch routine for my _**fingers**_?"

Tsunade shook her head.

"But it was worth it," She said.

"Why?" I asked. "I think it was pointless..."

"Really?" Tsunade smirked. "Could you tell me the order then?'

"Of course," I muttered. "After you made me write it so many...oh."

Tsunade nodded.

"There you go." She remarked. "Now it'll be easier because you know the order and you can focus on doing it _**right **_instead of what order you're supposed to be wrapping,"

I shrugged. It made sense.

"Now let's begin,"

I followed her over and touched the silk. It definitely _**was **_smooth.

"You're only going halfway," Tsunade informed me.

I nodded.

"Alright, start," She told me.

I started to wrap my right leg.

"Other way around," Tsunade immediately corrected.

"Whoops,"

I now moved to my left leg, wrapping it the right way for once.

Next was my stomach.

God was I nervous too.

I was less than halfway up when Tsunade stopped me.

"I have a feeling you're going to drop the wrong way!" She called up.

"Gee thanks!" I grumbled back.

"You can drop from there!" She ordered.

I was only ten feet in the air so I decided dropping wouldn't be that hard from here.

Sighing, I let go of the silk and tumbled down...it was probably one of the most painful things I had experienced.

"Ow..." I moaned laying on the ground.

Tsunade chuckled.

"You have to squeeze your muscles as tight as possible so it doesn't hurt as much when you jerk," She advised.

I looked up.

"Well thanks for telling me that _**after **_I dropped,"

Tsunade shrugged.

"Now you're not going to do _**that **_again," She explained her reasoning.

I rolled my eyes. That was typically Tsunade for you.

"YOSH!" Oh God now she was becoming Lee.

**Like you and Neji..,**

"Let's do this!" Tsunade cried.

I silently agreed.

* * *

"Hurts...so much!" I complained, crawling along the ground.

"Well you've just about got the falling handled," Tsunade grinned. "Tomorrow you can start from halfway!"

Oh greaaat!

"Sure," I mumbled.

Just then, Sakura pounced on my back.

"Yo," She greeted. "How was the silks?"

"Painful..." I responded.

"As painful as our stretching?" Ino asked, joining Sakura.

I shrugged.

"Different pain,"

"Oh," she remarked.

"Y-You did good for you first time, Tenten-chan," Hinata added, coming from my left.

Oh they were so supportive ... unlike some other Hyuuga that did _**not **_include Hinata.

"You still looked pretty awesome," Sakura informed me. "Falling,"

I sweat dropped.

"It really hurt like crap..." I answered.

Ino shrugged.

"But didn't everything else?" She asked. "I mean this is only another stunt,"

I sighed. She was right.

"I suppose so," I admitted. "Still, it's different because you guys haven't done it before,"

"N-No we haven't," Hinata said. "But you are so y-you can do it,"

They smiled encouragingly.

"Yeah!" Sakura put in. "You're not gonna let a silk rope bring you down like this, ne?"

I looked at her skeptically, loving her clicheness.

Ino chuckled, slapping my back painfully.

"You got it girl-"

"Yeah you got it girl!" Kiba mimicked from behind us.

Ino waved her hand dismissively.

"Kiba go away," she said. "This is a girl conversation!"

Kiba gave her a funny look.

"Yeah I gathered that..." He replied.

"But how is that a _**girl **_conversation?" Naruto asked from behind me.

Sakura hit him on the head.

"Because it's us _**girls **_conversing!" She explained, shoving him out of the way.

Naruto and Kiba were still looking at us strangely as we exited the dome to have dinner with each other.

* * *

Alright...Day 2:

I attempted to go halfway but failed.

Day 3:

I finally got falling halfway but it was shaky.

Day 4:

I "mastered" falling halfway, sort of. Tsunade said I had it good enough.

Day 5:

I went 3/4 the way. I lasted until the last ten feet, then my muscles gave out on me.

Day 6:

I spent all day trying to get 3/4 but it was shaky.

Day 7:

It took all my might to go all the way and it was a total fail at the end. I made it all the way until the last fifteen feet which I fell painfully, so I kept at it and at it.

Day 8:

Finally a day after a full week, I could go all the way, except it was a bit sloppy.

Tsunade high fived me.

"You even learned it faster than Keiko," She sighed at the name. "But never mind that,"

Because of her statement, I began to wonder how _**good **_Keiko was. If she had learned the silks considerably fast...

"This is part of the final routine," Tsunade said. "The ending chorus,"

"Cool," I remarked, realization dawning on me. "Wait? Does that mean I'll be at the center of the attention?"

Tsunade shrugged.

"It depends. Not everyone will be watching the center, your fellow teammates will be stunting around you," She answered.

I sighed with relief. As long as it wasn't only me. I'd probably choke at the thought of doing a solo.

"But tomorrow," Tsunade said. "Is when we learn the _**real **_tricks on the silk."

I gulped.

"What?"

Tsunade smiled.

"Doing worry," She said. "They're easier...somewhat."

**A/N Oh baby! You likey? The silk stunts are amazing. It's what I remember clearly from one of the circuses I had seen. It was pure amazingness and they did it a couple times so I observed closely. This is my replica in words. So it's not perfect but imagining it is just YOSH! SO COOL! Lolz. No Neji in this chapter, but there's some debate about him...and some more mysterious Keiko. Lolz. She just pisses you off doesn't she? You don't even know her ... yet! Just wait until her story unfolds...along with Neji's heart! Baha. That might take a while but you can see Neji _is _warming up to Tenten slowly but surely. So please please review my lovely buddies~!**

**Love ya *hearts*  
**


	17. Let Love In

~G r a v i t y~

NejiTen FanFic

Chapter 17: Let Love In

Oh yeah. I was pretty intense on the silks, no lie. Tsunade even agreed. The said I was better than anyone else. Truly it made me feel special on the inside. I mean come on. They were the hardest thing to master and I totally...mastered them. Neji said nothing about it but he was secretly proud . . . I think.

**Psh. You wish!**

_Hey! He needs to be nicer!_

**Well, I suppose you have a desire for him to be nicer . . . considering you have a crush on him.**

_...Um, no I don't._

**WHY NOT? He's really hot!**

_That's not a reason to like someone._

**Oh come on. It is and you know it.**

_Nope. Not listening to you._

**Tch. Fine be that way.**

"Tenten," Neji scolded. "Are you paying attention,"

"No," I muttered. "What is it?"

"Move your foot," He instructed.

I shifted my left foot over so it was on the other side of the trapeze bar.

Neji and I kept our pose until Tsunade gave the thumbs up from below.

I swung down casually, ignoring Neji's mean glares.

"Ah," Tsunade said approvingly. "Tenten, you're getting so good!"

I grinned, shrugging.

"I guess,"

"Amateur," Neji mumbled, walking past me.

My eyebrow twitched.

"You have the nerve to call me that?" I demanded after him.

Neji didn't turn around fully as he walked away.

"Hn,"

He then faced forward and kept walking.

Okay. He really _**did**_ have some nerve then!

Tsunade sweat dropped.

"I thought you were good at ignoring him..." She sighed.

I shrugged.

"I can get pissed sometimes can't I?" I asked her.

"Hm..." She only replied. "Dunno. Go practice on the silks,"

I silently agreed, departing.

**Hey...that's a start!**

_Um no. He just abandoned me._

**So you wanted him to come back?**

_Why do I bother arguing with you?_

**Not sure. You do every time so it's like...**

_Yeah good point. Still Neji's just a jerk. Nothing more._

**A good jerk.**

_Huh?_

**Do you see how fricken intense he is at the stunts?**

_Well I guess he's good at what he does-_

**A prodigy.**

_Okay. Fine. A prodigy of the circus...God that sounds weird._

**Oh but legit at the same time!**

_Nah. He's a jackass so it doesn't count._

**Whatever.**

**

* * *

**I rested my head on my hands.

"Alright?" Sakura asked, slurping up ramen.

We were at the one and only Ichiraku's.

"Yeah," Ino put it. "You don't look okay,"

I shrugged.

"I'm fine...more or less,"

Hinata stared skeptically.

"S-Seriously you don't look o-okay," She commented, honestly.

I looked down at my unfinished ramen, then back to my friends. Of course they were worried about me. I hadn't even finished my ramen. So without further notice, I grabbed my chopsticks and began to chow it down, finishing the bowl off by slurping up the soup part.

"Done." I said contently, pushing the bowl down. It did make me feel a little better though.

Sakura chuckled.

"Now that's more like it," She remarked.

"I was just tired," I admitted. It was true. I was just worn out and a little mad. At Neji and just ... my parents? Possibly. I didn't know. Some unknown anger was bestowed upon me.

**Aw! You're worried because of Neji!**

_Shut up and go away, that's not the case!_

"Well don't work too hard," Ino said.

"You'll be too tired for any of the performances," Sakura added.

"And the first one is when?" I questioned, setting my chopsticks down.

"Let's see..." Ino looked upwards in though.

"10 days," Hinata remarked.

I sweat dropped. That was fast. Her counting and the date.

"Yosh!" Sakura cried. "Let's do our best!"

I chuckled at her sudden "Lee-ness".

* * *

Well Neji just _**insisted **_that I worked my ass off...he had me practicing every day. He practiced with me too but watched at times if there was something that I was seriously doing wrong.

"That's incorrect..." Neji grumbled.

God he was mad today. Something was definitely bothering him.

"Hm?" I asked, freeing myself of the deep thought.

"You're doing it incorrectly." He repeated.

I shrugged. Typical Neji-like self. Except the "pissed-off" level was on steroids.

"Something must be bothering you," I plopped onto the net.

"What?" he asked. "How absurd,"

"Aw Neji," I smirked. "I love your vocabulary..."

I crossed my arms mimicking him.

" 'How absurd!' ... so awesome."

Neji glared at me viciously.

"Just focus on what you _**should **_be doing!" Neji snapped.

"Hey..." I said. "Is it your uncle?"

Neji was taken aback.

"What?"

"If it's him I can talk to him," I held up my fist. "Do I need to pund some sense into him? Where is he?"

I glanced around, hoping it wasn't Neji's uncle. I had only recently given _**that **_Hyuuga a talk. Did I _**have **_to do it again?

"That's not...don't worry about things like that! It's none of your business!" Neji retorted.

Heh. Was that a stutter that I saw, Hyuuga? . . . or heard?

"Psh. I can take him on with words," I waved my hand dismissively.

Neji narrowed his eyes.

"Don't get-"

"Involved in such ridicule," I interrupted. "I know your little feud is ridiculous but-"

"You have no idea what it's-"

"Going to cause me." I finished.

"No," Neji grumbled. "Never mind,"

I shrugged.

"Just don't take your anger out on me," I told him.

"I'm not angry," Neji immediately said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Why? Because cool people like you are just too ... _**cool **_to get angry?" I inquired.

Neji raised an eyebrow but hardly responded.

"Hn,"

"What does that even mean?" I asked. "Yes, no...maybe so?"

Neji shook his head.

"Doesn't mean anything. Just get back to work," He contradicted.

"Doesn't mean anything," I mimicked again. "Just get back to work,"

Neji narrowed his eyes.

"Don't piss me off," He muttered, looking away.

"Tch," I remarked. "You already _**are **_pissed off..."

"No I'm not...hurry up." Was all Neji said.

Hyuuga Neji you're forever mean!

* * *

"Tenten! Where the hell have you been?" I successfully ignore my drunk mother, climbing the stairs. Psh. Piece of cake.

I settled in my bed, not wanting to brush my teeth. Call me a pig but it's not like I had anything else but ramen and cereal. Dinner wasn't an option tonight. Neji kept me extremely late and there was no _**way **_I was working extra hours this deep into the night just for a decent dinner. Screw cereal too.

Sighing, I took out my iPod and listened to the song: Let Love In by the Goo Goo Dolls.

_"You're the only one I ever believed in_  
_ The answer that could never be found_  
_ The moment you decided to let love in_  
_ Now I'm banging on the door of an angel_  
_ The end of fear is where we begin_  
_ The moment we decided to let love in"_

I don't know why, but I wondered if Neji would ever bang on my door. Not that I was an angel. I just wondered if he knew how to love. I wondered actually if he would bang on_ **anyone's **_door...it didn't seem like Neji to be desperate for anything. He was so cold. It was as if he had everything he wanted in life and it was suddenly taken away. Could that have been Keiko? Did she take it all away? I had no idea but the problem with Keiko seemed to revolve around Neji...

With that Hyuuga I would never know. It was as if he was playing games with my head. Unintentionally. Really I had no idea why anyone put up with him. Honestly. I needed a sneak peak into his head...I needed a way to see what he was thinking. Everything he did contradicted me. We almost never agreed. There was no end to our arguing. True it was, I was the only one who EVER argued with him, apart from his uncle. But as you can see, everyone has spats with their family.

But why didn't people ever go against Neji.

They didn't like_** I**_ did at least and I couldn't _**possibly **_understand. Why were they so afraid to bother him or mess with his affairs? If anyone was his so-called friend they would worry about his state of mind right? I'm hardly what you would call a friend and his state of mind _**does **_worry me. It bothers me too. I often contradicted it, and protested against Neji's words because it seemed right. I've grown up always doing what I thought was right. When my mother was sane, she had taught me do that. So why doesn't it work with Neji? Why was he so against everything?

And these were just a bunch of random thoughts that were buzzing through my mind.

The main one was Keiko though. There was something about her that sent chills running through my spines. I didn't even know her, nor had I ever seen her face, But whenever her name was mentioned, the way Neji stiffened and scowled and had a look of such hatred it only made me wonder. How could a mere _**girl **_mess Neji up that bad? My mind couldn't even comprehend such a level of strong, negative emotion, that Neji must've felt for Keiko. That was what scared me. That's why I was so afraid of the sound of her name. It was almost like the fear of the unknown. _**How **_could she possibly have done it? How could she have possibly killed Neji on the inside. How did she kill his heart?

I rolled over.

_"There's nothing we can do about_  
_ The things we have to live without_  
_ The only way to see again_  
_ Is let love in_

_ You're the only one I ever believed in_  
_ The answer that could never be found_  
_ The moment you decided to let love in_  
_ Now I'm banging on the door of an angel_  
_ The end of fear is where we begin_  
_ The moment we decided to let love in _"

Would Neji let love in? Would he? Could he possibly even love? I know one thing about him for sure and that was that he _**wasn't **_blind!

I shook my head, trying not to think.

Could it have been Hiashi? Neji's uncle? Hiashi had first come across to me as interesting. He seemed like the average adult when I had first met him, serving him and his fellow elders at the party. Obviously though, something ran deeper. Especially with the way he treated Neji, who also by the way seemed to hate Hiashi.

I grabbed my head, wishing that I could just sleep in peace.

It didn't seem right that Neji would have to _**experience **_such hatred at a young age. Even though my parents drank, deep down I secretly loved them. They pissed me off often, sitting on the couch like that, and demanding random orders that made zero sense. Still, there were times, especially when I was younger, that I desired comfort from them. So did Neji ever get comfort when he desired it? I knew that even when he was child, there was no way he was impenetrable. There must've been times when he felt like crying . . . who comforted him them?

Was that why he was such a messed up teenager? Was it because he was never taught to love? Either that or my previous theory. He had loved . . . or at least felt something. And then Keiko shattered it. But Neji couldn't have possibly _**loved **_Keiko. I couldn't picture it.

And for some reason, deep down, I hoped it wasn't the case. I really did.

Was it possible that . . . Neji hated me because I was like Keiko? It was mentioned before and with Tsunade also adding earlier today that Keiko had learned the silks fast . . . it could've been another reason why Neji was so angry today. So perhaps it wasn't his uncle causing him issues, just the fact that I was like Keiko. And that thought scared me. She seemed cruel, evil, and unwanted. Was I all of that? Was I unwanted? Neji certainly acted that way but . . . no. He obviously would rather have me around more than her . . . or would he?

**I see you're debating over this rather seriously.**

_I suppose I am._

**Keiko's been on your mind lately...**

_I know. It's really bothering me._

**What? The fact that Neji might like another human being?**

_"another"?_

**Well obviously he likes _you_.**

_Um..._

**Even if it's just a friend, it's so obvious.**

_Really?_

**Ask Sakura and Ino tomorrow. Hinata too.**

_Seriously?_

**Yeah. Their answer should surprise you.**

**A/N OH BABY AGAIN! Whoo! Two chapters in a day. I love this XD A mini cliffie. Sorry if I have grammar errors. Lolz. I don't try; I'm actually an educated human being. But on almost every chapter, I'm in the middle of writing, I press the save button, it saves, but deletes half my work and I end up having to rewrite it fast, which causes grammatical errors. So BEFORE I post this I'll read it. I'd do Beta Reader but nine people have asked me and I really don't know who to choose...maybe I will get one. Dunno I'll think about it. Anyways, this dives into the depth of Tenten's thoughts. Lolz. Intense. As you can see she is a deep thinker...REVIEW GUYS~!  
**


	18. Pitter Pat

~G r a v i t y~

NejiTen FanFic

Chapter 18: Pitter Pat

I stared blankly out my rustic window. There was nothing worse than a rainy day on a day off. For me that was. I had no car, let alone a permit, to drive around. And my _**parents**_? Out of the question considering they were drunk at the moment...yeah about that, they haven't really gotten up in about a month. I was starting to think it was unhealthy. However, the boring thoughts of rain clouded my busy mind and for once I was actually thinking about myself, other than certain Hyuuga's that needed an attitude change or mysterious girls that seem to cause unknown problems. I believe you know about the people I was talking about.

The rain ticked away at the glass . . .

_Pitter pat...pitter pat._

It was starting to drive me insane. I hated staying inside. Really I didn't care about getting wet but I was worried for my clothes. It would be fine if I just put them in the drier but if my mom caught a glimpse of me walking out the door, and coming back in soaked, regardless of my excuses, I would get in "trouble". A bunch of screaming, to be honest, would be the result.

I sighed.

Troublesome.

_Pitter pat...pitter pat._

Alright that was it.

I rolled off my bed and made my way to the closet. With my hand I rummaged through it and fumbled around for my rain jacket, managing to bang my hand on the side of the wall, earning me a bruise in the next half hour or so. Once the plasticky material was found I snatched it and shoved my arms through. Before I left my room, I grabbed my iPod.

It was a good thing my parents didn't even notice me tiptoe down the steps. They didn't even look up when I slammed the door (on purpose). Then again, I highly doubted that they actually could tell whether or not it was raining.

Outside, it was pouring, though I could still see in front of me.

Part of me found sheer joy in walking out in the soothing water, that slid down my jacket, dropped onto my nose and eyelashes, and soaked my jeans, because summer rain wasn't extremely annoying. The other part felt a little guilty, not telling my parents, but then again. When did I tell them anything?

After walking about a half mile, I pulled out my earphones, put my iPod on shuffle, and listened to music. My iPod wasn't going to get water damage from being inside my raincoat in the downpour. It never did. I had dropped it in the ocean twice, headphones and all, so I was pretty sure it'd be okay.

Song name? Pitter pat . . . how appropriate.

_"Pitter pat, the angel on my shoulder_  
_ Is haunting me tonight_  
_ Tick tock, the clock is getting louder_  
_ Ready for me to decide"_

I sighed. Decide what?

Oh well. I had a serious thing for song meanings related to myself. It was something that I did with everything I listened to. Music was actually a huge part of my life and at times it was the only way how I survived. Anytime I was in a bad mood, my iPod or music was the answer. I had a song on there for every possible mood . . . even the unknown.

I only had little money in my pocket so going anywhere to eat was also out of the question. Actually I probably could've pick-pocketed my parents with the state that they were in . . . but it didn't feel right. I simply just couldn't do something like that, no matter how much they pissed me off.

So while I wandered, I kept in mind that I wasn't going to get food. I had approximately 500 yen-

"Please! Does anyone want Taiyaki?" (1)

The voice rang over the pounding rain, though I doubted anyone else had actually heard, considering there was really no one else on the streets.

Curiously, I peered around the corner and clearly there was a Taiyaki stand.

_Taiyaki-350 yen._

Well, I did love Taiyaki. In fact it was perfect for such weather but there was a problem. Two actually. One, did I really want to spend my money on something that wouldn't last longer than five minutes? Two, how would I eat such a snack in the rain?

Nonetheless, I strolled over, shielding my eyes. There was a tiny roof that could hardly fit three people.

"Would you like some Taiyaki, miss?" It was a woman. She had smile lines, hair that was pulled up in a bun, streaks of gray lining it, and a faded apron. However, at the moment she was hardly smiling. In fact it looked like she was struggling to _**not **_frown.

"I would," I explained to her. "But I can't eat it in this weather,"

She shook her head sharply.

"No, please, buy some!" The woman begged. "You can eat it under this roof."

I tried to not look at the shelter skeptically, but silently agreed because her sad face was killing me on the inside. What kind of people would make a poor woman like this work on a Sunday? Unless, of course, she was like me, struggling to make ends meet.

Sharing the roof with her, I dug out the money from my pocket, obviously my iPod was already stored away, for politeness purposes. I handed the woman the money and she asked:

"What kind would you like?"

I hardly had to ponder this.

"Red bean paste, onigai," I remarked, smiling.

For some reason _**my **_smile put one on her face, especially as she worked, she seemed extra chipper.

I wondered then, if I was her only customer. It was a rather rude thought but she seemed to have a lot of extra ingredients and it was almost evening. 4:00 PM to be exact.

Another childish thought crossed my mind.

_How the hell did I survive most of the day?_

**God only knows with you're stubbornness.**

_Hey you're stubborn too._

**Yeah, well I _am _your inner.  
**

_Technically yeah, it makes sense._

Ignoring Inner Tenten, I continued to watch the skillful woman create the Taiyaki. It was an interesting process, putting the batter in, the paste, turning and flipping. It reminded me of making pancakes or waffles . . . except in the shape of a fish.

"There you go!" She said, holding it in a napkin. "Piping hot Taiyaki!"

The woman was now grinning madly, so I smiled back, hoping it would brighten her day, if that was possible with the weather.

It was a bit awkward eating the food under the roof with her watching me. I looked up at her after my first bite and she immediately turned her eyes back in front of her and called out to Konoha.

"TAIYAKI! GET YOUR HOT TAIYAKI!" She shouted. "PERFECT FOR TODAY'S WEATHER!" Well I did agree on that, though I doubted anyone would want to come out of their homes to eat something warm, a substance they could make in their own house, or something similar.

The tail was first for me to eat. Strangely everyone says you're supposed to eat the head first. But I like to eat the small part before the biggest. Oh God. I'm debating about this. Is that even normal to have wars like this in your head?

**Like I said, only if you win the wars. If you lose a war inside your own hea-**

_Yeah I get it._

"Thank you for the food," I told the woman, stepping back out into the down pour.

"No," She argued. "Thank _**you**_!"

I chuckled.

"It was really good," and with that, I turned, waving.

"Arigato!" She called after me.

I just nodded in acknowledgment.

She was such a nice woman. I wondered if she _**was **_struggling to make ends meet . . . The idea bothered me. I had lived with it for the past two years and ended up okay but when it was another person it really worried me. It makes me wonder if my friends actually-

"Tenten?" The cold precise voice was so obvious.

Tch. It did make sense that **_the _**Hyuuga Neji, cynical and jerk, prodigy of the Hyuuga clan, would love to be out in the cold rain.

"Huh?" I asked. "Oh Neji!" Obviously I knew it was him before anyways. . .

"What are you doing, idiot?" He questioned.

I turned around, facing him for the first time today. There was no way I could tell him it was just because I liked walking in the rain, that would make me seem more like an idiot. I couldn't tell him that I was getting Taiyaki either, causing him suspicion of my upbringing.

Shrugging, I lied, "I'm walking to Sakura's,"

Neji raised an eyebrow.

"_**No **_one offered a ride?" He asked.

Shit.

"U-Uh . . . well my parents are at work," I answered. Thank God it didn't come out as a question or I'd be-

"On a Sunday?" He continued to interrogate.

Damn. He really **__****was **suspicious . . .

"Y-Yup," I remarked. Oh God that really sounded fake.

"Don't lie to me, stupid," Neji replied.

My face flushed.

"I'm not lying!" I cried.

Neji scoffed.

"It's _**really **_obvious." he informed me, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

I sighed. There really was no lying to him.

"That obvious huh?" I asked, looking down, avoiding eye contact.

"Hn," He responded.

_"Tick tock the clock is getting louder_  
_ Waiting for me to decide"_

The words played in my head. Was this my decision? Was I supposed to tell him? I really didn't want to tell him. That would be so embarrassing. _**Especially**_, telling Neji would be embarrassing. Perhaps one of my best friends Ino or Sakura would be okay. I know that they figured out something was wrong, along with Hinata, and they were all waiting for chances to confront me but Neji . . . he beat them.

"Why are you so curious?" I questioned.

Neji's eyebrow remained raised.

"Humans cannot control curiosity." He explained briefly. "Who wouldn't be curious?"

I crossed my arms.

"I don't think anyone would give a shit if they thought my parents weren't ever around," I replied hotly.

"Are they?" Neji inquired. It was rude if you asked me but that was Neji.

I sighed.

"Everyday,"

This answer took Neji by surprise and that was when I covered my mouth in realization. If I told him that they were always around the house it already eliminated a million _**normal **_possibilities!

"I mean-"

"Don't even try," Neji interrupted me. "I can _**tell **_if you're lying,"

Really only people who were close to me could tell if I was lying because normally, I _**was **_a good liar (good to know right?) but with Neji I couldn't do it. It was as if his hard, pale eyes, could see right through me no matter what I said, true _**or **_false.

"Well," I said, a lump forming in my throat. Why the hell was this so difficult? "My parents . . ." my eyes were watering, and through the rain I couldn't tell if I was crying or if my eyes were just wet. Though Neji could probably tell because I saw his eyes widen just the slightest bit but they soon (as in less than a millisecond) returned to normal. "They . . ." I couldn't say it.

"They what?" Neji asked.

Now you could tell I was crying because my shoulders were shaking. I was glad that no one else was around to see but the fact that _**Neji **_was standing right in front of me did not improve the situation the least bit . . . it only made it worse.

"Don't cry, idiot," Neji stated.

I sniffled, trying my best to stop.

"But I-"

"Spit it out then," Neji cut me off.

I bit my lip, wiping my tears, still not sure if they were clinging to my face. Neji was so persistent but I had no idea why. It was none of his business and he shouldn't have cared anyways, if obviously before he didn't care when I fell a million feet in the air, or if I was going to break my arms off when carrying him and Naruto on the trapeze.

It didn't make sense.

But why was I crying? I never before cried when I first dealt with my parents why now? Was Neji just _**that **_intimidating.

"Well," I said, sniffing. "My parents just . . . drink a lot so I don't . . . want them driving," It was a little stretch. I made it sound like they _**could **_drive which they still _**couldn't **_. . .like they were actually sober enough to think clearly.

Neji obviously thought there was more to it but he took a while to reply.

Finally he said, "Then why didn't you have Haruno come pick you up?" he asked.

"She can't come to my house!" I immediately protested, covering my mouth afterwords, realizing that such a comment was a mistake.

Neji sighed.

"I don't know _**who **_taught you to lie," he answered. "Because your story doesn't make sense. If you were really going to Sakura's wouldn't you be cutting this conversation by now?" I never thought of that, because that was such a useless lie to cover up appearing weird from wanting to walk in the rain. "And _**why **_wouldn't she want to come to your house. Correction why _**can't **_she?"

I couldn't tell Neji how drunk my parents were. No way in hell. Embarrassing and just . . . this was Neji!

Still, I couldn't avoid him with pointless and see-through lies any longer.

"Because," I replied, solemnly, looking down. "They're _**very **_drunk and my house is . . . not in the best condition," True my house was pretty clean, there were still my parents hungover on the couch, surrounded by bottles of sake and beer, but it was also empty because of the little money I had. There was hardly any food. I didn't have access to my parents' money like the bank did, which paid for the house and bills. To be honest my parents were pretty rich but now they were so drunk they didn't do anything with the house, so I had to buy all the other essentials that weren't included in the bill by myself, _**such **_as food.

Neji sighed, crossing his arms.

"Idiot," he muttered. "Why didn't you just _**tell **_me?"

Wait . . . is he trying to state that he doesn't care about it? That he doesn't think I'm weird.

"You don't . . . mind?" I asked, wiping my remaining tears, that were unnoticeable to the normal human eye.

Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Why would I?" He remarked. "It has nothing to do with your work at the circus."

My eyes widened out of my sockets.

"Besides," he continued, coldly. "You saw Hiashi at Yukito's party didn't you? Along with the other Hyuuga's?"

I gave a nervous laugh.

"Well originally I kept thinking that Hyuuga's couldn't get drunk . . ." I responded waiting for him to call me an idiot.

"Technically you're right," Neji confirmed.

Okay did he just honestly say those words?

"But you said before that they were too drunk to-" he cut me off.

"Would you have understood that late at night?"

I shook my head.

"Guess not,"

"So why were they-"

"Caught up in the moment." Neji answered fast. "They _**can **_get mixed emotions in the . . . festivities. That was why they didn't notice."

I sighed. For some reason I was feeling instantly better. Don't ask me why because maybe that cold bastard _**did **_have something to do with it. But I had gotten so worried about what he would say and now that was off my chest, gone.

"Well I have to go catch up with Sakura," I said, turning the other way.

"Tenten," Neji added.

I didn't turn but was all ears, not moving forward yet.

"They don't abuse you do they?" Neji wondered, his voice completely cold and unreadable.

I whipped around, giving him a funny look, but I realized he was staring at my hand. From before when I had bumped it in the closet, there was a large blue bruise on the back of my hand.

"Oh," I chuckled. "No, that was from earlier,"

Neji raised an eyebrow but didn't answer.

"Well then-"

"Tenten there you are!" It was Sakura.

Damn. Thank God I didn't say that I was going to Hinata's or Ino's before. Hehe. Neji must be so confused, obviously thinking I was lying about that.

"Ichiraku's?" Sakura asked. "My treat?"

"Hell yeah!" I cried. "Um . . . coming Neji?"

He shook his head.

"Don't be stupid." He remarked. "I hate ramen," and with that he left me with the pinkette.

Well. He was _**still **_plain old jackass Neji . . .

**Don't forget what I told you last night!**

_Oh yeah. I should ask Sakura about Neji..._

**Yes! Of course.**

I sighed. I'd tell her when we got to the restaurant.

* * *

"Hey Sakura," I pried.

"Hm?" She asked, sucking in the noodles.

"Do you think that Neji considers me a friend?" I questioned.

Sakura nearly choked on her food.

"Are you kidding?" She demanded.

"What?" I inquired, feeling stupid.

Sakura set down her chopsticks and gave me an honest look.

"You're the only one he ever bothers _**talking **_to." she informed me.

"Hinata?" I considered.

Sakura waved her hand, dismissively.

"Cousins don't really count." She remarked. "Besides, it's not like he talks to her **_anyways_**,"

"So . . ." I said. "You didn't answer my question."

Sakura laughed loudly. It sounded strange against the pounding rain behind us.

"He might even _**like **_you," She informed me. "Which is strange after Keiko . . ."

"Who _**is **_Keiko?" I asked, curiously, wanting to know badly.

"I don't think I'm the one to tell you that," Sakura remarked, looking down.

"Oh," Dammit! I really wanted to know.

"But Neji," Sakura shook it off and smirked deviously, "probably considers you a friend,"

I shook my head.

"He's constantly mean to me and always tells me that I'm an idiot," I replied.

Sakura chuckled.

"He's always pacing around when you're late," she said. "As if he was _**worried**_,"

"Tch," I answered. "Probably pissed off,"

Sakura smirked.

"Oh I don't think so,"

Highly doubting it, I sighed, turning around watching the rain.

_Pitter pat . . . pitter pat._

**A/N Lolz. Don't rage my reviewers. I was babysitting last night. I tried to update on my phone, oh God what a fail that was. I made about three sentences until I decided to screw it. Anyways, besides that, I forgot to tell you there's a poll about SasuSaku on my profile so NO ONE can vote twice. Tch. Idiots. You can probably tell that I love putting music in my chapters. I really do love it. **

**(1) Ever had taiyaki? It's like . . . amazingness in a bottle! I know I love to say that!**

**By the way, the song is Pitter pat by Erin McCarley and it's really good so look it up on YouTube! And . . . review my semi-long chapter, peeps!  
**


	19. Intuition

~G r a v i t y~

NejiTen FanFic

Chapter 19: Intuition

"Tenten!" It was Ino screaming as loud as she could on the telephone.

I held the device away from my ear before answering.

"What?" I asked, far from the phone.

"Where are you?" She demanded.

I sweat dropped.

"In my _**bedroom**_," I remarked.

"Didn't you check your cell?" She questioned impatiently.

I sighed.

"It's out of battery," I explained, leaning against my window.

"Well charge it!" Ino cried.

"Ino . . ." I mumbled. "JUST TELL ME NOW DAMMIT!"

"Tch," Ino replied. "Maybe I shouldn't,"

"Fine," I said. "I'm hanging up then,"

"Joking, joking," Ino quickly inputed.

I chuckled, moving my thumb away from the end button.

"Okay then," I stated. "What did you want to tell me?"

It was almost as if I could _**hear **_Ino smirk.

**You can't hear her fricken smirk!**

_Shut up! I know she's smirking!_

"Well," Ino laughed almost sadistically. "We're all having a sleepover at my house,"

I raised an eyebrow.

"All twelve of us?" I asked.

"Yes!" Ino snapped. "You're late! So are you coming or not?"

I rolled my eyes, asking for her address.

When I hung up, I walked to my closet. Careful not to hurt my already bruised hand, I skimmed through and found my pajamas and a pair of clothes for tomorrow.

**Hey.**

_What?_

**All twelve of you . . .**

_Your point?_

**. . . that includes Neji.**

_And?_

**DO YOU GET WHAT I'M SAYING?**

_Yes, a bastard without any emotions will also attend Ino's sleepover._

**You don't really do you?**

_I'm just trying to ignore your perverted intentions._

**Psh. Perverted. It's still _your _mind.**

_Yeah sure. I refuse to believe it._

**Oh Naruto might get you for that.**

_. . . I didn't even use 'believe it' in the right context._

**Oh sure you didn't.**

_OKay I refuse to . . . think to you!_

**. . . that didn't even make sense.**

_Good!_

Walking down the oh-so-familiar streets of Konoha, I managed to notice a figure, laying in the grass. For some reason he** _also _**looked familiar.

I strolled over, unsure of what to do if I didn't know the person.

Nonetheless, it was the one and only Nara Shikamaru.

His hands were behind his head, supporting it while the grass acted as a bed. The lazy teen was staring up boredly into the large fluffy clouds that littered the mid afternoon, bright blue sky.

"Shikamaru?" I asked.

He didn't even turn around.

"Tenten, what's up?" Shikamaru wondered.

I took a seat next to him and now he glanced at me.

"Why aren't you at Ino's?" I asked curiously.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"It won't benefit me in any way." Shika explained. "Ino doesn't even like me-"

"Whoa back up!" I cut him off.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"She doesn't like you?" I repeated in disbelief.

Shikamaru nodded.

"The troublesome woman constantly yells and hits me _**all **_the time," he went on. "She doesn't understand feelings at all,"

I smiled in realization.

"Shikamaru," I reasoned. "Ino _**perfectly **_understands feelings, unless they're directed towards her,"

Shikamaru shrugged.

"She _**is **_the matchmaker isn't she?" I suggested.

"I suppose so," Shika answered.

"Besides," I added. "She'll only be confused about feelings towards a person if she _**returns **_them."

Shikamaru raised a skeptic eyebrow.

"You think Ino likes _**me**_?" He guessed in disbelief.

I nodded.

"It's so obvious,"

Shikamaru sighed.

"Troublesome," he muttered. "How do you know?"

I smirked.

"Woman's intuition. Besides Mr. Nara, I thought that _**you **_were the genius . . ."

"Tch," he replied. "Who wastes their time with this kind of stuff,"

My smirked stayed plastered on my face, and at the least widened.

"Obviously it's stuff that you have to think about, sitting out here," I told him.

Shikamaru's gaze was still directed at the clouds.

"Well I guess so," he mumbled, closing his eyes.

"So are you going to the sleepover?" I wondered.

Shikamaru shook his head to my surprise.

"I told her no so I can't go now," He said.

I banged my forehead again. That was why Ino was so mad when talking to me. That liar saying all twelve of us were going. . .

"Shika," I began. "She'll be _**delighted **_to see you,"

"Hn," Okay don't be a Neji. "She sounded pretty pissed if you asked me,"

I shook my head.

"God you're clueless, just trust me!"

Shikamaru glanced over at me.

"_**Trust **_you . . . your intuition?" He asked, almost hiding a laugh.

I grinned widely and it had an insane sparkle to it.

"Yup!"

Shika sighed.

"So you promise Ino won't throw a shitload of things at me when I ring the door bell?" He asked.

"Can't guarantee it," Knowing Ino . . .

"Whatever, let's just get this over with," Shikamaru got up lazily.

"So you're going to confess?" I questioned, anime hearts filling my eyes, my interlaced fingers brought to the side of my face.

Shikamaru sweat dropped.

"Um, no."

My chibi face faltered.

"Why . . . not?" I questioned.

Shikamaru shrugged once more.

"Suicidal," he answered.

I sighed. Well _**some **_progress.

"Alright . . . walk with me then!"

"Whatever . . ."

And while we were walking, Shikamaru broke the silence.

"So it's the same thing going on between you and Neji?"

I could hear the smirk in his voice.

**Nope.**

"HELL NO!"

I smacked Shika on the head and continued walking, but waited for him to catch up after about a minute.

* * *

"You knock . . ." Shikamaru said.

"Oh screw that," I mumbled. "How about you?"

Shikamaru shook his head.

"No, she needs to see you first," he explained. "Otherwise-"

I already rang the doorbell.

"It's not that hard . . ." I muttered.

We waited, our ears picking up some crashing noises, adult language, and a boatload of shit in between.

Ino burst through the door.

"Tenten! Where the hell were y-"

She stared at Shikamaru.

"You came!" She cried, triumphantly.

I could barely hear Shika sigh in relief, making it audible would most likely result in his death.

"Ne, ne come inside!" Ino chirped happily.

Shikamaru shot me a _what-the-hell-just-happened _look and I shrugged.

Ino led us into the living room where almost everyone was sitting cross legged.

In the backround, the people who were not sitting, was Rock Band.

Sakura was singing Hella Good by No Doubt with Sasuke on the drums, Naruto on guitar, and Kiba on bass.

I chuckled at the sight.

In the middle of the living room, on the floor between the couches were large containers of candy including, M & M's , Skittles, Recces Pieces, Yogo's, chocolate chips, and a lot more.

Without the permission of Ino, though obviously she didn't care, I dug my hand into the M & M's. It took a moment to realize that Neji _**was **_actually there.

"You!" I pointed at him.

Everyone else had dispersed among different people talking.

Neji raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You're here!" I accused.

**Didn't I tell you that...?**

Neji's eyebrow remained raised but he said nothing.

"Well answer me!" I ordered.

"Why should I reply to such a stupid remark?" Neji asked me.

"Are you-"

"Yes I am calling you stupid," He finished.

I sweat dropped.

"Never mind," I groaned, sitting by Hinata, who was watching Naruto in amazement towards his guitar skills.

"You know it's fake," I told her, smirking.

Hinata nodded, smiling.

"But it's still hard . . ."

I agreed, watching the screen, notes rapidly firing down the frets.

"Hey Hinata," Kiba put his arm around her, which she didn't mind until he said something else. "I see you're watching Naruto,"

Oh Kiba you devil . . .

Hinata's face flushed tomato red.

"Wh-What?" She queried. "I-I don't know what y-you're talking about!"

Kiba just patted her head.

"Don't worry your secrets safe with-"

I bonked him on the head.

"Kiba go away. Go back to your bass,"

Kiba's eyes widened.

"Shit!" He picked up his bass but it was too late.

Naruto was already on him like a musky on a minnow.

"Kiba pay attention!" Naruto bellowed. "If you didn't fail we would've gotten 100% BELIEVE IT!"

Oh God here we go.

Kiba zoned out while Naruto gave his effort speech. I did too.

Hinata however was staring at the blonde, stars in her eyes.

Ino sweat dropped.

"Alright enough of this," She announced. "WHO WANTS PIZZA?"

"Hell yeah!" Naruto turned around, forgetting about Kiba.

Ino took our orders for pizza.

Naruto-Cheese/anchovy

Sakura- Cheese/Pepperoni

Sasuke-Cheese/Pepperoni

Hinata-Cheese/anchovy (oh God she copied Naruto

Shino-Cheese/Sausage

Kiba-Cheese/Anchovy + Akamaru's dog food...

Shikamaru-Cheese/Pepperoni

Chouji-Cheese/Pepperoni/Sausage/Mushrooms/Anchovy/red peppers/onions...

Ino-Cheese/Pepperoni

Lee-Cheese/Sausage

Neji-Cheese . . . just cheese.

Me-Cheese/Pepperoni/Anchovies/Sausage/Mushrooms/Onions/Red Peppers/Salami/Basil/Sun Dried Tomatoes . . .

"Um Tenten," Ino mumbled. "You can have your _**own **_pizza."

"Sweet," I smirked.

So Chouji and I ended up getting our own pizzas.

The rest were two half pepperoni half cheese pizzas and two, half sausage half anchovy pizzas.

* * *

"Yum," I mumbled, devouring my pizza.

All twelve of us were sitting around Ino's dining table.

Ino slurped her milkshake that she ordered. Everyone had one actually.

"Ah, good thing my parents aren't home,"

Sakura sweat dropped.

"Ino do they know about this?" She asked.

Ino laughed.

"Of course," She remarked. "It'd just be really annoying if they were here . . ."

A couple of people laughed. Typical Ino.

"So what are we gonna do tonight?" I asked, my mouth full of my wonderful pizza.

Ino smirked.

"Shutter Island,"

I rolled my eyes. Oh God. Scary movies were my _**specialty.**_

"H-Horror movie?" Hinata stuttered.

"Aw Hinata you're not scared are you?" Naruto wondered, turning beside him.

I looked next to me, facing Neji.

"_**You're **_not scared are you?" I questioned, smirking.

He only raised an eyebrow, sighing.

"Tenten, do you honestly think that _**I **_would be scared of a movie?" He asked coldly.

I bit my lip.

"Fine be that way."

"Hn, especially being taunted by an idiot like you," he added.

"You didn't have to put that in," I mumbled, irritated.

* * *

"I've got chocolate bars!" Ino sang, walking into the living room, that was now covered in pillows and fleece blankets.

I sweat dropped. Definitely Ino . . .

She handed them out to us before taking the movie out.

"You guys ready?" She asked excitedly. "I was having fun pretending to be 17 when buying this,"

We didn't even ask how she did it..

Once the movie was in the player, the slights were shut off.

It was actually really awkward because I was stuck in between Kiba and Neji.

And then it began.

* * *

**x.X.x.X Middle of Movie X.x.X.x**

"Intense," I murmured. "We don't know who to trust,"

A smirk was still on my face. This was totally awesome.

Suddenly the man in the cell jumped up, looking like he hit the screen.

"HOLY SHIT!"

Everyone screamed including me and I grabbed something . . . which happened to be Neji's long hair.

"Ow Tenten," He hissed.

"Sorry," I murmured.

"And you said you _**weren't **_scared . . ." He mumbled.

"I wasn't, just surprised." I told him.

"Sh!" Ino and Sakura shushed.

So we silenced ourselves.

* * *

"I don't wanna go to bed!" Naruto whined after our fourth round of Truth or Dare.

Sakura sweat dropped.

"It's three AM," She said.

"Yeah," Ino agreed. "We won't wake up until past noon if we don't go to bed,"

"I agree," Shino murmured.

"Hmph," Kiba mumbled. "Whatever but Naruto and I won't sleep,"

"Whatever," Chouji mumbled curling up.

Surprisingly, Shikamaru wasn't asleep yet.

I grabbed one of the blankets and pillows that I borrowed from Ino and made a sleeping place.

"Nighty night," I muttered.

Normally, if I was sleeping in a room with like nine other guys I would've been freaking out. However, they were _**not **_going to take advantage of any of us or we'd kick their asses in the morning.

**x.X.x.X Middle of Night X.x.X.x**

Okay. This was awkward. Sleeping directly to the right of me was Neji, sleeping to the left was Shino, sleeping below me was Kiba, and above me was Sakura. I wasn't claustrophobic but I was almost completely surrounded by boys . . . trying to fall asleep.

This would be an interesting night.

**It's dark-**

_Oh shut it._

**Hehe. Fine.**

_Good._

**But you obviously _know _****what I'm gonna say.**

_Yep. Don't wanna hear it._

**Heh. Kay fine.**

There was something bugging me though. When was the first show? Today was July 25 and the date for the show was- Shit. July 26 . . . tomorrow.

Oh God help me.

***Starts singing* You can cliff if want to, you can cliff without your friends, cuz your friends don't clif**f**, and if they don't cliff, then they're no friends of mine! We can cliff, we can cliff, everybody loves cliff hangers! Sorry. Ahem the Cliff Hanger song to the tune of Safety Dance XD God I love that song! Anyways without my obsession of music, thanks for reading and HAVE FUN WITH THIS CLIFFIE! Yesh. So don't forget to vote SasuSaku or not. And yes I decided to incorporate ShikaIno into the story. I was watching an AMV and decided HELL YEAH with inspiration and if you're like the person who said, "If you put this [pairing] in then I'll not like this story as much!" Well then you shouldn't care about side pairings that much! I know sleepovers are so cliche but this is a bit of a filler. And YESTERDAY I WATCHED SHUTTER ISLAND! AMAZINGNESS IN A BOTTLE! *sigh* I love you guys so review.**


	20. Take It Off

~G r a v i t y~

NejiTen FanFic

Chapter 20: Take It Off

"You nervous?"

"Course not!"

". . . really?"

"YEAH!"

"Um, no."

"Um YES!"

"Yes you are nervous?"

"NO!"

"YES!"

". . . yes,"

"There, feel much better?" Sakura asked me, smoothing out my hair.

I shifted in the costume uncomfortably.

"I guess," I remarked.

"Saying it will make you feel better," Sakura explained, pulling my hair into two impossibly tight buns.

I sweat dropped.

"Not really. . ."

Sakura shrugged.

"Dunno," She answered. "I thought like winging it with the advice,"

I raised an eyebrow.

"I thought if I just rambled on something intelligent might come out," Sakura finished, smirking.

"Oh sure!" I heard Ino call from behind me, who was struggling with Hinata's hair.

Sakura didn't reply but she stuck her tongue out at the blonde.

I wasn't too happy with the extreme tightness and hairspray that was being put to my hair but it was all part of the program.

Sakura smirked, admiring her own work.

I rolled my eyes. It wasn't _**that **_great.

He smirked widened into an evil grin.

Oh God I didn't like the look of that.

"Guess what?" She asked me deviously.

"What?" I gulped.

"Time for makeup..."

God help me.

Sakura took out ivory colored foundation.

"Sakura I'm tanner than that," I told her, looking skeptically at the makeup.

She shook her head.

"No it's supposed to be pale," She informed me.

I shrugged and let her go to work at it.

First she used the liquid foundation, than covered over that with mineral foundation (powder). After that was finished she added a very distinctive red blush on my cheeks, making almost perfect circles.

"Clown," I muttered.

"Shush," Sakura said. "Be happy you're not wearing a suit. It's a circus of God's sake, it has to be a _**little **_abnormal,"

Next were the eyes . . . very difficult.

I had on eyeliner, fake eyelashes covered with mascara, eyeshadow, and sparkles but it complicated.

(Link to see what the eyes look like [not the rest of the makeup, just eyes] : .com/imgres?imgurl=&imgrefurl=/200802/christian-dior-eyes-makeup/&usg=_kn4GdtPmo2z2_7koe2O_LjDT5yg=&h=379&w=450&sz=23&hl=en&start=13&tbnid=gtd4Ia7GivTfxM:&tbnh=129&tbnw=163&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dmakeup%26hl%3Den%26biw%3D1280%26bih%3D562%26gbv%3D2%26tbs%3Disch:10%2C357&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=207&vpy=249&dur=26&hovh=206&hovw=245&tx=176&ty=182&ei=1FBrTO6pGYXKnAf2-aj2AQ&oei=zVBrTLvBCunnnQePxoxh&esq=2&page=2&ndsp=25&ved=1t:429,r:9,s:13&biw=1280&bih=562 ) . . . Lolz

After that she put on BRIGHT red lipstick.

I literally looked like a goth doll.

Staring into the mirror I couldn't decide whether it was creepy or totally wicked. So I just left it as mysterious.

"Beautiful," Sakura murmured, smirking.

She then moved onto her own face and hair.

I offered to help but her rejection was immediate.

"Hey I'm not that bad," I told her.

Sakura chuckled.

"I never said that. I don't think you would have the guts to do something _**this **_intense,"

I shrugged.

"You're probably right," I answered.

And slowly as I watched her apply the makeup the noise above us started to get louder. The "backstage" for the dome was under the bleachers . . . which surrounded the entire dome. So the boys were on one side and the girls were on the other. We each had our separate dressing rooms and bathrooms.

I had to admit it. Our costumes looked pretty intense with the makeup and top hats.

Tsunade had found a way for the hats to work anyways.

On the inside of the hats, she glued on bobby pins for us to stick in our hair.

**Don't get nervous.**

_Wasn't planning on it._

**You already are.**

_Then why did you-_

**To get on your nerves.**

_Obviously._

**Hey. And it was to distract you from your nervousness.**

_Yeah it would've worked if you didn't **mention **'nervous'._

**Oh yeah good point.**

**

* * *

**I guess you could say the entrance to the dome stage was like a football stadium . . .

All twelve of us were standing in a small hallway that led to the ring.

Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and I in our black or gold costumes . . . and the shirtless boys in their black silk pants (with the exception of my buddy Chouji).

Naruto was jumping up and down.

"Whoo I'm excited!" He exclaimed.

"We know," Sakura muttered.

"Dobe stop jumping," Sasuke ordered.

"Why?" Naruto questioned, still bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Because . . ." Sasuke didn't even need a reason.

Naruto continued his weird habit while we started to stretch some more.

I'd spent a long times working on this. Practice runs, rehearsals . . . Toxic and Black & Gold I knew by heart. Take It Off was the same way, just harder.

"GUYS!" Tsunade came running down the hallway, 9 canes in hand.

She handed the canes to the boys. It was part of the beginning to Black & Gold. I know. Legit right? Top hats and canes . . . Tsunade had actually debated about the guys wearing suits in the opening but concluded working in such attire would be troublesome.

So now Naruto was jumping around with his cane looking like an idiot, Sasuke was telling him to shut up, and I was getting more nervous.

Sakura put her hand on my shoulder, her gold costume shimmering in the darkness of the hallway.

"Have no fear," She told me.

"Yeah," Ino added. "What's the worst that can happen?"

"I'll fall," I mumbled miserable, trying to get the thoughts out of my head.

Ino waved her hand in dismissal.

"There's an automatic net to jump out from below the ground." She remarked. "You won't die."

I raised an eyebrow.

"I will from embarrassment."

"It'll be f-fine," Hinata reassured me.

I shrugged.

"All's well that ends well,"

Sakura sweat dropped.

Tsunade pushed us aside, grabbing our wrists once she passes us.

The blonde brought the twelve of us into a tight circle.

"Alright guys-"

"And girls," Ino corrected.

"And girls," Tsunade mumbled. "Today's the day. Our first performance."

I gulped.

"Now I don't care what happens out there today, I'll still love you all no matter what," She continued.

We stared, skeptically.

"Okay," She added. "I might hate you a few days but it won't last,"

Oh God.

"Anyways," She went on. "Give it your best! I wanna see some facials, awesome technique-"

"Not that they could tell anyways," Kiba interrupted.

"Awesome technique," Tsunade ignored him. "And some badass attitude got it?"

We laughed, still in our little huddle of a circle.

"I'm serious!" Tsunade cried. "I want you to kick. Some. ASS!"

This time we were guffawing uncontrollably.

"Got it?" She asked. "Kick-ass on three!"

We put our hands in, smiling madly.

And was it just me, or did her mini mini speech just get me hugely and not mini mini PUMPED!

"One two three KICK ASS!" We chanted, our hands flying into the hair.

"Okay now don't screw up," Tsunade said, leaving down the hallway. "I need to make sure that announcer Jiraiya doesn't screw up. GOOD LUCK!" She called over her shoulder.

* * *

"NEJI!" I put my hands unexpectedly on my partners bare shoulders.

Neji turned around, eyebrow raised.

"Get off me idiot," He said.

"On it," I removed my hands smirking.

Neji didn't say anything.

"I'm nervous," I told him.

"I care?"

"You should," I retaliated.

"Why?

"Because," I reasoned. "If I mess up during our stunt-"

"Which you won't," he interrupted.

My smirked grew wider.

"Or you might have to kill me?" I continued.

Neji clicked his tongue.

"Exactly,"

"It's like I'm reading your mind!" I exclaimed.

"No."

"For Chris'Sake." I mumbled.

When Neji refused to answer I went on.

"Are _**you **_nervous?"

"Of course not," he replied.

"Why not?" I asked, annoyingly.

"I've done this a thousand times. Why should I?" It was almost as if he wasn't even asking me.

I shrugged.

"I suppose you could say that." I remarked. "I've never actually done this before."

Neji sighed.

"No, you haven't,"

I rolled my eyes.

"Psh. Don't give me an amateur talk. Heard it a _**million **_times." I responded.

"Hn,"

"Haven't heard you say _**that **_in a while," I told him sarcastically.

. . . *no response*

* * *

"And now we introduce . . . !" Jiraiya's voice boomed through the microphone.

Oh Kami help me!

"The Konoha circus!"

Neji shoved me forward.

And the music began.

During the quiet, beginning beat, we walked out dramatically, hitting poses each beat, until we got into our main positions.

Standing in front of the girls, were all nine boys, looking downwards, both hands on their canes.

The girls and I were entangled on a large, metal star that would soon levitate into the air . . . it was like the bar on the trapeze except in the shape of a star, with bars running through the middle.

Now the main music started, and the boys danced.

Hinata, Sakura, Ino and I started to entangle ourselves further as the star began to rise in the air.

"If the fish swam out of the ocean, or grew legs and they started walkin' "

We weaved our bodies through the star, hitting incredible poses that looked impossible to the crowd. We could tell they thought that way because of their gasps.

"And the apes climbed down from the trees, and grew tall and they started talkin'"

On the star, I hung close to the right point on one knee, Hinata on the other point on one knee, Sakura below me, Ino below Hinata . . . all on one knee.

"And the stars fell out of the sky,"

The star started to spin and we held out our arms.

"And the tears rolled into the ocean,"

We brought our leg that didn't have the knee wrapped around the star, in a ninety degree angle The star was still spinning.

"And now I'm lookin for a reason why, you even set my world into motion."

The star was at it's ultimate speed.

"Cause it you're not really here,"

The girls and I switched so we were dangling of the star on one hand, posing with the rest of our bodies.

"Then the stars don't even matter,"

We still held the pose.

"Now I'm filled to the top with fear, that it's all just a bunch of matter"

I wove through the bars and balanced on my stomach, the other girls facing inwards too. We were looking at each other, smiling.

"Cause if you're not really here, then I don't wanna be either,"

We got out of our poses and returned the ones we had when the star was rising.

"I wanna be next to you,"

The star lowered itself, the spinning at stopped.

"Black & Gold, Black & Gold, Black & Gold,"

We were now on the ground and the boys had just tossed aside their canes, walking away dramatically at the instrumental part.

During this, we walked to our next station.

I was blindfolded, and there was a moving, scented target board. Good thing I trained with Kiba.

"I looked up into the night sky  
and see a thousand eyes staring back,"

I shot the knives towards the target board, while around me everyone else prepared for the next stunt. Team jump roping.

"and all around these golden beacons  
i see nothing but black"

After my mini solo, I "speed walked" over to them.

Neji and Shino were spinning the rope while Naruto got ready.

"i feel a way of something beyond them  
i don't see what i can feel"

He jumped into the spinning rope, followed by Kiba

Kiba jumped onto Naruto's back, while the rope was turning, and now Naruto jumped, with Kiba on his back.

They weren't partners but this was something that could only be done with people who could _**really **_work with each other so some of us didn't do it, including me. I waited another year. Chouji didn't etiher, and neither Shika.

"if vision is the only validation  
then most of my life isn't real!"

Sakura and Ino were already in, along with Naruto and Kiba and Hinata and Lee.

"Cause if you're not really there!"

The rope had already stopped and Sakura, Ino, Hinata. and I did three back hand springs.

"Then the starts don't even matter,"

We ran, jumped, hit the trampoline, mid air flip and landed on the balance beam.

"Now I'm filled to the fear,"

From the beam, we took turns doing cartwheels off. Sakura and Ino first from the right and left, then Hinata and I followed.

"That it's all just a bunch of matter,"

While the boys did their own stunting on the other side, we built up a column.

Sakura on the bottom, then me, then Ino, then Hinata.

I didn't know how Sakura got so damn strong but then again, we weren't very heavy girls.

"'cause if you're not really here  
then i don't want to be either  
i wanna be next to you"

Sakura walked over the the boys and she started to unstack.

After Hinata was off, we quickly started to restack.

"Black & Gold, Black & Gold, Black & Gold,"

With Kiba on the bottom of the first column, we had Shino on top of him, then Shikamaru, then Lee, then Neji. then me. That's right. Six.

The other column consisted of Chouji on the bottom, then Sasuke, then Naruto, then Sakura, then Hinata, and then Ino. That's right . . . six again.

By the final black and gold, we posed and the music ended.

My arms were in the air and I was squeezing my muscles with all my might so I could stay balanced.

The cloud roared with applause and it really put a larger smile on my face.

This . . . I could do!

* * *

"Too high, can't come down, losing my head, spinning round and round. . ."

I balanced on my stomach on the hoop that was hovering in mid air. It was spinning fast.

"Do you feel me now?"

I did my splits, my right foot on one end of the ring, my left on the other.

"With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic, I'm slipping under"

I was lowered quickly, still in the splits. Once I was to the ground, I dashed over to the bungees.

Sakura, Ino and Hinata were also on the bungees. We were in a square facing inwards.

"With a taste of poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic?"

We jumped up into the hair, being yanked up by the resistance that we had let go of.

In sync, we did flips, rotations, and other shenanigans, also to the beat of the music.

"And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic?"

Spin, spin spin . . .

* * *

I breathed heavily, panting in my pose.

"I would like to announce a brief intermission!" Jiraiya called.

Neji offered me a hand as I climbed of his back.

"So . . . tired," We walked out into the hallway. That was probably the most intense experience I had ever faced. Between Black & Gold and Toxic were four instrumental songs also. . . and four after. It was non-stop. I had done rehearsals with all of them but not _**all **_in a row. Just two. Tsunade was going to do a full run through but there wasn't enough time.

"OH YEAH!" Naruto cried as we walked into the boys dressing room.

Don't even ask why the girls followed. We were going to meet in a dressing room and it _**definitely **_was not going to be ours.

Chouji opened the fridge and tossed us all ice cold bottles of water.

I took a huge swig, drinking half of it.

We all drank heavily and NO not like that.

"Why is the intermission now?" I asked once I recovered.

Sakura wiped the sweat off her brow.

"It's technically not an intermission because it's not in the middle," She explained. "But Tsunade wants time before the final performance."

"How long?" I questioned, feeling nervous, remembering the silks.

"Fifteen minutes," Lee remarked calmly. Heh. Strange.

I started to shake my arms, pretending I was shaking of the nerves.

"LET'S DO OUR BEST WITH THE POWER OF YOUTH!" Lee exclaimed.

Well. I _**thought **_he had that bottle up inside of him . . .

"Oh yeah," Kiba agreed.

"BOOYAH!" Naruto inputed loudly.

"Shut up, dobe," Sasuke murmured.

"Teme,"

"Dobe,"

"Tem-"

"NARUTO!" Sakura and I cried.

"What?"

"Don't start," Ino mumbled.

Shikamaru rubbed his tired eyes.

"Stuff like this is too troublesome," he whispered.

"Tch," I said. "We're still gonna own," even though I didn't feel that way . . .

"YEAH!

"NO HELL YEAH!"

"SCREW THAT! FUCK YEAH!"

"OH BABY!"

"DUDE! JUST SHUT UP!"

"MAKE ME!"

And that's how we rolled.

* * *

My life ended when the music started.

"There's a place downtown, where the freaks all come around!"

I crawled towards the center of the ring. The strobe light was flashing slowly.

The crawling consisted of randomly throwing up and arm, or dipping a leg upwards in a six O' clock.

"It's a hole in the wall it's a dirty free for all and they-"

Once we finally got to the center, we dispersed to our first stunt, the music still instrumental.

"When the dark, of the night, comes around, that's the time,"

I climbed up onto the trapeze, swinging to get momentum. Oh God oh God.

"That the animal, comes alive, looking for, something wild,"

I took out my knives, taking a deep breath. The strobing lights nearly blinding me. I had to hurry up to get my momentum going.

"And now we lookin' like pimps,"

The flashing lights ceased.

I did a back hip circle, still staying on the swing and shot my kunai toward the target board. I breathed in relief. One stunt down. I was counting.

"In my gold trans-amp,"

I launched myself to the next swing, the medium one, and immediately flipped over and shot my kunai at the target board again, another one completed. Another sigh of relief, which was awkward because I was smiling.

"Got a water bottle full of whiskey in my hand bag,"

I was now hanging one knee and my other leg arched skillfully at another angle. Neji and Naruto were now helping themselves up on the swings. Naruto first, then Neji.

"Got my drunk text on, I'll regret it in the mornin'."

I was holding Naruto's knees, while he held Neji's.

"But tonight, I don't give a, I don't give a, I don't give a..."

I swung and let Neji grab the highest swing. I then let Naruto up and finally myself.

"There's a place downtown, where the freaks all come around,"

Naruto's arms were wrapped around mine. My head and back were completely upside down, and I was doing the splits SQUEEZE! SQUEEZE! SQUEEZE!

"It's a hole in the wall, it's a dirty free for all,"

Naruto, and I let ourselves down so I was on the lowest, Naruto was on the medium one, and Neji remained on the highest swing.

"And they!"

Neji swung forward, Naruto backward, and I went forward. We did a pose on "they". Not too hard.

"Turn me on!"

We retracted on that.

"When they!"

We swung the same direction, doing another difficult pose, or at least to the crowd it looked difficult.

"Take it off!"

We pulled back, spreading our arms in motion, to make it look interpretative.

"When they! Take it off!"

We did the exact same pose.

"Everybody take it off!"

We had our arms behind the rope that held onto the bar, but our bodies were below the bar, being only held up by our arms.

"There's a place I know, if you're looking for a show!"

Neji swung down to Naruto's awaiting arms.

"Where they go hardcore, and there's litter on the floor,"

I was now holding Neji, who held Naruto.

"And they!"

I swung back.

"Turn me on!"

I flung Neji. who did a flip and landed on the ground lightly.

"When they!"

I pulled back Naruto.

"Take it off!"

I shot him forward. He did a back flip.

"When they!"

I went back once more.

"Take it off!"

I didn't do a flip, but I leapt, my legs going into the center slits, mid air, and landed with a slight thud.

While the music played without singing I moved to my next position. The infamous juggling line.

I picked up my trio of juggling pins and positioned myself to where I was supposed to be. Across from Neji, and next to Sakura and Hinata.

Sasuke smirked and we held the tops of our pins. He lit them on fire with one blow. The crowd was literally screaming in excitement. They didn't know the _**half **_of it.

**Don't burn yourself.**

_You said that last time._

**Hey I'm serious.**

_I'm not nervous about this . . ._**  
**

"Lose your mind, lose it now,"

I started to juggle the pins easily. It was child's play compared to the silks.

"Lose your clothes, in the crowd,"

I continued to juggle and Neji gave me the bod.

"We're delirious, tear it down, til the sun comes back around,"

We still juggled, making sure everyone was ready.

"N-Now we're getting so smashed, knocking over trash cans,"

Neji and I started to toss pins to each other. Instead of throwing two up, I threw one up and threw one at him, he did the same. I caught that one and threw it up, throwing the one that came down back to him. we were all doing this. It was a hole mass of juggling and passing.

"Everybody breakin' bottles it's a filthy hot MESS,"

We still juggled and passed, getting ready for our next stunt.

"Gonna get faded, I'm not the designated driver so, I don't give a , I don't give a, I don't a ..."

We stopped juggling and shuffled quickly to our next positions. The lines were half the size. I now stood behind Neji. It was Neji and I, across from Naruto and Hinata. Quickly, Hinata and I both climbed on our partners shoulders. My legs were still shaking slightly.

Hinata, Naruto, Hinata and I nodded, along with the other quads of people.

"There's a place downtown, where the freaks all come around,"

Hinata and I started to pass to each other. She was on Naruto's shoulders, I was on Neji's. Neji and Naruto were also passing to each other.

"It's a hole in the wall it's a dirty free for all,"

Now we switched. Naruto and I passed to each other, while Neji and Hinata passed to each other. The fire was consuming my eyeballs.

"And they turn me on!"

We switched partners.

"When they take it off!"

We switched again.

"When they take it off!"

Another switch.

"Everybody take it off!"

We were now passing to everyone. Me to Hinata, to Neji to Naruto to me. But Hinata was still passing to me as Neji was still to Naruto.

"There's a place I know! If you're looking for a show!"

Now Neji started to move to the right, as did Naruto, so Hinata and I switched our juggling to fit the movement.

"Where they go hardcore! And there's litter on the floor!"

We continued to move.

"And they turn me on!"

Switch.

"When they take it off!"

Switch.

"When they take it off!"

Switch.

"Everybody take it off!"

I climbed off of Neji and set my pins down on the side of the ring. Then I moved to my dreaded next position.

"Oh, Oh, Oh!"

I dipped my hands in the bowl of chalk. Tsunade had given it to me halfway through my learning experience with the silks. She originally wanted me to start trusting my body's muscles and not my hands on staying up.

"EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!"

I took a deep breath. Here we go.

"Right now! TAKE IT OFF!"

With my right hand, I started to wrap my first leg.

"Right now! TAKE IT OFF!"

Another wrap. I was slowly climbing upwards.

"Right now! TAKE IT OFF"

_You can do it! You can do it!_

**I think I can! I think I can!**

_Shut up!_

"Oooh."

Keep going, keep going.

"Right now! TAKE IT OFF!"

It was definitely aching, wrapping myself all the way to the top, especially with the nerves running through my system.

"Right now! TAKE IT OFF!"

Finally, I was at the top, in a pose, awaiting for my death.

"EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!"

Oh God.

"There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around."

I did my free for all! A complete drop!

As I dropped, I knew what was going on around me as I took out the knives that were slickly hidden under my leotard. I knew that when I threw them outwards as I spun rapidly that Neji would be down below, dodging them and that this final chorus was where everyone showed their _**own **_unique talen.

"It's a hole in the wall,  
It's a dirty free for all!"

I stopped dead halfway.

One of the machines started to spin the silk and I was in the right position.

"AND THEY!"

Sakura and Ino slashed their arms with kunais! I did a pose towards the crowd as I spun.

"TURN ME ON!"

Another pose.

"WHEN THEY!"

Sasuke blew a wall of fire towards the crowd. I posed again, feeling the adrenaline flow through my veins as I realized I did the drop perfectly.

"TAKE IT OFF!"

Sakura and Ino healed themselves, smirking.

"WHEN THEY!"

Neji dodged another one of my knives that I shot towards in dramatically stretching my body.

"TAKE IT OFF!"

Chouji expanded to the size of a large balloon, while Lee ran around him so fast that dust was kicking up and it was impossible to see him

"EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!"

Shino's bugs were now in the shape of the words "Everybody take it off!"

"There's a place I know, if you're looking for a show!"

Kiba ran Akamaru through Sasuke's blazing fire.

"Where they go hardcore, and there's litter on the floor,"

Hinata walked through the pendulum that was swinging back and forth.

"AND THEY!"

I posed again, smirking now, to the crowd!

"TURN ME ON!"

Naruto had multiple copies of himself doing flips.

The crowd just didn't know who to look at.

"WHEN THEY!"

With my right leg wrapped in the silk, I spun towards another section of the bleachers, lunging forward, and retreating back.

"TAKE IT OFF!"

Shikamaru possessed some of Naruto's shadow clones, squeezing them with his shadow until they poofed up in smoke.

"EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!"

Music, music, music, music, music, music, music.

And pose!

My pose looked like I was dead. I was hanging midair, my legs wrapped in silk but my arms and legs drooped, as if I was lifelessly.

It looked intense. And right when the music stopped the lights shut off . . . MORE INTENSE!

And it was ever more more intense because I was secretly cheering inside of my head.

_I did it! I did it!_

**OH BABY! WE DID IT!**

_We . . .?_

The crowd erupted into burst of clapping that wouldn't end. Tsunade said that we weren't allowed to move from our poses until they stopped clapping which was . . yeah. A long time.

* * *

To say we were celebrating in the dressing rooms would be an understatement.

Tsunade had brought soda and yeah. We got extremely hyper in less than ten minutes.

Slowly, the crowd upstairs was leaving.

"We did it! We did it!"

Sakura, Ino and I were doing our little victory dances, while Kiba and Naruto . . . oh gosh. They were getting _**too **_intense.

"Alright calm down!" Tsunade barked. "Before we do any celebrating we need to clean up the ring."

"Hai, hai," we uttered, climbing the steps and walking through the hallway.

I couldn't explain the excitement that ran through my veins. Happiness wasn't a good description. It was sheer joy.

Once we were done with that, Tsunade grinned, leaning against the side of the dome.

"I have a limo service for all of us!" She informed.

So of course we cheered.

"Limo rides home eh?" I asked. "Fine by me,"

Better than walking. Then again it was only 7 PM.

We followed Tsunade outside and sure enough there was a black limo awaiting.

I grinned, following the rest of me friends into the limo.

It was dark on the inside, pretty cool, and it was a stretch so the thirteen of us fit in perfectly. Soda and all.

Then the lights flickered on.

"Holy shit," Tsunade muttered.

And everyone around me gasped.

In the seat across from us was a redhead girl. She had curly hair and freckles lining the bridge of her nose.

She was smirking and her gaze was directed towards me.

"I'm going to take you all for a ride," She extended a slender hand to me. "You must be my replacement; I'm Sasaki Keiko,"

**A/N BEAT THAT SHIT! Oh you guys are gonna be pissed. Lolz. This is the longest chapter I have _ever _****written on fanfiction . . . over 5500 words. Ha. MAJOR Cliff hanger too. I'm sorry if my grammar was bad this chapter. It is currently 1:14 in the morning. I had my first official dance class on my new competition line today. Oh it was certainly intense. I'm now very sore so I got back at 9:30 PM and decided to write a chapter and it seriously took longer than three hours. I know. I spend too much time . . . anyways. You guys don't get to know exactly _who _Keiko is yet. I'm that mean but I just wrote a hella long chapter so ya no. Be happy with this longer than 5500 words not including A/N. I'll update soon. So if you love me you must review this extremely long chapter kay? ! ! Nighty night!**

******PS: Actually including this A/N the story is over six thousand words! Oh you = jealous?**

******PPS: You have better looked at the eyeshadow link and if it didn't work well screw it because it was totally what I was aiming for and I wanted you guys to see it!  
**


	21. All The Right Moves

~G r a v i t y~

NejiTen FanFic

Chapter 21: All The Right Moves

"Keiko," Tsunade growled under her breath. "What the hell are you doing?"

Keiko smirked, her luscious, red curls bouncing, and her bright green eyes darting. I almost couldn't help but be jealous of her beauty.

"Well," She explained. "You've been _**formally **_invited to my party,"

Tsunade clicked her tongue but said nothing more, anger boiling inside and for some reason she wasn't making eye contact with Keiko.

I was just really surprised, as was everyone else. They were literally _**speechless**_.

"That's _**kidnapping**_," Tsunade protested, her eyes narrow.

"But don't you want to come to my party?" Keiko asked, looking at me, not Tsunade.

No one said anything.

"It's at my own mansion and I have attire all ready for you guys," She informed us. "I even watched your amazing performance. All of you were really good this year."

I could _**swear **_she was taunting us.

Neji, beside me, was extremely tense. His knuckles were white, whiter than his usual paleness. And his _**eyes**_. They were literally representing a stone. That's what I thought when looking at them. He wasn't even staring at Keiko though, he was looking at the ground. So why . . . ?

"So you," Keiko turned her attention to me. "Tenten?"

I gulped. Why the hell was I even scared of someone my _**own **_age?

"H-How do you know my name?" I asked her, getting even more scared.

Keiko shrugged, a weird glint in her eye.

"Woman's intuition?"

I nodded, not even knowing why.

"Uh . . . yeah," I answered, not wanting to tell her any more information.

"So your specialty is weap-"

Before she could finish Neji kicked my leg _**really **_hard.

"Ow!" I cried, my gaze shifting to him. "Neji!"

"Ah Neji," Keiko stopped speaking to me and turned towards him.

Neji didn't even look up.

"It's been a long-"

"Shut the _**fuck **_up." He mumbled.

"Hmph, how rude." Keiko insisted, smirking. "We were _**partners **_after all,"

Neji still didn't response.

"So, she's your new partner?" Keiko pointed towards me, still having that triumphant smirk across her face.

Neji refused to answer.

"Well?" Keiko took my hand and showed it to him.

This time, Neji moved. He hit her hand with the back of his, slapping it away.

"So she is?" Keiko's grin only widened.

Neji said nothing.

It was the weirdest experience ever in this car! Naruto was even quiet. Ino hadn't said a word and _**Kiba **_was looking straight at the ground. It was as if they couldn't stand the look of her face.

"It's a ball," Keiko went on. "And I have dresses and suits prepared,"

What was her problem? Why was she inviting us to a _**ball**_? I didn't even know how to dance!

Since no one said anything, Keiko rolled down the window that separated the front seats from us.

"Pick up the pace please," She instructed to the chauffeur.

And we did . . . all the way there.

It was an awkward silence and I was almost thankful when we arrived . . . and then I remembered where I was and who I was with and when the HELL I would ever get home?

Keiko led us out of the limo where I caught sight of the large mansion she lived it.

It was truly amazing, huge double doors and the whole nine yards. I was now the one who was speechless but everyone else acted like they had seen it before.

The foyer was _**also **_a piece of artwork, constructed of marble.

Keiko opened a door on the right to another room.

I exchanged glances with Tsunade, frightened to go in but her face was grave so I just followed Keiko in along with the rest of us.

Separating the room into two was a large, sating curtain.

"Changing room," Keiko sang.

Tsunade's face was so grim that I thought she looked dead.

"Girls' dresses are on the left, boys' suits on the right." Keiko informed us. "When you're finished walk through _**those**_-" She pointed to the back of the room. "doors," they were another set of smaller double doors that must've led to the ballroom or something. "Oh and one thing," Keiko said before she left. "Make sure to wear your masks because it _**is **_a masquerade."

She slammed the door shut and there was a familiar sound coming from the other side. Locking. She was locking us in so we could _**only **_leave through the other doors. Great.

"Tsunade," I cracked my knuckles. "You have some _**explaining **_to do!"

Tsunade looked downwards.

"Neji should tell you," She answered.

I turned straight to Neji, not giving a shit if he wanted to tell me or not.

"Hyuuga Neji, you tell me or so help me God I'll-"

"She was my partner," Neji cut me off. "Last year,"

"Keep going," I urged.

Before continuing Neji asked a question.

"Do you know what her specialty was?" He inquired.

I gulped.

"What?"

"Hypnotism," he remarked coolly.

Oh shit. Maybe _**that **_was why they weren't ever looking her in the eye, and why I was feeling so manipulated.

"Damn," I muttered. "Go on,"

Neji drew a breath.

"Well, we didn't know it but . . ." He paused and closed his eyes. "She was slowly hypnotizing us,"

"What do you mean?" I demanded curiously. "What are you talking about?"

"She was having us secretly carry out missions for her," Neji replied. "Without our consent, _**or **_our knowing."

"Sugoi," I murmured. "What kind of missions? For her?"

Neji sighed.

"Not exactly for her." he corrected.

"Well then who?" I interrogated.

Everyone seemed to be holding their breath at the moment. I couldn't tell why they were all being so quiet and not putting any input into the conversation.

"For the man . . . who killed my father," Neji remarked, his eyes straining with hatred.

I covered my mouth, gasping.

"Neji I'm-"

Neji shook his head.

"We should focus on getting out," He interrupted. "She's obviously playing some game with us,"

Naruto nodded.

"Yes I agree," He said. "We don't want things to turn out like last time,"

"Missions?" I asked again. "What _**kinds **_of missions,"

Neji was about to say no but Tsunade cut him off.

"Murder," She answered. "Homicidal,"

Hinata was getting teary-eyed. It obviously seemed that they didn't want to be reminded of last year.

"The bad thing was," Sakura added, feeling more confident. "was that we had no idea what was happening. Keiko seemed like a lovely happy girl,"

That must've been why Neji hated me at first. He didn't want me to turn out like _**her**_!

"Let's just get changed," Ino said. "There's no avoiding it,"

Tsunade sighed, agreeing as she drew the curtain.

"Peep and I'll kill you," She told the boys, who nodded solemnly.

We changed out of our awkward circus uniforms, into the dresses that were neatly laid on the bed. They were a small range of sizes that were eventually given to the right girl. On each dress, laid a mask. It went down to the bottom of my nose, fitting around the shape and features of my face.

The dresses were the same design with a different color.

It was silk that wrapped around in the torso without straps to go over the shoulders. It poofed out slightly after the hip but not a lot. We were also given matching silk gloves.

My dress was red, along with red gloves and a red mask. Ino's was cyan blue, the exact color of her eyes to be precise. Hinata's was purple and Sakura's was a green. Tsunade wore one that was white. Keiko seemed to have _**planned **_it.

We knocked on the silk sheet and the boys came out, obviously they had finished far before us.

They all had dark black suits, with black masks.

Tsunade sighed, leading us to the double doors.

"Let's get this over with."

She then pushed them open.

The ballroom was gigantic. The floor was a beautiful wood and the ceiling was golden, covered with illustrations of angels. There was a large, double, marble stair case in the back and that had large tables placed in front of it with food.

All around the large oval ballroom there were twelve large double doors, including the one behind us.

An elegant woman walked up to the microphone on the stair case.

"Now," She said. "I would like everyone to be dancing to this next song . . . an excerpt from the Nutcracker, Overture!"

Then the band to the right of the table, consisting of orchestral instruments, began to play the piece.

"What do we do?" I demanded at Tsunade, almost getting run over by a spinning couple.

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched.

"I don't like the sound of this but . . . dance." She answered.

"I can't dance!" I exclaimed, my friends also protesting.

"Do you have a better idea?" She asked, dodging another pair of people.

We shrugged.

"I'm picking partners," Tsunade said.

"Naruto and Hinata, Tenten and Neji, Shikamaru and Ino, Sasuke and Sakura, now." She turned us. "You're going to make a pattern and _**switch **_partners every eight counts,"

"Why?" We wondered.

It didn't really make sense. Why would we _**switch**_? Well it did make sense so we danced with everyone but why every eight counts? That was hardly any time, not that I _**wanted **_to be with Neji.

"Go," She shoved us onto the dancefloor.

Neji grabbed my hand roughly and I immediately got into a dance position.

"Neji, I don't get it," I whispered.

"Don't you get it?" He hissed.

I shook my head.

"Twelve doors," he answered . . . and then we switched.

I was shot over to Kiba.

Twelve doors? What did that mean? Twelve . . . why was that number familiar? Well there _**were **_twelve of us . . . he couldn't possibly mean-

"Switch," Kiba muttered, tossing me to Lee.

I could barely tell the boys from each other. It was lucky that their hair was showing or I wouldn't be able to tell them apart.

Another lucky thing was that they were keeping an eye on us because I was going to go into the wrong hands.

Finally I was back to Neji.

"I still don't fully understand," I told him.

"We just have to keep _**moving**_,"

"Why?" I inquired.

"We don't want them to track-"

We switched and I was with Shika.

"Pointless," He muttered. "It's quite obvious what she's planning,"

"What? I don't get it!" I hissed.

"She likes to play games when she-"

Again with the switching!

I wasn't even dancing right. It was a good thing that I wasn't with a partner long enough for them to tell that I had no idea what I was supposed to do.

What was the purpose of the masks anyways?

Switch.

Was it so we couldn't see each other?

**ARE YOU THAT STUPID?**

_What?_

**TWELVE DOORS!**

_Yeah?_

I was now with Shino, dodging a swinging couple.

**YOU ARE GOING DOWN!**

_What are you talking about._

**YOU DON'T GET IT?**

_NO!_

**THEY HAVE EVERYTHING!**

_We're too skilled. We're good at this we can fight them-_

**Keiko's got it _made_. She's gonna get you guys while you're dancing!**

_Is that it?_

Switching back with Neji I was panicked. Twelve doors. I was _ **such**_ an idiot.

"Neji," I said quickly. "I'm scared!"

"You get it now?" He asked, coldly.

"Yeah I-"

But that's when I switched . . .

The person was a lot taller, he was more buff. No way it wall Lee and Kiba wasn't _**that **_built. So it must've been-

SHIT!

"HELP!" I screeched, but it was too late. I was literally being dragged/danced whatever you want to call it through the crowd and no one paid attention.

What to do! What to do!

Only one thing. The only person strong enough to beat the shit out of this man.

"NEJI!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

From a distance, I saw my friends rip off their masks, searching for the sound of my voice.

The door was nearing and I was getting more panicked.

I was even more scared when I faintly saw pairs of hands grab my fellow circus mates and watched them get yanked to separate doors.

"G-GUY'S!" No one paid attention to me, the guys who had a very firm grip on my hand and waist said nothing, and I had heard the final note of the song when I was pulled through the door and blacked out. Ouch.

**A/N: I felt you guys might want to KNOW who Keiko is well THERE you go! For all of you who were just DYING to know! And why is she such a beautiful bitch who loves to create a dramatic scene with a ball? Cause I _wanted _her to be. She likes to play games with her victims of hypnosis. Lolz. I had dance again and I'm mucho tired we had to do crunches and the whole nine yards ( I love saying that now). Well this chapter was rushed because tonight I just wanna relax and rewatch the original Naruto series for fun. So yeah, review, don't hate too much and I luv you~! **

**PS: And to anonymous reviewer "T" to get an account you NEED an email. I recommend Gmail because it's easy and free to set up.  
**


	22. Whispers in the Dark

~G r a v i t y~

NejiTen FanFic

Chapter 22: Whispers in the Dark

My eyes slowly fluttered open, my vision blurring in and out.

_Where the heck am I?_

It was completely dark, and frightening at that.

I grunted, sitting up.

It was impossible to see my surroundings. I knew however that I was still in my dress. In the process of being taken, my mask had been skew aside. I didn't care wherever the hell my mask was thought. I just cared about where _**I **_was.

Then, _**everything**_, came back. Keiko, my friends, the "ball" which had turned out to be a setup, and Neji's face when he saw me get dragged away after I had called his name. The image was permanently burned into my memory. It was the first time that I had seen Neji show any emotion.

His face was contorted, his eyes extremely wide, eyebrows raised, mask tossed, and lips parted. It wasn't worry. It wasn't sadness. It wasn't anger. It was fear . . . but not for himself. Neji was fearing for me. He looked like he feared _**losing **_me.

Where were the others anyways?

That didn't really put aside the fact that Neji's face was still clearly in my mind. It was still haunting me. If it weren't for the circumstances I was in, I'd be amused, but if _**Neji **_was scared. Did that mean I was totally screwed? If _**he **_thought that I couldn't handle myself . . .

_**But then again, it felt as if there were voices calling my name . . .**_

There was a sudden bang from straight behind me.

My head snapped around, and I instantly reached under the hem of my dress, pulling out a kunai that I had concealed before we got into the ballroom. It should be no surprise it was there. I don't go _**anywhere **_without at least one of my knives.

I got into a defensive stance, bending my knees, and holding the knife horizontally in front of my, my elbow bent. My right foot was slightly behind my left, and both my legs were shaking uncontrollably.

_How do you fight an enemy you can't even see?_

"Tenten," A voice murmured.

My _**mom**_?

"Tenten, don't kill your own mother!" The voice pleaded in a small whisper.

"M-Mo-" I didn't finished.

Something had reached forward and cut my right arm, the one that was holding the kunai. I lurched backward in surprise.

How did she . . .? My mom?

I'd never once knew she was so skilled with a kunai. Still, I couldn't see her and her voice was so distinctive and clear.

_**Again . . . the voices. What were they? Not my mom something else . . .?**_

Glancing around me in fear, I tried to search for her.

"Over here, darling," she whispered softly . . . creepily.

I shifted my gaze quickly behind me, but still saw nothing.

Fear crept into the nooks of my body, not missing a spot of sanity. It made my body scream "insane".

My breathing quickened, my eyes got narrow, and I bit my lip.

_Think logically! C'mon Tenten, try!_

I just couldn't though. The fear was so real, unlike anything I had felt before. Now I was alone, and no one was with me. I had never felt that kind of fear.

"Tenten," The voice murmured. "Don't kill mommy please,"

"Wh-What?" I demanded. "Mom? Where are you?"

I spun around, turning my head constantly, but saw nothing.

_**The voices came calling again. They were calling my name.**_

"I just want some blood, dear," she explained quietly.

Another lung. She hit my left leg, leaving a cut.

I gasped in pain, and plummeted to my back, falling over.

"Leave me alone! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shrieked.

"No," She mumbled, giggling. "You'll never be alone!"

My breath was so fast, my lungs felt like they were gonna burst.

I raised my shaking hand with the kunai in front of me.

"D-Don't come any closer," I begged weakly.

There was no doubt that I was going insane. I was completely being taken over.

"Oh but dear I am," A voice whispered in my ear.

"STOP!" I leaped upwards, and fell on my knees in front of me, scrambling backwards, and turning so I could try and get a glimpse of her.

She giggled more.

"Don't defy your mother, darling," She cooed.

I could hear her crawling towards me, but I still couldn't see her.

Behind me there was absolutely nothing, I was sure of it, yet I couldn't move any farther. I had been _**positive **_that there wasn't a wall before.

_What the hell is this? What's going on?_

That was it. I had completely lost it. My brain felt like it was falling to pieces. I was so scared I was paralyzed. Paralyzed with fear . . .

_**The voices calling my name were so faint now . . .**_

"Remember when we spoke this morning, dear?" She asked, still making crawling noises.

And that's when it hit me.

My eyes widened, and the light bulb went off in my head.

This wasn't real! It couldn't be! I hadn't spoken directly to my mother in weeks! She couldn't be real!

"You're wrong!" I cried, slowly going backwards, struggling to get my legs in motion. The wall wasn't there anymore and at least I could start moving . . . barely.

"What are you talking about, sweetie?" She inquired, in a soft voice.

"We never speak!" I cried, feeling the strength slowly return to my veins. "NEVER!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, dear," She murmured, her crawling got faster and faster.

_**They were louder . . .**_

My breath quickened once more. This was it.

I closed my eyes.

_Focus, focus on her scent!_

A moving target that I couldn't see.

I drew my kunai back, grunting in pain. It was almost impossible to move still.

As the familiar scent drew nearer, I let go of the kunai, letting out a cry of agony. It was _**extremely **_painful.

The kunai shot through right through midair . . . and then the lights turned on.

_**The voices became clear . . .**_

"AGH!" I shrieked loudly, my eyes snapping open.

"Tenten!" Neji had my arm. his grip extremely tight.

I glanced around me frantically, panicked.

There was something _**definitely **_wrong.

I was in the limo still, with Keiko staring at me intently, her eyes wide.

Then I looked at my hand. It was holding a kunai right at Neji's neck. It was shaking.

"You didn't do it?" Keiko asked. "Are you still under . . .?"

"An illusion?" I demanded, turning towards her.

Keiko smirked.

"Hypnotism,"

Everyone in the car was speechless, they were staring at me wide-eyed.

"I have _**no **_idea how you got through though," Keiko informed me.

"The-the knife?" I wondered, trying my hardest to let go of it.

"I was _**going **_to have you kill Neji," Keiko explained, smirking. "But you broke through didn't you?"

I was completely stunned.

"B-But the ball? The dresses? The _**kidnapping**_!" I cried. "What the hell happened."

"All part of the illusion to keep your mind distracted," Keiko smirked.

I was shaking so hard, trying to keep the knife from Neji's neck but it wouldn't budge. His hand was still gripping my wrist that was attached to the hand with the kunai.

"B-But it was so real . . . so detailed!" I gasped, still in shock.

No way. It was a lie. Unbelievable!

Keiko's grin only widened.

"I _**am **_the best at my own kekkei genkai," She said. "Or in other words, a genjustu _**specialist**_,"

Tsunade still couldn't speak. She was either speechless because of me or Keiko.

"I still don't know how you broke through though," Keiko told me. "Care to explain,"

Still struggling to remove the kunai, I answered, "You got one thing wrong,"

Keiko raised an eyebrow.

"I know I got one of your fears," She stated. "The fear of losing your friends. What else was I wrong about?"

I chuckled darkly, my hand still having spasms.

"My mom," I explained. "You got her _**all **_wrong,"

Of course I wasn't really making eye contact with Keiko, but I was still staring at her, trying to keep my gaze away from Neji's stunned face.

"But what about the rest?" I struggled to say, feeling my strength weaken. "Was it the truth?"

Keiko raised an eyebrow, still smirking.

"Oh, what about me?" She assumed. "Of _**course **_I would never lie about myself,"

I narrowed my eyes, taking a chance and looking her straight in the pupil.

"That was really dirty what you did," I hissed.

"Hn," She remarked. "I do what I have to for my father,"

"But that's wrong!" I cried. "You shouldn't have to!"

Keiko's eyes darkened, along with her face, and her gaze got intense.

"And you would know about it how? Coming from _**what **_family?" She questioned.

I smirked.

"My parents order me around everyday and of course _**I **_don't comply," I gave an example.

Keiko scowled.

"That's nothing compared to _**my **_situation," She grumbled. "So stick your nose in someone else's business,"

"No!" I snapped. "You're the one who's kidnapping us!"

Keiko stared at me darkly.

"I'm doing that for my _**father **_so just shut the hell up!" She retorted.

"Well what about the _**ball**_?" I demanded.

"That was only in your mind," Keiko said smoothly. "You should at least know _**that **_much,"

Those words reminded me of Neji, who I looked at.

"So they weren't your tasks?" I asked, returning my gaze towards her. "Last year?"

"Of course not," Keiko remarked. "Why would I want to send everyone killing people?"

"So you know," Sakura gathered the courage to say.

My nose crinkled, staring at Keiko I replied, "Of course I know and it's a rotten thing to do!"

Keiko was really pissing me off now. I didn't know whether to sympathize with her or get angry. She truly was a mystery.

"What about Neji's father?" I asked.

Neji don't kill me.

"What _**about **_him?" Keiko wondered.

My fingers shook, trying to uncurl themselves from the kunai.

"Was that part true?"

Keiko frowned.

"Of course," She answered. "I told you it was all true,"

I shook my head.

"But then again, it was only part of the hypnotism," I said. "Why would you want to kill Neji? You're father wanted that?"

"Yes!" Keiko cried. "He told _**me **_to KILL HIM!"

I gave her a confused look. Why would that be? It didn't make sense.

"Then why did-"

"I couldn't do it myself," Keiko muttered, cutting me off.

"So you _**had **_me?" I asked her.

She nodded bitterly.

"So," I was still looking her in the eyes. "Kill him,"

Shit.

I should've been able to stop easily since I was conscious now, but I only found it harder. There was no imaginary person to slice. This was _**Neji!**_

The kunai was pressed harder onto Neji neck, a small slice of blood was revealed.

"Tenten don't," He grunted, his eyes straining.

"I can't," Tears streamed down my face. "I'm trying!"

Tsunade grabbed my arm but I involuntarily shook it off violently.

"Tenten don't!" Hinata cried, along with everyone else joining in.

"STOP IT!"

My eyes watered more and I struggled to let go.

_Think Tenten! How did she tap into you last time?_

I thought harder.

_I was the only one looking her in the eyes. Maybe I can find something to slice if I went back . . . to the darkness!_

My gaze shifted, shakily, towards Keiko's eyes.

"Oh you want more?" Keiko asked, smirking. "Fine by me!"

* * *

I groaned, rolling over .It was dark once more. I was in Keiko's illusion again.

What I had to do was fine the source of the darkness. She obviously knew that she couldn't use the same trick on me again so what was Keiko going to do? It of course included playing on my fears but what else could she try when she hardly knew me?

"Tenten!" A voice hoarsely whispered.

It sent pangs through my heart, and I forgot how hard it was to get out of the trance that Keiko was about to put me in.

It was Lisa. I couldn't see her.

However, the pain hit me hard. Before it was my mother, someone who acted like she hated me.

Now it was my old best friend.

"I _**hate **_you," she whispered close to my ear.

I spun around sharply in surprise.

"L-Lisa?"

"I hate you," she murmured again, this time from in front of me.

What?

"You hurt me," she hissed, softly. "Those knives _**hurt**_,"

It was so hard to believe she wasn't real because of her voice sounded exactly like her and I had _**yearned **_for her. I missed her so much that this was overwhelming.

"Leaving me hurt like _**knives**_," Lisa continued, cutting my on the cheek out of no where.

It wasn't a knife though that cut me. Lisa was always afraid of knives. It was her **_fingernails_**.

My hands and legs were shaking uncontrollably.

"It wasn't my choice t-to leave you!" I stuttered, trying to find her in the dark with my hands, fearing her at the same time.

"Yes it was!" She suddenly shrieked, it hurt my ears a lot!

I was so used to the whispers in the dark that I had never been thinking about cries of agony. It had woken me up. Not from the illusion, not from the sadness. It woke up the insanity that was buried underneath my skin from my previous visit.

"NO!" I screeched, shaking my head wildly. "NO I DIDN'T YOU LIE!"

"Yes, you left me on purpose," Lisa contradicted my statement.

My breathing turned ragged once more and I began to go into panic mode.

"N-NO! YOU LIE! YOU LIEEEE!" I cried at the top of my lungs.

_Stop! Stop freaking out! I can't stop! What's going on?_

Another scratch connected with my forehead, and blood was now clouding my vision.

The knife in my hands felt so heavy and I just _**couldn't **_scratch my own friend! I was frightened, insane, and violently shaking.

My eyes squeezed shut.

"LET ME BE! LET ME BE!"

_What am I supposed to do? My body won't allow me to cut her! I don't have enough proof to my body that she isn't real! If I can't cut her . .what do I do? My original plan was to slice something to wake up in time to not kill Neji . . . but if I can't cut her to wake up? What do I cut? And how do I WAKE UP?_

The blood from my forehead dripped onto my shaky wrist, and I stared at the faint image of it in the complete darkness.

My _**own **_blood. Then realization hit me! This wasn't _**real**_! I knew that once I got out I wasn't hurt so there _**was **_a solution to this . . . my _**own **_blood!

My body didn't like the idea as I rose the kunai upwards but my mind knew what to do and it fought against my hands.

_DO IT! DO IT! DO IT DAMMIT!_

I brought the knife all the way down, and created a huge gash in my left arm.

Pain woke me up.

Screaming, I awoke, back in the limo. The knife was pressed into the seat right next to Neji's head.

I panted heavily, gasping, tears staining my cheeks and rolling off them onto Neji's clothes.

His grip on my arm loosened, and he gently pushed me off him into the seat next to him.

Keiko's fain clapping was in the background.

"You're amazing," She commented.

But I was crying to hard to even reply.

"_**Don't **_talk to her," Neji hissed, glancing at the beautiful red head quickly, then back to me.

I couldn't see his facial expression through my tears but his voice was agonizing to listen to. The pain was so evident, it was as if he wasn't even hiding it.

"Well," Keiko continued. "_**She **_almost failed at that one,"

"L-Lisa," I muttered, sobbing. "Why w-would you mess w-with her?"

Keiko smirked.

"Hn," She replied. "I wanted to see your limit, which by the way was _**amazing.**_ You stabbed yourself in order to wake up, right?"

I immediately glanced at my arm, but found nothing red.

"Oh it's not there anymore," Keiko explained.

"She . . ." Neji was speechless. "Tenten you idiot," He mumbled. "Stabbing yourself in order to . . ." he didn't finish.

"Tenten," Hinata murmured, bowing her head.

"That was one hell of a battle in your head," Naruto added.

Everyone silently agreed, much to Keiko's pleasure and Tsunade, right next to me, was beyond pissed.

"Now let's continue to our destination," Keiko announced. "I won't do any more hypnotizing I swear,"

"Unless," She then went on. "We have some _**issues**_."

No one said anything.

"No issues?" Keiko guessed. "_**Good **_this should be a smooth ride then,"

I gasped, finally regaining full consciousness.

"What are you planning on doing with us?" I demanded, my tone weak.

Keiko grinned deviously.

"My father has need for your . . . circus skills," She remarked. "but I guess you'll have to wait and see,"

**A/N WEREN'T SUSPECTING THAT WERE YOU? Lolz. Yell at me now. I DARE you. Okay sorry that was needed. I knew all along that there was going to be a twist and this was it. Gah. I bet _none _of you would've guessed. Am I right? Well, that was pretty intense. It's amazing I have a new obsession for the song Whispers in the Dark. I was actually in the middle of writing this chapter and had originally called it "Darkness" but I was searching for some AMV's out of boredom and I found this song and was like PERFECT! Yesh. Mini-inspiration to write the other half and edit the other stuff. Yep. So review the twist my reviewers, please!**

**Ja ne!  
**


	23. Innocence

~G r a v i t y~

NejiTen FanFic

Chapter 23: Innocence

Darkness swept over my view as I stepped out of the limo. Neji followed closely behind. I could literally smell him, feel his breath against my back. He definitely didn't want me going anywhere alone. Keiko smirked in realization but said nothing.

"What?" I demanded. "Why are you smiling like that?"

Keiko shrugged.

"Just because you haven't noticed yet," She remarked.

"What?" I repeated, unknowingly.

She only continued to smirk as she pushed the others out.

Behind me, my fellow circus friends came out.

There were shuddering sounds.

I snapped my head around, trying to get a grip of the situation. Hinata was sobbing feebly.

Sighing, I waited for her to catch up, and I put my arm around her. Neji who was behind me, had to maneuver himself quickly so he didn't run straight into my back.

"Hina-chan," I whispered. "Are you alright?"

"I-I just don't want to d-do the same thing t-twice," She answered, causing my blood to boil.

And it only worsened when I looked at Keiko.

"So cute, ne? Hinata-chan," She commented, staring at my arm, wrapped around Hinata's shoulders.

"Don't taunt Hinata!" Naruto cried before I could even think about a comeback.

My eyes widened at the hyperactive blonde's sudden outburst.

"N-Naruto-kun," Hinata murmured.

"I'm tired of you saying all of this crap," Naruto complained. "You're _**stupid **_if you think we're willingly gonna do this!"

Keiko raised her head, along with her eyebrow.

"I didn't expect you to do it willingly," She said.

"Huh?" We asked in unison.

She shrugged once more.

"Sorry about this but . . ."

There was a sharp blow to the back of my neck, and I found myself back in the darkness.

* * *

"Tenten . . . TENTEN!"

I gasped, lurching forward.

Someone grabbed my arm.

"Finally you're awake!" They cried.

"Sakura?" I guessed.

"Who do I sound like? Ino?" Sakura demanded.

I shook my head repeatedly, trying to ignore the pain in the back of my neck.

"Where the heck are we?" I questioned, glancing around.

Sakura shrugged.

"I don't know," She answered. "It's some kind of genjustsu,"

"Genjustsu," I repeated. I had heard it before in the limo but didn't know exactly what it was.

Sakura sighed.

"You don't know what that is do you?" She asked me.

I shook my head.

"Not exactly," I replied. "Explain."

"It's pretty much an illusion," Sakura replied. "An illusion in our heads,"

I gave her a confused look.

"Then how are we together?" I asked curiously. "We're in each other's heads?"

Sakura slapped her forehead, or what I could see in the darkness was the shadowed form of her hand moving upwards.

"I mean it's not there, but we're imagining it," She corrected.

"Oh," I replied smally. "Where's everyone else?"

Sakura knitted her eyebrows together.

"I've no idea," She remarked. "I hope they're okay,"

"Why are we here?" I asked her, changing the subject, hoping I could distract both of our worries.

"I'm assuming she's doing it as a prism so we'll be taken off guard to wherever she's going to take us," Sakura responded. "Keiko must've sensed a rebellion coming on during Naruto's speech, so she casted genjustsu to confuse us, and disappear herself,"

"But won't _**she **_get lost?" I inquired.

Sakura shook her head.

"Not the creator of the genjustsu,"

"But what about the driver or the other "henchmen"?" I continued to ask.

"I doubt it," Sakura answered. "Keiko's not stupid,"

"It's too bad she isn't," I sighed.

Sakura raised an eyebrow and I could see it, obviously haven gotten used to the darkness.

"If she was stupid," Sakura said. "We wouldn't be in this mess,"

"Exactly," I confirmed.

"Well," Sakura let out an exasperated breath. "We're here,"

"What do we do about it?"

I was going to admit it now. I was a little scared. A little afraid of never being found, even though I knew that this darkness that I delved in at the moment wasn't real, or Keiko's hypnotism.

Sakura sat down on the hard soil. Or was it ground? I couldn't tell.

"We wait," She stated. "It won't do any good running around."

There was an awkward silence.

Finally I broke it with a random statement.

"Sakura?" I wondered. "Do you have an inner?"

Sakura sweat dropped, slightly annoyed.

"Of course," She answered.

"Can we contact them?" I asked, a little happy that I wasn't the only one insane.

Sakura's eyes widened, and her eyebrows raised.

"I _**never **_thought of that," She contemplated.

"Well," I said. "I haven't spoken to mine in a while."

"Yeah," Sakura agreed. "Now that I think about it, I haven't either,"

I laid back so my head was resting on the hard ground, my hands at my side. Where was Inner Tenten and why hadn't she been bothering me recently.

_Oi! You there?_

**. . .**

_C'mon seriously!_

**. . .**

There was still no response. Not even a grunt.

_Are you mad?_

**. . .**

_Please answer! You can torture me with your perverted thoughts all you want!_

**. . .**

_Where the hell are you?_

This was **_odd_**.

_I like Neji!_

No I really don't . . .

**. . .**

But that is really odd. I'm not even being taunted.

I looked over at Sakura, who had laid down too.

"Any luck?"

She shook her head.

"Not one bit," She replied. "I wish I could talk to her now though. Just now that I think about it,"

I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, Inner Tenten's perverted thoughts always calmed me in serious situations," I added. "Or at least applied some humor to my predicament.

Sakura only responded a minute later.

"How did this happen?" She asked me. "How did we fall for such a stupid trap?"

I couldn't honestly answer that for I didn't know either.

"We're in the same situation as we were last year," Sakura explained.

I looked over at her, my chocolate eyes, meeting her forest ones.

"What situation?" I questioned.

Sakura sighed.

"I think you know," She replied. "Keiko _**did **_tell you about it right?"

I nodded.

"Yes but I meant, were you stuck in this _**exact **_situation?" I changed my statement.

Sakura shook her head.

"Not exactly," She said to me. "But we were being manipulated by her like puppets. Puppets on unbreakable . . . Godly strings that couldn't be cut by ourselves,"

My eyes watered, sadly. I couldn't stand the thought of someone being so cruel. How did Keiko turn out like this? How did she turn into such a . . . not a monster but a devil.

Akuma.

I sighed. That was such a mean thing to say about someone I hardly knew but she hurt so many people and seemed almost unfazed. So what _**was **_I supposed to feel? What was I supposed to feel towards her . . . towards a person like her?

That I didn't know.

But she sort of resembled someone else. Neji.

She was a female (evil version) of Neji.

Keiko could easily feign emotions . . . just like him. I could never tell what he was feeling.

"Sakura-chan?" I asked.

"Hm?"

"Why does Neji hate me so much?" I inquired.

Sakura sat up in surprise and stared at me in wonder.

"Are you _**kidding **_?" She asked, skeptically. "You can't be serious."

"What?" I asked, cluelessly. "Is it _**that **_obvious why?"

Sakura snorted and let out a chuckle.

"You really _**are **_an idiot," She told me.

What? I was completely oblivious because I obviously didn't get it.

"Huh?" I wondered. "Seriously! What is it? I'm annoying? Is that why?"

"No!" Sakura cried. "Neji _**likes **_you."

I scoffed.

"Sure. He only acts like he hates me every day," I informed her.

She shook her head in disagreement.

"No, no. He likes you he just tries to hide it," She said.

"What?" I asked, still confused.

Sakura sighed.

"He really does get annoyed with you but really he's annoyed just because someone had amazed him so much," Sakura continued.

I sweat dropped in the darkness.

"Okay what?" I repeated.

"You never give up Tenten," Sakura explained. "No matter how much Neji brings you down. He still thinks it's impossible that someone could keep trying after being put down so much,"

I raised an eyebrow. There was no way _**that **_was it. Was it?

"And," Sakura added. "After you had been spat at by him repeatedly, you still went and got pissed and had a spew with Hiashi,"

I shrugged.

"What? It's not right," I answered. "Of course Neji's gonna turn out like a jerk with a bad parent like that,"

Sakura chuckled once more.

"Tenten," She said, looking me in the eye. "He likes you because you're so innocent."

What? My innocence? What the hell did that mean?

"How the hell am I _**innocent**_?" I grumbled. "I get pissed at him everyday. There's no way-"

"Trust me," Sakura cut in. "I can read Neji like the back of my hand."

"Oh yeah?" I asked. "How do you know about Neji when it comes to relationships?"

Sakura looked down, almost in disappointment.

"Because," She trembled. "I saw it happen with Keiko,"

My eyes widened.

"He _**liked **_her!" I cried. "You're kidding!"

I didn't know if I was amazed or mad. Whatever it was, I had strong feelings towards the topic.

Sakura looked up at me.

"Well you're chances are better with him if you don't betray Neji, use him and his friends against themselves by manipulated their minds and turn into an evil jerk," Sakura chuckled.

I sweat dropped. Should I yell at her because she was trying to imply that I liked Neji or the fact that she even considered I would make the same mistake as Keiko?

"Sakura," I sighed, laying back down and turning away. "Is that why Neji was so against becoming my friend from the beginning?"

Sakura gulped.

"Of course it was."

"Hm," I contemplated. Was that a good enough excuse for Neji? Maybe I _**shouldn't **_beat him to a pulp later . . .

We sat there for maybe a half hour before shouting came out way.

"OI! OI!"

Naruto? Kiba?

They popped out of nowhere.

"Sakura! Tenten!" Naruto cried out of breath, panting with his hands on his kneecaps.

Kiba followed the blonde, also struggling to regulate his breathing.

"Wh-what is it?" We asked, sitting up.

"Th-there's . . ." Naruto managed. "There's . . ."

"There's what?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah," I agreed. "What's wrong."

"There's an . . . issue," Naruto panted.

"What?" Sakura and I demanded, hearing sudden shouts come from behind the two idiots in the darkness.

"Yes," Kiba added. "We've got a problem."

**A/N Bwahaha! Cliff hangers are the best! Yesh. Slightly short chapter. Get over it peeps I'll update this weekend. I've got softball tomorrow. Correction. Softball try outs. Right now I'm in fall ball on a separate team but we're having try outs now for next summer. We had "Pre-tryouts" today. Yeah, my out fielding- excellent. In fielding - decent. Hitting - *thumbs down* Hitting as always been my strength. I was always the best of our league which is a LOT of girls but somehow my swing is out of sync and I'm doing something wrong. So tomorrow, I'm gonna have a little work out with my dad to help me right before tryouts. WISH ME LUCK!**

**Anyways, a little more truth about Neji. Sorry for the lack of fluff . . . XD I know you'll forgive me in a couple of chapters when I have a *cough* fluff chapter. So yeah! I love you guys! Please review!  
**


	24. Ignition

~G r a v i t y~

NejiTen FanFic

Chapter 24: Ignition

"Kiba," I gulped. "_**What **_the _**hell **_is after you?"

Kiba turned around.

"Dunno," He answered quickly. "Run!"

He grabbed my arm and Naruto pulled Sakura along.

Okay. WHAT WAS GOING ON?

The shouts grew louder, causing my heart to pump faster than it should've. It definitely wasn't getting hyped up because of my running.

"Gotta go faster!" Naruto and Kiba were way ahead waiting, so Sakura and I decided to leg it.

"What about the others?" I cried fearfully, nearly knocking myself over as I turned around a dark corner.

"I don't know!" Naruto called back.

"We don't even know where the hell we're running!" Sakura shouted.

I agreed. It was a dark maze and we were just mouses running through it.

"It's only genjutsu right?" I demanded, jumping over something that had almost managed to trip me.

"YEAH!" Kiba and Naruto chorused.

"Well there's a way to get rid of it right?" I panted, trying to keep up with the boys, Sakura closely running beside me.

"Yeah," She muttered.

"Well can't we _**get **_rid of it?" I asked, almost drowned out because of the screams from behind us.

"Not enough chakra!" She bellowed, trying to be heard. "I already tried!"

I ducked something flying at my head. Don't ask how I knew in the darkness that some random _**thing **_was attacking me from behind . . . just a gut feeling.

"What if _**I**_ tried?" I called, gasping for breath.

Naruto and Kiba turned around sharply.

"Know how?"

I shook my head vigorously, slowly getting more and more scared of whatever was behind us.

"Do this." Sakura told me, panting as she made her hands into a sign. "Then say release,"

I pumped my legs in order to not fall behind but barely managed to copy Sakura's hands.

Squeezing my eyes shut, my hands shaking, I tried. What could go wrong?

"RELEASE!"

Naruto and Kiba stopped running immediately, making Sakura and I crash into them forcefully, causing all of us to tumble over.

The darkness subsided and that's when we started rolling. It was now nighttime but with a visible moon, that had made the cliff in front of us _**very **_visible.

My eyes popped as we fell right down the edge.

"WATER!" I shrieked, shielding my eyes and curling into a ball.

Sakura was screaming at the top of her lungs, along with Naruto and Kiba.

Then I plunged into the icy liquid and it hit my skin like needles. A thousand knives piercing my body.

"C-C-Cold!" I stuttered when I resurfaced, my legs beginning to almost instantly feel weak.

"My, my!" A voice rang above us, that I recognized as Keiko's. "It seems that we've fallen!"

"The darkness," Sakura murmured. "I can't see a thing!"

"But I released it!" I argued, shivering, swimming feebly to my pink headed friend.

"Not for me," She mumbled.

It was very hard for me to believe that she was in the darkness still, but Kiba and Naruto confirmed her statement, they were swimming around aimlessly.

"Oh well," The voice from above us mused. "Haku go get them!"

"Yes m'lady," another voice answered.

There was a loud crash right next to me, another plummeted from behind.

In my circus uniform I was _**freezing**_, but then again, how would Naruto and Kiba feel shirtless?

The person who had landed next to me grabbed my waist. I fought against him roughly but he only gripped tighter.

"That fricken hurts!" I informed him angrily, struggling against his hands.

He didn't respond but snatched Sakura too and she _**really **_put up a fight.

"Don't struggle against him," Keiko called down to us. "He's only rescuing you from the water,"

Reluctantly, I stopped moving and so did Sakura.

But goddamn Naruto and Kiba. They would not allow themselves to be helped bythe unfriendly foe so they kept fighting against him and finally gave in when Sakura and I were safely at the top of the cliff.

Keiko turned around.

"You can release it now," She told a man with gray hair.

He nodded sharply.

"RELEASE!"

Now who was _**that**_ ?

I hadn't seen him before in my life but he had obviously made the illusions go away because Sakura was repeatedly shaking her head and rubbing her eyes.

"Much better," She muttered.

The man with gray hair chuckled.

"I figured _**you **_of all people would be able to figure it out," He said.

Sakura growled.

"Shut up. I didn't have any chakra left." She hissed, glancing at Keiko. "It would've been better if you decided to take us tomorrow and not _**right **_after the show!"

Keiko shrugged, making sure Naruto and Kiba were up.

"My father's orders," She explained.

"Speaking of Osamu," Naruto grumbled. "Where _**is **_that bastard?"

"Who?" Keiko asked mockingly. "My dad? He's inside," She pointed to a large house.

I sweat dropped. How the _**hell **_did I not notice that before? It was the exact same one as Keiko's illusion.

"Oh you're not going crazy," She informed me, smirking. "I was just hiding the house with more genjutsu before you arrived."

I narrowed my eyes.

"Gee, thanks,"

She guffawed at my response.

"My my," Keiko smirked still. "I can see why Neji took an unusual liking to you. Very rebellious,"

That made my ears perk, but not with some retort to her comment about the "unusual liking."

"Where _**is **_Neji?" I asked her.

"Worried?' She inquired, with a chuckle.

I sighed.

"Well, I can't say that another partner would put up with my "rebellious" self," I remarked dryly, shivering because of how cold I still was.

Keiko's grin widened.

"I like this girl," She uttered before pointing to her home. "In there, you were the only four left,"

Kiba growled and I don't know why, but we got into a defensive stance.

"Am I going to have to force you?" Keiko sighed. "Or are you going willingly?"

"Not willingly," Sakura corrected, shaking off the man's arms from her shoulders. "Reluctantly,"

I nodded following Keiko to the front door. By now we realized there was no easy escape from _**this **_joint. We might get away but we'd be tracked down within minutes, possibly causing us further punishment.

Keiko nodded.

"Alright then," She walked behind us, eying Naruto and Kiba suspiciously.

Well . . . they _**were **_the type to lash out when angry.

The inside was just as I remembered. Large, marble, and amazing decor.

"This way," Keiko smirked, directing us to the left.

"It's . . . e-exactly the same," I muttered in amazement.

Keiko scoffed, amused.

"Like I said, I _**am **_the best," She repeated.

I rolled my eyes. Typical thing for _**her **_to say.

**YO! YOU'RE IN TROUBLE GIRL!**

_INNER TENTEN! WHERE WERE YOU?_

**Heh. Miss me?**

_YES! - Er I mean-_

**BWAHAHA! You really did miss me.**

_Where . . . were . . . you?_

**Your mind couldn't come up with me because you were so confused with all the genjutsu and hypnotism.  
**

_HOW COULD IT NOT COME UP WITH YOU?_

**I dunno. It makes you feel kinda insane right?**

_Well_ _yeah. It makes me think I'm imagining you._

**Well . . . techinically-**

_*mind glare*_

**Yeah I suppose I just went away. I really was _trying _to contact you.**

_Unsuccessful?_

**Yup. Man if I could only remember why I couldn't contact-**

_Wait. So it **wasn't **__just because I was confused?_

**Hehe. No. I just made that up to-**

_WHY YOU! DON'T TRY TO MAKE ME FEEL CRAZY!_

**Sorry. I just can't remember why I couldn't - SHIT!**

_What? What?_

**KEIKO'S INNER!**

_. . . You're fucking kidding me right?_

**NO! She was like attacking me or _something_! I don't remember what but that was why I couldn't contact you.**

_. . . Great. Just great. Good to know she has an in-_

"Tenten?" Keiko asked. "Are you alright?" She flashed a suspicious smirk.

Before I could respond she sighed, her eyes rolling upwards, almost towards the ceiling.

"Wow. Perfect," She mumbled.

It was almost as if she was talking to her own-

**AH! She's back! Keiko's inner!**

Even better.

Turning around sharply, I snatched Keiko's shirt collar.

"What are you doing to my inner?" I demanded sharply.

"Clever aren't you?" She questioned, only grinning more.

"Let her go!" I hissed.

"She's in your head. I can't possibly be-"

"Well stop torturing her!" I interrupted. "I'd _**like **_to speak with my inner!"

_Hey you still there?_

**Yeah but I'm being fucking dragged to God knows where! Help me here!**

_I can't even see you!_

**Well I'm made up of white lines-**

_I STILL CAN"T SEE YOU!_

**Oh right but- GODDAMMIT LET GO OF ME!**

"Keiko," I mumbled. "I swear to God if you . . . "

**I'm not going to take this!**

_Are you fighting back?_

**DAMN RIGHT I AM! CHA! I WON'T GIVE UP!**

I didn't know what to say. The thought of my inner leaving scared me. I had always lived with her and she was someone I could "talk" to in my times of loneliness, especially when we had first moved to Japan. to think of her going away was just . . .

That's when _**I**_ lashed out.

"You bitch!" I cried, tackling Keiko, punching her in the face while I was at it.

Kiba and Naruto stared speechless and Sakura . . . why she was cheering me on.

"Get _**off **_me!" Keiko ordered.

A pair of hands grabbed my shoulders but I was feeling to wild to stop.

"Oh no you don't!" Sakura yelled, kicking the man who came up from behind me. She jumped on top of him, landing a punch into his jaw.

Naruto and Kiba got the idea. The other guy was left, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw them leap.

Then my attention was turned to Keiko.

"Where are the others?" I interrogated.

Keiko gasped, grabbing my wrist, which was to the left of her head and twisting it.

It hurt like hell but I was _**not **_about to let go.

"I-I hate y-you," I stuttered, raising my fist..

Before the punch could connect with her face, there was a clicking noise that my right ear picked up.

A cold metal was pressed against the side of my face.

My fist immediately dropped to the side.

"Though I really hate her too," A man's smooth, deep voice whispered in my ear. "I really don't appreciate you beating the hell out of my daughter,"

"F-Father," Keiko managed, her eyes filled with terror.

I thought that I was more scared than she was. What if he decided to pull the trigger? I really didn't want to die right here!

"Wh-What do you want?" I asked weakly, not daring to look at his face.

The others had instantly stopped their scuffle and Sakura was tearing up.

"Well," He began. "I originally planned on you and your friends doing some tasks for me here and there but however," the gun was pressed farther into my skull. "I don't really take a liking to children who don't listen."

Now. If I wasn't scared out of my wits, trembling, eyes watering, and stuttering, I _**would've **_given him a lecture on how I wasn't a child anymore but I found myself unable to speak.

"Tell me," He continued. "You've never had a gun pointed to your head _**have **_you? That is why you're so reckless right?"

My lip quivered, still unable to respond.

"I-I," There was no more that I could say.

"Hn," he chuckled. "I suppose I have no use for -"

_Klink!_

My eyes widened, watching the kunai buzz closely past my head, knocking the gun right out of Osamu's fingertips.

I gazed at the owner of the kunai. Neji was spinning another one expertly.

"Just what the hell do you think you're _**doing**_?" He demanded, an angry eyebrow raised.

"Neji," Keiko breathed from beneath.

I chuckled.

"Osamu," I informed him. "You just _**started **_the ignition,"

From behind Neji walked Sasuke, Hinata, Shino, Chouji, Lee, Ino and Shikamaru. They were standing on top of the balcony that overlooked the foyer.

. . . And they looked _**pissed**_.

"So what **_are _**you doing anyways?" Shikamaru drawled.

Osamu chuckled.

"You fools," He murmured. "You shall regret that,"

From his pocket he launched eight kunai right towards them.

They dodged skillfully.

"We **_are _**in the circus, you know," Ino said.

He narrowed his eyes.

"And I am a _**ninja**_,"

I couldn't help but laughing. Psh. A ninja. Sure.

His hand reached for my neck but I turned the tables by quickly pulling out the _**real **_kunai concealed under my costume. It had originally been there from the circus as an extra in case one dropped.

I held it up to his neck, not afraid to press down. It was horizontally angled.

"YOU FOOL!" He cried, punching me in the stomach.

I doubled over in pain and on the ground I managed to dig the kunai into his left leg.

"Some ninja-"

"TENTEN LOOK OUT!"

I rolled to the side, dodging a poisoned, thin needle, now off of Keiko.

"Holy shit," I muttered. "What else do you have in those pockets?"

"You're going to **_regret that_**." Neji grumbled from up above, staring down at Osamu. I would know that voice from anywhere but his tone was so angry it was almost unrecognizable.

Without further notice, Keiko grabbed my neck.

"Shit," I mumbled, choking against her grip.

Osamu was about to move in for the kill, but my friends jumped down in protest.

They blocked his attack.

"BYAKUGON!" Hinata and Neji chorused.

"Those eyes of yours . . ." Osamu muttered. "I had forgotten . . ."

Neji was growling from behind him. His stance was so weird . . .

"Gentle fist art. Eight trigrams 64 PALMS!"

**A/N My my my. What a great way to end a chapter. XD Don't piss off Neji. Sorry for the "late" update. I was exhausted... had tryouts yesterday. I did awesome by the way except one little thing. I was taking my first grounder in the in field. It's doing some nice little bounces, going really fast, pretty simple right? So I'm just about to field it when BAM it hits a fricken pot hole, takes a HUGE jump and hits me in the mouth. I'm like bleeding all over the field and the judges are rushing over . . . ARE YOU OKAY? I'm just like "Yeah... fine...ouch." So they made me wash my mouth out and now on the inside of my lip I have a jagged cut that prevents me from like eating and it really hurt (you can see my braces marks) It's bruised too and on the outside of my lip it's blue and puffy. God damn it looks like I got punched. Lolz. Anyways I won't rant about my extremely crappy day TODAY so review peeps!**


	25. Get Out Alive

~G r a v i t y~

NejiTen FanFic

Chapter 25: Get Out Alive

Okay. Was it just me? Or was Neji _**poking **_Osamu to death? The blows looked completely harmless but our enemy was gasping for breath, his eyes bugging out of their sockets.

Still, I had my own problems to worry about that did not include observing the scene, such as Keiko.

She grabbed my wrist and yanked as hard as she could.

"Ow!" I hissed.

That bitch. It was already twisted . . . by her. No need to pull on it. But the damage was done and the anger boiled in my blood.

"Get off me!" I ordered, shoving her onto the ground.

Keiko launched herself on me, obviously knowing that I was smart enough not to look her in the eye.

Instinctively, I grabbed the kunai that had countered the gun before, thrown by the one and only Hyuuga Neji. In front of me, I held it horizontally, a protective and defensive stance.

Keiko fought against it with her _**own **_kunai.

_How the hell did I miss that? Where did she pull it from?_

I pushed my kunai against hers with more force, causing Keiko to step back.

Then, suddenly in a split second, there was a cut on my left leg.

Keiko dropped her second kunai because I had kicked her in the stomach but where the hell did it come from?

_She's fast! Incredible speed! I didn't even see her pull the second one out and she was a foot away from me!_

My opponent narrowed her eyes, huffing for breath.

I wasn't doing to well either on a breathing standard. It was pretty late at night and I was already exhausted from the circus performance. This wasn't a very promising way to recover.

Another second ticked by and Keiko was already at my legs, using hers to knock me over.

_Taijustsu! Lee's specialty. I never actually worked on this . . ._

"TENTEN!" Lee cried, dashing to myself.

He knocked me out of the way of impact and countered Keiko's feet before they reached his body.

"Lee," I murmured.

Sakura and Ino were already at my side, their hands against my leg, healing it to the best of their abilities.

"Hey you okay?" Kiba asked, who now was next to me also.

Glancing around the room I noticed that the other men were easily taken out by my friends. Tch. It pays to have friends in the circus.

"Yeah," I answered, still looking around for someone, and finally spotting my target. Neji. "But what about _**him**_?"

"Neji-nii-san?" Hinata assumed, also watching her cousin counter Osamu's attacks. "He's . . . How is Osamu still moving?"

My eyes widened. I didn't know the specialty of Neji's Gentle Fist attack with the poking but it seemed deadly. Psh. Neji is the _**only**_ person I know that can make poking look lethal.

"What do you mean?" I asked her desperately.

Hinata's eyes narrowed and her eyebrows were knitted together. It was the most emotion I'd ever seen her display.

"Neji blocked _**all **_o-of Osamu's chakra points, his flow of _**energy**_, Osamu shouldn't be able to move!" Hinata explained in frustration.

"He's gotten stronger," Shino observed.

I didn't even get it, but nodded in agreement.

My eyes wondered to Lee, who was having an all-out taijutsu battle with Keiko.

"You're _**not **_the opponent I wanted to fight!" Keiko grumbled irritably, blocking Lee's attack with her left arm and counter striking with her leg that nearly knocked Lee's knees out of his body, however he quickly dodged with a desperate jump.

"Shut up!" I heard a booming voice.

Well it wasn't Neji's so the only other option was Osamu.

The man was barely standing, his entire body shaking.

Neji held up a kunai.

"I _**dare **_you to _**make **_me," He muttered, furiously.

Neji. Damn. He was **__****so **pissed . . . or was this an emotion called hatred? That I didn't know.

"Neji," I murmured quietly.

Neji panted, not daring to wipe the sweat off his brow. Looking over, I could see that Naruto was desperate to join in and help his stoic friend. Sasuke too, was on edge. Lee was probably too preoccupied to even notice Neji fighting Osamu. To put it broadly, we were all worried on the inside.

Something about Hinata's words sent chills down my spine. If Neji's special attack was extremely deadly, why was Osamu still standing and fighting?

"Neji!" I cried suddenly, noticing Osamu's strange movements. "DUCK!"

Neji spun around but ducked just as well.

"Tente-?"

Three shuriken spun past his head and darted into the wall opposite of Osamu, who grimaced.

"You . . ." He muttered. "You're only causing trouble for me,"

My fingers were trembling, along with the rest of my body.

"You're evil," I answered, my lip quivering. "Why won't you let us go? If you're such a great ninja then why can't you do these _**tasks **_on your own?"

Knowing immediately once the words came from my mouth that they were bad, I covered the lower half of my face with my hands.

"Why you immature little brat," Osamu, shoved Neji aside, who was about to counter but was hit right across the face. "You think I have _**time **_to do those simple little jobs? No I have a business to run,"

"Killing?" I demanded, getting angrier by the second. "You think _**killing **_is a little job? That is someone's _**life **_that you're taking away. That's-!"

"Someone's life who's making _**my **_life harder," Osamu corrected.

I glowered at him with disgust. My friends were motioning for me to stop talking but once I started a rant, it was hard to stop.

"You call me an immature brat but _**you're **_a selfish adult!" I retorted loudly, hoping the entire mansion would hear.

Osamu glared at me with beady eyes.

"I really have no use for you do I?" he asked mainly to himself.

That's when the fear set in. What the _**hell **_did I do?

"You're right," I told him. "I'll never work for someone as horrible as you!"

**_WHY _ARE YOU PISSING HIM OFF?**

_I DON"T KNOW!_

"Well," he chuckled darkly. "Tenten is it? Tenten, if you want to get out of my house **_alive_** I suggest you _**run**_.**"**

My eyes popped. He couldn't be serious! There's no way he'd kill me right? But that was when I remembered fifteen minutes ago he had a _**gun **_pointing to my head and-

"We're not gonna let you _**touch **_her!" Naruto stood in front of me.

Sakura joined him and soon everyone stepping in, besides Lee who was just a _**little **_busy with Keiko.

"Guys," I murmured. "What are you . . .?"

Neji turned to Osamu bitterly.

"If you lay one finger on her," he informed him. "I'll _**kill **_you."

Whoa. Did Neji _**just **_say that? Was he honestly going to avenge me? I thought he hated me!

Osamu only raised an eyebrow.

"How cute," he uttered. "I _**don't **_think that'll help you here though. If I want someone dead, they're **_dead_**."

Without further notice, Osaomu snapped his fingers.

Windows had burst open, doors too and just about anything with a hinge was blown to pieces. About a hundred of skill men dropped in, all expertly arriving.

Lee, distracted for an instance, was sent into a wall because of one of Keiko's blows.

"Kill the girl with the buns," Osamu ordered.

Shit.

"Dammit," Sakura muttered. "Why didn't he just do that a half hour ago?"

I growled, stepping backwards but running into an arm the wrapped around my neck.

With the kunai from my previous, small battle with Keiko, I dug it into his leg.

"Why you-"

Ino delivered a final blow to his head with her knee, knocking him out cold.

"That's only one out of a hundred," She panted, wiping her mouth.

"My question is," I said, dodging an attack from my left. "Why doesn't Osamu use _**these **_guys for his special little attacks?"

"Well," Kiba explained, kicking a ninja, a punch following that. "Obviously we're all more _**skilled **_than they are,"

I breathed heavily jumping over someone's foot that was covered in poisonous spikes.

"But there are so many," I remarked. "Where did they all come from?"

"Beats me," Kiba answered.

"Naruto watch out!" I heard Sasuke cry.

Naruto ducked, nearly getting his head taken off by a giant shuriken and WHAT THE FUCK? That's _**my **_shuriken! It was a gift that I got from an old man last year who was watching me perform with the target the hell did that person get it?

Fighting my way through the crowd of men I picked up my shuriken and stared at my opponent in the eye. His posture was so familiar, slumped, a bit lazy. Not Shikamaru because this was a man who was i-

"Give me back my weapon," the voice spoke in an even tone.

No fucking way.

"GUYS!" I cried, trying to make it louder than the voices that rang throughout the foyer. "DON'T KILL ANYONE!"

My friends turned to me wearily as I skillfully dodged another attack from the man and pulled off his mask. There was no doubt in my mind before it came off. I knew it was my father. Then the other people . . . Naruto yanked off the mask of Teuchi, owner of Ichiraku ramen.

"There's no way we can fight them," Sakura's back was against mine.

"I know, I know," I answered. "What do we do,"

Neji stopped a blow from connecting with my face.

"We slip away unnoticed," He muttered, his voice straining.

I nodded in thanks and agreement.

Sakura also decided it was a good idea.

"But what's wrong with them?" I asked Neji.

There was something seriously sinister about the scene.

"They're under some hypnotism," Neji told me, pushing an "enemy" away.

"Hypnotism? Keiko?" I couldn't comprehend the scene very well. "How-?"

"She's good that's how," Neji answered. "Now try to escape through one of the doors,"

I nodded. Well, so much for my assessment of skilled Ninja, they could hardly fight, but with there were many that we couldn't hurt . . . the odds were against us.

Quietly, knowing that the main exit was blocked off, I escaped through one of the sides. I knew it didn't lead to the outside world and I was still trapped in the mansion but it was better than being in the foyer with Osamu who apparently wanted to kill me.

What was worrying me more was my father. I wondered what Osamu would do to him. What if he _**killed **_my dad? I would never forgive him. More importantly, how did he _**find **_my dad. I'm sure that he wasn't going into people's houses to grab minions. Osamu and Keiko must've been pulling people off the streets. My dad couldn't have been . . . looking for me was he?

"Tenten, you idiot, your guard was down," Neji's voice made me jump.

"Don't do that!" I cried.

He immediately palmed my mouth, making sure I didn't speak.

"Don't be stupid," he hissed. "Someone will hear you,"

Waiting for him to let go I finally asked, "Where are the others,"

"They're out," Neji replied, removing his hand, in a whispered voice. "We were the last ones,"

I nodded.

"So where do we go?" I questioned.

Neji shook his head.

"I don't know. There might-"

"_**The **_Hyuuga Neji doesn't know what to do?" I teasingly asked, forgetting my fearful worries.

"Tenten," Neji growled. "Get a little serious. You could be dead."

"Psh," I grumbled without thinking. "Like you _**cared **_anyways,"

Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Don't make stupid, false accusations. You're such a-"

That's when the lights in the long hallway flickered and went out.

"Great," I mumbled, sitting down against a wall.

"What are you doing?" Neji asked me in disbelief.

"Well we shouldn't go anywhere without the lights or we _**will **_get lost," I informed him, intelligently.

Neji sighed before answering.

"I suppose for once you're right," He took a seat next to me.

There was an awkward silence that began to grow along with the fear. It started because I was now thinking clearly. How the _**hell **_was this going to end? How were we gonna do this?

I started to whimper, my eyes watering, but refused to let the tears fall.

Neji must've noticed through the dark and was taken by surprise.

We may have gotten out of the foyer alive, but how would we get out of this house?

Scared for my life, that's when I gripped onto Neji's left hand with my right, not willing to let go for anything in the world and surprisingly, he held on.

**A/N Baha. Not necessarily a cliff hanger**. **Some peeps were gettin mad because of the cliff hangers but those come so naturally it's hard to stop. Call this what you may but I don't think it's a cliff hanger. At the moment some deadly danger isn't coming after them. So there. I've got dance but not until the evening bwahaha. So yeah. Reason I didn't update yesterday was because of my AMV making. BWAHAHA x 5. It's not really for you guys because that's weird making two in a row. Just for fun XD. AND I KNOW THE LINK WILL WORK THIS TIME BECAUSE I SPENT 10 HOURS ON THIS AND I KNOW WHAT TO DO!**

**.com/watch?v=2KfB-Y7OjTs (add YouTube before the . com and it works BWAHAHA) THERE NOW WATCH MY MINIONS!**

**. . . and review XD**


	26. Boats & Birds

~G r a v i t y~

NejiTen FanFic

Chapter 26: Boats & Birds

"Neji?" I asked, my body shaking.

"Hn,"

"Why are you being nice?" With my left hand I wiped away at my watery eyes.

"I just . . ." Neji paused. "I don't like seeing you like this." He finished.

His answer took me by surprise. That Hyuuga Neji always spoke in riddles so I had to pause a decipher them before I actually answered.

"D-Do you think I'm w-weak?" I question meekly.

"Yes," he responded, this time not hesitating.

I sighed with a shaky breath.

"I s-suppose,"

Neji raised an eyebrow and turned to look at me.

"It wouldn't be such a bad thing," he remarked. "If you didn't act like you were strong."

I sniffled, forgetting the fear moment by moment as Neji's soothing, calm voice seeped through my flesh.

"What do you m-mean?" I inquired, feeling more feeble and inferior than him.

Neji sighed.

"I think you know," he replied. "When you're weak but act like you're strong, it can't lead to good things,"

Neji was still allowing me to have a tight grip on his hand.

"But I am kinda strong right?" I asked him. "I can do the trapeze and-"

"For a girl," Neji interrupted in a softer tone than usual. "Girls are naturally weak, no matter how hard they try, when they're against men,"

He was right. His little destiny speech was true. This time it was _**literally **_impossible for a woman to become stronger than a man who worked just as hard. Estrogen. Plain and simple . . . physically impossible, however Neji wasn't including mentality so-

"Girls are mentally weak too," Neji added.

"What?" I asked. "No we're not!"

Neji chuckled lowly.

"Tenten, you're _**proof**_." He said.

"Hmph,"

Neji drew in a breath.

"Right there. Most girls cannot take an insult or constructive feedback." he explained.

Well damn that Hyuuga for being so smart. I suppose my girly hormones just worked like that.

"Can we _**not **_have a sexist conversation?" I questioned, my eyes feeling heavy.

"I was just simply speaking," Neji said. "Nothing more,"

My eyes softened as I stared at the floor. My mood was so mixed with different emotions I was seriously getting a headache.

"So . . ." I trailed. "What do you want to do when you're older?"

Neji shook his head.

"it doesn't matter," he answered. "I have no say in what I do,"

"What?" I demanded. "You must be insane thinking that."

Neji wouldn't take it.

"No," he remarked. "I'm bound to my clan. I do whatever they say. I'm surprised they even allowed me to join the circus. It was probably just so they could get me out of Hiashi's hair."

I disagreed, shaking my head.

"No. Insane. You can do whatever you want in your life!" I argued.

Still, Neji didn't agree.

"Tenten," He informed me, almost sadly. "You're like a bird, flying in the sky above the ocean, where boats sail freely," his eyes shut, straining. "_**I **_am like a bird in a _**cage**_. There's nothing I can do to get out,"

I smirked at the scenario, not daring to let go of his hand.

"Oh I don't think so," I answered.

Neji looked at me in a funny way.

"You can chirp loudly, so annoying to the owners, that they'll _**have **_to let you out," I countered.

"It won't work," Neji said.

"Have you even _**tried**_?" I asked.

Neji shook his head.

"No but it will only end in misery and-"

"But you don't know that," I cut him off. "How do you know it will end in misery and . . ."

"Tears," Neji finished. "The Hyuuga clan is not something you can simply break free from,"

"Oh psh," I waved my hand dismissively. "I could even do it,"

Neji stared at me speechless.

"Tenten you-"

"I mean come on," I kept going. "Just tell them how mad you are about the situation! And be as annoying as possible."

Neji kept gazing at me in wonder. I didn't know what it was but I must've been stunning him or something.

**Okay. Is it me or are you actually having a conversation with Neji that doesn't involve you being called an idiot?**

_Yeah so what?_

**This is . . . progress. *evil grin***

_Oh God don't start on about that._

**Yeah but you're holding his hand.**

_I was just scared!_

**. . . Not a good enough reason.**

_But I mean come on. It's not like a **like **him or anything . . ._

**But he's your friend right?**

_Well . . . I suppose._

**There. So you admit it.**

_Huh?_

**You're on your way to love!**

_Er . . . no._

**Oh _really_?**

_Yeah I'm sure. Neji is still a bit of a bastard._

**Then why do you bother with him?**

_Oh I don't know I just . . ._

**You just what?**

_He's a hard person to shake from your mind._

**Tch yeah. More like your inner.**

_Oh psh I agree._

Neji and I weren't really talking anymore. Just sitting there.

He sighed.

"I suppose I could try again." He stated.

"Try what?" I asked, curiously.

"BYAKU- Ah! Dammit!" Neji rubbed his eyes painfully with his right hand. "I still don't have enough chakra."

"Well that didn't work genius," I mumbled, banging my head against the wall.

Neji stood up, his hand slipping from mine.

"I see you're back to normal," he observed. "Now we need to find Tsunade,"

I nodded in agreement, standing up. I had been wondering where the blonde was.

"She should've released the genjutsu before any of us," Neji assumed, walking down the dark hallway, along with me.

I nodded again.

"Yeah I guess."

* * *

Third Person POV:

Tsunade grumbled something irritable as she searched through the kitchen.

"Dammit," She muttered. "Where the hell is Osamu?"

Tsunade had been searching the entire house, looking for the enemy but had found nothing.

Something perked her ears though . . . the screams and cries of her own students.

"GUYS! DON'T KILL THEM!"

_Tenten_, she thought to herself. _Hell, where are they?_

More sounds of clashing and fighting agonized inside of her head, driving the woman to the edge of her own sanity.

"What are you doing here?" a familiar voice strained from behind her.

Tsunade chuckled.

"Gaara. It's been a while."

She turned and faced the redhead. A tattoo of the kanji 'love' on his forehead.

"So it has," he replied. "But you didn't answer my question."

"Well," Tsunade shrugged. "I guess we were taken here against our own will."

Gaara's eyebrows furrowed.

"What?" he asked icily. "I thought Osamu was through with it."

Tsunade shrugged.

"I suppose not." she answered.

Gaara was becoming frustrated.

However, it made sense to Tsunade why. He had been the reason they survived the previous year. He had saved them.

"Do you know where Osamu is?" Tsunade asked.

Gaara shrugged very slightly.

"I'm assuming the foyer," he said, listening to the sounds

Tsunade nodded in agreement.

"Thanks Gaara," she answered.

Gaara just nodded.

"I'm coming with you." he stated.

"That's not necess-"

"Yes it is." Gaara replied.

Tsunade couldn't help but agree. He _**was **_the strongest student she ever had . . . especially in his prime. However, due to _**restrictions **_he wasn't allowed in the circus anymore, but that was three years ago.

"Well, let's go," She began. "I don't want to be late for the party that I was invited to."

* * *

Tenten's POV:

I was beginning to think that we were forever lost. There was no way we could go back into the foyer but then again, we didn't know where the hell we were going anyways.

Before I could ponder longer, I ran into something soft. We both fell over.

"Ow . . ." a familiar voice mumbled.

"Sakura?"

"Tenten?"

We hugged dramatically, dancing around in victory.

That's when I noticed Sasuke next to Sakura.

"Sasuke?" I asked.

"Tenten,"

"Uchiha," Neji added.

"Hyuuga," Sasuke acknowledged.

Sakura and I sweat dropped at the last name addressing.

"I wonder where the others are," Sakura stated, her and I both laying in the middle of the hallway.

I shrugged.

"Who knows."

"WE'RE IN HERE!" Another familiar booming chick's voice rang from inside of a room.

Ino, Kiba, and Shika stepped out.

"Three more," I sighed. "What a coincidence."

"Oh you're forgetting me!" someone behind us cried.

I turned around quickly, suspicions aroused.

And they were only confirmed when I set my eyes on the flaming red hair of Keiko.

"You guys haven't been very good have you, running away like that?" She asked.

Dammit.

* * *

Tsunade's POV:

"They're gone," She gasped.

Gaara narrowed his eyes in disbelief.

"That's not possible," he mused. "There is no way they could disappear all at once unless they were-"

Tsunade sighed, pounding her forehead.

"Shadow clowns," she finished. "Dammit!"

"The real question is," Gaara stated. "Where are your students?"

Tsunade's eyes widened.

"Oh screw it." She muttered. "I've lost them again."

Gaara stared around the room.

"Well we need to _**find **_them." He suggested.

Tsunade nodded in agreement.

"Obviously," she answered. "Easier said than done,"

* * *

Tenten's POV:

My view was blocked completely of Keiko. Damn that Hyuuga. He really didn't not want Keiko staring at me. It must've been because I had been stuck inside of her little realm for so long that he thought I didn't need to go again?

**Lame excuse for being in denial.**

_What?_

**You just don't want to admit that he's trying to protect you.**

_Oh tch. Sure. Neji could care less about my well being._

**. . .**

_. . . What?_

**You didn't _honestly _just say that did you?**

_Well what about it?_

**He obviously cares about your well being if it bothered him to see _you _bothered.**

_I don't really think-_

**Denial!**

_It's not exactly like-_

**Denial!**

_He and I don't-_

**DENIAL!**

_DAMN YOU! I get it already!_

**. . . good. So when are you gonna admit that you like him too?**

_Not talking to you._

"Neji," Keiko chuckled. "It's so cute to see you worried. I remember how it was when _**I **_was in Tenten's position."__

Neji shook his head.

"You were _**always **_devious." He grumbled. "You already knew reality _**much **_better than she does." Neji obviously was comparing Keiko to me.

"Ano Neji what reality-"

"Shut up!" he cut me off.

For Chris'sake don't get mad at _**me**_.

"Oh but you know the dark reality right Neji?" Keiko asked rhetorically. "Since you're the caged bird right?"

"No he's not!" I cried. "He can fly away any time he wants to . . . spread his wings!" My hands were balled into fists and I pushed Neji aside.

"A fight?" Keiko guessed.

My hands trembled.

"No," I muttered lowly. "A warning,"

Keiko smirked in amusement.

"Oh what's that?"

"Don't every talk about Neji's destiny," I told her. "**_He _**can choose the path he wants to take!"

I didn't know why I felt so strongly about the topic, but I knew in my heart that the caged bird was a genius . . . and could always pick the lock.

**A/N Baha. Pretty short. I was almost done writing this this morning when my friend knocked on my door and asked me if I was going to the school orientation I'm like "WTF WE HAVE ORIENTATION TODAY?" *note: slightly exaggerated* But yeah so I finished this chapter late at night. Sorry could've been up at noon easily if it wasn't for SCHOOL OPEN HOUSE! And I had dance and softball too so yeah. Neji is starting to loosen up! You can definitely tell that he's getting a bit protective of Tenten MWAHAHA it's only the start. Gah I'm evil. So I tried not to do a cliff hanger again because yeah you'd be pissed. Anyways, the poll on my account page is so far SasuSaku winning by like 9 so vote please . . . deadline is THREE DAYS! GOT IT? So thanks for reading lovely peeps and review XD**


	27. The Beauty in Walking Away

~G r a v i t y~

NejiTen FanFic

Chapter 27: The Beauty in Walking Away

"You think you know about destiny," Keiko muttered. "But you have _**no **_idea!"

I chuckled darkly.

"That's why I'm not insane," I responded. "That's why I can see clearly, unlike you."

Keiko grimaced, balling her fists.

"Do you _**want **_to fight?" She demanded.

"No," I remarked. "Not really."

She paused in slight confusion.

"I'm tired," I explained. "I'm a bit cold from my dip in the water. There are cuts and bruises on my body that are really beginning to ache. So I have no intention on fighting you."

"What?" Keiko growled.

I shrugged.

"Really I just want to walk away." I elaborated.

Keiko's eyes narrowed.

"You can't just do that!" She cried. "You can't!"

I raised my eyebrows.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "How do _**you **_know that?"

Keiko didn't answer. She bit her lip.

"You see there's a beauty in walking away," I told her. "You can do it just like me."

My friends were staring at me speechless.

There must have been something wrong with Keiko while she was a child. Obviously she didn't understand the human brain, or relationships between people.

"Away from what?" Keiko questioned, trying to mask her curiosity.

I smirked.

"Well from your father of course," I replied.

"I should've known that you would say that!" Keiko grumbled unhappily.

And what was wrong with what I said? Nothing was. Keiko _**really **_had a lot to learn about the world.

"Listen," I said. "I know you don't want to be the 'bad guy' here."

Keiko gave me a puzzled look as if she knew that I was right. It was like I put a spell on her, because her lips didn't move, and her eyes said it. They gave me the truth about her. I knew she didn't want to be 'evil' person or the one who everyone hates. It was quite obvious to me that when her father sent her to the circus she had developed bonds. Having to break them must've been one of the hardest things that she ever did and to make herself feel better, she acted cruel about it.

"What are you talking about?" Keiko demanded. "There are no 'bad guys'! I'm just doing what I'm told!"

I stuffed my hands in my pockets, glancing at Neji. Still, it felt like the only people in the room were Keiko and I. Everyone else was blocked out of me mentally. For now, I was focusing on the strange girl in front of me, the one with a complicated past.

"Yes, but you feel like the bad guy don't you?" Keiko had to of thought I was taunting her because she only scowled.

"You're not my counselor!" She hissed loudly. "I don't need your help!"

I shrugged.

"Well obviously you're not happy with your current predicament." I remarked. "So why can't you walk away from your father and start a new life?"

Keiko looked down, her eyes suddenly glistening. Water. Tears didn't fall though.

"It would be a disgrace to my entire family," She mumbled. "It would bring shame."

"Shame," I chuckled once more. She was certainly interesting. "Don't you think what your father does now is shameful?"

Keiko looked up in surprise.

"Wh-what?" She asked. "What do you mean?"

I laughed again. She really wasn't getting it. There must've been a bug in her brain, concealing her true thoughts.

"Come on," I went on. "Murder? Robbing? Having other people perform dirty jobs? Don't you think that's shameful?"

Keiko's eyes widened, as if she was realizing or remembering something from long ago that she had forgotten. Something hidden inside her thoughts that had been taken over by an idea. An idea or a sudden belief that she couldn't defy her father or speak her mind.

"Well it's-"

"It's what?" I inquired. "You're not honestly going to _**protect **_your father after what he's done to you? Are you?"

Keiko couldn't reply. She was either trying to hard to not cry or she was absolutely speechless.

"So why can't you just walk away and start fresh?" I asked her.

"Because," Keiko replied solemnly. "He'll hunt me down and find me."

"And do what?" I questioned. "What will he do?"

Keiko shrugged.

"I don't know." She admitted. "Something horrible."

"You know they invented something called taking risks. Chances." I informed her.

"But he-"

"He hates you anyways," I added. "No offense but he said it basically to your face. You were there."

Keiko nodded.

"I know that. It doesn't make a difference though." She said. "He still needs me."

I paused. This was probably the most complicated conversation I'd ever had. It slightly reminded me of trying to convince someone not to commit suicide. Keiko was throwing her life away if she stayed with her father like this.

**She's not going to be convinced.**

_Just watch! She will!_

**Oh yeah sure. Just look at her.**

_Yeah what about her?_

**You're acting like she's a long lost friend.**

_. . . well she just reminds me of how Lisa used to be._

**Oh. Right. I remember now.**

_Yeah. Maybe that's why I'm so sympathetic._

**Or because her situation is similar to Neji's and you feel bad for Neji?**

_Do you **have **to sneak something perverted in these conversations?_

**HOW THE HELL IS THAT PERVERTED?**

_. . . implied._

**Oh God you're impossible.**

_Yeah so is Keiko. I don't know how I'm going to convince her. She's as stubborn as Neji._

**I suppose so.**

"Keiko," Let's try force. "If you don't break away from your father yourself _**I'm **_gonna do it!"

"What?" Keiko cried, sweat dropping. "How the hell are you gonna pull **_that _**off? Osamu will crush you instantly!"

I shrugged, smiling mischievously.

"So you'll do it?"

"No," She grumbled. "Do whatever the hell you want. I don't care."

"Hm," I mumbled. "Those words sound familiar." I glanced at Neji again who gave me a look.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He hissed under his breath. "Are you fucking insane?"

I shrugged again with the same smile.

"Possibly."

"Suicide," Keiko told me. "It's suicide."

"Why don't you try?" I asked her. "You've given up to easily."

Keiko shook her head.

"No I've tried to be normal but it never works." She explained. "He's _**always **_there!"

I sighed. This was harder than I thought.

"Fine," I told her. "If you won't do it then I will."

I strutted past her stubbornly. Now there's a real question. Is Keiko now our ally? Or is she still our enemy? She could've attacked numerous times yet she didn't. She heard me out.

"Wh-where are you going?" She called after me.

"Where do you think?" I demanded.

"Wait you can't!" Keiko ran after me.

My friends, wordless throughout our conversation, followed after Keiko, cluelessly.

* * *

"You are _**insane**_." Keiko repeated.

"Why haven't you attacked me yet?" I asked her randomly, going wherever the hell I thought Osamu was.

"I . . ." she didn't continue.

So I didn't press the topic. Now it was evident that she didn't want to be our enemy anymore and something told me that she never did.

"Tenten," Neji growled, grabbing my arm. "What do you think you're doing?" he demanded.

"You know what I'm doing!" I snapped.

Neji narrowed his eyes.

"Don't be such an idiot!"

"I'm not an idiot!

"You've always been an idiot!"

"Well you've always been a jerk!"

"You're an idiot and immature!"

"What happened to being all nice?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

Keiko watched us bicker, sadly. Her eyes were watery and her fists clenched.

"Oi you alright?" I shoved Neji aside.

"Yeah fine," She retorted angrily.

I shrugged it off.

"Tenten," Neji continued. "We still need to find Shino, Chouji, Lee, Hinata, Naruto _**and **_Tsunade!"

"We can split up." I suggested.

"We are _**not **_splitting up." Neji muttered.

"Guys," Kiba butted in. "Stop fighting and decide."

"I'm trying," I grumbled towards Kiba.

Kiba held up his hands defensively.

"Alright, alright."

"We can go look for them." Shikamaru put in, poking Ino.

"We will?" She demanded. "But I wanted to-"

"Come on," He grabbed her arm and whispered something in her ear.

Ino suddenly smirked deviously.

"Yes, Sakura and Sasuke come with us." She told them. "Leave the **_triangle _**together."

Me and all my cluelessness didn't understand but everyone else obviously did, chuckling . . . except Neji and Keiko who looked pissed.

Hm . . . triangle . . . three sides . . . three angles . . . three people . . . three . . . LOVE TRIANGLE HOLY SHIT!

I wasn't very happy with Shikamaru's assessment of us three but I let them leave unsheathed. I'd have to beat them up some other time when I wasn't in such a serious situation.

The silence between us three as we walked was **_very _**awkward, thanks to the comment that Shikamaru left with us. It seemed to trail our footsteps as we walked.

"So where _**is **_your father?" I asked Keiko.

She shrugged.

"I'm not exactly sure." She remarked. "Somewhere here for sure."

Oh really couldn't guess.

Neji didn't seem happy about doing this but he went along probably because I went with.

**Love . . . triang-**

_Don't. Even. Start._

**Okay okay. I'm just loving the drama.**

_Well I **hate **drama like this. It pisses me off!_

**I've noticed.**

_Yeah!_

**Still. You three walking together. Neji between the two of yo-**

_Shut . . . up._

**Fine fine.**

_. . ._

**. . .**

_. . ._

**. . . LOVE TRIANGLE!**

_Oh God help me._

"Keiko?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"What?" She replied, annoyed.

"Is your inner annoying?"

"Of course," Keiko droned. "She never shuts up!"

"Yeah I agree," I answered, empathetic.

**What?**

"And they're perverted." I added.

Keiko sighed.

"Yes I agree. It's really annoying." She answered.

**WHAT?**

_Oh calm yourself you know it's true._

"Get serious," Neji muttered.

"Sadist." I muttered under my breath.

* * *

Third Person POV:

"Where is she . . ." Ino trailed off. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT DOING THERE?"

"What?" Shikamaru asked, glancing around.

In front of them was a long layer of sand.

"Okay . . ." Shikamaru wondered. "Where did that come from?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"The answer's obvious isn't it?" He asked the group.

Sakura's eyes widened in realization.

"You couldn't mean-"

"There you are!" Tsunade burst through the hallway, followed by the one and only red head.

"Gaara," Sakura chuckled. "I haven't seen you in _**ages**_!"

Gaara only nodded.

"Well that explains a bit." Kiba said.

"Where's Tenten?" Tsunade cut to the chase.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"She's with Neji and Keiko."

"Why?" Tsunade asked suspiciously.

"They're confronting Osamu," Sasuke replied casually.

"WHAT?" Tsunade demanded. "YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" The blonde repeatedly slammed her forehead with her palm.

"Well we told her she was insane," Ino explained. "Obviously it didn't work.'

"Stubborn Tenten," Tsunade muttered. "We have to stop her."

"But what about the the others?" Sakura asked.

"Osamu _**has **_the others," Tsunade replied.

_Shit _they thought.

* * *

Tenten's POV:

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Hey we found him. Problem. He sounds pissed.

Keiko turned around and glanced at her father, Osamu.

"I hate you!" She hissed.

Osamu scoffed.

"Tch. I hate you also!" He cried.

Ouch. That must've hurt for her!

We were standing in a room that branched off from the foyer.

Keiko looked at him defiantly.

"Then let me go! Let me leave!" She ordered.

Wow. She was not like this a minute ago.

Neji was also staring at her, slightly amazed at her sudden bravery.

Osamu chuckled.

"_**Dear **_daughter," He addressed her. "I'll let you go . . . but I'll have to kill you first!"

Keiko breathed heavily, standing up taller.

Neji started to stand slightly in front of me but I continued to watch the scene.

"I'd like to see you try!" Keiko challenged. "When I beat you I'm leaving!"

That Keiko. She finally discovered the beauty in walking away.

**A/N Oh gosh. I'm getting to cliche right? Yeah probably ^_^ If something is slightly cliche I think it's alright though. But it pisses me off when I go to the book store and find 10 new stories about romance and vampires because SERIOUSLY? Yeah no. They need more circus XD Anyways, there's mini-fluff I guess. There's like no action AT all but I need to get a few calm chapters out of my system. Friendship building. And yes Keiko is not that much of a bitch. She's along the same lines as Neji. You grow up with a bitchy parent and no friends to teach you the invention of being nice, you're bound to turn out similar because you know nothing better. Thanks for reading, please review ^_^**


	28. So Contagious

~G r a v i t y~

NejiTen FanFic

Chapter 28: So Contagious

"Wait a second!" I cried in protest.

Keiko and Neji turned to me in surprise.

My brows were furrowed and my lips pierced together.

"Where are our other friends?" I demanded.

Osamu's frowned lips curved into a smirk.

"What makes you want to know?" he asked, obviously knowing the answer.

I crossed my arms stubbornly.

"I think you _**know **_why." I said. "I _**have **_friends. Unlike you."

Osamu's eyes narrowed in annoyance.

**Are you _trying _to commit suicide?**

_I'm just pissed!_

**_Obviously_**.

_Seriously though. He has no right to hold them!_

"Well?" I asked impatiently. "Where **_are _**they?"

"Hn," Osamu scoffed. "I never said I would tell you."

I began to crack my knuckles.

"This is _**my **_fight, Tenten!" Keiko snapped.

"You're not the **_only _**one who's suffered!" I informed her irritably.

"Tenten, shut up!" Neji hissed.

That grasped my heart and squeezed it . . . but not in the right way. It panged and it hurt.

"N-Neji?" I asked.

"You're such a pain. Just stay _**out **_of it!" Neji retorted, grimacing.

My thoughts fluctuated between confused and angry.

Playing with the nets on my tights, I bit my lip.

"I thought you would understand." I told him. "I though you would _**also **_see my need to be so unhappy."

Neji's eyebrows were knitted together.

"But I guess not!" I cried. "I'll go find them myself!"

Osamu chuckled, slightly amused in the background. I hardly noticed though.

Reaching for the door, I felt a jerk on my arm.

"Let me _**go **_Hyuuga!" I ordered, the level if iciness in my voice dangerously high.

"Don't be so stupid!" Neji remarked angrily. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to find them!" I answered, fighting against his tight grip. "So dammit let go!"

After another pull, Neji finally let go.

"You can stay here with your _**friend**_." I grumbled, slamming the door behind me.

I leaned against it once it was shut for good and slowly sunk down. There was no way I was going to get involved in the fight with Keiko. She was starting to seem alright but then there was Neji and what he said to me. Obviously because Keiko had come back his feelings must've changed.

"Neji to your left!" I heard more crashing noises.

"Keiko! His knee!"

Neji's voice helping Keiko brought tears to my eyes. I tried not to hate him for cooperating with her. I tried not to hate her for turning less bitchy. It wouldn't work though. My brain couldn't function that way. It wasn't wired with the right circuits.

The tears started to fall and they kept coming down. I was feeling miserable and tried to tell myself to stop crying and get a grip but the water didn't stop flowing. It didn't stop coming down.

"I hate you." I muttered. "I hate you!"

Neji obviously didn't hear me though. He was too busy fighting with _**Keiko**_.

Yeah I'll admit it. It pissed me off and I wasn't too happy. In fact, as you could see it reduced me to tears.

Neji thought I was idiot but what about him? Playing with a girls feelings like that. Twenty minutes ago we were holding hands and exchanging thoughts about freedom. Now he was suddenly turning on me as if I had never existed. To be more truthful, he acted as if I was a nuisance.

**Alright. Now that you made that _unnecessarily _dramatic scene, are you going to _find _your friends.**

_Well, I **guess **so. Considering I have nothing else better do._

**I'm sure Neji is just dealing with . . . _stuff_.**

_What kind of **stuff**?_

**Oh you know . . . like dealing with the fact that Keiko didn't betray him because she wanted to-**

_Shut up! You're making me feel even worse._

**Hey sorry but it's the truth. I'm sure he still likes you.**

_Tch. He probably never even **did **like me._

**Now don't talk so negatively.**

_Sorry. I guess I just LOVE to think negatively. Truth is. Neji **really **doesn't like me. I actually think he **hates** me._

**Don't talk like that!**

_What? It's true!_

**Come on, Hun! Of course Neji likes you!**

_He obviously thinks Keiko is more important._

**You're getting worked up over nothing!**

_Well so are you!_

**Tch.**

_Tch._

I sighed, wiping my remaining tears. It would probably be better to start looking now than never finding them later.

The halls seemed so empty without any ninjas or random people fighting amongst them. Even the walls were barren, despite the decor and paintings that were littered over them. It was such a bore to do a job that seemed nearly impossible. If Osamu said that he _**had **_my friends then where the hell did he hide them? That was the tricky part.

* * *

So I walked on and on, through the endless corridors until a faint shrieking perked my ears.

It seemed to have been coming from down the hallway. I faintly recognized the echoes and they sent shivers running through my spine and reaching my toes. My pace quickened, as did my breath. What could it have been? _**Who **_could it have been? The cry was too quiet for me to even recognize if it was a boy or a girl.

_**That**_ frightened me.

Gulping, I continued down the hall until I reached the door. And that was when I realized that it was not one scream, but two. They were male and female. It explains why I couldn't decipher the gender before when both of them were yelping.

Their cries reached my ears once more as I stood before the door in horror. It was terrifying to hear such terrible, desperate crying. It was like they were pleading for something to end without words. Torture? I surely hoped not. I wouldn't know how to deal with that mentally and it would probably scar me for life.

So what was I supposed to do?

"Aghhhh!" it rang in my ears painfully and my hands gripped the door handle.

I really didn't want to go in but the screams sounded so familiar and in pain that I _**had **_to go through. There was no ignoring it. I would never be able to live with myself if I let two people die right before me or at least get seriously injured.

That just wasn't how I rolled.

Drawing in a breath, I yanked on the door handle, eyes closed, readying myself for the worst.

The moment the door was pulled past me and my eyes opened I was surrounded by something amazing. It was a field. It was a field full of daisies. Daisies mixed with sunflowers. The white and the yellow blended beautifully together against the lush, green grass. Above me was a sky, the shade of light blue. There were white, fluffy, cumulus clouds speckles throughout it.

Since it was so different than what I expected, I was clearly amazed, and too stunned to realize that it wasn't real.

A faint whisper though, woke me from my fantasy.

"Who are you?" I called to me from a patch of flowers.

It wasn't a voice I recognized and I couldn't see where it came from.

A slight breeze brushed my tangled hair through my face, strands that had gone askew from my messy buns.

"I-I'm Tenten," I uttered, trying to locate the coordinates of the voice.

"_**Tenten **_you say?" the voice asked me.

I gulped once more, not liking this anymore. Realization dawned on me seconds after, that this was genjustsu or even worse . . . hypnotism.

"Tch. Such a fool." It scoffed.

I frowned, turning around repeatedly, feeling the petals blown in the breeze brush against my grimy skin and cheeks.

"Fool," I muttered. "I've been called that enough for today."

"Tell me Tenten," the voice mused. "Where are your parents?"

My eyes widened. I had totally forgotten about them. Where had they gone? And what about the other people? Were they set free?

"Th-the foyer!" I stuttered. "I was fighting them!"

A low chuckle and I figured the voice was male.

"No dear," the voice answered. "Those were shadow clones."

Like what Naruto can do? Fake replications?

"Y-You're kidding!" I stammered. "I don't believe you!"

"Oh but I have them right here."

And then the scene changed.

My jaw dropped, tears sprang from my eyes once more, and my throat went dry.

There in front of me were my parents. Bloodied up, holding kunai at each others throats. I was in a dark room with wood flooring and there seemed to be no ceiling just endless blackness.

Aside from them I could faintly see a man with long black hair, his lips in a crooked smirk, and his pupils were slit . . . like a snake.

"Who are you?" I demanded, but was suddenly distracted by my parents.

"K-Kyoyo . . ." my mom mumbled, trying to keep the kunai away from my father's neck.

"Misa . . ." my dad managed.

They were struggling to not kill each other and it broke me heavier tears that quickly turned into sobs.

"What are you doing to them?" I questioned feebly. "What?"

The man in the corner laughed in amusement, that made anger boil up inside of me, but it was quickly covered by the fear.

"I'm just simply . . ." He pondered. "Controlling your thoughts."

I was in too much hysteria to even think about what he was saying.

_Calm down! Calm down! It's fake . . . right?_

_Inner Tenten help me!_

_HELP!_

My breath was quite ragged and I was choking on my tears, seeing nothing more, but hearing the cries of my mother and father barely keeping each other alive.

Why did I feel like this? Why was I so sad? They were nothing but my parents that drank too much and could never drive me anywhere. So why was I affected so deeply?

"Kyoyo no!"

"I'm sorry!"

"MY ARM!"

"St-stop . . ." I whimpered. "Please."

My words were directed to the snake-like man. He had to have been controlling my parents. He _**had **_to.

"Please," I repeated, begging. "Don't d-do this!"

Listening to their cries and screams I huddled up into a ball and waited. My brain was malfunctioning and I wasn't thinking straight. Time passed. Fifteen minutes perhaps? And I was screaming and crying and begging. I was literally pleading for him to stop. My tears blinded me, I was shaking uncontrollably. There was a darkness inside of me, but suddenly in my head, a light was turned on.

There was a warm hand that grasped my shoulder. I was about to yank it off when a familiar scent caught my nose and that was when I realized there were no more screams and the man in the corner had vanished . . . failed to be present.

The hand pulled me closer and the owner of it asked me a question.

"Tenten, whatever the hell is wrong?"

I sobbed harder when I figured out who it was.

The one and only person that I hated and hoped wasn't really there.

"N-Neji!" I screamed it loudly before I crashed into him, my arms wrapped over his shoulders and my hands together around his neck, my body trembling.

I could feel the heat of his stare on my back.

Really I had almost thought he was reluctant, but Neji's arms wrapped around my back.

"Tenten, what happened?" He questioned.

"M-my parents and . . . snake . . . illusion . . ."

With my forehead pressed against his neck, Neji scolded me, "Idiot I told you not to leave!"

I didn't even realize that I had rolled into his lap, still sobbing like a maniac. Oh God I was pathetic. I had just screamed I hated him a half hour ago and now he was the one holding me.

"I-I've had enough!" I cried, tears staining Neji's bare chest. Damn that Tsunade for having the boys' costumes consist only of pants. "I-I can't d-do it anymore. I'm s-so scared of everything!"

Neji didn't reply. He just let me cry. It made me feel better too. I didn't want him to speak at all. Just let me break down completely with his comfort.

The thought would've made me laugh under other circumstances. Me . . . hugging the cold bastard, Neji Hyuuga. It was quite a triumph.

I sat there whimpering for the longest time in Neji's arms. There was a simple reason why I changed from being brave to scared instantly, and going back and forth. Bravery is noble . . . but fear is contagious.

**A/N Baha. It's short I know. Lolz sorry. I made it up with fluff ^_^ I hope it's okay and you guys aren't mad because I seriously feel like you might be considering my "Long" updates. Oh well. Some fluff right? I'm just experimenting on Sony Vegas with SpiceMaster that's all. I discovered a bunch of new effects within it. Yeah it's cool. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter with a bit of drama. And don't worry, your questions shall be answered soon . . . about the fight between Keiko and her father! *gasp* so thanks for reading and please review! XD**


	29. Technicolor Phase

~G r a v i t y~

NejiTen FanFic

Chapter 29: Technicolor Phase

This was really odd. It wasn't weird. It wasn't strange.. It was odd because I didn't know how to classify it. The feeling that was inside my body was unknown to me and it was almost warm. Despite the fear, I had that feeling and I couldn't shake it.

"N-Neji . . . I thought you hated me." I mused, my voice extremely shaky.

Neji didn't respond.

Drawing in a breath, I sat back, my arms falling from his neck and dried my damp eyes with my bare arms.

"Are you alright know?" He asked, his tone unreadable as always.

I nodded, my eyes shutting.

"Yes . . . I am." I answered.

Neji sighed.

"They're really trying to push you to the limit." He said. "Osamu."

"But it wasn't Osamu!" I argued immediately.

Neji raised an eyebrow while we sat on our legs.

"Are you sure?"

I shivered.

"I'm positive," I remarked. "He was like a snake! With slit eyes and a coiling tongue!"

Neji narrowed his eyes.

"Orochimaru," His voice was now filled with disdain . . . anger.

"Who's that?" I gulped. It _**better **_not be someone that would cause us anymore trouble.

"It's who Osamu works for . . ." Neji trailed off in thought.

My eyes widened. Osamu had a _**boss**_?

"Well does this _**Orochimaru**_ have a boss too than?" I asked Neji sarcastically.

"Yes," he replied. "The Akatsuki."

"What?" I demanded. "That's two more problems!"

Neji shook his head.

"No," he answered. "The Akatsuki won't care. It' Orochimaru we have to worry about."

"What will he do to us?" I questioned nervously.

"That's the problem." Neji replied. "I have no _**idea **_what he'll do. That bastard is _**unpredictable**_."

"How did he know about my parents?" I demanded. "How did he know what they looked like?"

Neji shook his head.

"He must've read your file or-"

"My WHAT?" I cried, springing up.

"Quick recovery," Neji mumbled, standing. "Osamu has a file on _**all **_of his victims."

I grumbled something incoherent then sighed.

"Great but what about Keiko . . . you just _**left **_her?" I asked.

Neji nodded.

My mouth dropped and I was about to say something but he cut me off.

"Be happy I considered your screaming more important than a battle." Neji said.

"Hmph." I crossed my arms. "Keiko's probably _**dead**_." I told him.

"No." Neji protested. "The others are with her."

"The others as in . . ."

"Shino, Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, Tsunade, Kiba-"

"Yeah I get it." I mumbled, unhappy because I wasn't the one who had found them. "So are we going to help them or not?"

"I suppose," Neji replied. "Let's go."

I followed him out the door. It was a bit annoying that he was considering me as weak because I could see it in his eyes. He seriously thought I was useless. Adding on to that, his emotions changed _**way **_to much. I mean honestly. He switches off from saving me to hating me, to opening up to me, then acting like I was a nuisance, then comforting me. That Hyuuga needed to make up his mind, and quickly too, because I was starting to get pissed.

We arrived at the familiar door with a stylish handle in little time.

"That's strange," I uttered. "They're fighting pretty quietly.

Neji nodded in agreement and pushed the door open.

"AGHHHH!" I screeched at the top of my lungs, so loud Neji covered my mouth.

I thought I was done crying but with the scene before me, tears were coming down.

Laying in front of us were all our friends covered in blood, barely breathing.

"G-Guys . . ." I muttered. "Wh-what . . .?"

"You shouldn't be able to use your chakra!" Neji hissed at Osamu who was sitting behind the bodies, meditating.

The fear that was slowly leaving my body, returned quickly and I felt my body tremble in terror.

Neji glanced at me, masking is obvious worry.

"How could you do such a thing?" I cried.

"What?" Osamu shrugged. "They're not dead."

Sakura's eyes were struggling to stay open and it looked as if she were trying to tell me something. Because she was right below me, I bent down and rested my hand on her back.

"Sakura you can't heal yourself?" I asked quietly.

"Chakra . . ." She murmured. "Not en..." Coughing, blood squirted from her mouth and splattered in the floor.

I gasped. Osamu _**just **_hit one of my gaskets. It popped.

Picking up the kunai on the left of Sakura, I charged at him, Neji failing to grab my arm. Drawing the weapon back, I launched it at Osamu, who dodged easily.

"Child's play," He muttered.

"Don't drop your guard!" I shouted, pulling out the concealed shuriken. The kunai was only a fake.

Skillfully, I leapt into the air, pushing off of his reaching arm and dug the kunai into his shoulder, which I bounced off of, landing behind him.

"Beat that," I grumbled.

In about a second, he poofed into smoke, a tree stump taking the place of his body.

"A substitution!" Neji exclaimed. "Tenten-!"

I suddenly felt a lot of pressure connect with my back, sending me into the air and flying across the room. The wall met with my stomach and I felt blood trickle down my body.

Dropping downwards, I felt Neji's hand stop the impact.

"Don't be an idiot." He muttered.

"T-Tenten," Tsunade uttered, reaching a bloody arm. "R-Run please!"

"I'm n-not gonna run away from you guys!" I cried back. "That's not the true meaning of being in a circus right?"

Tsunade's eyes twitched, her body struggling to try and sit upward.

"It's about being able to apply techniques everywhere!" I said loudly. "Even in battle."

"Aren't you a brave one?" Osamu chuckled.

"WAIT!" Next to Osamu, a feeble voice piped up. "This is _**m-my **_battle!"

Keiko struggled to stand, tears streaming down her face.

My heart was literally squeezed as I watched her barely manage to face her father.

Blood oozed from the corners of her lips, one of her eyes was barely open, her nose looked as if it were broken, and pretty much a lot of other shit that made her look like she had just fallen over the side of a cliff.

I watched her, my lips parted in amazement. Neji observed quietly, showing zero emotion.

"Keiko," I commented. "You . . ."

"Dear daughter," Osamu said. "How do you expect to beat me?" He asked. "You hardly have an chakra and you _**know **_your hypnotism jutsu is suicide inside of _**my**_ head. You're too tired to apply any taijustsu. And genjustsu is impossible.

"I'm not your daughter," Keiko argued. "There's no way I can be related to you!"

Ouch. But Osamu only stared at her blankly.

"Well you're not." He replied plainly. "You're . . . adopted."

"Wh-What?" Keiko cried.

My eyes widened in surprise.

"B-But m-my father-" Keiko was interrupted.

"I killed him." Osamu cut her off.

"HOW COULD YOU?" Keiko jumped up with adrenaline, and launched a fist towards her "father".

Osamu, moved to the left and caught it with his right hand. He easily twisted it, kneed her in the stomach, and brought his other leg up high and kicked her just below the armpit.

Keiko screeched, falling hard against the floor behind her, completely knocked out.

I stared completely horrified.

**Shit this is bad.**

_You THINK?_

**Yeah I do. I don't think you'll get out alive if you decide to fight him.**

_Oh gee thanks!_

**Just saying.**

"N-Neji," I said, scared. "What do we do?"

"Apply circus techniques," Osamu mimicked in a high voice.

I growled.

"Shut up! It's harder than you think!" I cried. "Besides we _**can **_beat you!"

Osamu laughed in amusement.

"I'd like to see you **_try_**."

Neji glanced at me angrily.

"Are you suicidal?" He hissed lowly.

I bit my lip.

"I'm pissed actually." I told him.

Neji rolled his eyes.

"You're stupid emotions. They're as plan as color." He grumbled. "You _**always **_show them! They go through phases constantly! You have way too many mood swings. Five minutes ago you were sobbing!"

Neji crossed his arms.

"You're impossible."

Okay. _**He's **_the one with the mood swings, changing his mind about me so much.

"You're one to talk." I protested. "You're mean to me, then you save me, then you hate me again, then you're nice and show a soft side, then you hate me, then you become the crying shoulder! What's wrong with _**you**_?"

Neji and I stared each other down, faces close, forgetting about Osamu for a moment.

"Should I kill you now?" Osamu mused.

Neji's clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Look what you got us into now. . ." he sighed.

"_**You **_look! Look around you!" I turned, pointing to all of our friends, half awake and half unconscious, trying to speak to us.

It hurt watching them, looking at Hina-chan laying covered in blood, or sweet Chouji panting heavily, or Sasuke and Naruto trying to stand up and fight.

"We _**have **_to fight for _**them**_!" I told Neji.

Neji pondered this.

"Well we have no choice anyways." He said.

Osamu watched us, smirking.

"I won't _**try **_to kill you." He commented.

"Oh no," a voice from behind Osamu agreed. "Don't kill them."

Osamu sighed.

"Orochimaru leave this to me." He mumbled.

"Of course," then the voice disappeared just as quickly as it came.

"The files . . ." I muttered, gulping.

"Hn." Osamu remarked. "Sasuke burned them." he motioned towards a file cabinet that had gone up in flames.

I smirked. Atta boy, Sasuke.

But my smile faded when my eyes returned to the enemy.

"I better have my chakra returned." Neji mumbled, closing his eyes. "BYAKUGAN!"

We both took a defensive stance and stared down our opponent.

Osamu watched, amused.

While Neji charged towards him, I picked up the weapons that were laid on the floor.

Osamu jumped over Neji, smirking, but ran right into my kunai.

"Don't get cocky," I muttered.

He poofed though.

"Oh really?" The voice came from beside my ear.

With that, Osamu slashed at my back.

Crying in pain, my knees crashed into the floor before me.

But another scream came from behind.

Neji landed a blow on the back of Osamu. This time he didn't poof away. It was the real him.

"Trivial mistake for a master like you," Neji mumbled, he grabbed my arm and pulled me up.

Just then, I felt a great pain towards my ankles. Osamu had grabbed them and I didn't know why it hurt so bad because he wasn't even pulling.

"Ow!" I shrieked.

"Chakra," Neji uttered, kicking at Osamu's hands.

I fell over again, unable to stand.

Osamu guffawed, on his feet again.

"That, my dear, was trivial." He explained.

I still couldn't get up, my ankles impaired.

Neji stood in front of me, his hands flowing with chakra. I couldn't see it, but I could feel it.

He used his gentle fist technique again but it wouldn't work on Osamu.

Neji panted heavily, raising his arms once more, defensively.

"It won't due," Osamu informed him, running past Neji and straight into me.

He landed a kick to my chest and it hurt like HELL. The kick pushed my back and I gagged, struggling to breathe. The wind was literally knocked out of me and it felt like the pipes had closed.

"Tenten!" Neji cried.

"Focus." Osamu coolly told him, kicking Neji's knees with his own.

My partner crippled downwards next to me.

I stared in terror as Osamu advance towards us.

Why did this stuff always happen to me? Was I just _**that **_unlucky? If I had never accepted Tsunade's offer months ago this never would've happened, but then again, I wouldn't be the person I was now. I wouldn't be as strong and have as many friends. So this situation was clearly my fault. Why did I let my emotions always get the better of me?

**A/N YES! CLIFFHANGER! I haven't had one in a while so sorry but I HAD TO! I HAD TO! I HAD TO! I know I'm cruel but I decided to spice it up again. Sorry for the lack of updates. Saturday I babysat, and Sunday was REALLY fun. My dance studio participated in our city parade and we got to dance for two hours straight in 99 degrees Fahrenheit weatherish, to awesome music and yeaaaah. It was sooo much funnnn! And extremely tiring so after that I had a loooot of pizza, water, and then homemade vanilla ice cream with toffee. Yesterday was awesome. Totttallly awesome. So I wanted to make a fun and intense chapter allll about emotions XD So thanks for reading and please review ^_^ **


	30. Impossible

~G r a v i t y~

NejiTen FanFic

Chapter 30: Impossible

I never knew, that in my entire life, someone could make me so mad that I would have killing intentions. It never occurred to me that there could be a person who angered me so much that I would literally enjoy having a knife cut through their throat, or a bullet pass through their brain. This was my first _**real **_experience of burning hatred.

Osamu walked forward, a smirk plastered onto his face.

"I thought that you two would be a bit more of a challenge." Osamu admitted. "Especially Hyuuga, prodigy of all."

Laying down on my back, I struggled to crane my neck and glance at my enemy. Neji next to me, was twitching uncontrollably, blood staining his cheeks.I panted, still trying to get a better look. It seemed impossible for my body to even move.

"I suppose I will _**really **_finish you off." Osamu informed us, raising up a hand, that I assumed was consumed in chakra.

He turned to Neji.

"I'll let your _**girlfriend **_observe your death." He said.

My eyes popped, but not because he called me Neji's girlfriend (under normal circumstances that would've pissed me off), it was because he really was going to kill Neji.

My partners eyes narrowed at the current predicament. His hands shaking as he tried to move them in his own defense.

Osamu grabbed his shirt collar, raising his powerful hand.

"Say goodbye," he murmured.

That's when I felt it. The substance. Something that always boiled when I was angry. It was dark, locked inside my head, a feeling that I didn't normally feel. The hate flowed through my body, exiting the pores, gathering up energy.

And soon enough, I was back onto my feet, gazing downwards, slumped over.

"Wh-What?" Osamu demanded. "How are you standing?"

I bit my lip, feeling more and more powerful. It felt as if there was a wind surrounding me and my body was rejuvenating. The energy was literally flowing in and out of my body.

"V-Visible chakra!" Neji exclaimed in shock. "What the ..."

"That's impossible ... " Osamu muttered. "A weakling like her!"

I hardly paid attention to his words though; my eyes were set on his hands. The hands that were still threatening Neji's life. Looking at them again made the chakra coming in and out of my body expand, and the weapons that were lain askew on the floor, rose in my favor. They floated in the air idly, while I frowned, looking at Osamu.

"What's she doing?" he asked to himself.

"I _**hate **_you," I grumbled. "You're evil!"

He didn't respond, just stood in awe.

I clenched my hands into fists and just as I did, the kunai and shuriken starting to spin around the room in unison. It was like a gigantic tornado.

Neji was literally speechless. He watched me in amazement, showing emotion on his face.

I didn't know what came over me but I was so powerful, it was like my anger was the engine. The source of destruction.

"_**Let him go**_." I ordered icily, gritted teeth, and eyes that were narrowed.

Osamu shook his head.

"Ridiculous. Must be genjustsu." He argued.

"That's not genjutsu." Neji whispered.

My eyes raged a Osamu but I said nothing and rose my hand.

A string of chakra yanked at one of the kunai and I launched it Osamu's leg.

"DAMMIT!" He cried in pain staring at me. "So fast! I didn't even see it."

"_**Let Neji go.**_" I repeated.

Osamu refused and took his fist and dug it into Neji's chest, chakra infused.

My partner cried in agony as he was launched into the wall. Where he crashed, cracked in half, the wall tumbling to pieces behind him.

Watching the hit, my breath quickened, so did my heartbeat, and so did my anger.

"No way . . ." I whispered.

Osamu smirked. "He's dead."

"No!" I argued. "_**NO!**_"

And then I let it all out.

I drew my hands back and spun around on my heel, shooting all the weapons toward Osamu . . . aiming five of them towards his heart.

The chakra flowed and flowed while the weapons were launched, but it soon started to drain once I had heard the sound of them plunging into his flesh.

Staggering, I dropped to my knees by Neji. There was no way he could be dead! It was something that I couldn't allow. Tears sprang from my eyes as I sobbed. The feeling was indescribable. The feeling of thinking one of your friends being dead.

Shaking, I could hardly move my body. I couldn't even turn around to see my enemy defeated.

"T-Tenten..." Naruto moaned.

I wouldn't listen to them, I was too preoccupied with Neji.

"Tenten!" Sakura and Ino cried, coughing in the process.

I bit my lip, holding onto Neji's arm, feeling his wrist without a pulse. It hurt. It really hurt. My heart felt like it had just broke, or split in half.

"TENTEN!"

I hardly managed to turn around, feeling my head burn as my eyes made their way around . . . just in time to see Osamu's body poof up in smoke.

Fuck.

Something sharp plummeted into my stomach. I only realized later that it was a kunai. The one from Osamu's leg to be precise.

My vision went in and out as Osamu's face came to view standing over me. The pain was unbearable but it was the least of my worries.

"Nice try," He told me. "but not quite."

Blood squirted from the corners of my lips, oozing down the side of my face.

"N-Neji ... " I could barely gather the energy to look at him. It was such a difference from a minute ago.

Osamu rose his fist, chakra emitting from it.

"But your life ends here." He added casually.

He was just about to dig his palm into my chest when there was something that I felt on my cheek. It was a split moment but it was a grain of sand and I noticed it.

My eyes widened, looking to my side, giving me the time to see a wall of sand cascade of my head and crash into Osamu.

"Gaara," I heard Tsunade mutter. "I w-was wondering where y-you went."

From behind the boy Gaara, two more people stepped into view. A blonde with four spikey ponytails. And a boy in a suit with makeup.

"What are you doing to our old circus buddies?" the blonde asked smirking.

"Man, we leave for Suna a few years and this is what we come back to." the boy with makeup added.

"Temari. Kankuro." Tsunade stated flatly. "I should've known."

Temari pulled out a giant fan from her back, while Kankuro also pulled something out ... a puppet.

Gaara was staring down Osamu.

I didn't know whether to feel relieved or depressed. Neji was still _**dead **_and I was devastated. Maybe it'd be better if I were dead. I don't know how to deal with death.

Temari bit her thumb and her smirked grew wider. She lined the fan with blood and launched something towards Osamu. Some sort of animal.

Osamu dodged skillfully but ran straight into Kankuro's puppet.

"Crow will eat you," Kankuro told him with a grin, maneuvering the puppet.

Osamu had a difficult time dodging all of the attacks at once. Temari was also creating a strong wind with her fan, trying to push their opponent into Crow and the animal.

I didn't even realize Tsunade crawling towards me, blood gushing from her sides.

"Ts-Tsunade," I stuttered with teary eyes.

"Let me look at him." Tsunade said, placing a hand on Neji's chest.

Her eyes widened in surprise.

"He's not dead!" She cried.

"What?" I demanded.

"His heart had to have been shocked back or ... " She trailed off, feeling around some more. "But his insides!"

"What?" I asked. "What's wrong with his insides?"

"His internal organs."

My heart swelled.

_Neji you better be okay!_

**Oh no this is bad!**

Tsunade closed her eyes in frustration and pain.

"I don't have much chakra left," She admitted. "But I'll try to heal them. His vital organs are practically torn in half, except for his heart . . . I'm trying to see what's wrong with his heart."

I watched Neji desperately, not paying attention to the battle with Osamu.

The silence was deadly between Tsunade and I. Of course there was booming in the background but that was nothing when I wasn't listening to it.

My gaze was focused on the motionless person in front of me.

_He can't die!_

**Think positive!**

_I'm trying!_

**You're panicking actually!**

_Well aren't you?_

**I suppose!**

_I don't know if he's dead or alive! This suspense is too much._

**Just pray okay!**

_Kami-sama please don't let Hyuuga Neji die! Please!_

**Hope that'll do ...**

_STOP IT! I CAN'T FOCUS!_

**Just keep praying dammit!**

_Don;t let him die! Don't let him die! Don't let him die! Please don't let him die! Please please!_

"I found it!" Tsunade cried in triumph.

"Found what?" I asked, my heart beating faster.

_Please please please!_

"I found the solution," Tsunade answered, closing her eyes.

I was breathing heavily as I watched her hands glow visibly green. It was amazing. Visible healing chakra.

And then Neji's eyes fluttered open.

"NEJI!"

I leaned over so I could look at his face. He coughed of blood that splattered on my cheeks but I ignored it, sobbing on his chest.

"God don't do that again!"

"T-Tenten, what th-the hell ... ?" Neji murmured, his breath ragged.

"D-Don't die." I stuttered.

Heh. This was sad. I couldn't stand Neji from the beginning. Him calling me an idiot, an amateur, useless . . . but now. Now I really wanted him. I wanted him to tell me that everything was going to be okay and he felt perfectly fine.

"Stop crying idiot," he muttered, but didn't shove me off.

So I didn't.

Tsunade sighed, laying back in exhaustion.

"Thanks Tsunade," I murmured, looking at her from my position.

Tsunade smiled softly.

**He's alive!**

_I know!_

**NOW YOU CAN HOOK UP!**

_. . ._

**What?**

_You're so perverted! I was having a moment before you interrupted it._

**A moment with _Neji_.**

_Oh shut up._

"Tenten," Neji groaned. "Let me sit up."

I nodded quickly, grabbing his shoulder and arm, pulling him up. Behind us was the wall that had cracked in half, revealing the foyer.

We observed the fight between Osamu and the Suna teens.

Temari's fan was now lain on the floor and Kankuro's puppet Crow was next to it.

Gaara looked at the weapons on the ground with anger.

"My brother and sister aren't happy about that." he stated flatly.

Osamu stared at Gaara in a challenging way.

The redhead raised an eyebrow.

"The fight ends here," He said.

What was Gaara talking about? There was no way he could take Osamu by himself.

"Gaara," Sasuke muttered, not far away. "That technique."

"It's over," Neji mumbled. "Gaara will win."

"What do you mean?" I turned to Neji, feeling a pain in my shoulder.

"Watch idiot," I ignored his comment and turned back to the scene.

Gaara held out his hand, directing sand towards Osamu's direction. The grains wrapped around Osamu's body and he struggled against them.

Gaara narrowed his eyes.

"Desert funeral."

And the sounds of crushing bones were forever imprinted in my ears as I watched the blood stain the sand.

Osamu was no more.

I sighed with relief.

"Osamu was always a weakling," a voice overhead rang.

Orochimaru slithered in the room, sighing.

"Oh well, I have no _**use **_for weaklings such as you or him." He concluded. "I take my leave."

The snake man turned to me.

"It was fun messing with you." he spoke directly to me.

My eyes widened in fear of remembering the scene.

"Go." Neji hissed, feeling the tension.

Orochimaru chuckled, walking out the door.

"I said I was leaving."

I glanced around the room at my bloody friends, the intense siblings, Neji, and the scene. We had survived. We had done the impossible.

But how would Keiko feel?

**A/N Bah. Sorry. I didn't mean to end it like this sorry ! Oh well. Pretty intense chapter right? A bit fluffy. Sorry it's short. only 2500 words. My bad :( I'm just so caught up in activities in such. IT'S MY BROS BIRTHDAY! He's turning eighteen XD I love him ... though he often hits me and stuff. So I made a card, gave him a dollar, and made a music video called "The Laws of Sibling Immaturity" ^_^ Hehe. It's to the song Kiss with a Fist. It's got my brother and I in it and stuff ... totally awesome. Anyways, review please XD**

**Kiss with a Fist (new fav. song):**

**http:/ www . youtube .com/watch?v=WZOBRbVCJL4 (take away spaces XD)****  
**


	31. Bread & Chocolate

~G r a v i t y~

NejiTen FanFic

Chapter 31: Bread & Chocolate

"Tenten, dammit, sit still!" Tsunade cried impatiently.

I grumbled something incoherent but allowed Tsunade to fix my smeared makeup. After all my crying fits it looked pretty hazardous. I was surprised that smart-ass Osamu hadn't made some idiotic comment about it during our brief spat.

Thinking about him, I glanced over at the wall of sand pressed up against the wall, blood stains splattered over it. A little creepy. That was probably going to haunt me when I went to bed ... speaking of bed, when were we getting home?

Ino and Sakura, having their chakra back, were healing people left and right, currently treating Akamaru.

Neji was recovering while he leaned against the wall, rubbing his left arm, Byakugan deactivated.

Hina-chan was fussing over Naruto with some healing ointment. He was constantly telling her that he didn't need it, "A great guy like him," and that "A small girl like her needed it,". She was obviously refusing though and insisted, rolling up his sleeve.

My gaze wandered to a depressed girl, sulking in a corner. Keiko. Her hands were intertwined together, pressed against her chest. Her eyes were directed downwards, looking blankly at the floor. I craned my neck to try to see what she was looking at, but Tsunade scolded me again for moving.

I did feel really bad for her. She wanted to be the one to tell her father off; she wanted to be the one to break free for herself. I felt her pain.

"You finished yet?" I asked Tsunade.

She rolled her eyes.

"Thanks Tsunade," she mimicked as I stood up.

"Yeah thanks!" I called, my footsteps heading towards Keiko's position on the floor.

She didn't look up but I knew that she noticed I was here because at the sound of my feet, I saw her eyes twitch. It turned out she _**was **_just staring at the floor and nothing else. But I slowly realized that if she were to look up it would be directly at her father's "grave". The sand trap. It also made me feel bad. It still must've pained her to see it.

"Yo." I took a seat next to her and she made no acknowledgment.

When she made no response I continued.

"It's funny," I said. "That a while ago, you were kidnapping us and we were rivals."

She still said nothing.

"And you were inside my head, trying to hurt me." I went on. "And then I really hated you-"

Keiko glanced up in surprise.

"But," I further continued. "I'm sure you felt the same way, looking at Neji and me ... I practically stole your friend." I looked at her sympathetically. "But you know, now that it's over, we can be friends!"

I smiled, hoping that she was looking because my eyes were closed I was grinning so widely.

When I opened them, she was staring in a daze.

"A-After everything that just happened, you want me to be your friend?" Keiko asked in disbelief.

I blinked.

"Well, yeah. Of course!" I answered, friendlily.

Keiko stared speechlessly.

"What you think I'm the kind of person to hold grudges?" I asked jokingly.

"No but-"

"So you can join the circus again!"

"I can't."

"Why not?" I questioned.

"Because I need money." She remarked. "I live on my own now."

"Oh! You can just-"

"No I want to earn everything on my own." Keiko cut me off.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm positive." She replied nodding. "But thanks."

"Hehe." I giggled. "You're not so bad!"

Keiko gave me a funny look.

"Well," I explained. "I originally hated you also because you looked good."

"What?"

"You're really pretty!" I beamed.

**WHY ARE YOU COMPLIMENTING HER?**

_Because she's not that bad!_

**She was the enemy an hour ago!**

_Well not anymore! Besides she really is pretty!_

"You think I'm pretty?" She asked, eyes widened.

"Of course," I answered. "And if Neji told you you're ugly don't worry you're not the only one. He's totally wrong too."

"Neji," Keiko sighed. "You know I never liked him right?"

I raised an eyebrow, slightly hoping it was true.

"Really?"

Keiko nodded.

"Really. He was my best friend though." She said. "Because he was my partner, he was the first person I had really interacted with besides my "father". "

"He was?"

"Yes." Keiko answered. "He wasn't necessarily a jerk but he hardly responded to anything I said."

I agreed.

"For a while I thought he liked me." Keiko continued, causing my stomach to flutter unexpectedly. "But . . . I know that he didn't now. I saw the way he acts around you and that's it." She grinned sheepishly. "He really likes you."

I scoffed, feeling slight relief for some odd reason.

"That's hard to believe." I rubbed the back of my neck. "He calls me an idiot whenever I open my mouth."

Keiko chuckled. "Can't say I disagree . . ."

"What?" I cried.

She laughed again.

"Only an idiot would become friends with a betrayer." Keiko explained.

I shrugged, feeling better.

"Everyone needs a second chance." I told her.

Keiko shook her head.

"I think-"

"HEY GUYS!" Naruto put his arms around my shoulders.

"N-Naruto," I muttered, masking my annoyance.

"How's it- OW!" Naruto rubbed where Neji hit him. He released his grip on my shoulders.

"Don't be so annoying," Neji muttered.

I chuckled.

"Yeah."

Neji was eying Keiko suspiciously, making me slightly mad for some reason, but I ignored him.

"So what do we do now?" I wondered out loud.

"Bed?" Naruto suggested.

I shook my head.

"It's midnight but I'm _**really **_hungry." I admitted.

The rest of my friends joined us.

"Yeah," Kiba agreed. "Akamaru and I are starved."

Tsunade responded gruffly.

"Well ... " She mused. "After being beaten for the first time I'm a little depressed so ... how about some chocolate?"

Ino, Sakura and I punched the air in victory.

"HELL YEAH!"

Tsunade smirked at us while Shikamaru, Sasuke and Neji scoffed.

I was actually surprised that Shikamaru was still awake the poor lazy ass. Ino was probably the only reason he had his eyes still open. The "nagging woman" as Shika put it.

"You can join us too, Keiko." Tsunade informed the redhead.

"I probably shouldn-"

"Of course she can!" I beamed, grabbing her shoulders, the same maneuver as Naruto.

Keiko glanced at me with a look I couldn't identify ... gratitude?

Tsunade nodded sharply.

"Alright it's called Bread & Chocolate," Tsunade said.

"Are they open at midnight?" Hinata asked, rationalizing.

Tsunade winked.

"24 hours!"

I sighed.

"Is it a cheap place then?" I asked.

Tsunade shook her head.

"Of course not." She remarked. "In fact it's extremely sophisticated."

I sweat dropped.

"The should we show up in our costumes?" I inquired.

Tsunade waved her hand dismissively.

"Oh it'll be fine," She said, smirking. "Let's go!"

"And leave this stuff here?" Sakura questioned.

Tsunade shrugged.

"What's the harm?" She asked. "We only completely tore apart the mansion ... "

"You don't mind, Keiko?" Hinata asked politely.

"U-Um ... no not really." Keiko responded in slight stutter.

"PROBLEM SOLVED!" Naruto cried, earning a bonk on the head from Sakura, Ino and yours truly.

"YOUTHFUL CHOCOLATE!" Lee continued loudly.

I smacked him.

"Lee, silence." I mumbled.

"Alright youthful flower but-"

"So when are we going?" Kiba cut him off.

While Lee fumed with Kiba, Tsunade answered.

"Now. Come on. I don't want you guys staying up late." She told us.

"Did you guys want to come?" Sasuke asked the sand siblings.

Temari shook her head.

"Kankuro and I aren't even supposed to be here." She informed us. "Thanks for the offer."

"Alright," Tsunade concluded. "Let's go."

"Are we walking?" Naruto whined.

Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"Course not." She replied, annoyed. "The limo?"

"Ohhh!"

* * *

It was a bit awkward in the limo. No one really spoke of what had just happened, which made the tension between us almost unbearable.

Neji kept watching me with his intense, pupil-less stare.

I poked him.

"Oi. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he answered.

I raised an eyebrow but did not pursue the topic.

"We're here!" Tsunade sang from the wheel. "I wonder if they have any sake ... "

"No!" We cried in unison. "You're the designated driver!"

Tsunade sighed, opening her door.

"Such a shame." She mumbled sadly.

Tsunade was right about the place being sophisticated. The decor was simply amazing. The main colors in the design were light pink and a "chocolate" brown. Behind the tinted double doors, it was a bit small but there was the counter and treats in back and in the front were black, metal, flowery chairs and tables that had bars twisted in numerous ways.

"Let's go ... " Tsunade went on, weaving through the many chairs and tables towards the front. "Choose what you want."

The selections were amazing.

I went with a strawberry and chocolate tart and a slice of french bread, ciabatta.

In fact, we all had ciabatta bread.

Ino ordered a blueberry and chocolate slice of cake. Sakura got a cherry and chocolate tart. Naruto a "chocolate orange" (1) Kiba shared with Akamaru puppy chow (2). Sasuke had a black cherry slice of chocolate cake. Hinata had lemon angel cake. Neji had a white chocolate tart. Shino ended up with a blackberry/chocolate slice of cake. Lee had brownies. Shikamaru had a pineapple, white chocolate tart.

Tsunade had low fat, chocolate and raspberry parfait. Wow Tsunade.

And Keiko went with a chocolate, banana split.

**Hehe. You're all having midnight sweets.**

_I know right? How unhealthy._

**Baha. Yeah. I suppose you guys need it though.**

_Hell yeah, After what we went through._

**Psh. Of course.**

_Except Neji, that bastard, is only having a white chocolate tart. How boring._

**Lee only had brownies.**

_Yeah but brownies with regular chocolate._

**What's wrong with white.**

_Dunno. It's Neji so it pisses me off._

**He saves your life and all you think of is how he pisses you off.**

_Pretty much. I'm still grateful though._

**Oh sure.**

_I AM!_

**. . . So you'll ask him out?**

_. . . Not talking to you._

I chewed on my delicious bread while conversing with Sakura.

"This is good Tsunade," Ino told our teacher.

Tsunade nodded.

"It is isn't it?" She said. "I found it with my colleague Jiraiya."

We nodded.

"Except," She added. "I was surprised. It was so good that he didn't even try to make a 'move' on me."

Sakura and Ino guffawed.

"Haha. A perv!" They cried.

Tsunade smirked.

"You remember him Keiko?" She asked our new friend. Correction: Old but renewed friend.

"Y-Yeah," Keiko recalled, glancing at the ceiling in remembrance. "AW!" She cried, shivering. "Yeah I remember!"

Almost everyone at the fancy table burst out in laughter.

The ice cubes just sat there coolly.

* * *

Tsunade was obligated to pay the bill.

"Alright." She said sighing. "I'm not driving all of you home. Will you be okay walking?"

Sakura and Ino dropped their jaws.

"WELL WHAT ARE YOU GONNA BE DOING?" They demanded.

Tsunade rubbed her head.

"Well there's not enough gas for me to drive you all home." She admitted. "It wouldn't exactly be fair-"

"SERIOUSLY!" Sakura fumed staring at the blonde.

"I'd buy gas," Tsunade snapped. "But I have no money in my pocket because I paid for your meal!"

Sakura and Ino crossed their arms stubbornly.

"Fine." They gave in. "but if we're kidnapped it's your fault!" they added, shooting a glare.

Tsunade chuckled.

"I'm sure."

So we departed ways, everyone going towards their homes.

As I walked into my separate direction, I noticed Neji wasn't heading towards the Hyuuga compound.

"Neji?" I asked. "Where are you going?"

Neji turned his head to the side when he replied, still not facing me directly.

"I'm going for a walk."

I sighed.

"Want some company?"

**A/N Oh ... my ... God. I'm being evil aren't I? Sorry guys! I really have no time this weekend to update! My grandparents are over from New York and they're staying in my room (grr...) so I have no time to myself. Privacy is scarce right now. And I gave a really short chapter with a mean cliffie! Oh well. Friday I went to the Minnesota State Fair (stalk meh now you know what state I'm in ;p) And I ate a lot. Plus it was my bro's b-day Wednesday too. **

**(1) Chocolate oranges are something that my dad's girlfriend introduced me to. They're AMAZING! It's chocolate in a shape of an orange, so you can eat it by little slices it's divided in and it's got a slight hint of orange flavor. Look it up on Google images and you'll see.**

**(2) I'm sure you guys know what puppy chow is. It's not actual dog food lolz. But it's good. Also look it up on Google images if you don't know what it is. It's basically powered sugar and melted chocolate over a kind of cereal.  
**


	32. The Walk

~G r a v i t y~

NejiTen FanFic

Chapter 32: The Walk

Neji and I walked through the dark and quiet streets of Konoha.

"You didn't have to come." Neji mumbled.

I shrugged, glancing over at the stubborn prodigy.

"I wanted to." I admitted. "Home wasn't really the best option."

Neji raised an interested eyebrow but didn't pursue.

"You should ... just focus on getting your strength back." He advised me, wisely.

I chuckled.

"Sakura and Ino already healed me." I stated, showing my scars that were already disappearing.

"Did they?" Neji asked ... sarcastically.

"Well yeah! What do you mean-"

"Never mind." Neji cut me off, shaking his head.

I seriously could swear he had mood swings. Almost, I had caught the slight hint of worry, but knowing Neji, he wasn't an idiot. A genius like him should know through observation and general knowledge that I would've already been healed by Ino or Sakura. Unless, however, he wasn't talking physically but ... mentally? No way.

"Why are you walking with me?" Neji questioned, slightly suspicious.

"Don't want me here?" I asked, annoyed.

If that was how he wanted to play it ... jerk.

"I didn't say that." Neji corrected me. "I just asked why." His tone was calm but I could see his mood in his eyes. Curiosity and possible concern.

"I ... " My voice trailer off.

Why _**was **_I walking with him? Why? I knew there _**really **_wasn't a problem if I went home. My parents wouldn't take any notice and they wouldn't really hurt me in any way. I couldn't have been possibly ... scared? Just because of a traumatic experience?

Everyone else in the circus had gone through such things before, so they were used to it. I, on the other hand, hadn't even _**seen **_a gun before, let alone a real ninja. I didn't really think I was scared but could my body be reacting automatically?

Oh this was ridiculous.

"You what?" Neji inquired, eyebrow still raised.

I laughed it off. No need to make him worry.

"Oh I don't know ..." I mumbled.

Shit. Neji knows-

"You are a **_really _**bad liar." Neji informed me, for probably the fifth time.

-that I am a really bad liar.

I sighed in defeat.

"I am, aren't I?"

"Hn."

I rolled my eyes at his _oh-so-typical_ remark.

"Idiot." He muttered.

"What?" I demanded, jumping in front of him, frowning.

Neji scoffed.

"You're an idiot." he stated simply.

My eyebrow twitched ... that Hyuuga.

"Why ... Neji ... you make me so mad sometimes!" I grumbled, eyes closed, dancing around and yanking on my own hair.

"Hn. Only a fool would act like that in the middle of the road ... especially a public one." Neji commented.

I sighed, stopping my rampage, and allowing myself to be in sync with Neji's movements.

**You're walking-**

_Zip .. it! NO SCENARIOS!_

"Is there something that's_** bothering **_you then?" Neji asked me, not looking directly at my face.

My heart stopped beating ... I could swear!

Was this _**ice-cube **_honestly asking me if something was bothering me? Was he? Could he possibly have been annoyed by the fact that something was altering my enjoyment of life?

**YES!**

_I wasn't asking you! _

**Well I __****am ****here!**

_Still ... _

"U-Um ..." I stuttered. DAMN YOU TENTEN! DON'T STUTTER! "Not r-really."

Oh God ... bad! He was on to me.

"You know you're shaking right?" Neji observed, staring at my trembling hands, that were interlocked together.

"Really ... am I?" I chuckled.

Neji didn't reply. He just watched me.

I didn't know why this was suddenly so hard to talk to Neji. My stomach was churning a million miles an hour and I felt like hugging him ... a sudden urge. Don't ask me why. I just felt like being comforted but ... Neji wasn't like that. BESIDES! Why the hell was I ranting about something so ridiculous?

**You like him.**

_No._

**Yes.**

_No!_

**Yes. You're nervous around him.**

_NO!_

**You know it!**

_LIES!_

**Yeah ... I can tell you're lying right now.  
**

_... maybe._

**You do don't you?**

_No ... _

**Then why are you so hesitant?**

_... Shit._

"Uh ..." I trailed off. "Neji."

"What?"

Oh God. I'll just _**ask **_the other question.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

Neji gave me a priceless look ... confusion ;P

"Why?"

"Ano ..." I mumbled. "I was just wondering ..." Shit think! "If you used to like ... Keiko!" Crap that was last minute.

Neji raised an eyebrow.

"No."

Tch. Of course.

"So have you?" I continued to interrogate.

"None of your business." He responded typically.

I waved my hand in dismissal.

"I suppose..." I mumbled.

"Hn."

"You're still not very talkative?"

"..."

"Yep." I confirmed.

Still ... there was that sudden URGE! I wanted to hug that bastard.

... Fuck him for making me _**possibly **_like him.

WAIT! NOT _**FUCK**_ HIM! I WASN'T EVEN SURE IF I LIKED HIM! INAPPROPRIATE!

Oh God my mind was sick.

Well ... there's a first for everything.

"Hey Neji?"

"What?" he answered coldly.

Hehe. Would this work?

"Can I hug you?"

"_**What**_?"

Neji's _**new **_facial expression was priceless!

"That's so-"

"Too late!" I told him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders almost like a giggly fan girl.

_Am I insane?_

But he smelled so good ... so Neji ... God maybe I do like him. I know you can't help who you like but Neji ... ?

"Argh. Tenten." Neji mumbled, annoyed, his back stiff and his arms by his side.

And that, my friends, was when I realized my eyes watering. No. No fucking way. I was _**not **_going to cry.

But of course, even though Neji wasn't looking at me, he sensed it from my posture.

"Tenten?"

"What?" I sniffled. "I'm not crying or anything."

"Yes you are."

"Nope."

"Terrible liar." Neji reminded me.

I scrunched up my nose.

Maybe I was scared. Maybe I was just afraid of leaving Neji or _**maybe**_ ... maybe I just wanted to be with him so badly and didn't want him to go aw- GOD THIS WAS RIDICULOUS! Why was I debating? I shouldn't like Neji! One tragic night couldn't have made me fall for him, could it? Or was I just slowly becoming infatuated? NO! NO! NO!

"I'm sorry ..." I managed to tell him, in a slightly stable voice. "I'm really such a burden."

"You're-"

"I cause nothing but trouble for you and your family." I admitted. "I've done nothing right."

"What are you talking about?" Neji demanded.

I bit my lip.

"I'm such a klutz ... an _**idiot**_." I said, my voice faltering.

I felt Neji's arms that were once by his side, touch my back.

"Is being an idiot such a bad thing?" He asked.

My stomach was fluttering even more and I could feel my ears and heart pound in sync.

"It's-"

"It defines your great traits." Neji informed me. "People who don't have any idiocy _**anywhere**_ are often full of themselves and don't care much about other people."

"Perfect people don't exist." I mumbled.

Neji shook his head.

"They're not perfect because _**that **_is their fault." Neji replied. "You on the other hand ... you're just ... opposite."

"Opposite?" I wondered.

"You care about _**everyone**_." Neji went on. "Don't pretend I didn't see how quickly you became friends with the enemy. It took you one conversation to persuade Keiko."

My eyes widened. He was saying-

"Someone with such a kind personality is much better than someone who's a smart-ass." Neji concluded.

"Still," I said, feeling a _**whole **_lot better for some reason, my fears forgotten at the sound of his voice. "Sakura-chan is really smart _**and **_nice."

"Actually you're both idiots."

"Neji!" I scolded.

He sighed.

"Both annoying girls who let their emotions get the better of-"

"Yeah yeah," I muttered. "Just know that I'm in Pre-Calc for math and _**you **_Hyuuga _**are **_a smart-ass!"

"I know." Neji answered. "That's my fault. My weakness."

Okay. This wasn't really happening.

**THIS _IS _REALLY HAPPEN-**

_Shut it._

My arms dropped from around his neck and I breathed, wiping my watery eyes. Tears never did fall.

And for some reason, I wasn't scared anymore.

"Neji ... thank you."

His next look wasn't as priceless as before but it was a moment for a snapshot.

"_**You're **_thanking _**me**_?" He asked. "You really are an idiot."

I bonked him on the head.

"You shut it too!" I cried.

"...'too'?"

I didn't further press the topic of the 'inner'.

**WHY NOT?**

_Oh calm down._

I sighed.

"Neji ... I do owe you." I admitted. "For making me work so hard and never going easy ... though it _**did **_get annoying."

"Hn."

"Well ... I'm gonna go ..." I trailed then suddenly gasped in realization. "Will you be okay with your uncle? Is that why you're not going home? Do I need to-"

"Don't do anything." Neji interrupted me. "Just go home and get to bed."

"But-"

"Go. I'm fine. Besides you've done enough for one night." Neji explained.

I sighed.

"Fine Neji." I muttered. "But if he does anything I _**will **_find out! And I'll have to pound his ..."

My voice drowned low as I walked away and I barely heard Neji mumbled, "Insane girl,"

"And enjoying every minute of my insanity!" I called back, waving.

Neji just shook his head and turned.

**Oh you so like him.**

_Do ... NOT!_

**You were _so _close to admitting it too!**

_Oh no I wasn't. I don't think._

**Come on seriously? You like him**_._

_... not hardly._

The walk home was quiet and peaceful. It was dark out but I wasn't worried or scared. It was actually calming the silence, with the slight sounds of summer crickets in the background.

When I reached my door, I wrapped my fingers around the handle an pulled.

A surprise awaited me.

The lights were on and DAMN-

"Now Tenten where were you?"

My mother was standing in front of me, arms crossed, fully dressed.

...Shit. She was sober.

**A/N I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRYYYYY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO A CLIFF HANGER! I had the first day of school yesterday and boooooring. So to make up for such a short and cliff hanger chapter I put in fluff and "realization at the slightest". Yeah. Last night I had a great meal though ... sushi, octopus, gyoza/jiao zi/dumplings, seaweed salad and MOCHI ICE CREAM! Best meal ever! But yeah. I'll update every couple of days, I hope every day, until this story ends. School is a pain ... and I have softball today. So please review! (flaming allowed but only slight...)**

**Ja ne~!  
**


	33. Sober

~G r a v i t y~

NejiTen FanFic

Chapter 33: Sober

Now. There are some **_things _**you should know about my mother. She's a bit like Tsunade. Extremely smart with _**mood **_swings. My mom was the girl who taught me to sit up straight and refrain from using my outside voice. However. When she got mad ... well she would stew over it. But when she was sad, she drank. And normally, my mother was a happy woman who hardly drank but something that the bank had said to her, set her off, followed by my father. If she was sober and had seen herself ... oh boy she'd be pissed. She'd be even _**more **_pissed if she found out I was gone in the middle of the night.

"M-Mom!" I stammered. "Are you alright?"

My mother looked at me, eyes straining.

"No." She grumbled. "I have an insane headache!"

I raised one eyebrow, crossing my arms.

"You're the one who was drunk for a year." I answered in a smart-ass tone.

Misa's eyes widened but she said nothing.

"Where's dad?" I observed that he wasn't laying on the couch.

Misa dipped her shoulder down, and her head moved upwards, indicating the staircase.

"Upstairs," she remarked.

I nodded. This was **_really _**awkward.

"Do you remember much?" I asked.

Misa shook her head.

"No ... I don't. In fact I don't remember _**anything**_ clearly." She added.

My arms unfolded and returned to my sides.

"So where were you?" my mother inquired. "And why are you dressed in that ... _**attire**_."

I stared down at my circus leotard and fishnet tights.

"I'm not a stripper!" I informed her quickly.

She rolled her eyes, rubbing her aching head.

"You _**better **_not be." She said. "Care to explain."

Before answering, I moved pass her and took a seat on the couch.

"It's quite a story," I informed her.

Misa took the seat next to me and motioned with her hand for me to continue.

"Well," I started. "It began during target practice."

"Kunai?" My mom guessed.

I nodded, finding that the fact that it was both kunai and shuriken irrelevant to the story.

"Yeah. A woman named Tsunade found me." I went on. "She thought that I was really good so she gave me a proposal ... I joined the circus basically."

"You ... what?" Misa's eyebrows were raised and she was _**definitely **_surprised.

Again, I cannot explain how odd it was having my mother speaking to me clearly. It had been a little over a year.

"Keep listening." I grumbled. "So I joined the circus and made lots of friends ... I was partnered with a boy named Neji. Anyways, that's important because his _**old **_partner was a girl named Keiko ... and she's the main reason why I was out so late. Today was our first performance-"

"That's you costume I'm assuming?" Misa asked.

I nodded.

"Yes, anyways. It was our first performance ... which went flawlessly by the way. But after it, the girl Keiko brought us to her giant mansion where we fought her, her father, the shadow clones, genjutsu, her father's boss ... we _**learned **_about her father's boss' boss ... and we almost died ... yeah."

"And that would explain the condition of your body?" My mom asked, staring at the scars and dirt all over me.

"Yeah," I replied. "But we had healers among us-"

"Healers?"

Crap. I'm sure she doesn't have a clue about chakra control.

"Uh ... you'll see if you watch our show." I explained.

She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh."

Still. I could not get over the fact that she was normal. It was haunting me slightly ... just a bit. I had been so used to her crude and annoying remarks. When she was drunk she would often ...

"Tenten?"

"Hm?"

"Did I ever ... hit you?" Misa questioned, reluctantly.

I didn't blame her. It was awkward to ask.

I chuckled.

"No," I answered. "I mean you grabbed me sometimes but no injuries ... why?"

She shrugged.

"A mother should never hit her daughter ..." Misa remarked.

I agreed.

"So what changed your mind?" I inquired. "How'd you get ... better?"

Misa sighed.

"Around five 0 clock." She said.

I looked up in thought. Today (or yesterday because it's morning now) I left at 4:30 for practice so a half hour before.

"What happened?" I asked, curiously.

"The TV," Misa answered, swallowing Advil.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Your father hit the remote and it blasted on ... volume turned way up." Misa explained.

"And?"

"And the news was on about missing children ... or teens." My mom continued.

"Missing?" I wondered confused.

"Yeah some parents called the police," Misa replied. "A Yamanaka, Haruno, Inuzuka, there were some more too ... oh Hyuuga! Others also ... don't remember exactly."

"So you _**do **_remember _**something**_!" I cried in triumph.

She rolled her eyes.

"If I didn't have an 'epiphany' I would've forgotten hours later."

I sighed. I suppose that their parents would call the police.

"Is that what made you turn?" I asked.

"Not exactly," Misa answered. "That was half of it. The other half was when I entered your room and found no one."

I sighed.

"I guess that works."

She nodded.

"Yes so I got your father up ... put him into shape and took a long hot shower ... too long probably." Misa admitted. "I was just about to go look for you and ran right into you literally."

"Yeah." I answered.

**Okay this is weird.**

_You think?_

**Yeah I do!**

_Hey I do to ... enough with the attitude._

**Oh Psh! Attitude.**

"So ... do I have to force you to go to bed?" Misa asked. clearing her throat.

I chuckled.

"No ... I suppose not. I'm tired." I answered. "I'll take a shower in the morning."

* * *

In bed I sat there listening to music for over an hour. My mind was too jumbled to think.

_"one time i knew her and i must confess_  
_ she wasn't always like this shes a staggering mess_  
_ but she looks so good in her cocktail dress_  
_ but it doesn't hide the fact that her face is worn with regret_"

The words made my stomach churn ... it wasn't me but it reminded me of my mother. I hadn't spoken to my dad yet but I guessed I would see him in the morning ... it was awkard.

_you say shes dressed top notch with a look that could kill_  
_ but she does that just make you think her life is fulfilled_  
_ watch her heart beat faster as shes walking along_  
_ and her pulse is pounding to the beat of this song"_

To the beat of the sound ... my mind wandered randomly to Neji ... then back to my parents.

_"its time for resolution_  
_ its time to make some quick decisions_  
_ she will never make it alive_  
_ cause all she has is walking out_  
_ and this will change the rest of her life_  
_ just this time"_

Resolution. Was my life about to change? Would I be better?

**You're fine the way you are hun.**

_No I'm not._

**Don't say that.**

_RIGHT NOW IS SO RANDOM I CAN'T HANDLE IT!_

**Yeah I KNOW!**

_...I'll have my parents watch our performance next show._

**Fine do that. It doesn't solve your problem with Neji.**

_I'll deal with that boy tomorrow..._

**A/N Do ... not ... kill me. I know I'm mean. Hehe. And this chapter was crappy without fluff and unlikely and yeah just really bad and all. I'm not trying to be modest either because I know how bad it is and I'm sorry. But guess what? IT WAS MY BIRTHDAY! I'm fourteen now XD So of course I had celebration and presents etc. Baha. So I'll had some fluff next chapter I PROMISE! IT'LL BE BETTER OKAY! Do we have an understanding? Quid Pro Quo? (Just watched Silence of the Lambs)**

**Thanks for sticking with the story~!**

**~Court  
**


	34. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I don't want to disappoint you when you see I updated and it's only an author's note. I just wanted to say I want update til sometime next week. It's because school is HAAARRRDD long story. BAD shit happened tonight. Stuff that had to do with a gang and I've never been so scared in my entire life. I'll tell you about it later but today and tomorrow I need to sort this stuff out. My throat hurts from yelling, I was up late, and let's just say it was fucked up.**

**Sorry guyssss!**

**I love you !**

**~Courtney  
**


	35. Don't Open Your Eyes

~G r a v i t y~

NejiTen Fanfic

Chapter 34: Don't Open Your Eyes.

My head ached, my heart throbbed, and all I could think about was Neji for no apparent reason. In my bed, I was lying in cold sweat. It dripped down the sides of my face and drenched the sheets on my bed. My lips trembled. It hurt ... whatever dream I had. Something had made me wake like this. Something terrible in my dreams ... in my nightmares.

I glanced, panting, over at the clock that glowed through the darkness.

5:00 AM

Outside the wind tore at my window panes, lightning flickered in the sky, lighting it up like fireworks and thunder rumbled through the clouds audibly, causing me to shiver ... a shiver that lingered over my skin and clung to my body like my clothes that were soaked in sweat.

Biting my lip, I took a shaky breath.

There was no doubt in my mind that Neji was in my nightmare. Something about the way his name sounded in my head made my heart beat quicker.

I had to see him ... no matter what.

My body ached and protested as I rolled out of the bed. My hands shook rapidly, trying to steady myself. So much energy was used the night before it felt as if my body wouldn't allow me to get up, let alone move. It was anoying.

I stalked to the closet, my feet stumbling along and began searching for clothes, cringing at the sounds of the storm outside.

The strong urge for me to see my "friend" seemed to come from the dream. It felt like I was trying to be with him before something happened, to prevent something. That was the problem though. I wasn't sure if I was trying to save Neji. Was he in trouble? The thought made my stomach churn with distaste.

Neji was too great of a person to be defeated.

As I slipped on skinny jeans and a baggy sweatshirt, I stopped my thoughts, wondering what I just had constructed in my mind. Did I really think Neji was a great person? I used to hate him because he was so rude and mean to me. He never gave me any positive feedback and constantly brought me down, morally.

Still, the fact remained that he had comforted me at my times of most needs. Before, when I needed help, he made me improve. He thickened my skin and made me think differently. He made me rise to my full potential. He _**pushed **_me to the _**limit**_.

I wanted to believe that he was going to love me back. I wanted to believe that he _**could **_love. It was something that I wouldn't ever comprehend or understand. Neji's heart had put up a barrier ... some sort of stone wall that also reflected on his outside. I had picked away at it with a tiny hammer, hardly denting it. But then, last night, his wall shattered and I didn't even touch it. I didn't try.

Neji was so persistent on becoming stronger and never feeling emotions he had forgot about the people around him. He forgot what it was like to love someone ... to feel an emotion. Then Keiko came and she _**also **_started to pick away at the wall. Just as the crack started to form something leaked through it, the dark side of her and it invaded Neji's heart and made him put up an even more powerful barrier.

Now ... I was afraid that someone else would break his barrier if I didn't get to him. Break his barrier and instead of embracing his heart ... stab it. Shatter it to pieces.

I pulled my greasy hair out of its signature buns and redid it up into one long and high ponytail. I dipped a pearl white cotton ball into a clear substance known as makeup remover. Dabbing my eyes, I watched myself in the mirror. Taking a facial cleanser, I rubbed my face clean of grime. Also, I removed my long earrings that were for the show.

From the drawer, I pulled a pair of thick white ankle socks and slipped my feet into them. They kept the warmth in that was quickly exited my cold toes.

Using a hand towel that was on my dresser, I wiped away the extra sweat on the sides of my face. For once, I looked slightly decent, despite my greasy hair.

The good thing was, I could now ask my parents for a ride to Neji's. I didn't think that they would deny, considering that they owed me a lot.

The clock now read 5:16 AM. It blinked casually, showing me that my alarm was going off but it was on silent. What a dumb idea it was to make the alarm clock blink if it was on silent. Who in the world would wake up from _**that**_?

**Hey are you okay?  
**

_I'm fine. Why?_

**You seem a lot different.**

_Different how?_

**You're not sarcastically commenting on everything you see.**

_What?_

**Seriously are you alright?**

_I don't know what you're talking about._

**...**

_..._

To be honest. I was frustrated on the inside because I couldn't remember my dream. It must've been something very frightening to drive me all the way to the edge of my sanity. I was hanging off a cliff with one hand. One more blow and I just might let go.

Insanity.

Sighing at such ridicule, I lowered myself down the stairs, the aches in my muscles not getting much better.

There was a strange silence throughout the house that haunted me. Of course there was the constant rain and wind that was pounding away outside and causing so much noise, but there were no human made sounds. There were no animal sounds. No birds chirping. There were no man-made things buzzing in the background. A coffee maker ... or a TV. I was used to the TV being on because of my parents lying on the couch. They weren't even there moaning. It was all haunting me.

I slowly walked through the kitchen and glanced around. No parents.

"Mom?" I asked, my voice echoing through the hallway. "Dad?"

There was no response ... only the stillness of the house.

Before checking their bedrooms upstairs, I shuffled to the mudroom and opened the door to the garage.

No car.

They were gone.

I bit my lip. Was it possible that they had abandoned me? Did they just leave me here? Or did they just go out for groceries?

It didn't matter and I couldn't mull over it or I might start to break down. So I decided to focus on my goal. Getting to Neji's. Without a car, it left me only one choice. Walking. It was a pretty long walk. Almost a half hour.

But still, the tugging in my gut wouldn't allow me to be stopped by a storm.

I slipped on my big rain boots and walked into the kitchen, shoving my hands into a cupboard that was above my head. In it, I searched around for an energy bar. I settled for an Odwalla Bar. It was the Chocolate Chip Peanut flavor so I didn't have to worry about it being a disgusting breakfast.

I looked down at my arms ... at the bruises that couldn't be helped no matter how good Sakura or Ino were. The bruises that seemed would never heal. Or the laceration scars on my arms that seemed they would never close up when they were clearly healed. However, the white lines that replaced the cuts would never make me look at them the same way again.

Stuffing the rest of the bar in my mouth and dropping the wrapper in the trash, I slipped on a raincoat.

The moment I stepped outside and the chills ran through my body, I felt a twang of regret. It was cold and rainy. Lightning and thunder. It was a bit dangerous. Still, I was determined, haunted by the fact that a dream I couldn't even remember had made me feel so strongly (scared) about something.

First it wasn't really bad. But after a while, my hands went numb and lips were blue. I could see through the reflection of my phone, which got drenched when I held it up, and turned off. I didn't even try with the power button, I just put it back in my pocket.

When the thunder clapped again, louder, I felt my eyes squeeze tight. I wasn't even conscious of the action. If was actually crying I wouldn't have ever known, considering the down pour. Hearing the sounds of the thunder had made my heart yearn to go back ... lie in a warm bed ... in sheets that weren't soaked in sweat. In a home that wasn't consumed by drunk parents. In a place I could call my own.

Konoha's streets were empty. I didn't even see the friendly woman selling Taiyaki. There was nothing. Not even a dumpling stand which I was craving even after eating an energy bar. It was so desolate without any people roaming around. It reminded me of my house. It continued to haunt me and my thoughts.

Beside me, the green trees shook violently. The grass seemed to be blown so much, I thought it would unroot itself from the ground it was planted in. The sky was a constant, dark shade of gray, flickered by the random lighting of the lightning. There were the sounds of plants brushing against each other and wind howling ... but nothing more.

I wanted to believe that this wasn't happening. That I wasn't so depressed, so worried. I wanted to believe that I wasn't getting so worked up and scared. That I wasn't being such a wimp but the more I thought about it the more I accepted it and the more it seeped through, revealing it's true self.

A little demon inside my head, playing musical chords constantly. The music was making me insane. Maybe that was why I listened to my iPod so much ... to block out the demon's music. I felt that if I was free, the chimes inside my head ... would stop.

My heart started to beat faster and I realized that I was closing in on the Hyuuga mansion. It was off in the distance, my eyes barely making it out.

That's when my fast paced walk broke into a run and I was darting past trees and other plants. The rain coming down towards me, blinding my sight. So I closed my eyes, having the path to my partner's house memorized, feeling the cold rain trickle through my hair, the grease already all washed out.

A shower now really wasn't necessary.

As the door came closer, I tried to prepare my speech in my head for my arrival ... for why I was coming but nothing came, so I decided to make it up on the spot. Neji wouldn't just ban me from his house. No he would at least hear me out ... hear whatever I rambled on about.

With my pure white knuckles, I banged on the door, feeling a sharp pain through my fist as the numbness that had been in my hand for the past half hour, turned into burning.

There was no answer though. I probably waited outside the door for five minutes. Panic then entered my body, still trying to desperately remember whatever my dream could've been. I hoped that it was just them leaving for a nice family tripped but I also doubted it.

Making a quick, not thought through decision, a kicked the door open and it wasn't even locked.

The house was also quiet and very haunting. I stepped in, feeling slight relief as the rain stopped pounding through my brain. Inside it was dry and silent. The lights were off, giving off and eerie aura that made me want to backpedal out. It was odd. The Hyuuga Compound never made me feel like **_this_**. The house had a deathly feeling. It was so quiet.

I shut the door to make sure the rain didn't come in. And just as I heard it click, the rain's noise was muffled and another noise was revealed. A soft, mellow, weeping. It was a quiet voice, coming from a room all the way down the hall.

Feeling myself get scared, I continued down the hallway, ignoring it. I ignored the fact that my knees were shaking. I ignored that fact that I didn't want to follow the sounds. I ignored the fact that the water from my hair was dripping on the floor.

_Drip ... drip ... drip ..._

I just focused on the fact that I _**needed **_to find Neji.

The door to the room was left wide opened. It was the room that was right across of Neji's.

I tiptoed in, my heart racing.

And there, lying on the ground, crying softly was Hinata.

"Hinata!" I exclaimed, dashing towards her, sliding on my knees.

Hinata barely had time to look up before I hugged her recklessly, forgetting how wet I was.

"T-Tenten?" The poor girl hardly recognized me with a ponytail instead of the buns.

She tried wiping her tears but they kept streaming down.

"What happened?" I asked. "Where is everyone? Where's Neji?"

Hinata broke down even more, tears flowing, her lips parted. She crashed into me, hugging me fiercely and shaking with sobs.

"They're gone!" She cried.

"Where?" I demanded, rubbing her back.

"Execution!" Hinata screamed. "They're executing Neji!"

My blood ran cold, I felt my body shake violently, and my eyes distanced themselves.

I whispered, "Execu-" And then it _**hit **_me.

_"Neji! Where are you going?" I followed my familiar friend out of his door._

_"Tenten." Neji stated, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Don't you **dare **follow me."_

_"Why?" I asked, innocently._

_"Just don't okay!" Neji snapped._

_I pouted._

_"You're no fun!"_

_Neji bit his lip, obviously holding something back._

_He stepped forward and I blinked questioningly. _

_"What?"_

_Neji's face twisted slightly ... so slight that only I would notice. In slight discomfort._

_He held up two fingers and placed his other hand on the back of my head._

_"Huh?" I wondered._

_Neji took his two fingers and laid them gently on the tops of my eyelids. He push them down lightly._

_I couldn't see him but I could feel his presence._

_"No matter what, Tenten," He told me. "Don't open your eyes."_

_"Well I-"_

_"Don't." He told me firmly._

_I frowned, nodding._

_Neji's hands left my eyelids and I heard him take a step back._

_"Neji?" I inquired, not wanting him to leave._

_"Keep them shut." Neji repeated, taking another step back._

_"Fine but Neji-"_

_"Just be quiet."_

_He took a few more steps back._

_"Neji?" I asked, my voice breaking._

_His quick steps turned into a run._

_"Neji?" I demanded, my voice panicked._

_His footsteps were starting to disappear and they were getting faster by the minute, causing my heart to feel like it was bursting open._

_I stepped around, feeling blind and confused. Feeling useless. So I decided to do something._

_But by the time I **had **done something, after all my running and my screaming and my searching and my effort ... it was too late._

_My feet slid to a stop as I came to a hard surface, facing a pool of blood that was dripping on the floor._

_Panting, I looked at the figure lying motionlessly on the ground, long hair masking his face._

_Neji._

_"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" My scream echoed through the night and was so loud ... I woke up._

"No ..." I mumbled. "No!"

Hinata laid sobbing on the floor.

I sprang up.

"WHY?" I shrieked it so loud.

Hinata was sniffling and shaking and I felt like my world was crashing. I felt like I couldn't think.

"When?" I sobbed, leaning against Hinata's bed. "When d-did they DO IT?"

"Not yet ..." Hinata mumbled.

My eyes snapped open.

"What?" I turned in surprise, feeling my heart pick itself off the floor.

"It's at six ..." Hinata continued doubtfully. "Everyone h-has attended ... e-except me!"

My breathing quickened, looking at the clock on Hinata's nightstand. It was 5:38.

"Where?" I asked. "Where?"

"The forest!" Hinata exclaimed. "Straight out from the entrance and exit of Konoha. The path that leads out of the village!"

I didn't even know what Neji was getting executed for ... I didn't know why the Hyuuga clan was like this ... but unlike my dream, I had a chance to stop and I was _**going **_to take it.

"Thank you Hinata!" I called as I sprinted out the door.

"Save him!" Hinata screamed after me. "SAVE HIM!"

My pulse was fast as I ran as fast as I could out of the Hyuuga Compound, darting through the ran. In front of me, lightning flickered and there was a loud clap of thunder that made my body tremble but it only made my speed increase and the importance of this mission more critical.

I thanked God that I joined the circus or my legs wouldn't have been able to run this fast. I thanked Ino and Sakura for giving me the flexibility that I never would've had. Kiba, for allowing me to use my other senses, Lee for giving me the speed, Sasuke for the strategy, Chouji for the bigger appetite and need for energy, Hinata for the constant care, Tsunade for the instruction, Shino for the new ways of thinking, Naruto for the compassion and courage, Shikamaru for the wits ... for teaching me how to push my **_brain _**to the limit, and Neji ... for making me a million times stronger.

_Neji you cold bastard you better be alive! Don't die on me!_

Objects that I ran past blurred by me, urging me onward. My face was worn with regret, and my heart was beating faster. This had to be the resolution. I had to make it out alive and get _**Neji **_out alive. I was making some quick decisions in the spur of the moment. I couldn't walk out on this.

The path that lead out of the village neared and I was soon sprinting down it.

_Wake up! This is more than just a blackout!_

A blackout of my brain.

Now that I was out of the village and running through the trees there was a strong voice becoming louder. It was faint and I couldn't make it out but it was there.

It had to be Hiashi.

My pace quickened and I knew that he wasn't dead yet. Neji was still alive.

Then something came into view. It was a large crowd. A huge group. They weren't making any noises though. They were quiet and silent, some were shaking slightly, most likely crying. Or at least that's what it looked like from a distance. They were circled around something. Something that had to be Neji.

It felt like there was blood in my throat ... the running was tiring me and killing my aching muscles.

Jumping, I perched myself in a tree , hidden by the leaves, so I could get a better view. My heart fluttered as I saw Neji kneeling on the ground, his chest moving up and down. There was something wrong though. He didn't notice me with his Byakugan. In fact, none of the other Hyuuga's noticed me.

So much for 360 degrees of vision. They didn't even flinch.

There was a problem though. Hiashi was standing behind Neji, announcing his crimes. Silly things such as getting involved with the Akatsuki when he clearly wasn't. The problem was that they were all a million times stronger than I was. I didn't stand a chance and Neji had obviously given up considering there were so many of them but Hanabi was crying, not even watching her father.

"With great regret, I have come to bring my nephews life to an end ..."

No! This wasn't even legal! Why?

Hiashi rose his hand above Neji's neck, chakra exerting from it.

I had to do something. I had to stop it somehow. It didn't matter if I got hurt. I had to save Neji.

Closing my eyes, I leapt of the branch of the tree.

Screaming ...

"DAISUKE HYUUGA NEJI!"

I took Hiashi's hit with my lids closed.

_Don't open your eyes._

**A/N It isn't over! Don't worry. But okay. I'm sure you guys are all wondering what happened. In my authors note I left a lot and had to write fast because I was on a time table there. To tell the truth, it was midnight. I'll give a brief summary of _what _happened that day so you guys don't freak out because I was being a jerk not writing anything but I simply couldn't at the time. My mind wasn't stable.**

**The gang story:  
**

** So I went to school, came back and started selling for a fundraiser. I sold 14 items then got back home in a nick of time at 6:15. I was going to my friend Micaela's Homecoming. I live in a city called Woodbury and so does she except she goes to a school in Stillwater. So she wanted me to go to the Stillwater Homecoming. I said alright and she gave me a Stillwater sweatshirt, bracelets, etc. We arrived I met her friend Travis. He was really nice and wanted to kill Andrew Baker also. Baker is a kid I really hate! (Long story) So we became friends. I met other people and had some fun ... for about an hour. Then Travis's ex girlfriend Mikayla Ihns came sobbing to us. It turns out Baker told his step brother that Ihns was punched by Travis (which she wasn't) Baker's step brother was in a gang. (OH SNAP) but we didn't know that. They weren't mad though because they thought that Travis punched Ihns. They just needed a reason to beat the shit out of Travis. So Micaela, Mikayla Ihns, Danny, Brandon and I went sprinting out of the stadium (knowing we weren't going to be allowed back in) to find Travis. Rumor was that he left for Burger King but we found him in the parking lot. While he was talking it out with Ihns, the gang came back from BK and were sprinting towards us. For three days after that day, my voice STILL hurt from screaming run. We were all like "RUN! TRAVIS RUN!" they kinda just pushed us away and we all swore etc. Then we were lead to a field of grass with woods behind it and then a main road. Travis went through the grass, wood, and crossed the road. I tried my best to get the gang to stop but they wouldn't. There were two guys that were nice thought (longer story) so Micaela and Ihns were still worried so we crossed the road and I convinced them to cross back. We saw the gang again and asked where Travis was. They told us he was in a ditch. So we went looking and looking, running along side of the road looking in all of the ditches when it was pitch black also. Then *shaky breath* Ihns tried to commit suicide. It was probably the scariest thing I've experienced. A 13 trying to kill herself. She kept trying to throw herself in front of the moving cars and Micaela and I had to stop her. We were grabbing her shoulders and everything it was scary. Then suddenly we saw Travis with one of the good gang members. He was slumping on the dudes shoulder. They crossed the road and Ihns ran to them, tackling Travis with hugs. Then Danny and Brandon came back with Kenzie and two other girls. After that we decided that we had to hightail out. So we climbed a fence for a short cut, crossed through the wood then the grass and then the gang came back out of NOWHERE! They went back for Travis but we didn't know. We got out and sprinted towards the stadium because we heard that someone had called the police. Ihns stayed back with Travis though. So Micaela, Brandon, Danny, the girls and I ran through the tennis courts (in the dark to avoid getting caught). Brandon decided to go back for the two, despite the consequences. I was gonna go to but Micaela wouldn't let me because the game was over. Finally when Brandon came back it turned out that Travis got a concussion and Brandon had developed a black eye the next day. A lot more happened but I have to go to dance and I can't write anymore. Sorry if it's unclear but it was really scary and yeah. There's so much more to it. I skipped some stuff and left out info but that was the GENERAL and BRIEF summary. If your this far, thanks for reading my story.**

**After what happened I got extremely sick and had insomnia for three days. I got less than an hour of sleep that weekend. I was told that I used so much adrenaline that night that my immune system was weaker, thus making me sick. Then on Monday, when I woke up with a fever and still went to school, I had to take the Pacer test. It sucked!**

**Other than that, guys I hope you like the chapter! I love you all so much for sticking with me this long! You truly are faithful!**

**Love Sunshine!**

**R&R  
**


	36. Gravity

~G r a v i t y~

NejiTen Fanfic

Chapter 35: Gravity

There were moments in my life, where I had felt adrenaline. Swinging on the trapeze, catching fire, and climbing the silk. It wasn't the same adrenaline I had felt earlier. It wasn't the same feeling. It was the feeling of gravity. I jumped towards Neji, not because the ground or pull of the atmosphere, but it was **_he_** that had been tugging me towards him. I hadn't been thinking. I hadn't been conscious of what I was doing. There was just gravity ... the gravity that pulled my closer to the Hyuuga.

I realized this when he walked in the room.

My eyes flashed open and there he was. His lavender eyes staring straight at me, intently, boring into my soul. They captivated my body, allowing my lips to part but with no sound excavating from them. I was pure speechless.

Around me, out of the corner of my eye, I recognized the whiteness of the walls, the door, the nightstand. I was in the hospital.

I was so dazed that I didn't even realized Neji's hands cupping my face until there was something warm and wet on my cheeks. His tears. Neji was crying. My eyes softened finally, looking at his distorted face, squeezed eyes and the water rolling down off his chin.

"N..." I could hardly get out the syllable. "Ne..."

Hearing my voice his hands moved to my back and rushed me upwards into a hug.

I ignored the pain in my side from where Hiashi's hand had been planted and just focused on Neji. Words could not describe how good it felt to be hugged my him, how much I wanted it and didn't want it to end. It was literally all that I desired at the moment.

"I'm sorry." Neji's voice was surprisingly even, despite his constant shuddering.

I trembled at his tone. It was so sincere and agonizing. It was so sad.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you." Neji's hands tightened around me, shaking.

I bit my lip. None of this would've happened if it wasn't for Neji's uncle. Hiashi. Someone had to have told him about what happened. There's no other way he'd know.

"H-How?" I stuttered. "How did he kn-know?"

Neji seemed to have already known what I was talking about. He must've known that Hiashi would be on my mind.

"Keiko ... Keiko tipped him off." Neji was so reluctant to tell me.

And the moment I heard the words, I started to sobbing. Why did Keiko have to do that? Why did I have to even join the circus? I didn't know that there would be so many issues with relationships. I didn't know that I was Keiko's replacement and for a second I blamed Tsunade and was angered. But the rush of anger quickly died down. The circus had changed who I was. It had made me a better person inside and there was no way I should've hated it.

"My parents?" I suggested, not willing to let go of Neji just yet.

"They came by already." Neji answered. I didn't think he was crying anymore.

"Oh." I replied in small tone, still wondering where they went yesterday.

Outside the storm was still going.

"How long have I been here?" I questioned.

Neji let me go and stared into my eyes. I wasn't eager to let him go but waited for his answer.

"Almost 24 hours. Not quite a day though."

The window showed that it was dark outside and the lamp illuminated the room in white light. It was hard to tell what time it was. The clock glowed 2:00 AM. It was already the next day.

"Why were they going to kill you?" I asked.

Neji sighed. "Because I got involved with the Akatsuki and brought a main branch member into danger."

"That's it?" I wondered.

He nodded.

The Hyuuga's really were jerks.

"Neji," I breathed. "What happened to the others?"

"They've already visited you. You mean our friends right?"

I nodded, tucking my knees to my chest and looking down. There was something missing.

"I miss the circus." I admitted, my eyes drooping downwards and my arms steeping to their sides.

There was a long silence that lasted a few minutes but I thought it was hours. Time seemed to have slowed down for me, allowing me to take in every part of this moment.

It was interrupted though when the pearly door slowly drifted open. Red roses peaked through the door, followed by to dark silhouettes that I vaguely recognized. My parents. Kyoyo and Misa walked through and into the room, smiles that were faintly lit on their faces.

Their eyes flashed to Neji.

"Your boyfriend?" My mom chatted casually as she stepped in.

I glanced at Neji, a small smile finally brought to my face, cracking the dried tears that had stained my cheeks.

"Something like that." I remarked.

"Are we interrupting?" Kyoyo wondered, his hands on the door handle.

"I was actually just leaving." Neji stood up, flickering a smirk towards me.

I didn't miss it and returned it with a tongue. My heart felt as if it had skipped a beat and I was returning to my old self.

Still, Keiko was lingering in my mind. It pained my heart that she betrayed us ... again. There was seriously something wrong with her. Had she been acting? Was she faking her tears before when she wanted to kill her father? Or was she just in so much pain?

Misa took a seat on the bed, while Kyoyo stood by it.

"We owe you an apology." My mother began. "A proper one."

I blinked, confused.

"For what?"

"For what?" Kyoyo repeated. "We're probably the worst parents in the world."

I chuckled.

"And I'm probably the worst daughter."

My parents glanced at each other confused.

"I should've alerted the authorities and gotten you guys help." I confessed. "You feel like hell right now don't you?"

A laughed escaped my mother.

"I feel great. It's been so long since I've been **_free_**." She explained, Kyoyo nodding. "Of course the agonizing headache comes with it but obviously it won't last forever."

Misa and Kyoyo were so different sober. So much more different. In fact they were like a completely different person.

"What's it like?" I asked them. "Being drunk."

"I'd tell you," Kyoyo sighed. "But I don't remember so I would say ... forgetful."

"Not fun." Misa added.

"I see," I answered, finding the conversation at a dead end.

My mom set the flowers on the nightstand and returned her gaze back towards me.

Finally, I asked one of the questions that was burning in my throat.

"Where were you guys yesterday morning?"

"Grocery shopping." Kyoyo replied. "Why?"

For the first time in days, I sweat dropped, feeling my usual sarcasm return into my veins.

"Why?" I asked, folding my arms, irritated that the answer wasn't really juicy.

"So you could have a proper breakfast in the morning." Misa said, smiling.

"Oh ... thanks." It was nice. When I got home, food would be therapy.

Suddenly there was a ringing.

My mom reached for her pocket and answered the phone.

My ears perked with interest.

She talked, nodding occasionally and finally hung up.

"Your father and I now work at the Yamanaka Flower shop." Misa explained, grinning.

It took a moment for me to process ... then:

"INO!" I cried. "YOU WORK WITH INO'S PARENTS!"

My parents blinked at me.

"Um ..."

"Oh sorry." I smiled, rubbing the back of my neck. "I know the Yamanaka's daughter."

My parents laughed and I finally joined in. This was what I missed the most about family.

* * *

_3 days later_

The bleachers were cold against my thighs and the dome was colder than usual even thought it wasn't exactly fall. I was released from the hospital the other day and still I could walk properly because of my waist, where I had been hit by Hiashi, who resided in jail at the moment, leaving the Hyuuga's without an heir, momentarily.

I was sitting on the bleachers of the dome, watching my friends practice the usual routine. There was another show coming up soon ... once a week ... eight shows in all. It went on for two months, ending in October.

I chuckled at Ino's attempt to climb the silks. When she fell on her butt, she turned to give me the thumbs up and I rolled my eyes, turning my attention to Naruto and Hinata. They were definitely flirting. Hinata was trying to convince him not to do the pendulum blind folded. He did anyways, scaring the shit out of her when he was hit, but it turned out he was only a shadow clone and the real one was laughing his ass off behind her, slapping her on the back.

I heard Sakura mumbled close by, "Remind me to scold him for that."

Laughing, I turned to Kiba and Akamaru playing roughly, then to Lee, who was running his heart out. Shino was attempting to make me laugh by spelling out weird words with his bugs. He was successful. Chouji was harassing poor Shikamaru with his blown up body but I nearly fell of the bleacher laughing when Shika possessed Chouji's big balloon like body. Sasuke nearly lit Sakura on fire, wondering if she could heal burns. Sakura wildly chased him around, screaming violent threats while she was at it. Neji, last to look at and first in my heart, was doing multiple tricks on the trapeze.

"Show off," I muttered smirking, knowing he was watching my face with his Byakugan, searching for amusement.

Tsunade was **_supposed _**to be supervising but she laid down and ate popcorn while everyone was at work.

* * *

_A few hours later_

I limped over to my friends, who had just finished practice, clutching my waist and smirking. They all looked completely tired and exhausted while I remained scratchless.

"How goes it?" I asked.

"How goes it?' Sakura repeated, panting. "Well a certain _**someone**_-" She glanced at Sasuke annoyed. He smirked. "Enjoys trying to burn people!"

Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"Come on now." She mumbled.

Out of nowhere, Neji's arms snaked around my shoulder.

Ino gasped, shoving Shikamaru aside, who just decided to lay on the ground and not get up.

"Are you two going out?" She squealed, noticing that I didn't cringe at Neji's touch.

My face turned red from embarrassment.

"Of course we're **_no_**-"

"Are." Neji cut me off pleasantly.

My gaze shifted to him suspiciously.

"Oi." I mumbled. "WHEN WAS THIS ESTABLISHED?" Though inside I was happy.

"You confessed." Neji smirked. Oh god was he enjoying this.

My eyebrow twitched.

"No I didn't." I grumbled.

Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Yes you did."

"You were having too much of an emo moment to notice!" I cried at him.

Neji stared at me, amused.

"Emo?"

"Well you were just going to let them kill you?" I demanded.

"Of course not. I'd give myself away if I struggled from the moment Hiashi held his hand up." Neji explained, making me feel like an immature and less knowledgeable child.

"God damn you." I muttered.

Everyone watched us, speechless.

"**_So _**a couple." Ino confirmed, grinning, Sakura joining in.

So while we walked outside I had to deal with Naruto and Kiba teasing me like hell. It was ... uh hell. GAH!

* * *

_Two Days Later_

"IF YOU DON'T STRETCH-"

I cut Tsunade's rant off.

"Yadiyadaya. I know I won't heal. But look I already feel much better."

Tsunade stared at me with her death glare.

I gulped.

"Stretch."

"HAI HAI!" I cried, scooting around the corner to get with Ino and Sakura for the stretch routine.

**Ha. Prepare yourself for hell.**

_Oh you quit it._

**Just sayin'**

_**Just sayin**_ (Mimicking voice)

**Oi don't steal stuff from me!**

_Psh. You're just an inner I'll do whatever the hell I want!_

**Nnnn :P**

_Nnnnn :P Right bad at ya!_

**STRETCH!**_  
_

_

* * *

__One Day Later_

I took a deep breath. Only a little longer to go.

"Right now! TAKE IT OFF!"

With my right hand, I started to wrap my first leg.

"Right now! TAKE IT OFF!"

Another wrap. I was slowly climbing upwards.

"Right now! TAKE IT OFF"

_Man, thank God for stretching today and yesterday._

**Psh. My advice.**

_Silence!_**  
**

"Oooh."

Keep going, keep going. The routine was so familiar, I couldn't help but smirk.

"Right now! TAKE IT OFF!"

The aching wasn't as painful, wrapping myself all the way to the top.

"Right now! TAKE IT OFF!"

Finally, I was at the top, in a pose, awaiting for my stunt.

"EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!"

Check this shit out.

"There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around."

Free fall! A thirty foot drop!

As I plummeted, I knew what was going on around me, the routine so familiar, as I took out the knives that were slickly hidden under my leotard. I knew that when I threw them outwards as I spun rapidly that Neji would be down below, dodging them and that this final chorus was where everyone showed their _**own **_unique talent.

"It's a hole in the wall,  
It's a dirty free for all!"

I stopped dead halfway.

One of the machines started to spin the silk and I was in the right position.

"AND THEY!"

Sakura and Ino slashed their arms with kunais, and no they didn't **_burn _**themselves. I Laughed and did a pose towards the crowd as I spun.

"TURN ME ON!"

Another pose.

"WHEN THEY!"

Sasuke blew a wall of fire towards the crowd. I posed again, feeling that same adrenaline flow through my veins, glad that I did the drop perfectly.

"TAKE IT OFF!"

Sakura and Ino healed themselves, smirking still.

"WHEN THEY!"

Neji dodged another one of my knives that I shot towards in dramatically stretching my body, my waist further feeling better.

"TAKE IT OFF!"

Chouji expanded to the size of a large balloon, while Lee ran around him so fast that dust was kicking up and it was impossible to see him.

"EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!"

Shino's bugs were now in the shape of the words "Everybody take it off!" It was intense.

"There's a place I know, if you're looking for a show!"

Kiba ran Akamaru through Sasuke's blazing fire, skillfully, more wildly than they had last show.

"Where they go hardcore, and there's litter on the floor,"

Hinata walked through the pendulum that was swinging back and forth.

"AND THEY!"

I posed again, smirking still, to the crowd!

"TURN ME ON!"

Naruto had multiple copies of himself doing flips.

The crowd was so mesmerized by all of the stunts.

"WHEN THEY!"

With my right leg wrapped in the silk, I spun towards another section of the bleachers, lunging forward, and retreating back.

"TAKE IT OFF!"

Shikamaru possessed some of Naruto's shadow clones, squeezing them with his shadow until they poofed up in smoke, the crowd gasping.

"EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!"

Music, music, music, music, music, music, music.

And pose!

My dead like pose was a dark silhouette to the people watching.

The lights shut off as the music stopped, almost abruptly. Creepy, sexy and DAMMIT IT WAS AWESOME!

I still hadn't gotten over how cool the show was.

* * *

"What?" I asked through a mouthful of food.

Sakura sweat dropped.

"Never mind. You eat like a pig." She commented, waving her hand.

I grinned, food still in my mouth, making the pinkette cringe.

"Oi!" Ino cried at Sakura. "Who eats like a pig? You better not be referring to me!"

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"God no. I was talking to Tenten." She informed the blonde. "But yeah, you too!"

Ino shook her head and stuffed a piece of chicken in Sakura's mouth.

"Eat!" She ordered.

Sakura chewed, glumly while Ino force fed her.

I chuckled watching the odd scene.

"Is that lesbian Sakura I see?" Kiba mused.

Sasuke snapped his head around.

"It better not be." He grabbed Kiba by the collar.

Kiba guffawed.

"Jeez. On edge there?" he asked the onyx haired boy.

Sasuke glanced around and coughed to my amusement.

He _**so **_liked Sakura.

My sushi was gone almost instantly so I was now slurping up ramen.

The Saltwater Room was beginning to grow on me.

* * *

It was dark out and everyone had walked home already. I stood next to Neji.

His hands were stuffed in his pockets and he was watching me.

"Are you arranging for a ride?" He asked me.

I shrugged, fingering my cell phone in my jean pocket.

"Maybe."

Neji stared at me confused.

"Wanna go sit somewhere?" I suggested to him.

Neji's confusion only deepened.

"What?" He questioned. "At ten at night? I knew you were an idiot but-"

I motioned towards the familiar park bench and cut him off.

"**_No _**I'm not an idiot." I grumbled. "I just want to talk."

"Hn." Neji was pretty much back to himself.

He followed me across the dark street and to the park bench. When I took a seat, so did he, right next to me. It was clearly closer than he had been last time we sat.

"So ... who's the heir now?" I asked Neji.

Neji shrugged.

"I don't know. Someone from the main branch will take the spot until Hiashi gets back." he explained.

I gulped.

"Hiashi's coming back?" I asked.

Neji raised an eyebrow.

"It's only six months." He told me. "Hiashi didn't end up killing anyone. He only hurt you and **_that _**was clearly an accident. It's no surprise he won't be in prison for a long time..."

"Hmm..." I mused. "Great."

"Great?" Neji inquired.

"Well you'll have to deal with him then." I groaned, allowing him to see my worry.

Neji chuckled.

"He doesn't treat me horribly you know." He informed me.

"But he tried to kill you! And he fights with you!" I protested.

Neji shook his head.

"He had to kill me or the elders would've taken care of him _**and **_me. I think he's just frustrated because he doesn't have a son of his own and he treats me like his ... but knows that I am only from a side branch." Neji said, staring across the street at the lit sign of The Saltwater Room.

I sighed.

"Do you always have such logic to beat me in an argument?" I asked Neji.

"Well ..." Neji answered. "Not always ... half the time your just an idiot."

That earned him a bonk on the head.

Without warning a yawn escaped my lips.

Neji didn't miss it.

"You see? You _**are **_an idiot. You should've already gone to bed." he told me.

"Hmph." I stubbornly mumbled. "Fine I'll go.

Neji stood up and so did I. He understood that I was walking home without my parents.

Standing by the bench, I watched him part from me, walking down the sidewalk at a steady pace.

There was something about the way that he walked that was attracting me. The gravity between us was so thick. My body ached, wanting him to come back. The pull and tension ...

**What are you waiting for?**

_Oh yeah! For once, Inner Tenten, good idea._

Drawing one foot back, I launched myself forward.

"MATE, NEJI!"

Pulled by gravity, I chased after him.

_~F i n~_

_The End._

**A/N Baha. What a crappy ending! Lolz. Sorry if it didn't turn out so well or there were still some questions at the end. I tried to wrap it up nicely but I don't think it folded quite well. Haha kind of cheesy. For those of you who don't know, Mate means 'Wait' in Japanese. Also, from the previous chapter, Daisuke means 'I love you' in Japanese. I love putting in words in Japanese because it makes the drama feel thicker and more anime like XD**

**Anyways, thanks so much for sticking with me guys! I love you all so much for inspiring me! It's nice to have such great supporters *hearts* This story isn't my best but I suppose it's different. I tried to incorporate the title with the ending and tried to make it a clincher but ... eh kinda fail!**

**I'm gonna try something different in my next story. It'll have NejiTen probably as a side pairing, but I'll switch up some of the couples and have something new. I don't know yet but I can't keep writing NejiTen stories in a row gah! Insanity! But yes, I'll try something cool and new. Lolz though, I love how I finish this story nine months shorter than my last one _and _it's longer.**

**So, all in all, I love you! My life's okay now so don't worry about the gang (I love being happy and hyper more than depressed)! And you'll see me in my next story!**

**~Ja ne!**

**Love,**

**Sunshine  
**


End file.
